Herencia en juego
by Mrs. P and C
Summary: Cuando Carlisle muere, estipula en su testamento que sus dos "hijos" tienen que vivir un mes en la misma casa para no perderla. Que pasara cuando Bella y Edward, quienes no llevan una buena relacion, convivan juntos? NUEVO CAP. ESPECIAL AGREGADO!
1. Introducción

Los personajes aquí mencionados son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tome prestados e invente una historia.

Introducción.

POV Bella.

Acababa de llegar del funeral de Carlisle, estaba exhausta, no había dormido en toda la noche y no había parado de llorar. Alice mi mejor amiga, me había acompañado a mi departamento, insistia en hacerme compañía hasta que estuviera mas tranquila y durmiera un poco, yo le insistí en que se fuera a su casa igual ella necesitaba descansar y quería estar sola.

-Segura que quieres que me vaya? Sabes que no tengo problema en quedarme- me dijo por enésima vez, y por enésima vez le respondí.

-Si Alice estoy segura, además mírate también necesitas descansar, te agradezco que estuvieras conmigo toda la noche acompañándome, tu tampoco dormiste nada así que ve a dormir anda.

-Calla, no es nada, sabes que cuentas conmigo siempre-dijo dándome un abrazo-bueno esta bien me voy, pero no dudes en llamarme si necesitas algo OK, -asentí- ah se me olvidaba cuando llegamos tu casero me dio esto, dijo que era importante,- me dio una hoja doblada, solo la puse en el buró ya la leería mas tarde.

-Nos vemos, cuídate y duerme.

-Si tu igual Alice, adiós- me despedí.

-Te llamo mas tarde o mañana, bye- dijo mientras se despedía con la mano y cerraba la puerta de mi habitación, al poco tiempo escuche la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.

Carlisle, aunque no era mi padre biológico, (el real había muerto en un accidente vial) en todos los aspectos para mi lo era, se había casado con mi madre cuando yo tenia 5 y me trataba como si fuera su hija biológica, aunque el ya tenia uno de su anterior matrimonio, siempre me había apoyado, aconsejado, y se encargaba que a mi ni a mi mamá nos faltara nada.

Mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 17, de una rara enfermedad y aunque Carlisle era medico, la enfermedad había ganado, el había quedado devastado y se había resguardado en el trabajo, rara vez salía del hospital, aun así seguía apoyándome y yo seguía viviendo en su casa, pago lo que quedaba de preparatoria en insistió en pagar la universidad, pero yo me negué, quería dejar de depender de el y como ya tenia la mayoría de edad, entre a trabajar de camarera, pronto junte dinero y comencé a rentar un departamento y me mude, ganaba lo suficiente para vivir, aunque a veces el insistía en seguirme dando dinero, últimamente estaba escasa de dinero, había faltado en las ultimas semanas al trabajo para cuidar de Carlisle y las propinas estaban bajas.

Como iba diciendo Carlisle se resguardo en su trabajo, quería abarcar todo, no se daba tiempo para descansar y apenas y comía, pronto todo el exceso le cobro cuentas, y todo se junto, el estrés, la falta de alimento, enfermedades a las que no daba importancia y todo colapso, cuando se hizo estudios le detectaron cáncer.

Al principio tomo el tratamiento, pero no estaba respondiendo como era esperado, así que se rindió y dijo que quería disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba sin todos eso medicamentos y tratamientos, yo iba a visitarlo tantas veces como podía, y se veía bien, a pesar de la enfermedad se veía fuerte, auque siempre me comentaba que quería tener una cena en donde estuviera con sus dos hijos (porque el así me consideraba), pero Edward (si así se llamaba su hijo) siempre cancelaba a ultimo momento, al parecer su trabajo era mas importante que convivir con su padre moribundo, y siempre terminaba cenado yo solo con Carlisle, a mi no me molestaba pasar mi tiempo con el en absoluto, su compañía era muy agradable, lo que me molestaba era el egoísta de su hijo.

Yo si lo conocía en persona, cuando teníamos yo 6 y el 8 años, nos llevábamos bien, el venia a pasar el fin de semana o algunas vacaciones con su padre y jugábamos y nos divertíamos, y cuando regresaba a su casa (el vivía en Forks junto a su madre, padrastro y su medio hermano) me escribía, pero como fue pasando el tiempo, sus visitas eran mas escasas y su cartas aun mas, hasta que dejaron de llegar, y yo me moleste porque se había alejado.

La ultima vez que lo vi yo tenia 12 y aunque yo estaba molesta por su lejanía, el estaba distinto, ahora era arrogante y grosero, así que todo se volvió incomodo y mi molestia hacia él crecía, y definitivamente dejamos de hablarnos.

Pero mi molestia en este momento no era un pleito de niños, aparte de las múltiples cancelaciones a cenas con su padre, el muy egoísta no había llegado al funeral, al parecer estaba en un viaje de negocios y le había sido imposible tomar un vuelo para ese día, eso había informado su madre.

Pero yo no me iba a preocupar por el arrogante y egoísta ese, ya lo llevaría el en su conciencia.

Me levanté de la cama, tome una ducha me puse el pijama y me dispuse dormir aunque el reloj marcara la 1 pm, y así mirando el reloj me dormí.

POV Edward.

Estaba en el avión rumbo a Washington, quería tomar este vuelo ayer, pero todo estaba lleno y hasta hoy pude conseguir lugar. Me sentía mal por no haber llegado al funeral de mi padre, hace unos días había recibido la llamada de mamá para darme la noticia.

_**Flash Back. **_

-_Hola mamá- le dije al reconocer el número en la pantalla._

_-Hola cariño-sonaba un poco triste, de inmediato me preocupe._

_-Pasa algo?-pregunte._

_-Si, Edward…, lo siento mucho cielo, es… tu… padre…- oh yo sabia lo que venia a continuación y no lo podía creer- falleció anoche._

_Quede impresionado con la noticia, no pensé que esto pasara tan rápido, sabia que estaba enfermo si, tenia cáncer, pero él era fuerte y yo pensé que resistiría un poco más._

_-Cariño estas ahí? Contesta por favor… Edward- me llamo casi grito del otro lado._

_-Si… aquí estoy- simplemente conteste- cuando es el funeral?-me sorprendió lo calmada que se escucho mi voz, talvez aun estaba aturdido._

_-Es mañana en la noche, lo entierran el martes por la mañana, va a ser en Washington. Vas a venir?- estaba un poco mas tranquila de que conteste al fin._

_-Si claro, llamare al aeropuerto para reservar mi lugar y salir lo antes posible. _

_-OK, viaja con cuidado. Llámame para saber a que hora llegas y recogerte esta bien?_

_-Si yo te llamo, te quiero mamá, adiós-me despedí._

_-Igual te quiero cariño, chao._

_**Fin flas back**_

Al otro día hable con ella en la mañana para avisarle que todos los vuelos estaban a tope, pero que llegaría tan pronto encontrara lugar. Me dijo que no me preocupara, que ella se disculparía por mí y que me estaría esperando.

Y así fue, aho estaba en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de la mano de Mark (su esposo) y Emmett a su lado (mi hermano). Tan pronto llegue a donde estaba mi madre me abrazo.

-Lo siento tanto cariño, como te siente?- me consoló. Mientras me soltaba y me miraba preocupada.

-Estoy bien mamá, gracias por preguntar y por estar aquí.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, soy tu madre y siempre tendrás mi apoyo y lo sabes.

-Si, gracias- conteste mientras volteaba para saludar a Mark- Hola Mark- dije estrechándole la mano, también me abrazo.

-Hola Edward, lo siento mucho, también tienes todo mi apoyo- me recordó, mientras me soltaba. Voltee hacia Emmett y antes de que pudiera decir algo me abrazo, estaba enorme y fuerte.

-Hay hermanito cuando lo siento.

-Hola, gracias hermanito o debo decir hermanote, mírate estas enorme, que te dan de comer en esa universidad?- le pregunte.

-Oh solo me he estado ejercitando, ya sabes por salud- dijo haciendo un gesto de "no es nada"- y además a Rose le gusta- susurro para que solo yo lo escuchara, me reí de que no quisiera que mamá se enterara de la otra razón.

-Ósea que sigues con Rosalie-le comente mientras nos dirijamos al auto- ya cuanto llevan saliendo?

-Ya llevamos … 2 años-contesto mientras hacia cuentas- por cierto te manda saludos y su pésame.

-Agradécele de mi parte, creo q ya te quedaste con ella hermanito, mamá creo que vas a tener que organizar una boda.

-No aun no, todavía no acaba la universidad, cuando la acabe y consiga un trabajo hablaremos de bodas- dijo con tono de celos, sonreí un poco.

-Calma mamá, no te pongas celosa, sabes que tu eres mi chica #1 – dijo Emmett dándole un beso en la mejilla. Llegamos al auto, subimos mis maletas y subimos al auto.

-Quieres que vayamos al hotel donde nos estamos quedando tu madre y yo? nosotros regresamos mañana, no se si quieras regresar con nosotros o te quieras quedar- dijo Mark.

-Si vamos al hotel, y creo que me quedare aquí, para ver si hay asuntos pendientes de mi padre.-conteste, Mark solo asintió y condujo.

-Como estuvo el funeral, quien se encargo de todo?- le pregunte a mamá mientras me inclinaba hacia si asiento.

-Estuvo lindo, todo muy bien organizado, todos los amigos de tu padre y algunas de tus tías estuvieron presentes. Bella organizo todo, se veía muy cansada, verdad Mark?- preguntándole a su marido.

-Aja.- simplemente contesto.

-Bella?- inquirí.

-Si, Bella ya sabes la hija de Rene, como ha crecido esa chica, la última vez que la vi era una pequeñita, casi ni la reconocí, más con esas ojeras, pero esta linda. Tenia mas o menos tu edad no Edward?

-Aja- conteste en tono ausente.

Bella, la "hija" de mi papá, aunque biológicamente no lo era, papá la trataba como tal, era la hija de su 2° esposa. Cuando éramos niños me llevaba bien con ella (ahora recordaba que era 2 años menor que yo) jugábamos cuando los visitaba y cuando regresaba a casa le escribía, conforme fui avanzando de grado en la escuela, mis obligaciones fueron mayores y por la misma razón mis visitas a Washington eran mas escasas, al igual que las cartas, pronto ya no encontraba tiempo de escribir así que lo deje de hacer, yo me daba cuenta que papá le prestaba mas atención a ella, talvez porque era más pequeña y mujer, pero eso me molestaba, y me ponía celoso.

Cuando tenia 14 años, visite a mi padre y desde que llegue ella se comporto extraño, como si estuviera molesta por algo, fue payasa y grosera, así que decidí pagarle con la misma moneda y me comporte igual (lo se es muy infantil, pero yo tenia 14 y ella 12), desde entonces no nos volvimos a hablar y creo que fue la ultima vez que la vi.

Yo seguí visitando a papá, pero siempre salíamos y no me quedaba en su casa. Cuando empecé a viajar por mi trabajo, lo veía menos, aunque seguíamos hablando por teléfono y algunas veces el me decía que quería que cenáramos los 3 juntos que quería pasar tiempo con los 2 (para ese entonces ya estaba enfermo), y yo quería asistir, para estar con mi padre, ella realmente me daba igual, pero siempre salía algo de ultima hora y no podía asistir.

En cuanto me desocupaba, lo visitaba, pero no me quedaba mucho, y él insistía en que quería que estuviéramos los 3 juntos. Nunca se logro esa cena.

Me entristecí en ese momento, si hubiera hecho tiempo por lo menos unos días, hubiera cumplido el deseo de mi padre, pero me había vuelto un adicto al trabajo y ahora ya nada podía hacer.

-Ya llegamos- anuncio Mark.

Bajamos las maletas, pedí un cuarto y Emmett me ayudo con el equipaje. Esme y Mark se despidieron cuando el elevador llego a su piso.

-Descansa un rato cariño, si necesitas algo estamos en la habitación 103, cenamos juntos?- pregunto.

-Si, de todas formas te llamo o bajo, esta bien?

-OK, nos vemos entonces, Emmett te quedas con tu hermano?

-Si, ma, en la tarde tengo una cita con Rose y luego me voy a la universidad, pero mañana vengo temprano para despedirme- respondió.

-Esta bien nos vemos- concluyo mientras nos daba un beso a los 2 en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos chico- dijo Mark.

-Nos vemos en la noche.

-Chao pa- dijo Emmett.

Subimos a mi habitación que era la 407, metí la tarjeta y entramos dejamos las maletas a un lado de la cama y nos sentamos en el sofá, los 2 permanecimos en silencio varios minutos hasta que Emmett hablo.

-Que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto, mientras se giraba para mirarme.

-Voy a contactar al abogado de mi papá, para arreglar todo lo pendiente.- conteste- y también llamare a Bella para arreglarme con ello con respecto al funeral y el dinero que aya gastado en el.

-Esa chica quería mucho a Carlisle verdad- pregunto- se veía devastada en el funeral, tenia los ojos hinchado y unas súper ojeras, aunque con todo eso se veía linda.

-Hay Emmett, te voy a acusar con Rose eh, y si lo quería mucho, tenia como 3 años cuando su madre se caso con mi papá, desde pequeña estuvo con el, fue la única figura paterna que tuvo, pero yo ya tengo como 12 años sin verla- finalice.

-No le digas nada a Rose, solo fue un comentario y ya me darás la razón cuando la veas.

Yo simplemente rodee los ojos, agarre el control de la televisión y la prendí. Estuvimos viendo TV, la mayor parte de la tarde, Emmett me platicaba sobre su universidad y su relación con Rosalie, estaba empezando a pensar que estos chicos eran precoces, tenia mas anécdotas sobre relaciones que yo (con todo y mis 26 años), incluso me contó que un día lo había hecho en la biblioteca, que la adrenalina se sentía genial y hasta me sugirió que un día lo intentara, yo solo me reía, que pasaba con la juventud de hoy en día?

Cuando eran las 6 pm, me dijo que se la hacia tarde para su cita con Rose, y se fue, yo me quede viendo la tele un rato mas, hasta que eran las 7:30 y llame a mamá para confirmar la cena.

La cena paso tranquilamente, solo comimos, y platicamos, al terminar nos despedimos, me dijeron que se iban temprano y les prometí que iría a visitarlos, me despedí, y me fui a mi recamara, tome una ducha y me dormí pensando en mi padre y en que probablemente mañana vería a su "hija" después de 12 años.


	2. Sorpresas nada agradables y reencuentros

_**Los personajes no son de mi autoria son de Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es de mi autoria.**_

**Sorpresas nada agradables y reencuentros. **

**Bella POV.**

El sonido de mi celular me despertó, ya estaba oscuro, prendí la lámpara del buró y tome el celular.

-Hola- conteste.

-Con la señorita Isabella Swan por favor- gruñí internamente, odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

-Si ella habla- conteste, mi voz sonaba ronca debido a la somnolencia.

-Que tal señorita Swan, habla James Welsh el abogado de Carlisle Cullen.

-Si, dígame en que le puedo ayudar?- para que me necesitaría a mi su abogado? A no ser que…

-El motivo de mi llamada es por el testamento del difunto señor Cullen- me lo imaginaba, que acaso me había incluido? El abogado prosiguió- este será leído el día de mañana a las 3 de la tarde, y usted fue incluida y se requiere su presencia.

-Yo?- pregunté desconcertada.

-Si, solo usted y el Edward Cullen son mocionados- me explicó. OK esto no me lo esperaba, yo pensé que todo se lo dejaría a su hijo, al verdadero, al que llevaba su sangre y su apellido. Bueno pues me sentía muy agradecida, siempre preocupándose por mi incluso ahora.

-Y en donde me tengo que presentar?- pregunté y me dio la dirección de su despacho.

-Esta bien, entonces ahí estaré mañana- tenia una pregunte rondándome la cabeza- disculpe, el hijo del señor Cullen, estará presente?

-Aun no lo he localizado- explicó- espero que si, de otro modo si se encuentra ausente, no se podrá leer el testamento.

-Ah ok, pues espero lo pueda localizar.

-Si yo también. Bueno entonces la veo aquí mañana.

-Si, hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches señorita Swan- y colgó.

Mire el reloj, marcaba las 8, si había dormido bastante pero aun me sentía cansada. De pronto volvió a sonar el teléfono, esta vez mire la pantalla.

-Hola Alice- salude a mi amiga.

-Hola, como sigues?

-Bien dormí toda la tarde, pero lógicamente sigo un poco triste y desconcertada.

-Eso tiene arreglo, necesitas distraerte, que tal si mañana vamos de compras!!-dijo emocionada.

-Uyy si eso me alegrara, sabes que me encantaría ir de compras contigo- dije con sarcasmo- pero desgraciadamente mañana tengo otro compromiso- expliqué.

-Ah si? Y con quien?- de inmediato supe lo que se imaginaba.

-Mi compromiso no es del tipo que te imaginas, tengo que ir a la lectura del testamento de Carlisle- dije.

-Oh ya veo, mm quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no te preocupes, de seguro te mueres por ir de compras- le dije, yo sabia que si me acompañaba, saliendo me arrastraría al centro comercial, esta vez no caería en su trampa.

-Pero no es lo mismo sin ti- dijo, estaba 100% segura de que estaba haciendo pucheros.

-De verdad Alice, no estoy de humor, para que quieres que me quieres mas malhumorada de lo normal, enserio creo que te divertirás mas tu sola- le expliqué. En ese momento vi el papel que me había dejado Alice por la tarde, lo abrí y leí de lo que se trataba.

-Bueno esta bien, de todas formas te comprare algo lindo ok?- pero no hubo respuesta, estaba en shock por lo que estaba leyendo.

-Bella estas ahí?- preguntó- Bella!! No me asustes, contesta!!- gritó, con notable preocupación.

-Si… aquí… estoy- logre responder.

-Que te pasa? Porque no respondías?- aun estaba preocupada pero se escuchaba mas aliviada.

-Alice, me he quedado sin departamento.

-Como!?!?! No entiendo como que te quedaste sin departamento, de que estas hablando?- pregunto confusa y alterada.

-Si, recuerdas el papel que te entrego mi casero?- le recordé.

-Aja.

-Pues es una orden de desalojo por falta de pago del alquiler, tengo 8 días para desalojar el departamento.

-Cuanto tiempo dejaste de pagar?

-3 meses.

-Hay Bella, como se te pudieron pasar 3 meses, pero no te preocupes lo resolveremos, para eso me tienes. Te puedes quedar en mi departamento, esta el sofá-cama, y sabes que eres bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias Alice, eres la mejor, de verdad no se que haría sin ti. Un momento, que voy a hacer con todas mis cosas?- no había pensado en ese detalle.

-Pues respecto a tus muebles, podemos rentar una bodega para guardarlo ahí, y solo trae contigo lo que necesites.

-Alice eres fabulosa, piensas en todo. No se como te voy a pagar todo lo que haces por mi.

-Lo se, lo se, ya te cobrare con un día de compras- bufe y ella se burlo.- Bueno que tal si me llamas cuando salgas de al reunión de mañana para ir a tu casa y empezar a empacar.

-Esta bien, yo te llamo. Muchas gracias de nuevo.

-No hay de que, para eso estamos las amigas, y se que si estuviera en una situación similar harías lo mismo por mi.

-Claro que si. Bueno entonces te veo mañana.

-Si, cuídate. Te quiero bye.

-Yo también, chao. – me despedí y colgué.

Demonios, todo me estaba saliendo mal, ahora estaba desahuciada. había estado tan atenta y preocupada por la salud de Carlisle, que me había olvidado de pagar, la verdad el casero había sido benevolente conmigo, según el contrato si dejas de pagar 2 meses te mandan fuera, pero el me había dado otro mes mas, tenia que agradecérselo. Tampoco no es que tuviera mucho dinero con que pagar, por la misma razón había faltado a mi trabajo y las pocas veces que había ido las propinas no eran muchas.

Ahora que lo pensaba también tendría que ir a ver a mi jefe, con todo el atareo del funeral me había olvidado de avisarle. Lo único que me faltaba era quedarme sin empleo, ahora más que nunca necesitaba ese trabajo. Definitivamente mañana antes de ir con el abogado tendría que ir a hablar con mi jefe, ojala no tuviera voz de profeta.

Ya eran las 9, el tiempo se pasaba volando, decidí comer algo, aunque no tenia mucha hambre, solo cene cereal y me puse a ver la televisión en mi cama mientras comía. Cuando el reloj marcaba las 10 decidí volver a dormir , mañana seria un largo día, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

**Edward Pov**

Cuando me desperté el reloj marcaba las 10 de la mañana, me bañe y me vestí con unos jeans, camisa azul rayada y zapatos casuales. Pedí que me trajeran el desayuno a la habitación , y me lo comí mientras veía la tele.

Cuando estaba terminando mi desayuno, mi teléfono sonó, era un número desconocido.

-Bueno.

-Buenos días, el Sr. Edward Cullen?-preguntó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Si, quien habla?

-Oh me alegra por fin localizarlo Sr. Cullen- si que sonaba aliviado- soy James Welsh, el abogado de su padre, nos conocemos pero usted era mas pequeño.

-Oh si que tal , justamente hoy me iba a comunicar con usted para saber sobre los asuntos legales de mi padre- le informe.

-Mire que casualidad, pues como se imaginara ese es el motivo de mi llamada, el testamento de su padre será leído hoy a las 3 pm, usted se encuentra en el país?- preguntó.

-Si, acabó de llegar ayer.

-Que bien, no estaba seguro de que asistiera, tenia entendido que estaba de viaje, pero que mejor, así no se retrasaran los tramites, bueno le doy la dirección de mi despacho, tiene donde anotar- busque una pluma y anote la dirección en una servilleta.

-OK, entonces lo veo allá, disculpe alguien mas estará presente?- tenia una sospecha de que Isabella estaría, solo quería confirmarlo.

-Ah si se me olvidaba informarle, solo usted y las Señorita Swan están incluidos- bingo! Lo sabía.

-Ah ok, entonces estaré en su despacho a las 3.

-De acuerdo, aquí lo veo. Que pase buen día.

-Igualmente, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.- dijo y colgó.

Era lógico que Isabella estuviera incluida, ella era muy unida a mi padre y según sabia, estuvo muy atenta de él los últimos meses, ella había pasado mas tiempo con él que yo, era más que obvio que le dejara algo. Tenía que admitir su dedicación por cuidar de mi padre y recordaría agradecérselo cuando la vea.

Alguien toco a la puerta, abrí y era Emmett.

-Hola hermano como estas?- me saludo mientras entraba a la habitación, cerré la puerta y camine detrás de el.

-Hola "hermanito", bien y tu, ya desayunaste?- pregunté.

-Si, desayune con ma y pa en la mañana. Mamá dijo que si necesitabas algo no dudaras en hablarle- me informó.

-Ah ok, y a ti que te trae por aquí?

-Pues solo quería pasar mas tiempo con mi hermano- entrecerré los ojos y lo mire incrédulo- que? es verdad eso y además Rose se fue de compras con sus amigas y no tenia ganas de ir de carga bolsas.

-Amm y yo soy tu peor es nada no?

-Claro que no, en verdad quiero pasar más tiempo contigo, después de estar tanto tiempo de viaje- decidí creerle, tenia razón debido a mis viajes ya casi no pasaba tiempo con él.

-OK- concedí.

-Y bueno que vamos a hacer hoy?- preguntó mientras comenzaba a cambiar los canales de la televisión.

-Pues a las 3 tengo que ir a la lectura del testamento de mi padre, no se si quieres acompañarme.-sugerí.

-Si, esta bien-aceptó- y solo tu vas a ir?

-No, por lo que me contó, el abogado también estará Isabella- me miro confundido y luego reacciono.

-Oh ya, Bella, la linda chica- le lance una mirada de desaprobación- ya al rato veras si no tengo razón- yo solo rodee los ojos.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana viendo televisión, cuando el reloj marcaba las 2 de la tarde, le dije a Emmett que era hora de irnos, quería llegar temprano, además no tenia auto, tendríamos que tomar un taxi.

-Nada de eso hermanito, traigo mi camioneta-dijo señalando un enorme Jeep rojo, puse los ojos como platos.

-Wow!! De donde sacaste ese monstruo?- pregunte asombrado.

-Te pierdes de muchas cosas, papá me lo reglo cuando me gradúe- me contó.

-Pues si eso te da solo por graduarte de la preparatoria, no me imagino en la universidad- Emmett rió.

-Talvez corra con suerte y me regale una casa- yo también me reí.

Nos subimos, el manejo por supuesto, pero le ise prometer que me dejaría manejarlo algún día, le indique la dirección y llegamos en 20 min.

Entramos y me anuncie con la secretaria, era una chica joven y era linda, me clavo la vista en cuanto entre y apenas y pudo formular palabra. Me dijo que tenía que esperar hasta que llegara la Srita. Swan. Nos sentamos, y mientras pasaba el tiempo note que la secretaria no me quitaba los ojos de encima, talvez le pediría su número al salir. Mire el reloj y ya marcaba las 3:10 e Isabella aun no llegaba.

**Bella POV.**

Iba rumbo al restaurante, eran la 1:30, tenía tiempo suficiente para hablar con mi jefe y llegar a tiempo con el abogado.

Cuando llegue y entre no vi a mi jefe, salude a las meseras en turno y una me indico que Mike (mi jefe) se encontraba en su oficina. Cuando llegue toque la puerta.

-Adelante- indicó una voz amortiguada del otro lado de la puerta. Obedecí, Mike se encontraba detrás de su escritorio, estaba leyendo unos papeles y parecía concentrado. Cuando cerré la puerta detrás de mi, alzo la mirada, Mike era rubio, tenia cara de niño aunque ya no lo era, y sus ojos azules me miraban sorprendido.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que sorpresa Bella. A que debo el honor de tu visita- dijo sarcásticamente- anda siéntate- me senté frente a el, se veía enfadado, su sarcasmo no era de a gratis.

-Venia a disculparme por mi ausencia y a explicarte el motivo de esta- dije, el se levanto.

-Ah, ya veo. Se te ofrece algo de tomar?- preguntó, mientras giraba a verme, yo solo negué con la cabeza, su actitud se me hacia extraña demasiado amable para mi gusto- continua por favor- me insito.

-Bueno el motivo de mi ausencia fue que mi padrastro murió- me dolió decirlo- no se si recuerdes que te conté que tenia cáncer- espere una respuesta, el solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, mientras bebía lo que parecía agua, continúe- pues tuve que cuidarlo en sus últimos días ya hace dos días murió y me tuve que encargar del funeral.- concluí.

-Que no había nadie mas que se encargara de todo? No tenia hijos propios?- preguntó.

-Si tiene un hijo, pero al parecer estaba de viaje por su trabajo, yo era la única que le quedaba, espero comprendas la situación, de haber tenido otra alternativa la hubiera tomado, pero eran sus últimos días y yo era la única persona cercana que podía estar con él- dije esto ultimo con tono triste.

-Si, si lo comprendo completamente , pero lamentablemente faltaste mucho. Yo te necesitaba aquí y ni siquiera avisaste, lo siento pero ya contrate a alguien que te remplace, no podía esperarte toda la vida- explicó.

Definitivamente toda mi vida se estaba llendo en picada.

-Si Mike, lo se, pero por favor no me hagas esto, necesito el empleo, necesito el dinero. Si quieres trabajare tiempo extra para recompensar todo. Pero necesito el dinero, con decirte que hoy me acaban de correr de mi departamento por falta de pago y necesito encontrar otro lugar donde vivir, pero lógicamente necesito dinero para eso- no se porque le estaba dando tantas explicaciones, pero si ayudaba para conservar mi empleo no importaba.

Se acerco y puso su mano sobre la mía que se encontraba sobre mi rodilla, su contacto me incomodo.

-De verdad lo lamento, si me hubieras avisado yo hubiera comprendido- dijo, se quedo pensando un momento- mmm, mira puedo ayudarte. Podría regresarte el empleo, pero con una condición- esto me olía mal- tu sabes que me interesas Bella, me interesas enserio y te propongo algo. Yo te regreso tu trabajo con la condición de que salgas conmigo, incluso si no tienes donde vivir puedes quedarte conmigo, y ya no tendrías que trabajar yo te daría todo, dame una oportunidad Bella- concluyo.

Este tipo estaba loco de remate, apretó más fuerte mi mano y se acerco con la intención de besarme. Rápidamente me levante y le di una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas. Volteo a verme sorprendido y sobandose la mejilla donde lo había golpeado.

-Que te pasa? Quien te crees que eres? Ni en tus sueños saldría contigo. Si, talvez necesite el empleo, pero no me rebajaría a salir con un imbecil como tu, ni aunque me estuviera muriendo de hambre. Quédate con tu maldito trabajo- dije mientras me giraba y empezaba a caminar a la salida, antes de salir voltee y remate- Imbecil- concluí.

Oí que gritaba mi nombre, no le preste atención. Varias de las meseras me miraban interrogativamente pero tampoco le hise caso, lo único que quería era salir de ese lugar.

Una vez afuera, llame un taxi, le indique la dirección del abogado, mere el reloj ya eran las 2:45 y estaba retirado, genial ahora llegaría tarde, _grandiosa primera impresión Bella._

Mi vida no podría ir peor, primero moría al que consideraba mi padre, mi apoyo y el único ser querido que me quedaba (exceptuando a Alice) luego me quedaba sin departamento y para rematar perdía mi empleo y mi entupido jefe (ahora ex-jefe) se me insinuaba e intentaba besarme.

Ahora tenía que ir a la lectura del testamento y ver al egoísta hijo de Carlisle y además iba a llegar tarde.

Sentí correr una lágrima por mi mejilla, genial! Ahora estaba llorando, malditas lagrimas traicionera, limpie la evidencia no podía llorar, aun no, aquí no.

El reloj marcaba las 3:15 cuando llegue, entre casi corriendo, me presente con la secretaria y me dijo que me estaban esperando, que pasara a tomar asiento que enseguida nos llamaban.

Fue ahí cuando lo vi, Edward, aunque hace muchos año no lo veía, lo reconocí de inmediato. Su cabello de ese extraño color cobrizo era inconfundible, lógicamente ahora era más alto y su cuerpo estaba bien formado, estaba muy guapo. Había olvidado lo expresivos que eran sus ojos verdes, que ahora no paraban de mirarme de arriba abajo, tenía una expresión rara. Su hermano aprecio a su lado hablando por teléfono, cuando me vio bajo el celular, le dio un codazo a su hermano y le susurro algo al oído, Edward asintió y recompuso su expresión.

Yo hice lo mismo, se suponía que estaba enfadado con el, era un egoísta, que había preferido el trabajo a estar con su padre.

Me acerque a ellos, Emmett (recordé el nombre, lo había conocido en el funeral) regreso a su llamada.

-Hola, lamento la tardanza- no lo lamentaba por el.

-Hola, no te preocupes no es mucho tiempo- dijo y luego hubo un silencio incomodo, luego volvió a hablar, - como estas?

-He estado mejor- admití- Y tu?- pregunté mas por cortesía, la verdad no me interesaba.

-también he estado mejor- dijo. Emmett volvió a acercarse.

-Hola Bella, me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en el funeral.

-Si, eres Emmett, no?

-Exacto, que bien que me recuerdes- parecía un chico agradable, todo lo contrario a su hermano- Tengo que irme, Rose pasara por mi en 5 min., te dejo el Jeep, trátalo bien por favor, yo al rato paso por el.

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes lo cuidare, gracias hermano.

-De nada- volteo a verme- Fue un gusto volver a verte Bella.

-Igualmente- nos dedico una sonrisa y salio.

Nos quedamos solos, bueno los 2 y la secretaria que no dejaba de mirar a Edward. Por dios que no podía ser un poco mas discreta? Casi se lo comía con la mirada. Estaba tan concentrada que el sonido de su teléfono la asusto, fue cómico verla saltar del susto. Contesto no tardo mucho hablando aprecia que solo le habían dado una orden, colgó, voleo a vernos y anuncio.

-El señor Welsh puede verlos, pasen por favor- dijo, se levanto y nos abrió la puerta.

Entramos, era una oficina bastante amplia, todo decorado en tonos cafés, el abogado se encontraba detrás de su gran escritorio de pie, era mas joven de lo que me imagine al oír su voz, tendría unos 40, era rubio, cabello bien peinado, alto y cuerpo proporcionado, vestía un elegante traje azul con tenues rayas verticales, camisa blanca y corbata de un azul más claro.

-Adelante, buenas tardes. Señorita Swan, Señor Cullen. – Dijo estrechándonos la mano- Siéntense por favor- y así lo hicimos, el igual tomo asiento- Bueno pues como les dije por teléfono, el motivo por el que están aquí es para dar lectura al testamento de Señor Carlisle Cullen.


	3. Testamento

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Testamento.**

Aquí estábamos, Isabella y yo en el despacho del abogado.

Admitía que Edward tenía razón, Isabella era muy guapa, sus facciones seguían siendo como las recordaba, infantiles pero a la vez se veía su madurez, con su largo cabello castaño en ondas y sus hermosos ojos color chocolate y definitivamente su cuerpo se había desarrollado muy bien.

En cuanto entró, todo plan de pedirle el teléfono a la secretaria desapareció. Emmett me susurro _"apoco no tenia razón" _yo solo pude asentir, pero me di cuanta de mi comportamiento y compuse mi expresión.

Cuando me hablo (lo poco que hablo) sonaba molesta, como si estuviera recriminándome algo. No entendía qué.

Pero ahora estábamos a punto de escuchar los últimos deseos de mi padre.

-Bueno como les anuncie por teléfono, el motivo por el que están aquí es para darle lectura al testamento del Sr. Carlisle Cullen- dijo- También como les anuncie, ustedes son los únicos beneficiarios mencionados, aunque hay una excepción que mas tarde mencionare.

Sacó un sobre amarillo, lo abrió y saco varias hojas, se puso las gafas y empezó a leer.

-_Yo Carlisle Cullen, en pleno uso de todas mis facultades y teniendo como testigo a mi abogado y persona de confianza James Welsh, redacto este testamento para dar posesión de los bienes que adquirí en vida._

_Para mi amado hijo Edward Cullen-_ me sobresalte al escuchar mi nombre y me puse nervioso-_le dejo el 40 % del dinero que acumule con trabajo y esfuerzo en mi vida, también la mitad de las acciones que adquirí y que en su momento mi abogado le informara en que consisten. Con toda mi confianza puesta en que manejara todo de la mejor manera y para bien. Otra de mis pertenencias mas preciadas que te doy es mi auto, el "__**Aston Martin V12 Vanquish" **__se cuanto te gustaba ese auto, se que te encantara tenerlo.- _me sorprendí, en efecto me encantaba ese auto, iba a ser genial manejar por fin.- _Siempre fuiste un hijo grandioso, me siento muy orgulloso de ti por todos tus logros, se que te has esforzado por tener todo lo que ahora tienes, gracias por darme todo ese orgullo y por ser un hijo excepcional.- _me sentí nostálgico al escuchar las palabras que había dejado mi padre para mi, y por saber lo que pensaba de mi. El abogado prosiguió.

-Bien ahora vamos con usted señorita Swan- dijo y leyó- _Para mi adorara hija Isabella Swan, que aunque no teníamos la misma sangre, siempre te considere así "mi hija" , te agradezco todas tus atenciones y todo tu cariño, agradezco a Dios por poner a tu madre y a ti en mi camino, fue de las mejores cosas que me pudieron pasar- Voltee a ver a Isabella, tenia los ojos llorosos- Tu sabes cuanto me importabas y por la misma razón no te iba a dejar desamparada, puedes tomarlo también como agradecimiento por todo. Te sedo el 40% de los ahorros acumulados, así como la otra mitad de las acciones. Esperando que todo lo uses de la mejor forma, te tengo confianza y se que eres muy inteligente y se que así lo harás. También dejo en tu posesión mi otro auto __**"**__**Audi**__** A5 **__**Coupe", **__se que lo necesitaras y se que ese auto es perfecto y seguro para ti._

No había entendido eso de la seguridad, que tenia que ver que el auto fuera seguro? Nos había heredado lo mismo a los dos, excepto por lo autos, aunque también el suyo era un buen auto. Me preguntaba que pasaría con el otro 20% del dinero?

-Bien, hay otra propiedad que dejo- seguramente era la casa- pero esto es un poco más complejo, pero mejor lo explico con sus propias palabras- complejo? A que se refería? Prosiguió con la lectura- _La única propiedad de bienes raíces que tengo, es la casa que ustedes conocen, en la que viví la mayor parte de mi vida y que ha pertenecido a mi familia por varias generaciones._

_Ustedes saben cuanto deseaba reunirlos, que convivieran, se conocieran más. Esto nunca se logro, por cualquiera que sea la razón, no culpo a nadie- _me sentí mal, la razón había sido yo, era mi culpa y al parecer no era el único que pensaba así, Isabella me miraba con evidente rencor en sus ojos. Entonces comprendí de donde venia su molestia. El abogado continuo.- _De esta situación viene mi condición. Para que tengan total posesión de esta casa, deberán residir en ella un mes entero, juntos- _JUNTOS?? Como iba a ser eso posible ni nos conocíamos- _dicho mes, será supervisado por mi abogado._

_Pero esta no es mi única condición, para ti Bella, mi 2° cláusula, es que sigas con tus estudios universitarios. Ahora tienes todo lo que necesitas para lograrlo, ya no tienes mas pretextos, no te subestimes, yo siempre eh pensado que tienes un gran futuro. Dicha cláusula también será supervisada por mi abogado._

_La 2° condición para Edward es, que te liberes un poco del trabajo. De ninguna manera te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, como te dije antes estoy muy orgulloso de tus logros y se que has luchado por estar donde estas. Pero a veces pienso que estas tan encasillado en tu trabajo, que no vives la vida. Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, que vivas, te relajes y disfrutes un poco. Esto solo te lo estoy pidiendo por este mes, lo que hagas después ya será tu decisión. Esta de más decir que esto será supervisado.-_ vine con toda la intención de complacer a mi padre, me lo estaba poniendo difícil, pero se que tenia razón. Yo no tengo una vida fuera del trabajo. Así que por lo menos esta vez le iba a hacer caso.- _La ultima condición o mejor dicho anuncio, es que esta casa solo pertenecerá a uno- _QUE??? Mire a Isabella, tenia una expresión de sorpresa, posiblemente la misma que tenia yo.- _y la decisión de quien será dueño de esta, será solo de ustedes. Con la convivencia de este mes, ustedes decidirán, quien la merece o necesita más .Se que los dos tomaran la decisión que yo no pude tomar y que será la correcta.-_Esto parecía algo así como un reality show, en los que tienes que vivir en un lugar con otra persona para ganarte el premio mayor, y además tu tenia que tomar la decisión de quien lo ganaba.

_Con toda mi confianza depositada en ustedes y sintiéndome enormemente orgulloso de ambos, concluyo diciéndoles que los quiero y deseándoles lo mejor para sus vidas. Vivan al máximo, luchen por lo que quieren, no decaigan ante los obstáculos. Ustedes valen mucho y se que lograran lo que se propongan._

_Nos vemos en el mas allá o en otra vida, los quiere Carlisle Cullen._

Admitió que estuve a punto de derramar una lágrima, vi a Isabella y ella no se había contenido, estaba llorando, tuve el deseo de abrazarla para reconfortarla, pero me di cuanta que no teníamos la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

-Bien, eso fue lo que dejo estipulado su padre en su testamento. Alguno tiene algún inconveniente con lo que se acaba de leer y con las condiciones impuestas? Señorita Swan?

-Mmm… pues creo q no, respecto a la universidad solo tendré que buscar una donde quieran aceptarme. Pero no no tengo ningún inconveniente.- concluyó.

-Señor Cullen?

-Pues tendría que hablar primero a mi trabajo, ya tenia varios viajes planeados- escuche un bufido, había sido Isabella, porque tenia esa actitud hacia mi? Acaso creía que no iba a cumplir?- No estoy diciendo que no vaya a cumplir- aclare totalmente dirigiéndome a ella y enfatizando mis palabras- solo tengo que consultarlo para que no me afecte.

-Ok, en cuanto tenga una fecha avíseme por favor, para empezar a contar el mes, espero no tarde mucho en arreglar todo, recuerde la 2° condición de su padre. Usted tiene algún inconveniente con mudarse señorita Swan?

-No, no, yo me puedo mudar cuando sea- dijo, sonaba aliviada.

-Bueno entonces, no se hable más, en cuento el señor Cullen tenga la fecha ustedes se mudaran y empezara a correr el mes. En cuanto a los demás bienes, tienes que firmar varios papeles, yo los tendré listos en una semana, los firman y les hago entrega de los que ahora les pertenece- los dos asentimos- Bueno pues entonces eso seria todo por hoy.

-Disculpa, a quien le dejo el otro 20% del dinero?- pregunté.

-Ah si. El restante decidió donarlo al hospital en donde trabajo, para investigaciones futuras, material y lo que necesiten.-pues era razonable, ahí había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo y le tenia mucho amor a ese hospital y a lo que hacia. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre muy noble, le gustaba ayudar a la gente que lo necesitaba.

-Pues bueno ahora si seria todo, los espero la siguiente semana para terminar los tramites y espero su llamada señor Cullen-me dijo, yo asentí.

-Si en cuanto arregle todo, lo llamo.

--Pues entonces hasta entonces. Señorita Swan- dijo estrechándole la mano.

-Hasta luego, muchas gracias- dijo ella.

-Seños Cullen-

-Hasta luego, que tenga buena tarde.

-Igualmente.

Salimos del despacho, en cuanto salimos, la secretaria se enderezo y volvió a clavarme la mirada, estaba empezando a fastidiarme, me veía como un pedazo de carne y aunque al principio fue halagador ahora se estaba volviendo tedioso, definitivamente decidí desistir de pedir su numero.

En cuanto estuvimos afuera, Isabella volteo a verme y dijo:

-Bueno, pues supongo que nos veremos luego- no se le veía muy animada con esa idea.

-Pues si supongo- decidí usar el mismo tono que ella- no quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- no porque ella actuara así conmigo iba a olvidar mi caballerosidad.

-No, tomare un taxi, pero gracias de todos modos.- de verdad le parecía tan mala la idea de pasar un poco de tiempo conmigo?

-Anda, vamos a convivir por un mes, así que porque no empezar desde ahora- sugerí, solo se lo iba a pedir una vez más si no aceptaba no iba a estar rogándole tampoco. Ella suspiro derrotada.

-Esta bien- dijo, aunque a leguas se notaba que no le gustaba nada la idea. No se como íbamos a convivir este mes.

Subimos al auto, me indico donde vivía y emprendimos el viaje. Al principio estuvimos en silencio, no sabia sobre q hablar con ella, lo único q habíamos compartido juntos había sido lo de la lectura del testamento y parte de nuestra niñez pero no quería hablar de eso, así q elegí el testamento.

-Y… vas a cumplir la condición sobre la universidad?- pregunté. No volteo a verme cuando contesto, se limito a mirar por la ventana.

-Si, supongo que ahora no hay ningún inconveniente. Había desechado esa opción por falta de dinero.

-Y ahora obtuviste todo este dinero, así de rápido y fácil- ok eso sonó mal.

-Disculpa?- inquirió con tono de indignación, esta vez si volteo a verme.

-Pues si todo el esfuerzo de cuidar a mi padre ya tuvo frutos, ahora tienes todo ese dinero- yo quería arreglarlo pero creo q se escucho peor.

-Que insinúas? Que me pase todo mi tiempo con el solo con la intención de que me diera dinero?- iba a responder y rectificarme pero no me dejo hablar- Pues no! Estuve con él porque lo quería y me interesaba su salud. Sacrifique muchas cosas por estar atenta de él, por estar a su lado, perdí mi trabajo por faltar solo para que tuviera a alguien cercano junto a él cuando lo necesitaba, ya que otras personas estaban muy ocupadas viajando por el mundo y haciendo negocios, que dedicándole un momento de su apretada agenda a su padre que se estaba muriendo. Ni siquiera pudiste venir a su funeral. Pero eso si, que conveniente, resulta que decides hacer tu gran aparición, el día que se lee el testamento. Ahora quien es el interesado? Así que no te atrevas a insinuar nada sobre mí, porque no me conoces y porque yo estuve en el lugar donde se supone que tú deberías de haber estado e ise las cosas que tú deberías de haber hecho.

Auch!! Eso si había dolido. Pero ella tampoco tenía derecho a juzgarme a mí, lo decía como si a mi no me hubiera dolido estar ausente. Tenia la intención de disculparme, pero ahora ella se había metido conmigo y ya no.

-Tu tampoco me conoces a mi, tu no sabes lo difícil que fue para mi no estar con él, lo mal que me sentí y que me siento por no poderme despedir de él, pero yo no puedo controlar lo que sucede a mi alrededor, tengo un trabajo y compromisos que cumplir, tampoco era como que mis viajes fueran de placer.

-Y que no podías haber faltado algún maldito día. Lo mínimo que podías haber hecho era venir al funeral, era tu última oportunidad.

-Yo quería venir, pero no había vuelos, no fue culpa mía.

-Ja ja, muy conveniente- río amargamente.

-Tú no sabes nada.

-Solo se que eres un egoísta- concluyó y volvió a voltear hacia la ventana.

No tenia caso discutir más, ella no sabia nada de mi, aunque tenia razón en algunas cosas, ella pensaba que para mi era fácil no haber estado aquí. Pero no era así, yo si me sentía muy mal, ella definitivamente no me conocía. Nos quedamos en silencio otro momento hasta que ella hablo.

-Y en todo caso para que quieres esa casa, si ni siquiera vas a vivir en ella?

-Es una propiedad familiar, seria una desgracia que quedara en manos de alguien ajeno- lo dije totalmente dirigido a ella.

-Pero no vas a vivir en ella- repitió. Era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Lo se, pero podría rentarla, traería buenos ingresos.

-Como siempre solo pensando en dinero, jaja, y la convenenciera soy yo. -bufó.

-Bueno en todo caso para que la quieres tu?- inquirí.

-OH, esque resulta que cada minuto, cada día que me la pase con tu padre, todo ese tiempo mi meta fue quedarme con esa casa. Siempre tuve el ojo puesto en ella.- dijo sarcásticamente, yo rodee los ojos.-Pues para que otra cosa la voy a querer, pues para vivir en ella daa. Todo lo contrario a lo que tu quieres y ahora que escucho tu tonta razón, veo que la merezco mas yo, yo por lo menos le voy a dar un uso.

- Si hablamos de quien la merece más, creo q eso es obvio. Tu ni siquiera eres su hija- OH Oh de nuevo volteo a verme con esa cara de odio y con los puños apretados, como si quisiera golpearme, creo q de verdad lo deseaba. Halla íbamos otra vez.

-Bueno si tu eres su hijo de sangre, pero creo q yo cumplí mejor el papel de hija.- Touche!!

-No se como vamos a convivir este mes en la misma casa si la pasamos peleando- dije.

-Si, va a ser un largo mes.

Ya habíamos llegado a la calle que me había dicho, me indico donde estacionarme. Podría haberme bajado a abrirle la puerta, pero estaba enfadado y tampoco era muuy amable como para que se mereciera mi caballerosidad.

-Gracias- dijo ácidamente mientras bajaba.

-De nada- replique. Cerró la puerta más fuerte de lo necesario. La vi alejarse y entrar en el edificio, encendí en auto y conduje hacia el hotel.

Tendría que hacer muchas llamadas para cuadrar todo para mi estadía de un mes en Washington. Tenia que conseguir esa casa, no es que fuera avaricioso ni nada por el estilo, pero no podía dejar que ella se quedara con la casa. Si le agradecía profundamente todo lo que había hecho por mi padre, pero creo que suficiente tenía con lo que le habían dado hoy. Además es casa tenia tantos recuerdos y mi padre había vivido ahí gran parte de su vida, tenia tanto de él.

Lo que le había dicho a Isabella sobre rentarla no era verdad, esa casa tiene un gran valor sentimental para mi y no iba a dejar que extraños vivieran en ella y eso la incluya a ella (bueno exceptuando este mes) Talvez no viviera permanentemente en ella pero si trataría de habitarla un poco y la cuidaría.

Había notado que Isabella es muy obstinada, terca, sentida y malhumorada. Sabia que no me iba a poner las cosas fáciles, pero yo iba a igualar las cosas, la convivencia iba a ser todo un reto, probablemente pasaríamos peleando todos los días. Definitivamente este iba a ser un largo mes.

**POV Bella.**

Entre en mi departamento, deje las llaves en la mesa y me dirigí al teléfono. Tenia que llamar a Alice urgentemente. Teclee el numero y espere a q contestara.

-Hola Bella- contesto después de 3 tonos.

-Alice necesito que vengas urgentemente- le dije un poco desesperada y aun tenia un tono de enfado, regalo de Sr. Egoísta.

-Ok, ok. Que pasa Bella?- preguntó.

-Necesito contarte todo lo que me paso hoy, sobre todo lo que paso con el testamento.

-Paso algo malo?

-No… bueno no se si se le pueda considerar malo… no se… Alice solo ven, no te lo voy a contar por teléfono- le dije. Alice siempre hacia demasiadas preguntas.

-Esta bien, pago algunas cosas y salgo para allá estoy en el centro comercial, ya comiste?

-No, acabo de llegar.

-Ok, entonces paso por algo de comer en el camino y voy para tu casa- Siempre pensando en todo, con el ajetreo del día ni tiempo de comer me había dado.

-Esta bien, te veo en un rato. Bye

-Chao…- se despidió y colgó.

En lo que llegaba Alice , ordene un poco el departamento, a lo mejor era tonto, pues ya no iba a vivir aquí, pero necesitaba ocuparme en algo. Veinte minutos después llego Alice, traía consigo 2 cajas medianas de pizza y algunas bolsas de compras. Genial lo más seguro es que me había comprado algo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá a comer, prendimos la tele y apenas di mi primer bocado me preguntó.

-Bien, ahora si dime que fue lo que te paso? Por teléfono te escuchabas estresada y molesta.

-No es para menos, mi día fue un completo caos. Tengo otra mala noticia agregada a mi lista… me quede sin trabajo.- Alice puso los ojos como platos.

-Que?... Porque?...Que paso?

-Pues olvide avisar el motivo de mis ausencias, hoy fui a ver a mi jefe…- empecé a contarle mi conversación con Mike y su intento de seducirme y besarme. Alice lo creyó gracioso pues empezó a reír.

-Que tipo tan más enfermo, es mejor que ya no trabajes para él y que bueno que lo golpeaste, eso me hubiera gustado verlo-dijo y soltó otra carcajada.

-Ya Alice, no es gracioso- trato de controlarse- bueno a decir verdad una parte si lo fue. Hubieras visto la cara de ese payaso cuando lo golpee fue impagable- comencé a reír yo también. Que mas daba si ya había pasado por lo menos le podía ver el lado cómico.

-Si debió serlo- dijo tranquilizándose- pero bueno ese payaso no es importante, lo importante aquí es el testamento. Que fue lo que paso?

-OH, si, el testamento- dije poniéndome seria, fruncí el ceño solo de recordar lo que tenia que hacer, convivir con ese arrogante. Puaj!

-Que tan mal estuvo? No te dejo nada?- dijo al ver mi expresión, la había interpretado mal.

-No, no, esque… bueno lo mejor seria explicarte todo en orden…- empecé a contarle lo que paso. Cuando le mencione lo de mi nuevo auto, se emociono y dijo que tendríamos mas espacio para las compras. No podía creer que mi amiga solo pensara en compras, bueno esperen un segundo… si si lo podía creer, así es Alice.

Luego vino el asunto de la casa, le conté sobre nuestro viaje de regreso y espere su reacción. Pensé que reaccionaria mal con lo de la casa, pero no, cuando hablo seguí seria como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Ay Bella no se donde le ves el problema, ahora tienes donde vivir por un mes y gratis. Y si todo sale bien, tendrás una casa nueva.

-Pero Alice, ya te conté como es Edward y como peleamos cuando me trajo. Va a ser imposible convivir con él.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si te encerraran con él por ese mes. Puedes salir, él puede salir, además dices que trabaja no? A lo mejor solo se vean las caras por las noches y en las mañanas y uno que otro fin de semana.

-Pues si lo pones de ese modo no se ve tan mal- mi amiga si que tenia una mente brillante- y ahora también con la universidad, lo más probable es que me la pase ocupada.

-Pues si… espera un momento. Dijiste Universidad?- OH!! Apoco no lo mencione.

-Cierto, olvide decirte, otra de las condiciones que dejó Carlisle, fue que entrara en la universidad- le conté. Alice por supuesto empezó a dar saltitos en el sofá.

-Como que olvidaste decir? Eso no es algo que debas olvidar. Va a ser genial inscribirte en mi universidad, estaremos en las mismas clases, bueno a excepción de las de diseño, porque no creo que quieras estudiar eso o si?- iba a responderle pero no me dejo, seguía hablando- no no lo creo. Te das cuenta Bella. Vamos a pasara más tiempo juntas y quien sabe, hasta podrías encontrar a tu chico ideal, pero no puedes ir vestida así si te vas a conocer al amor de tu vida, definitivamente tenemos que ir de compras urgentes, pero eso ya lo veremos después. Bueno y has pensado que es lo que quieres estudiar?- normalmente si no es que siempre, cuando Alice se emociona se pone a hablar y a hablar, no se como lo logra sin siquiera detenerse a tomar aire.

-Alice, para empezar. Voy a ir a estudiar, no a ligarme a chicos o en búsqueda del amor de mi vida. En segunda, mi ropa no tiene nada de malo y no es que valla a una pasarela tampoco. Y bueno aun no he decidido que estudiare, sabes que siempre me ha interesado la literatura, talvez me vaya por ese camino.

-Si, supuse que elegirías algo así. Mira y hablando de compras mira lo que te compre- dijo tomando la bolsa que había traído cuando llego- lo vi y de inmediato pensé que te vería genial- sacó una blusa de color azul oscuro, con un escote al frente levente pronunciado pero sin llegar a lo vulgar. A decir verdad era linda, yo estaba esperando lo pero, a veces Alice exageraba, como la vez que me trajo un minivestidos de leopardo, nunca me lo puse por supuesto y así podía enumerar diferentes cosas que Alice me había dado y aun permanecían en lo mas recóndito de mi armario. Tome la blusa y dije:

-Gracias Alice.

-No vas a regañarme por haberte comprado algo?- negué con la cabeza- Enserio? Vaya! No te vendría mal practicar esa actitud de vez en cuando. De verdad te gusto?

-Si, en serio Alice, se que es increíble, pero me gusto mucho gracias.

-Bueno pues sigo atónita, pero de nada, creo q estoy entendiendo un poco tu estilo- dijo.

Después de terminar de comer decidimos que había que empacar, aunque ya no me mudaría con Alice, aun tenia que desalojar el departamento. Estuvimos toda la tarde empacando y charlando, hasta que estuvimos exhaustas, nos sentamos en el sofá a tomar agua y un poco de aire.

-Y dime Bella, como es tu hermanastro, digo aparte de egoísta, entupido Bla Bla Bla, como es físicamente? Es guapo?- preguntó. Me encogí de hombros y respondí.

-Pues supongo que si. Es alto, delgado aunque tiene buen cuerpo, su tez es pálida, el cabello es de un raro color cobrizo y despeinado pero se ve muy bien, es algo así como su marca personal y sus ojos son tan hermosos, son muy expresivos y de un lindo color verde.

Esperen un momento… dije que sus ojos eran hermosos? Bueno si lo eran, yo se los envidiaba, pero lo que no podía creer es que usara el adjetivo hermoso con Edward. Alice empezó a reír.

-Que? de que te ríes?- pregunté.

-No de nada… esque tu… no nada olvídalo- dijo aun sin parar de reír.

-Alice!- dije sonando molesta, no me gustaba que me ocultaran cosas.

-Enserio no es nada Bella, ya sabes como soy, sabes que estoy un poco loca- si no era nada porque aun no paraba de reírse?

-Si lo sabre yo- contesté.

-Ya no te enojes. Mejor deja que te platique sobre el chico que conocí esta mañana…- así Alice empezó su relato de como había conocido a un lindo chico en el centro comercial.

Al igual que yo, Alice tenia poca suerte en el terreno amoroso, pero a diferencia de mi ella si salía con chicos, se la pasaba en la búsqueda constante de su hombre ideal y precisamente por apresurarse no resultaba como ella lo había planeado. Siempre que conocía a un chico se preguntaba si ese seria el indicado. Mi amiga era toda una romántica.

Estuve pensando en el porque? De la risita de Alice. Acaso había sido por la forma en que hable de Edward? Pero no había dicho nada malo, simplemente dije la verdad, si era guapo, pero eso no le quitaba lo egoísta y Patan.

Lo peor era que precisamente con ese egoísta y Patan, tendría que vivir un mes completo. Definitivamente iba a ser un muy, pero muy largo mes.

************************************************************************************************************************


	4. Empezando con la tortura

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Empezando con la tortura.**

**Edward POV.**

Listo. Todo estaba listo para empezar con la tortura. Perdón quise decir, con la convivencia agradable y pacifica con mi encantadora hermanastra. (jaja si como no)

Ya había arreglado todo en mi trabajo, aunque al principio a mi jefe no le agrado mucho la noticia, comprendió y acordamos que haría mi trabajo vía internet, llamadas y que si surgía algo que fuera de suma importancia viajar y que no hubiera otra opción lo haría.

Ya había firmado los papeles para que me entregaran el resto de la herencia. No vi a Isabella ese día, apenas la iba a ver hasta el día de hoy que me iba a mudar. No sabia que esperar, lo único que sabia esque no iba a ser nada fácil con ese carácter que se cargaba la dulce Isabella (nótese el sarcasmo).

Pero bueno ya estaba aquí frente a la casa, el abogado me había dado una copia de la llave de la puerta principal, así que la abrí. Todo seguía igual a como lo recordaba, mi padre no quería cambiar mucho de la decoración, ya que la abuela la había escogido. Todo iba muy bien coordinado, la casa era antigua pero hermosa, "ya no las construyen así" decía mi abuela. Esta casa tenia tantos recuerdos para mi, por la misma razón no la iba a perder a manos de nadie.

Entre y subí para instalarme, tenia planeado instalarme en la habitación principal, que era la más grande, pero cuando llegue, cual fue mis sorpresa, que al parecer una "dulce" chica ya se me había adelantado, encontré varias maletas y algunas cosas en el tocador. A ella no la vi por ningún lado, tendría que encontrarla para acordar lo de la habitación, no era justo que se tomara esas libertades sin consultarme, se suponía que íbamos a convivir "juntos" y por lo mismo yo tenia que opinar también donde quería dormir.

Deje mis maletas en la misma habitación y baje, suponiendo que podría estar en la cocina y efectivamente ahí se encontraba pero estaba con otra chica, una chica pequeña, de cabello oscuro, corto cuya cada punta apuntaba a una dirección diferente, su piel era pálida, tenia facciones finas y sus ojos eran color miel.

Pare en seco en cuanto vi que tenia compañía, no pensaba hacer un drama enfrente de las visitas. La pequeña amiga de mi hermanastra volteo a verme.

-Hola- me dijo, con una voz cantarina y una sonrisa amable en su rostro. Isabella volteo a ver a quien le hablaba y en cuanto vio que era yo puso mala cara.

-Hola- contesté.

-Oh vaya, ya llegaste- dijo Isabella con desagrado- Alice él es Edward, Edward ella es mi amiga Alice.

-Mucho gusto Alice- dije acercándome. Tome su pequeña mano y deposite un beso en ella.

-Oh, el gusto es mío, por fin conozco al famoso Edward. Mira me encuentro con un caballero.

Me pareció escuchar que Isabella murmuraba "fanfarrón". Lo deje pasar.

-Espero que esa fama no sea mala.- reitere.

-No, no, yo solo dije la verdad, pero esa es tu forma de ser, así que supongo que para ti no será mala.- dijo ácidamente mi hermanastra.

-Esque resulta que hay gente que exagera o habla de alguien sin conocerlo- contraataqué.

-Pues créeme que ya conocí lo suficiente para hacer mis propios juicios y no quiero conocer más- dijo y me lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Pues una lastima para ti, porque vamos a vivir juntos- le dije y le sostuve la mirada.

-Yo no le llamaría una lastima, más bien una desgracia.

-Lo mismo opino.

-Ok- interrumpió Alice dando palmaditas para llamar nuestra atención y cortar nuestro intercambio de miradas- que tal si cambiamos de tema. Mm… dime Edward tienes novio?- me sorprendió su pregunta y me agarro con la guardia baja.

-Mmm… emm… no. Con el trabajo no me da tiempo para una relación. – respondí.

-Ay Alice, debiste suponerlo. Si no tuvo tiempo para su padre, crees que iba a tener tiempo para una novia. Eso ya seria un nivel extremo de egoísmo.- interrumpió Isabella. Porque siempre tenia que sacar esos temas para discutir. Iba a responderle pero Alice intervino.

-Esta bien. Tema equivocado. Porque no mejor no propones un tema Edward?

-Mm… a que te dedicas Alice?- soltó un suspiro al ver que era un tema seguro.

-Bien. Estudio diseño de modas en la universidad.

-Ah si? Vaya que interesante.

-Si, me encanta todo lo que tenga que ver con la moda, aspiro a ser una diseñadora reconocida. Y dime tu que fue lo que estudiaste?

-Administración y finanzas.

-Oh que bien, también suena interesante, aunque son muchos numero no?

-Pues si, unos pocos. Y tu Isabella…? Oh lo olvidaba, no estudiaste por falta de dinero. Bueno entonces ahora que tienes el dinero de mi papá que es lo que estudiaras?- sabia que mi comentario la molestaría, pero tenia que regresársela.

-No tengo porque darte un informe de lo que pienso hacer. Y deja tus insinuaciones a un lado. Ya te dije que no tienes derecho a hablar sobre mi porque no me conoces- me dijo claramente molesta y nuevamente me lanzo una mirada asesina.

-Pues lo mismo digo, tu tampoco me conoces a mi y ya me estas juzgando.

-Ya te dije, ya conocí lo suficiente, que más quieres que vea- nuevamente cuando iba a responder, Alice volvió a interrumpir.

-Ash. Ustedes me desesperan. Saben que? quédense peleando ustedes solos, yo me voy- dijo soltando un suspiro de frustración. Tomo su bolso y se encamino hasta la salida de la cocina pero antes de salir volteo- Solo por favor no rompan nada, la casa es demasiado bonita como para que la destruyan con sus peleas y berrinches. Bella te llamo al rato o mañana para acordar lo de la universidad y para comprobar que sobrevivieron, suerte. Edward a pesar de todo, fue un gusto conocerte, suerte para ti también.

-Gracias Alice, creo que la necesitare y también fue un gusto para mi conocerte. Pero deja que te acompañe a la puerta- me ofrecí.

-No, déjalo esta bien gracias. Quédate, ustedes tienen muchas cosas que arreglar si piensan sobrevivir este mes. Nos vemos luego. Concluyo y se despidió con la mano.

-Adiós Alice.- dijo Isabella. Alice salio de la cocina y después se escucho el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose.

En cuanto Alice salio, un silencio incomodo permaneció en la cocina. Voltee a ve a Isabella y ella estaba muy entretenida mirando la superficie de la barra.

Decidí irme, me dirigí hacia la salida pero recordé a lo que venia antes y voltee.

-Oye- dijimos los 2 al mismo tiempo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Isabella, se veía linda cuando sonreía y dejaba a un lado ese ceño fruncido y el mal humor. Yo no pude evitar sonreír también.

-Que ibas a decir? Por favor continua- la alenté.

-Bueno…- levanto la mirada- lo que iba a decir es que creo que Alice tiene razón, si planeamos sobrevivir este mes, no podemos seguir así.

-Bueno, Isabella, creo que tienes razón. Que propones?- pregunté. En cierta parte tenia razón, esto iba a ser insoportable, si seguía así. Aunque era divertido hacerla enojar.

-Pues para empezar por favor llámame Bella, no se si recuerdes pero no me gusta que me llamen por mi nombre completo y lo que propongo es tratar de ya no discutir tanto o si se puede ya no discutir. Y pues tratar de conocernos más, si los dos nos quejamos de no conocernos pues hay que cambiar eso y luego ya vemos.

-Esta bien, _**Bella,**_ me parece razonable.- le dije.

-Ok, entonces así esta. No más discusiones y conocernos mejor. Que es lo que me ibas a decir antes?- preguntó. Oh oh, espero que no se moleste por esto. Seria mejor no decirle? Pero bueno ella ha dicho que no discutiremos, así que talvez lleguemos a un buen acuerdo.

-Bueno… pues te iba a comentar sobre la habitación en la que te instalaste.

-Si que hay con ella?- preguntó tranquila.

-Pues esque yo tenia la intención de instalarme ahí.- le contesté.

-Mm… bueno yo no vi problema en instalarme ahí, como llegue primero y siempre que me quedaba cuidando a Carlisle ocupaba esa habitación. O que te molesta?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-No, molestia no es, simplemente me hubiera gustado que hubieras esperado a que llegara para juntos acordar quien ocupaba que habitación. – comenté. Bella levanto una ceja. Oh, Oh.

-Oh, pues esque no sabia cuando ni a que hora llegarías. Con eso de que tu tiempo es muy reducido.- dijo y aunque lo trato de decir con el tono más amable que podía fingir, sabia que había un reclamo detrás.

-Ya vas otra vez a meterte con mi tiempo y mi trabajo- dije rodando los ojos.

-Ay vamos Edward, tu bien sabes que digo la verdad. Ni siquiera sabia si llegarías hoy, con eso de que es tu costumbre cancelar a ultima hora.- me reprocho frunciendo mas el ceño.

-Pues es por algo que se llama trabajo y que lo conseguí con estudios y esfuerzo, algo que tu no conoces porque no has hecho nada con tu vida- abrió los ojos como platos y me lanzo la mirada mas furiosa que tenia, apretó los puños y abrió la boca dispuesta a replicar, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra, continué- y sabes que, _**Isabella- **_recalque- quédate con la habitación, disfruta este mes lo más que puedas- su rostro denotaba shock y sabia que gracias a esto tardaría en responder, así que rápidamente me dirigí a las salida y dije- conste que la que inicia con estas absurdas discusiones no soy yo.- Cuando iba saliendo claramente escuche que Bella murmuraba:

-Idiota-con el tono más acido que tenia. Yo voltee con una sonrisa de suficiencia y le dije:

-Caprichosa- y rápidamente salí.

Al ir subiendo las escaleras escuche un grito cargado de desesperación y frustración. Yo solo pude reír.

Tome mis maletas de donde las había dejado y me dirigí a otra habitación. También esta era grande aunque no tanto como la otra y esta no tenia un baño propio, era azul y con una gran cama matrimonial con edredón blanco. Había un armario, buroes y un escritorio. Parecía acogedora.

Me dedique a acomodar mi ropa en el armario y algunas cosas en el escritorio. Saqué mi laptop y la prendí para ver si tenia algo nuevo del trabajo, solo tenia algunos correos, nada importante, me puse a responderlos.

Al terminar me dio un poco de sueño, según mi reloj eran las 5, tenia un poco de hambre, pero no quería encontrarme nuevamente con ella y pasar por lo mismo. Así que decidí que lo mejor seria tomar una siesta.

Saque mi reproductor de música de la maleta, me puse los audífonos y me quede dormido escuchando las melodías de Debussy.

**Bella POV.**

Acababa de salir de bañarme, eran las 9 am. Ayer afortunadamente ya no me había encontrado con mi molesto acompañante. Después de nuestra discusión me prepare algo de comer y subí a comérmelo a mi cuarto, estuve encerrada toda la tarde en mi computadora. Escuche que en la noche bajaba, talvez por algo de comer, no me interesaba. Viendo que no tenia mucho que hacer y Alice me había abandonado decidí dormirme temprano.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar cuando estaba cepillando mi cabello. Mire la pantalla y conteste.

-Hola Alice.

-Woow! Sobreviviste. Edward esta vivo?- pregunto soltando una risita.

-Desafortunadamente si.- dije con pesar.

-Hay Bella tu siempre tan dramática. Dime siguieron peleando?

-Si una vez más, pero ya te contare ahora que te vea. Que pasa para que llamabas a parte de para cerciorarte que seguía viva.

-Bueno pues te iba a comentar que hable con el director de la Universidad y dijo que te podía atender cuando terminaran las clases. Si quieres pasas por mi en ese flamante auto nuevo que tienes porque el mío esta en el taller y te acompaño a tu cita. Que te parece?

- De acuerdo, a que hora terminan las clases?- pregunté

-A las 2.- respondió-

-Esta bien entonces halla te veo, te llamo en cuanto llegue.- le dije.

-Ok, aquí te veo, chao.

-Bye Alice.- me despedí y colgué.

Que haría de aquí a las 2 de la tarde, bueno lo que haría era hacer todo lo posible para no toparme con don egoísta, aunque eso iba a ser difícil los 2 viviendo en la misma casa. Me preguntaba cuando se iría a uno de esos viajes que acostumbraba, ojala fuera pronto.

Abrí un poco la puerta para oír si había movimiento abajo, lo que escuche fue la regadera del baño al final del pasillo, así que no había problema, podía bajar a desayunar tranquilamente. Baje hacia la cocina y me prepare el desayuno, fueron solo huevos con tocino y café, no había mucho en la despensa ni el refrigerador lo único que había eran algunas cosas que había traído de mi antiguo departamento. Lo mejor seria ir a comprar algunas cosas al supermercado. Desayune tranquila sin ninguna invasión no deseada, creo que el también trataba de evitarme porque me tarde lo más que pude, solo para molestarlo.

Cuando el reloj marcaba las 11:30, decidí que lo mejor seria salir al supermercado a comprar lo que hacia falta antes de ir por Alice, además ya era demasiada tortura para el señor perfecto, tampoco quería que se desmayara por no desayunar. Así que subí por mi chaqueta y mi bolsa, cuando salí de mi cuarto justamente iba saliendo mi persona favorita (nótese el sarcasmo) del suyo. Se extendió un silencio incomodo y nos quedamos mirando, decidí romper el silencio.

-Hola, este… voy a pasar a comprar algo de despensa, no quieres que te traiga nada- ofrecí. Que porque? Pues vamos no soy tan mala y tampoco puedo olvidar mis modales.

-No, creo que luego iré yo.- dijo un poco sorprendido por mi amabilidad.

-Bueno como quieras- dije con tono indiferente mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Gracias de todos modos- me dijo.

-Aja.- simplemente respondí.

Salí de la casa, subí a mi heredado auto, de verdad me gustaba, era bastante cómodo, voltee a un lado y vi el auto de Edward, si que era genial, pero muy ostentoso para mi, agradecía que no me haya tocado ese, creo que yo no quedaría con él.

Conduje hasta el supermercado, compre solo lo necesario, lo que necesitaría para hacer de comer y algunos antojos también porque no? Pase a la caja y pague, el dinero de mi herencia estaba en una cuenta, así que me habían dado una tarjeta de crédito, no estaba muy acostumbrada a estas cosas, aunque creía que era más seguro así. El hombre de la caja (el cual por su gafete supe que se llamaba Eric) me miraba extraño, se portaba demasiado atento para mi gusto, y a veces me guiñaba el ojo, yo solo fruncí el ceño y me eche a reír cuando al fin pague, la situación era graciosa, creo que mi risa lo desanimo para pedirme mi numero y era mejor así.

subí las cosas al auto y maneje hacia la universidad, ya era la 1. Llegue pronto, gracias a mi auto que aparte de cómodo también era rápido. Llame a Alice quien me dijo que iba saliendo de su ultima clase, rápidamente llego hasta donde estaba estacionada. Camino a la oficina del director me pregunto sobre la pelea del día anterior y le platique.

-Hay Bella creo que esta vez Edward tuvo razón tu iniciaste con las insinuaciones y diste pie a la discusión.

-Alice, ahora te vas a poner de su lado?

-No es que me ponga del lado de nadie esque simplemente el tuvo razón esta vez.-me dijo.- y no me pareció tan mal tipo como tu lo describías, claro dejando a un lado el abandono a su padre. Me pareció todo un caballero.-yo rodee los ojos.

-Ay por favor Alice, solo estaba fanfarroneando. No me digas que le creíste?- Alice simplemente se encogió de hombros y yo volví a rodar los ojos.

Llegamos a la oficina del director y me anuncie con la secretaria y no tardo mucho en que pase. Alice se quedo en la recepción.

Entre a la oficina, la cual estaba rodeada de libreros y estantes, en medio había un escritorio y detrás de el estaba el director. Era un hombre joven, no pasaría de los 45, parecía un hombre agradable. En cuanto me acerque se levanto y me tendió la mano, se la estreche y se presento.

-Aro Vulturi, mucho gusto bienvenida.

-Isabella Swan, igualmente mucho gusto.

-Anda siéntate,- obedecí y enseguida el tomo asiento- dime Isabella… esta bien que te llame Isabella?-preguntó.

-Bella esta bien por favor.-respondí.

-Bueno Bella, en que puedo ayudarte?

-Bien, no se si mi amiga Alice le haya comentado algo, sobre el motivo que pedí esta cita con usted?

-Ah si la pequeña Alice, una chica muy dulce. Si me comento que querías entrar a esta Universidad, estoy en lo cierto?

-Si así es.

-Permita mi atrevimiento al preguntarle, porque decidió entrar ahora a la universidad?

-Bueno… pues antes no había contado con los recursos y debo admitir que tampoco tenia mucho interés, me gustaba ser más independiente y ganar ya dinero. Pero pasaron algunas situaciones en mi vida que me hicieron decidirme a estudiar la universidad.- contesté.

-Ah ya veo. Pues bueno le explicare como esta su situación señorita Swan. Como sabrá el año ya esta comenzado, ya llevamos 1 semestre y medio de curso y comprenderá que no la podemos ingresar a estas alturas del año.-asentí con la cabeza- Así que estuve analizando su situación y la opción que tenemos para usted es la siguiente: Puede esperar a que termine el segundo semestre y entrar a la par con alumnos de nuevo ingreso-que? hasta dentro de medio semestre?- pero tendría que hacer un examen 2 meses antes de empezar el curso y aparte tendría que entregar un ensayo sobre la literatura inglesa. Porque esa es la carrera que usted desea según me comento la señorita Alice no es así?

-Si, literatura es la que quiero.- bueno no veía problema en hacer un ensayo, en la preparatoria había hecho muchos y siempre recibía buenas notas y felicitaciones por ellos.

-Pues bien, esa es la opción que le ofrezco, que le parece.

-Me parece perfecto- no, no es así- le agradezco mucho que me de la oportunidad.

-No me agradezca, lo hago con mucho gusto, se ve que es una chica inteligente y emprendedora y espero que aproveche al máximo.

-Por supuesto que si.

-Bueno pues creo que eso seria todo, si trae algunos papeles déjeselos a mi secretaria con todos su datos, para que la llamemos cuando tengamos la fecha del examen.

-Ok, muchas gracias nuevamente- dije mientras me levantaba y le estrechaba la mano.

-No tiene que gradecer y bienvenida. Hasta luego.-se despidió.

-Hasta luego.- dije y salí.

Alice se abalanzo hacia mi para saber todos los detalles pero le dije que esperara, le di mis documentos a la secretaria y mis datos

En cuanto salimos Alice me pregunto lo que había pasado, le conté y se decepciono.

-Ah yo quería que ya entraras, para que estuviéramos juntas, pero bueno ya será para el próximo semestre, seguro compartiremos algunas clases y ya veras yo te ayudare para presentar tu examen. Pero en eso del ensayo si estas sola, ya sabes que lo mío es la moda no la literatura, en eso tu eres la experta.- yo solo reí.

Llegamos a mi auto y subimos. Demonios la verdad esque la idea no era mi favorita, yo contaba con entrara a la universidad para estar fuera de la casa y lidiar un poco mas con la convivencia con Edward, pero ahora me iba a quedar en casa preparando un ensayo y teniendo que verlo todos los días.

De verdad esperaba que pronto tuviera uno de sus viajes que acostumbraba y que fuera uno largo. Por lo menos aun me quedaba esa opción o no?

**

* * *

**

**Hola:::**

**Que tal? Les gusto? Espero que si.**

**Como ven las discusiones siguen, me encanta escribir sus peleas, aunque creo que ya no los voy a poner a pelear tanto, si no en que momento se enamoran, o ustedes que creen , quieren más peleas entre ellos o no? Opinen.**

**Bueno pues quiero agradecerles a todas las lindas personas que me han dejado review´s, de verdad muchas gracias, me alegran el día. Me agrada que les guste la idea del fic.**

**Por favor sigan dejando reviews, con su opiniones, sugerencias, impresiones. Con todo gusto los leeré y les responderé.**

**Bueno nuevamente gracias, nos seguimos leyendo chao…**

* * *


	5. Extraña actitud

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. **_

**Extraña actitud. **

**POV Bella.**

Una semana. Eso es el tiempo que había pasado desde que me mude a la casa de Carlisle.

En realidad no había pasado mucho, Edward y yo nos evitábamos lo más que podíamos y cuando nos topábamos tratábamos de ser cordiales, aunque a ninguno de los dos le salía muy bien. Edward se la pasaba fuera o encerrado en su cuarto y yo igual estaba en mi cuarto estudiando.

Alice, venia regularmente a ayudarme con los estudios y la muy traidora se llevaba muy bien con Edward, al igual que con Emmett su medio hermano, que a veces nos visitaba, de él no me quejaba, era un chico muy agradable y divertido, me caía muy bien.

Ahora estaba en mi cuarto estudiando nuevamente, me estaba esforzando, quería cumplir mi palabra e iba a hacer todo lo que estaba en mis manos para entrar a esa universidad. Aunque ahora tomaría un descanso muy bien merecido, ya era hora de la comida y mi estomago empezaba a hacer ruidos extraños.

Salí de mi cuarto con la intención de bajar a la cocina por algo de comer, pero justamente cuando iba cerrando la puerta de la recamara escuche que la puerta principal se abría. Mmm..... genial ya había llegado Edward, ahora no iba a poder comer tranquila, no tenia ganas de pelear hoy. Aunque nuestras peleas habían bajado considerablemente aun seguíamos fiel a la costumbre. Escuche la risa inconfundible de Emmett. Bueno por lo menos estaría alguien que si me caía bien.

-Hay Edward, no se como teniendo esa hermosura de auto, puedes haberte comprado otro. Digo el que compraste no esta nada mal, pero por dios vas a dejar olvidado el Ashton Martin- escuche que reclamaba Emmett, me acerque a la escalera para escuchar. Lo se soy una metiche.

-Ya te dije, adoro ere auto, pero es más especial y por lo mismo es para ocasiones especiales. El volvo es más adecuado para salir del diario.- escuche la voz de Edward. Pero mira, el muy engreído se había comprado otro auto.

-Bueno si tienes razón y no esta mal tener dos autos, hasta me puedes prestar el Ashton para salir con Rose.-Rose es la novia de Emmett, o al menos eso es lo que sabia gracias a Alice.

-Si, sigue soñando. Tú tienes tu monstruo ese y además no quiero que ustedes jóvenes precoses profanen mi auto.

-Que mal hermano eres y que exagerado, no haría algo así en el Ashton, si seria genial pero no ese auto merece respeto y además yo te deje conducir mi auto. –exclamo Emmett con tono ofendido.

-Si, pero no disfrute mucho el paseo. Recuerda que esa vez lleve a Bella y me la pase peleando con ella. No fue tan agradable.- idiota. Se oía como que las voces se trasladaban a la cocina, baje un par de escalones.

-Ya te dije, discuten porque quieren y porque tu eres un amargado- por eso me agradaba este chico. Escuche que alguien gruñía, genial! Ahora tengo un hermanastro con complejo de perro- Ya tranquilo, por cierto hablando de, como van las peleas, van bajando o todo sigue igual?

-Pues todo va… relativamente bien. Ya no hemos discutido tanto, pero talvez eso se deba a que nos tratamos de evitar lo más que podemos.

-Hay no se como puedes llevarte mal con Bella, es una chica tan linda y buena onda. Ya vez como tu eres el problema- solté una risita.

-Yo!?!? Claro que no. Trate de llevar la fiesta en paz, pero ella se empeña en reprocharme cosas y decirme cuanto se le ocurre.- contesto Edward. Exacto esa era yo, y bien merecido se lo tiene.

-Pues si, pero tiene razones acéptalo.- de verdad que cada vez me caía mejor este chico- y compréndela ha sufrido, a tenido muerte tras muerte en su vida.- dijo Emmett, este chico era todo un amor.

-Pues si tienes razón. – acordó Edward. Bueno al fin decía algo sensato.

-Y además es muy guapa.- dijo Emmett de repente después de unos segundos de silencio. Me sorprendió, el me considera guapa?!?

-Hay Emmett.- dijo Edward y puedo jurar que rodó los ojos.

-Que? sabes que es verdad acéptalo. Recuerda la cara que pusiste cuando te reencontraste con ella el día del testamento. Te tuve que dar un codazo para que reaccionaras y cerraras la boca. Acéptalo, Bella es muy guapa- baje otro par de escalones y puse mas atención para escuchar la respuesta.

-Bueno si, eso no lo niego. Bella es muy guapa. – Esperen un momento… escuche bien? Eso si que no me lo esperaba. Edward me consideraba guapa? Sentí algo extraño en mi estomago, como cosquillas. Baje otro escalón para escuchar más.- Pero eso no le quita lo loca.- ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Desgraciadamente cuando escuche esto, iba bajando uno de los últimos escalones. Pise mal y baje los 3 escalones que me faltaban, pero rodando, mi caída causo un gran escándalo. Auch! Si que había dolido.

-Que fue eso?- escuche desde la cocina y luego varios pasos que se aproximaban. Al primero que vi fue a Edward. Trate de incorporarme pero me había golpeado la cabeza y me maree un poco.

-Bella?- dijo Edward- que te paso? Estas bien?- preguntó preocupado. Él preocupado por mi? Se acerco y se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura.

-Si, creo que si.- dije y trate de incorporarme nuevamente pero su mano me lo impidió.- solo caí de las escaleras, me golpee la cabeza- dije al sentir una punzada en esta y me sobe un poco.

-Pero desde que escalón caíste?- preguntó Emmett.

-Creo que me faltaban 3- dije. Emmett comenzó a reír y yo me sonroje.

-Emmett!- lo regaño su hermano- esto no es gracioso, pudo hacerse daño- las risas cesaron aunque aun trataba de contenerlas.- mejor llévala al sillón, pero con cuidado- se volteo hacia mi.- voy por un poco de hielo para tu cabeza.- asentí y luego él salio corriendo hacia la cocina.

Emmett se acerco y luego se agacho.

-Puedo?- me pidio permiso, yo solo asentí. Como si fuera una pluma me alzo sin esfuerzo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y me dijo- Ya ves eso pasa cuando te distraes escuchando conversaciones ajenas y no pones atención al bajar las escaleras.- Que? pero como es que sabia? Me deposito en el sillón y se alejo.

-No… yo no…- balbucee pero en eso entro Edward con un trapo y hielos. Emmett contuvo las risa de mi nerviosismo y para ponerme más en evidencia me sonroje.

Edward se acerco a mí y se hincó a lado del sillón para quedar a mi altura.

-Toma póntelo en la cabeza- ni siquiera espero a que yo lo hiciera, él lo puso por mi- te duele mucho? Te traigo alguna pastilla? O quieres que te lleve al doctor? No te duele ningún hueso? Oh dios pudiste romperte un hueso!!- dijo alarmado y nervioso. Nunca lo había visto así. En verdad estaba preocupado?- Definitivamente te llevamos al hospital para que te realicen unas radiografías. Emmett trae las llaves del auto.- dijo e hizo ademán de levantarse. Lo tome de la mano para detenerlo. Oh su piel era tan suave, como me imagine o más si puede ser posible. Una nueva punzada en mi cabeza me hizo salir de mis ensoñaciones.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, no hace falta. – lo tranquilice y jale de su mano para que se volviera a agachar. Tuve sus ojos frente a mi, denotaban real preocupación. Era algo extraño.

-Enserio? No hay problema en llevarte. Si te duele mucho dilo, no te quieras hacer la fuerte- estaba tratando de decir que era débil?

-No soy tan débil- le recrimine- además tengo experiencia en esto. Digamos que tiendo a encontrarme con el piso a menudo. Soy un poco torpe.- confesé. Escuche una risa por parte de Emmett. Su hermano le lanzo una mirada de advertencia.

-Esta bien, pero si quieres te puedo traer una pastilla para el dolor- me ofreció. Con su dedo pulgar acariciaba el dorso de mi mano. Se sintió tan bien.

Mire nuestras manos sorprendida de nuestra cercanía, él hizo lo mismo, nos miramos y precipitadamente los 2 retiramos las manos al mismo tiempo. Otra risa por parte de Emmett. Siendo fiel a la costumbre me sonroje, Edward volteo a ver mal otra vez a su hermano y le dijo.

-Porque no mejor tu vas por esa pastilla- le ordeno. Emmett bufo.

-Esta bien, en donde están?- preguntó.

-En el cajón que esta a un lado del refrigerador.

-Ok, voy. No tardo ehh, así que no aprovechen mi ausencia. O saben, tomare mi tiempo y aprovechen que buena falta les hace- dijo riéndose. Edward y yo abrimos los ojos como platos. Edward iba a decir algo pero Emmett ya había desaparecido en la cocina. Rodó los ojos y volteo a verme.

-Discúlpalo, a veces es un poco impertinente. Se supone que ya tendría que haber salido de la pubertad pero parece que se quedo estancado- yo solo reí ante su comentario- haber déjame revisar tu cabeza.- sugirió.

-Que ahora tienes un titulo medico del que no me he enterado?- pregunte medio a la defensiva y medio en broma para hacerlo enojar. Rodó los ojos.

-No, pero si no mal recuerdas mi padre era medico y se me pegaron algunas cosas. Además no se necesita de un titulo medico para ver un golpe en la cabeza, solo quiero ver si te abriste- que este hombre era todologo?

-Pues yo exijo un titulo medico para que me revisen- Edward rodó los ojos nuevamente, genial ya lo había molestado, era divertido, comencé a reír.- adelante, solo era broma- movió la cabeza al tiempo que se acercaba nuevamente.

Coloco sus dedos en mi cabeza buscando algún indicio de una cortada. Sus dedos estaban fríos pero su piel era tan suave y me agradaba el contacto. Hasta que…

-Ouch!!!- exclame, había encontrado en golpe.

-Aquí esta, veamos- siguió tocando mi cabeza, aunque con un poco más de delicadeza para no lastimarme- no, al parecer no tienen nada, solo te saldrá un gran chipote.

-Gracias por su diagnostico, Doctor.- dije sarcásticamente y comencé a reír. Volvió a rodar los ojos y movió la cabeza, pero sonrío torcidamente. Tenia una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Voy entrando- anuncio Emmett- así que cualquier actividad que pueda afectar a mis puros y castos ojos, termínenla, no quiero quedar traumado.- dijo y entro con una mano cubriendo sus ojos y la otra sosteniendo un vaso con agua. Los dos rodamos los ojos. Llego casi a donde estábamos.- Ya puedo mirar?

-No seas ridículo Emmett, déjate de payasadas y además tus ojos lo menos que son, son puros y castos.- dijo Edward entre exasperado y divertido.

Emmett descubrió sus ojos y suspiro decepcionado.

-Enserio con todo el tiempo que les di y no hicieron nada?!... hay chicos, me decepcionan. Toma Bella aquí tienes.- y me extendió las pastillas y el vaso con agua.

Me las tome rápidamente, el dolor se estaba intensificando.

-Bueno por este muñeco se les va. Mi querida Rose llamo y voy a su llamado.-anunció.

-Esa chica te trae corito.

-Si pero me tiene feliz. Te lo digo, tu necesitas una chica para quitarse ese humor que te cargas. Conoce a alguien y llévala a la biblioteca- dijo y comenzó a reír. No entendí muy bien eso de la biblioteca.

-Hay Emmett, te estas pasando, recuerda que soy tu hermano mayor.- le advirtió Edward.

-Uy que miedo.- replico Emmett alzando las manos y riendo.- nos vemos Bella, que se mejore tu cabeza y recuerda mi concejo para la próxima vez.- me dijo, me sonroje nuevamente, como es que se había dado cuenta?- Adiós Eddie, te llamo luego.

-No me llames Eddie y ya corre, no valla a ser que te castiguen por llegar tarde y antes de que me saques de mis casillas.

Emmett se fue, riendo por no se que cosa, nos quedamos solos, en un silencio incomodo. Hasta que el lo rompió.

-Como va tu cabeza, te duele aun. Necesitas algo más?- me preguntó

-No, estoy bien gracias, voy a comer algo y luego me voy a recostar un rato.

-Ok, bueno pues… entonces te dejo. Tengo que ir a hacer algunas llamadas.- dijo. Solo asentí.

Se levanto y se dirigió a las escaleras, antes de que comenzara a salir lo llame.

-Edward…- volteo- puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.- respondió.

-Porque de repente tanta preocupación por mi? Digo te agradezco mucho, pero después de cómo nos llevamos, tengo esa duda.

-Bueno… pues…- se quedo pensando- pues imagínate lo que iban a decir de mi. Me podían acusar de asesinarte, y hacerte caer de las escaleras solo para quedarme con esta casa. No podía dejar que pensaran eso de mi y además no quiero ir a la cárcel.- concluyó. Idiota. Bufe.

-Bueno, pues por lo que haya sido… Gracias.- dije sinceramente.

-Por nada.- dijo con indiferencia y subió las escaleras.

Justo cuando iba cambiando mi idea sobre él, sale con sus cosas. Talvez lo dijo en broma, pero su actitud de indiferencia al ultimo fue lo que me desconcertó y molesto, sus cambios de humor me causaban mas jaqueca de la que ya tenia.

Fui a la cocina a comer, la cabeza aun me molestaba un poco, pero ya estaba disminuyendo notablemente el dolor, Talvez con una siesta el malestar desaparecería. Eso fue lo que ise al terminar de comer, subí a mi recamara y me recosté en mi cama. No tarde mucho en quedarme dormida.

....

Estaba teniendo un sueño extraño, pero lindo. Mas bien estaba recordando, recordando cuando Edward me tenia tomada de la mano, esque realmente su piel era tan suave y cuando toco mi cabeza su tacto fue tan placentero.

Estaba tan perdida en mis ensoñaciones, que me asuste cuando escuche un grito, pero no era un grito de susto, era mas bien un grito de exasperación y molestia. En cambio yo se me asuste y brinque, así que como consecuencia caí de la cama.

Genial, _hola de nuevo piso, _un nuevo golpe agregado a la lista. No me sorprendería que mañana amanecería con un montón de moretones.

Pero esperen un momento, el sol entra por mi ventana, pero que hora es? Voltee a ver el reloj y marcaba las 8 am. Wow me había quedado dormida toda la tarde y noche. Escuche que una puerta se cerro violentamente, oh si el grito. Me incorpore y salí a ver que pasaba.

Edward estaba por entrar a su recamara, vestía su pijama y tenia el cabello mojado, pero de el escurría agua muy sucia y algo olía mal.

-Estas bien?- pregunté. Volteo a verme, tenia el ceño fruncido y lucia claramente molesto.

-Al parecer no.-contesto un poco grosero.- estoy cubierto de agua sucia.

-Que paso?

-Al parecer un problema con las tuberías, trataba de bañarme y de repente salio toda esta agua negra.- explicó un poco mas tranquilo. – llamare a un plomero, ahora vuelvo. Ah y disculpa si te desperté.

-No te preocupes.- conteste. Desapareció por la puerta.

Bueno ya estaba despierta y ya dormí suficiente así que lo mejor será bajar a desayunar algo.

...

El plomero se acababa de ir, según lo que había escuchado, había un problema con las tuberías y tardaría un poco en arreglarlo, dijo que empezaría mañana porque no tenia las piezas que necesitaba a la mano. Afortunadamente dijo que el problema solo afectaba a ese baño, así que mi baño estaba a salvo. Genial.

Estaba en la cocina lavando los trastes que había ensuciado, cuando escuche que Edward entro.

-Bueno pues parece que tendremos que compartir baño.- dijo. Que!!? Voltee a verlo con los ojos como platos.

-Que??

-Pues si, el de abajo solo es un medio baño, el tuyo es el único disponible con regadera.

-Pues si… pero… pero…- balbucee. No es que fuera egoísta ni nada, pero no me gustaba compartir mi baño y menos con él. Para llegar a el, tendría que entrar a mi recamara y eso no me gustaba para nada.

-Vamos Bella, no te pongas difícil, es necesario. O que quieres que no me bañe y ande por la casa mugroso, no, es antihigiénico.- explicó. Diablos tenia razón. Suspire derrotada.

-Esta bien, pero no toques nada de mi cuarto cuando entres en el, entendido- le advertí.

-No me interesa nada de lo que haya en tu cuarto. Solo voy a bañarme.- dijo y rodó los ojos. Salio de la cocina y luego escuche que subía las esclaras.

Bueno, ahora que haría mientras él se bañaba?

Decidí ir a mirar televisión, cambie los canales muchas veces. Al parecer tener cable no importa, de todas formas no hay nada bueno que ver en televisión. Encontré una película que ya había visto, era una comedia romántica, no era tan mala, podía entretenerme con ella mientras esperaba. Además solo iba a tomar un baño tampoco era como si se fuera a tardar 1 hora.

Paso media hora y no escuchaba que saliera de mi recamara. Por dios, una dicha debe durar máximo 10 min. Y si ya había salido y yo no lo había escuchado?

Decidí subir, con lo despistada que soy, lo mas probable es que así haya sido. Además todavía tenia la ropa de ayer, necesitaba un baño.

Subí las escaleras, agudizando el oído para escuchar si había algún ruido en alguna de las recamaras… nada.

Abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, decidida, me quede en shock paralizada en el marco de la puerta.

Que era lo que veían mis ojos? El cuerpo mas hermoso y perfecto que haya visto y estaba en mi recamara.

* * *

**_Hola a tods:::_**

**_Que tal les gusto?_**

**_Espero que si,_**

**_Para las que no les gustaba ver tanta pelea entre estos dos chicos, ya bajo un poco,_**

**_Pero ahora vendrá otra etapa, todavía no de enamoramiento, pero vendrá algo divertido._**

**_No les adelantare mucho. Como verán ya empieza a despertarles el gusto el uno por el otro. Este fue pura narración de Bella, pero en el próximo resumiré un poco de lo que sintió Edward._**

**_Bueno espero dejen Review, con lo que les pareció y no les pareció (se vale porque no?) sugerencias, criticas, teorías, lo que deseen._**

**_Grax a todas las que han dejado sus review en los pasado capítulos y también en la otra historia que tengo. De verdad les agradezco, me alegran el día cada vez que leo cada uno de ellos._**

**_Bueno ya basta de palabreria, las dejo, muchos saludos. Cuídense y no se olviden de los review, jeje._**

**_Chaoo…_**


	6. Tu peor enemigo: El pudor

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa, Stephenie Meyer. **_

**_._**

**Tu peor enemigo: El pudor.**

**POV Edward.**

Acababa de darme un baño, muy relajante, me tome mi tiempo, tenia que desestresarme, después de todo lo que me había pasado en el día.

Ahora estaba vistiéndome, pero había olvidado el resto de mi ropa en mi cuarto, solo traje la ropa interior. Tenia que darme prisa, ya esta tardando demasiado…

El sonido de la puerta, interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Voltee y allí estaba Bella, paralizada en el marco de la puerta. Tenía una expresión cómica en su rostro, estaba en shock, parecía que disfrutaba de la vista, que era yo. Hasta ese momento fue que recordé que solo vestía mis boxers.

Me mire y luego la volví a mirar a ella, parecía que me evaluaba con la mirada y no quitaba sus ojos de mi cuerpo. Me sentí cohibido, pero a la vez mi ego subió unos puntos y también estaba divertido por la forma tan descarada en que me veía.

Decidí divertirme un poco a su costa.

-Si quieres puedes tomar una fotografía, dura más tiempo.- comenté riendo.

Rápidamente quiso recomponer su semblante como si no hubiera pasado nada, pero fracaso rotundamente. Se le veía nerviosa y se sonrojó, por lo que me había dado cuenta era normal que Bella se sonrojara, pero esta vez su rostro parecía un genuino tomate. Se veía linda combinado con el nerviosismo. Definitivamente me estaba divirtiendo.

-Emm… este…- balbuceaba nerviosa- no se supone que ya tendrías que haber terminado? Que haces aun en mi habitación?... y en paños menores- todo esto lo dijo tratando de desviar la mirada, aunque en lo ultimo falló ya que volvió a mirarme y el lindo sonrojo se hizo mas notorio.

-No sabia que tuviera tiempo restringido y lo que me tarde es lo que habitualmente duran mis duchas.- mentí, acercándome un poco, ella lógicamente no se dio cuenta gracias a que miraba a cualquier lado menos a mi.

-Pues eso era cuando estabas solo, pero este es mi baño y mi recamara. Por respeto tienes que pensar en los demás- me replicó. Oh al parecer tenía ganas de pelear, ok le iba a dar el gusto, pero yo no iba a salir molesto de esta situación, dije que me iba a divertir y eso iba a hacer.

-Pues te recuerdo que este no es tu baño, ni tu recamara. Así que me puedo tardar lo que yo quiera.- contraataque con fingida molestia. Volteo a verme y su rostro era una libro abierto de emociones, primero fue la sorpresa por darse cuanta de que yo estaba tan cerca, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose, luego su rostro denotaba enojo y luego furia, esto era tan divertido. Clavo su mirada en mi rostro.

-Pues nada aquí es de nadie aun. Pero por este mes, este es mi baño y mi recamara.- esto lo dijo apuntando con su dedo índice en mi pecho, cuando lo toco, su voz tembló un poco. Al finalizar volvió a sonrojarse, yo sonreí.- Y además que es eso de andar en paños menores. Vístete!!- me ordenó.

-Que? te molesta o te gusta tanto que te incomoda?- le pregunté retándola, estaba usando todas mis fuerzas para no reírme.

-Claro que me molesta, no me gusta andar viendo miserias.- dijo pero su voz titubeaba. Mi sonrisa se ensancho más.

-Pero tu mirada no decía lo mismo, cuando abriste la puerta.- le recordé, Bella volvió a sonrojarse, como si se pudiera más.

-Claro que no.- exclamo entre molesta y nerviosa- solo…me… sabes que no tengo porque darte explicaciones. Sal ahora mismo de mi habitación y ponte algo de ropa.- me ordeno señalando la puerta.

Tome mi toalla y caminé con una sonrisa triunfal que se hizo mas ancha al descubrir que tenia un arma para molestar a Bella. Decidí dar el golpe final, voltee a verla casi cuando llegue a la puerta y le dije.

-Vas a tomar la foto? Digo para que permanezcas con la imagen por más tiempo.- dije fingiendo amabilidad y tratando con todas mis fuerzas de no reírme. Ví que su rostro se teñía de rojo pero esta vez era de furia.

-Largo de mi habitación!!!!!- grito furiosa. Salí rápidamente y fui hacia mi habitación, antes de entrar en ella, oí un fuerte portazo.

Ya dentro de mi cuarto, no pude evitar dejar salir todas las carcajadas contenidas.

Acababa de descubrir que molestar a Isabella Swan era una tarea muy divertida y desafortunadamente para ella había encontrado su punto débil. Su pero enemigo era su pudor.

…

El resto del día me la pase molestándola, bajé a la cocina aun en boxers y con una camiseta sin mangas. Su reacción fue mas o menos la misma, un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas y con todas sus fuerzas trataba de no mirarme, pero a veces fallaba y la atrapaba mirándome de reojo. Su nerviosismo era notable cuando me decía- esperen creo q ese es el termino equivocado, creo q ordenar es más correcto- me ordenaba que me pusiera algo de ropa.

Solo aparecí frente a ella en un par de ocasiones, tampoco era como si me gustara andarme exhibiendo todo el día en ropa interior. Solo por un rato y tenia un fin. Talvez mañana por la mañana me divertiría otro poco.

Pero ahora, contradictoriamente, me encontraba en su habitación, si dije bien, en su habitación viéndola dormir.

Ayer después de su pequeño accidente en el cual me preocupe a sobre manera. Algo dentro de mí sucedió cuando la vi tirada en el suelo y con la expresión de dolor en su rostro. Unas ganas enormes de protegerla aparecieron y a la vez me reprendía por no haberlo hecho antes y encontrarla así.

Esto aumento al pensar en que se había roto algún hueso, rápidamente planee llevarla al hospital, pero ello tomo mi mano- la cual el contacto se había sentido bien- y me lo impidió. Ese momento fue algo extraño, los dos nos olvidamos de que estábamos tomados de la mano, fue algo tan natural, pero en cuanto nos dimos cuenta de nuestra cercanía, nos sorprendimos y nos alejamos. Esto a Emmett le causo mucha gracia, estuvo muy risueño y hablador, incluso insinúo que necesitábamos un poco de "acción" para dejar de pelear. Emmett era algo inoportuno en sus comentarios.

Tuvimos un pequeño momento de paz, sin peleas, ni resentimientos, el cual yo rompí por quererme hacer el indiferente. No quería admitir la preocupación y angustia que había sentido al verla en el piso. No era como si estuviera mal sentirse preocupado por el bienestar de alguien, pero por alguna extraña y tonta razón yo lo quise ocultar, supongo que no me gustaba mostrarme vulnerable y sentimental.

Ayer por la noche visite su cuarto cuando estaba descanzando para verificar que estaba bien, un golpe en la cabeza era cosa seria y podía tener secuelas, por eso quería cerciorarme. Aun estaba un poco preocupado.

Pero para mi deleite y sorpresa, verla dormir me resultó la actividad más fascinante. Yo sabia que Bella era bonita, pero resultaba más hermosa verla rodeada de tanta paz y serenidad, sin todos eso ceños fruncidos – aunque en algunas ocasiones se veía linda con ceño fruncido-, muecas de rabia, gritos y maldiciones.

Incluso me traía mucha paz y tranquilidad verla así. De repente sonreía entre sueños y eso mejoraba el panorama y fue una gran sorpresa descubrir que hablaba en sueños.

Había estado a punto de irme cuando escuché que decía mi nombre, con voz muy clara. Pensé que se había despertado y esperé lo peor por haberme atrapado en su habitación, pero luego me di cuanta que seguía dormida. Volvió a decir mi nombre en un suspiro seguido de otras frases como:

-Edward…idiota…- reí quedito ante esto- tu piel es tan suave…- mi estomago se sintió extraño- porque me confundes tanto?...- yo la confundía? Porque? Bueno tampoco es como si le pudiera preguntar.

Fue lo único que dijo, repitió varias veces mi nombre – lo cual hizo que mi estomago y un poco más arriba a la izquierda se sintiera un poco extraño- seguido del apelativo "idiota". Esto extrañamente no me molestaba como lo hubiera hecho antes, más bien me parecía gracioso.

Ahora estaba otra vez aquí en su habitación, mi mente procesaba la absurda excusa del día anterior, sobre su cabeza, pero muy en el fondo sabía que eso ya no tenia sentido.

Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas. Lo que le daba un aspecto adorable en contraste con su piel pálida, estaba un poco mas inquieta que la noche anterior, pero eso solo duró un rato, luego se tranquilizó y empezó su monologo entre sueños.

-Maldito baño…- dijo primero, lógicamente hablaba del mío- idiota… que haces en mi cuarto?... porque tienes que estar en ropa interior…- reí- porque tu precisamente tu debes de tener ese cuerpo de ensueño…- eso pensaba?- sigues siendo idiota después de todo…- rodee los ojos pero reí.

Siguió balbuceando cosas sin sentido y algunas intangibles.

Una pequeña capa de sudor cubría la piel de su rostro que parecía de porcelana, como el de una muñeca. Tenía el labio inferior un poco enrojecido y levemente hacia fuera, como si estuviera haciendo un puchero, se veía adorable. Me dieron ganas de tocar sus mejillas para saber si eran tan suaves como la porcelana.

Mis manos ya estaban a escasos centímetros pero reprimí ese deseo y me di cuenta que era momento de huir de allí antes de que hiciera algo que pudiera despertarla. Sabía que no saldría bien librado si me descubría en su habitación, con lo testaruda que es, seguramente recibiría muchos gritos y talvez esta vez si se atreviera a golpearme. Reí al imaginar la escena.

Salí de la recamara y fui hacia la mía, me coste y me puse a evaluar lo que había pasado. Como es posible que mi opinión de Bella halla cambiado tanto. Primero la creía tan fastidiosa y amargada, pero todo dio un cambio de 180° cuando la vi tirada en el piso lastimada, ahora hasta me ponía a velar su sueño! Pero mi objetivo de ahora en adelante era mantener un poco de paz, bueno por lo menos por mi parte, yo ya no iba a estar molesto, pero si iba a hacer q ella estuviera molesta.

**.**

**POV Bella.**

Me desperté con una extraña sensación, como si alguien faltará a mi lado, como alguien se hubiera ido. Era algo extraño, pero decidí restarle importancia.

Me bañé y me arregle antes de bajar a desayunar, solo esperaba que a Edward se le hubiera pasado la etapa de exhibicionista. La mayor parte del día anterior se la había pasado paseando en ropa interior y yo comencé a hiperventilar y mis sentidos se atrofiaban.

Esto no era algo bueno si tomaba en cuenta que debía odiarle. Quedarme viendo como estupida, ese cuerpo de ensueño, no correspondía al papel que yo jugaba con él.

Bajé a la cocina y me prepare mi desayuno, estaba tan concentrada que no note cuando alguien entró, por supuesto ese alguien era Edward.

-Buenos días- saludo con tono burlón.

_Por favor que traiga algo de ropa, por favor que traiga algo de ropa encima. _Yo estaba frente a la estufa y no lo podía ver, tenia miedo de voltear y encontrármelo igual q ayer y comenzar a hiperventilar.

Y si mejor no volteo y lo ignoro? Talvez así se vaya y me deje en paz. Ja ja, para empezar sería algo demasiado descortés y no tenia tanta suerte para que me deje en paz.

Voltee lentamente esperándome encontrar con esa imagen y efectivamente ahí estaba, la despreocupación misma mirándome divertido.

-Bue…bu…buenos…días…-genial ya empecé a hacer el ridículo. Porque mi cuerpo me hacia quedar mal. Inmediatamente sentí como comenzaba a hiperventilar y el color subió a mis mejillas.

La sonrisa burlona en su rostro, se ensancho más, yo sabia que hacia esto a propósito, seguramente se divertía mucho.

Enseguida aplique la acción evasiva, me voltee hacia la estufa y continúe con lo que estaba haciendo.

- Que no puedes ponerte algo de ropa?- le pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente y fracasando rotundamente, mi voz tembló.

-OH, esque sigo esperando que tomes la foto y además es muy cómodo, deberías intentarlo algún día.

-Ja, ja, ni en tus sueños. Yo no soy una exhibicionista.- le repliqué.

-No, si yo tampoco, ya te dije simplemente es comodidad.- dijo mientras se estiraba para hacer mas creíble lo que estaba diciendo.

-Bueno como sea, pero si te quieres sentir "cómodo", limítate a hacerlo en tu cuarto. No es agradable andarte viendo así por toda la casa.- dije apurándome con mi desayuno para salir lo más rápido que pudiera.

-Segura que no te es agradable?- preguntó.

Lo mejor es que ya había terminado, solo rodee los ojos cuando pase junto a él, eso ayudo a ya no mirarlo y no hacer el ridículo nuevamente. Sentí su mirada clavada en mi espalda hasta que abandone la cocina.

Justo cuando iba a subir las escaleras, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Fui hacia el y contesté.

-Diga.

-Que tal Isabella- gruñí internamente- habla el James Welsh.

-Oh que tal Señor Welsh, en que le puedo ayudar?

-Bien, pues mi llamada es para avisarle que tengo planeado visitarlos hoy para ver como van cumpliendo las condiciones que dejo el seño Cullen. Tienen algún inconveniente con mi visita?- preguntó.

Voltee y vi que Edward venia entrando con una manzana a medio comer en sus manos, mientras masticaba y con expresión interrogante en el rostro.

-No, por mi no hay ningún problema, estaré aquí todo el día y creo que para el señor Cullen tampoco hay problema- respondí por el, el aludido me miró con el ceño fruncido y ladeo la cabeza sin entender.

-Bueno pues entonces me daré una vuelta como a eso de las 2 de la tarde, correcto?

-Si, aquí lo esperamos.

-Hasta la tarde entonces.- se despidió.

-Hasta la tarde.- me despedí y colgué.

Deje el teléfono en su lugar y me dispuse a seguir mi camino.

-A quien se supone que esperamos?- me preguntó Edward deteniéndome.

_Bella, no lo veas, solo contesta y vete!_

-El abogado, quiere verificar que todo este bien.- conteste haciéndole caso a mi voz interior.

-Se va a encontrar con un fiasco no?

-Pues si sigues en ropa interior, si.- dije y solté una risita, me pareció escuchar que él también reía, pero no voltee para comprobarlo, me contuve.

-Bueno, en un rato ocupare tu baño, para estar presentable antes que el señor Welsh llegue, esta bien?- me anuncio.

-Pues que mas me queda.- dije con indiferencia, esta vez me salio mejor y subí rápidamente las escaleras.

Entré a mi habitación y desayune en mi cama mientra veía televisión.

…

Edward vino como dijo a darse una ducha, yo salí huyendo inmediatamente como una cobarde. Ahora aguardé en la cocina hasta estar segura que había terminado de ducharse y tenia algo de ropa encima.

Sinceramente no es que no haya disfrutado la experiencia de ayer, no lo negaba. Edward tenía un muy buen cuerpo, pero más bien lo que me molestaba era yo misma y mis estupidas hormonas, que hacían que quedará en ridículo y pareciera una adolescente dejándose llevar. No podía mostrarme así frente a él, talvez pensaría que soy una tonta y se burlaría más de lo que se ha burlado de mí. Por eso trataba de ocultarlo aunque sospecho que me sale peor, nunca eh sido buena mentirosa.

Sonó el timbre seguramente era el Señor Welsh, no podía ser nadie más, nadie nos visitaba parte de Alice y Emmett.

Me dirigí hacia la entrada, Edward estaba sentado en la sala hablando por teléfono.

- Grâces par sa comprensión monsieur Dubois, dès que il arrive à mes mains le contrat, je le signerai et le tramité ne s'atrasará, il sera presque égal comme si j'il eût voyagé à la France- no entendí nada de lo que dijo, parecía que hablaba en frances.

Bueno ya que el señor estaba ocupado, yo iría a abrir la puerta.

Fui hacia la puerta y la abrí. Ahí estaba el señor Welsh, solo que esta vez vestía un poco mas informal. Traía un pantalón de vestir café, zapatos casuales a juego, un suéter de un café más claro casi beige y una camisa blanca que se asomaba por el cuello "v" de su suéter.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Swan.- prefería mis veces que me llamara así a "Isabella". Le sonreí y estreche la mano que me ofrecía.

-Buenas tardes, pase.- le dije e indique con mi mano la sala.

-Gracias.- dijo y pasó.

Camino hacia la sala, yo cerré la puerta y lo seguí. Edward acababa de cortar la llamada, se despidió esta vez en nuestro idioma aunque con un tono un poco rudo y colgó.

Volteo al percatarse de nuestra presencia, tenía una expresión de exasperación en el rostro que inmediatamente cambio a una más agradable y amable.

-Buenas tardes Señor Welsh, adelante siéntese- le indico el sofá donde él estaba sentado hace un momento.

-Gracias y por favor llámenme James.- nos pidió a ambos.

-Esta bien, James, se te ofrece algo? Agua, una soda?- ofreció Edward.

-Un vaso de agua estaría bien por favor.

-Ok, enseguida vuelvo.- anuncio y desapareció en la cocina.

El señor Welsh volteo a verme como si tuviera miles de preguntas por hacerme.

-Y dígame Isabella, como marcha todo?- ise una mueca al escuchar mi nombre.

-Por favor, llámeme Bella solamente.-le pedí.

-Esta bien, Bella, siéntate por favor y cuéntame como va todo? Como te va en la universidad?- preguntó, yo me senté.

-Bueno, había olvidado avisarle aunque no le vi el casi, puesto que si voy a entrar pero aun no.

-Como es eso?- inquirió.

-Pues lo que sucede es que como ya están a medio semestre, no puedo entrar como así. Solo tengo que esperar a que termine el semestre, presentar una prueba y ya estoy dentro.- le anuncie.

-OH ya, la veo entusiasmada Bella, eso me parece bien. Ya decidió alguna carrera?

-Si, estoy con la vista fija en Literatura, de hecho también tengo que hacer un ensayo sobre literatura inglesa.

-Muy buena elección Bella, esa es otra de mis pasiones. Siempre he dicho que si no hubiera estudiado derecho, me hubiera inclinado por la literatura y la inglesa es muy interesante, hay mucho de donde escoger.

-Si, es lo que estoy viendo.

Se escucharon unos ruidos en la cocina. Eso distrajo un poco a James, pero volvió a mirarme con más interrogantes en su rostro.

-Como van las cosas con Edward? Como va la convivencia?- Oh esa era una pregunta difícil, le digo o no? Que tal si me veo como una niña soplona, contándole?

-Bueno…pues se podría decir que todo va bien.- ya había mencionado que soy pésima mentirosa? Bueno pues por si las dudas. SOY PÉSIMA MINTIENDO.

El señor Welsh se dio cuenta pues soltó una risa y dijo:

-No lo dices muy convencida Bella.- demonios, porque no tenia el don de la mentira?

-Bueno pues ha habido diferencias, pero nada del otro mundo.- fui un poco más sincera.

-Y que tipo de diferencias?- porque no se conformaba con lo que acababa de decir, hice una mueca, él lo noto.- vamos Bella no seas tan tímida, si no me cuentas voy a pensar que es más grave de lo que es.- Oh esque si era más grave de lo que se imaginaba seguramente, pero bueno el lo pidió. Al diablo si me veía como una soplona.

-Pues…- en ese momento Edward me interrumpió, hizo acto de presencia, venia con una charola en las manos con 2 vasos y una cerveza.

-Aquí tiene.- dijo extendiéndole el vaso al señor Welsh, volteo en mi dirección y me ofreció el otro vaso.- aquí tienes Bella, espero que agua este bien.- me sorprendió que me llamara Bella, ya que desde nuestra pelea el primer día aquí me llamaba Isabella, molestándome enormemente. Solo asentí como respuesta.

-Bueno que fue lo que me perdí?- preguntó Edward sentándose en el único lugar libre que era a mi lado. Me puse un poco nerviosa, porque me pasaba esto?

-Pues Bella me estaba contando que han tenido algunas diferencias.- dijo James.

-Ah si?- dijo Edward volteando a verme con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa torcida.- y que tipo de diferencias le contó?

-Pues justamente me iba contar, cuando tú entraste. Haber Bella continúe, por favor.- esto iba a ser un poco más difícil con Edward aquí, observándome. Maldición, definitivamente no lo iba a decir con él presenté.

-Bueno pues… ya sabe problemas comunes de dos personas que no se conocen y de un día para otro viven juntos después de 12 años sin verse. Nuestros caracteres son diferentes y similares a la vez y chocan.- dije y era verdad.

-Ok, tu has sentido lo mismo Edward?- preguntó. Lo voltee a ver expectante.

-Pues si, como no nos conocemos a veces la actitud del otro nos molesta. Por ejemplo Bella es un poco prejuiciosa, tienes muchos rencores y es un poco intolerante con mis actividades.- que?! Que descarado, solo falto contarle que se paseaba en paños menores, pero yo le recordaría, ya vería.

-Pues como no voy a ser intolerante, si estabas en ropa interior en mi habitación.- contraataqué.

Vi como el señor Welsh abría los ojos como platos y volteaba a ver a Edward.

-Edward!! Como esta eso? Que tienes que estar haciendo en su habitación y aparte en ropa interior?- cuestionó, sonreí y voltee a ver a Edward, mi sonrisa se ensancho más al ver su expresión.

-No, permita que le explique. Lo que pasa es que el baño se descompuso y el único disponible es el de si recamara. Entonces tomé una ducha, pero olvide el resto de mi ropa y fue su culpa encontrarme así, no toco la puerta antes de entrar.- me acusó. James relajó su expresión.

-Pues esque había tardado demasiado, yo imagine que ya estaba en su cuarto. Y además no fue la única vez que lo vi así, todavía estuvo paseándose así el resto de la mañana y hoy también.- dije, pero mi voz tembló un poco, ya que imágenes vinieron a mi mente, porque tenía que pasar esto precisamente ahora?

-Haber déjeme ver si entiendo algo. Él se pasea en ropa interior por la casa y eso a ti te molesta?-

-Pues…- las imágenes de Edward en boxer vinieron a mi mente, un mal momento definitivamente. Yo sabia que el hecho de verlo así no me molestaba. _Tienes que responder que si Bella, no puedes contestar que te encanta verlo en ropa interior. Dí que si, dí que SI.- _cla… claro que si.- respondí finalmente, ni yo me lo creí.

El señor Welsh sonrío un poco y luego dijo.

-Pues siendo sincero Bella, no se ve que te moleste mucho.- abrí los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa de su comentario y por supuesto me ruboricé. A mi lado Edward luchaba por contener una carcajada, le lancé una mirada envenenada.- pero bueno de todas formas eso no esta bien Edward, no puedes andarte exhibiéndote delante de una dama como es Bella.- vaya hasta que decía algo sensato este abogado, empezaba a pensar que estaba un poco mal de la cabeza.- por mas que ella disfrute el panorama.- agrego el señor Welsh. Olviden lo que acabo de decir, este abogado estaba mas o igual de loco que Edward. Tenían que ser del mismo sexo, hombres.

Edward soltó una rápida risa y luego recompuso su expresión a una mas seria y le respondió.

-Si James, no volverá a ocurrir.- bueno por lo menos algo bueno había pasado de esta situación. Ya no me iba a poner mas en ridículo, aunque la parte más débil de mi cabeza se entristeció y lamento no haber tomado esa foto.

…

El señor Welsh se marcho rápido. Edward le contó como iba con el trabajo, al parecer lo estaba manejando mejor. Afortunadamente para mi no se volvió a mencionar el asunto del exhibicionismo de Edward.

Mi teléfono sonó, vi la pantalla, era Alice.

-Hola Alice.- contesté.

-Hola Bells, que tal como va todo por allá?- preguntó.

-Fatal.- contesté con tono abatido.

-Mmm... ahora que pasó?

Le conté todo lo de la ropa interior, como lo había encontrado en mi habitación y que se estuvo exhibiendo a partir de eso.

-Y como esta?- cuestionó.

-Como esta que?- me hice la tonta, sabia perfectamente a que se refería, pero no quería admitirlo, aunque conociendo a Alice, sabia que terminaría contándole todo.

-Ay Bella ,no te hagas la tonta y cuéntame.

-Ash Alice para que quieres saber?

-Es investigación Bella, pero bueno, entonces respóndeme, como fue que reaccionaste al verlo así?

-Pues.. ay me comporte como una adolescente llevada por las hormonas. Me puse toda nerviosa y comencé a hiperventilar y como te imaginaras me ruborice al máximo.- confesé, escuche su risita musical.

-Ja, ja. Bueno con eso reponder a mi otra pregunta. No te hubieras puesto así, a menos que Edward este muy bien.- dijo y comenzó a reír nuevamente.

-Alice.- la regañe, no me podía fiar de Alice, siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Ok, ya, lo siento. Mira por lo que he llegado a conocer a Edward, es muy astuto y todo lo esta haciendo por molestarte, lógicamente se dio cuenta de tu reacción la primera vez, le pareció gracioso y se quiso divertir un poco más. Así que…

Oh! Yo conocía ese tono. Alice planeaba algo.

-Así que… que?- inquirí.

-Pues vamos a regresársela, vamos a incomodarlo un poco. También tenemos derecho a divertirnos, no crees?

-Ok, en otra ocasión no aceptaría ninguno de tus planes. Pero esta vez are una excepción.

-Ay Bella aunque no quieras, siempre terminar aceptando. Pero me alegro que esta vez aceptes por las buenas.- rodee los ojos.

-Ok entonces cual es el plan?- pregunté curiosa.

-Mmm...- pensó unos segundos- sabes que, mañana te cuento, paso por tu casa después de clases.

-No, no Alice no me puedes dejar con la duda. Ahora me cuentas.

-Aguanta Bella, necesito comprar material de apoyo, o que acaso quieres ir de compras conmigo?

-No gracias.- respondí rápidamente.

-Pues entonces te esperas.- solté un bufido- Enserio Bella, valdrá la pena, confía en mí.

-Esta bien.- respondí derrotada.

-Buenos, pues entonces estoy por tu casa en la tarde.

-De acuerdo, hasta mañana.

-Chaoo.- se despidió y colgó.

Genial, simplemente genial, me había dejado intrigada, aunque a la vez temerosa. Con Alice debías andar con pies de plomo, debías vigilarla o en cuanto menos lo esperabas estabas metida en algo grande. Esta vez tendría que confiar en ella, tenía una mente diabólica y sabia de estas cosas.

Salí de mi habitación rumbo al estudio, necesitaba un libro para mi ensayo y me parecía haberlo visto en la biblioteca de Carlisle, aunque que libro no se encontraba ahí, tenía muchísimos.

Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, escuche ruidos, me detuve y peque el oído para escuchar mejor. Se escucho… un sollozo?!?

No podía ser Edward, porque estaría llorando? O talvez ni siquiera llorando estaba y estaba confundiendo todo.

Bueno yo iba a entrar por un libro y así podría aprovechar para averiguar que pasaba.

Abrí la puerta lentamente tratando de no hacer ruido.

Me encontré con Edward, sentado en el gran escritorio, aun sin notar mi presencia. Tenia la mirada fija en algo que se encontraba en el escritorio. Observe detenidamente su expresión, estaba afligido, triste, pensativo. Ladeo un poco su rostro yen su pálida y suave mejilla una lagrima descendía.

--

_**Hola::**_

_**Como están? Espero que bien.**_

_**Bueno pues aquí otro capitulo,**_

_**que les pareció? **_

_**espero no me halla quedado tan mal,**_

_**como verán la actitud de Edward ya es otra,**_

_**y porque sera? **_

_**Bueno esta vez me tarde unos cuantos días**_

_**en publicar, porque toda esta semana estuve en exámenes**_

_**y aun le faltaba el final a este capitulo y ni tiempo de escribirlo.**_

_**Pues espero les haya gustado, y me dejen un review,**_

_**ya saben con sus opiniones, sugerencias, críticas constructivas,**_

_**lo que deseen solo no sea muy crueles jeje.**_

_**Me despido, cuídense mucho, muchos bss y abrzs.**_

_**Chaoo…**_


	7. Cambio de actitud

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_

**_._**

**_._**

**Cambio de actitud.**

.

Después de que el abogado se fue, me encontraba aburrido y sin nada bueno que hacer. Esta reunión había sido entretenida y reveladora; el señor Welsh había hecho que Bella se sintiera incomoda, aunque se creyera imposible se sonrojo aun mas de lo habitual y como no si James hizo que indirectamente admitiera que disfrutaba verme en ropa interior. Esto la verdad me complació a sobre manera, no fue por vanidad, fue mas bien que me agrado saber lo que yo causaba a su persona.

Fue cómico, pero si se paso un poquito al ponerla en evidencia de esa manera, la pobre Bella me imagino quería que esa reunión terminara o que cambiáramos de tema. Luego de esto James me hizo prometer que dejaría mi exhibicionismo de lado, así que adiós diversión!

Bella ahora estaba encerrada en su recamara, era ya su costumbre aislarse de todo, por Alice sabia que estaba estudiando para la prueba de la universidad, en verdad se estaba esforzando.

Yo no tenia nada que hacer, en el trabajo todo estaba tranquilo, eso era porque se suponía que yo tendría que estas viajando hacia Francia, pero me negué. Eso a mi jefe no le agrado mucho, pero hable con el cliente al que tenia que ver, el señor Dubois se porto muy comprensivo y dijo que no había problema, esto hizo que mi jefe se tranquilizara.

Nunca en el tiempo que llevo trabajando el esta empresa había rechazado un viaje, pero esta vez lo hice y no se sintió tan mal, antes casi vivía en los aeropuertos, era agradable no estar llendo de un lado a otro y eso se lo agradecía a mi padre y a Bella. Si dije bien a Bella, una parte de mi aunque no lo quería aceptar, se negaba a irse por ella. Esto se estaba volviendo cada vez mas extraño. "_Si Edward cada vez eres mas extraño, mejor busca algo en que distraerte antes que aceptes lo que te niegas a admitir" _

Le hice caso a mi conciencia, me dirigí al estudio, mi padre había dejado infinidad de libro, seria bueno echarle un vistazo a su colección y encontrar alguno que me gustara o que aun no he leído. Entre al estudio tan familiar, aquí era donde mi padre pasaba su tiempo libre, estaba rodeado de grandes libreros, no me imaginaba como pudo leer tantos libros, pero si, cada uno de los que se encontraban en esa habitación los había leído.

Di una vuelta viendo la variedad de temas en ellos, llegue al escritorio que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación. Estaba limpio, ordenado, había una agenda encima, en una esquina estaba grabadas las iniciales "C C"

Sentí curiosidad por lo que podía encontrarse en los cajones, así que me puse a curiosear, se que a él no le molestaría, en uno había muchos papeles del hospital, en otro había mas agendas de años pasados y en el próximo me encontré con algunos álbumes.

Los coloque encima del escritorio para verlos, eran 3. Abrí el primero, en el había fotos de Carlisle más joven, estaba con los abuelos, con mis tíos y tías. Había muchas de sus viajes con mi tío Aro, en las últimas fotos había fotos con mi madre en sus tiempos de noviazgo, hacían una linda pareja, lastima que no funciono.

Abrí el segundo, encontré más fotos con mi madre, en su boda, cuando estaba embarazada de mi y mi padre besando la barriguita. Fueron muchas fotos del embarazo, por lo menos por cada mes había 10, cada avance de este y como iba creciendo su panza. Luego vinieron las fotos de mi nacimiento. Fue extraño y a la vez gracioso verme así, tan pequeño recién nacido. Había fotos en el hospital, cuando llegaron a casa conmigo, era vergonzoso verme desnudo en mi primer baño, lo bueno era que me encontraba viendo las fotos solo, _(nota mental: guardar estas fotos para que nadie mas las vea)_ luego vinieron fotos de mi infancia,

Mi madre desapareció en las fotos, yo tenia 4 o 5 años, cuando se separaron, yo no recuerdo mucho, simplemente sabia que mi madre había decidido mudarse y que pasaría con mi padre fines de semana. Por ser tan pequeño no me dolió tanto, eso lo agradezco, era raro tener a tus padres en casas diferentes y estarte trasladando de una casa a otra pero mi padre hacia que olvidara eso, me divertía mucho con el todos los fines de semana que me quedaba en su casa y eso se reflejaba en las siguientes fotos del álbum.

Luego aparecieron Rene y Bella en las fotos, solté una risita al ver a esa preciosa niña de cabello castaño y una gran sonrisa en las fotos, estaba peinada con trencitas y se veía muy tierna. En una de las fotos estaba abrazada a mi padre quien le daba un beso amorosamente en la mejilla, ella mostraba una gran sonrisa. Pase la siguiente pagina y me encontré con la imagen de los dos, estábamos jugando en el jardín, riendo, en la que seguía estábamos abrazados, hasta este momento no había recordado lo que había pasado ese día.

_Flash Back._

-Y como es tener un hermanito?- me preguntó Bella curiosa con su dulce voz.

-Pues mi hermano aun es muy pequeño y mi mamá lo cuida mucho, pero dice que cuando ya sea mas grande yo lo voy a cuidar y a proteger.- le expliqué justo como mi mamá me lo había explicado- él ahorita es muy divertido, me hace reír mucho, hace caras chistosas a veces pero en otras ocasiones llora mucho y es cuando mamá lo cuida. Pero es muy divertido tener un hermano como Emmett.

-Yo quiero tener un hermano.- dijo bajando la mirada y haciendo un puchero.

Yo adoraba sus ojos, eran del mismo color que el chocolate y a mi me encantaba el chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Por esta razón me ponía ansioso el no verlos, así que coloque mi mano en su mentón y alce su rostro. Todo estaba bien ahora que veía sus ojos.

-Yo puedo ser tu hermano postizo.- me ofrecí espontáneamente.

-Enserio?!? – preguntó emocionada.

-Si claro. Aunque no lo voy a ser por siempre.

-Y porque no?- preguntó desilusionada.

-Pues porque cundo seamos grandes, tu serás mi novia.- respondí como si fuera algo obvio.

Bella se sonrojo y trato de bajar la mirada avergonzada, pero no la deje.

-Bueno, claro solo si tu quieres.- corregí, talvez ella no lo quisiera y yo ya haciendo planes.

-Si, si quiero!- respondió rápidamente, esto me hizo sonreír.

-Bueno entonces ya esta decidido. Seré tu hermano, hasta que seamos mayores serás mi novia.- dije y le di un beso en la mejilla, esto la hizo sonrojar, me gustaba verla como un tomatito, se veía tierna.- bueno y como trabajo de un hermano, es hacerte reír, así que…

Comencé a hacerle cosquillar, Bella se recostó en el pasto y comenzó a reír.

-No…jaja… no… para Edward…jaja… por favor… - me pedía, en ese momento apareció mi padre.

-Haber Edward ya no tortures más a la pobre Bella- dijo riendo, yo paré y ayude a que Bella se sentará- Chicos júntense para que les tome una foto.

Pase mi brazo por sus hombros y ella paso los suyos por mi cintura, los dos nos abrazamos fuertemente, adoraba a esta niña. Volteamos a ver hacia la cámara sonriendo y Carlisle tomo la foto.

_Fin flash back._

No recordaba ese día, hasta hoy. Era gracioso como se pensaba cuando eras niño. Yo quería que Bella fuera mi novia cuando fuéramos grandes y ahora que así era no parábamos de pelear y molestarnos el uno al otro. Como es que había pasado esto, ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien.

Si lo se, cometí demasiados errores al concentrarme tanto en la escuela y trabajo mas tarde. Pero lo hice porque quería que mi padre estuviera orgulloso de mi, quería ser alguien admirable para él, hasta ahora me doy cuenta que a él no le hubiera importado que yo fuera un don nadie, siempre y cuando hubiera estado a su lado. Mi padre no era así, él era maravilloso y yo lo desaproveché y lo abandone.

Lo peor de todo es que aparte de perderme maravillosos momento a su lado también perdí a Bella, si yo hubiera sido un poco menos egoísta, seguramente seguiríamos siendo amigos y talvez hasta se hubiera cumplido lo que planeamos ese día y hubiera sido maravilloso, porque Bella era maravillosa, aunque me la pasará molestándola ella es toda una joya y perdí la oportunidad de conocer a esa maravillosa persona. Ahora entendía todo su resentimiento hacia mí y no la culpaba tenia toda la razón.

Extraño tanto a mi padre, me quede viendo su rostro en la siguiente foto en donde salíamos los tres. Lo extrañaba tanto, quise ser el mejor hijo para él y falle atrozmente, fui el peor hijo.

Escuche el chirrido de la puerta, voltee a ver y ahí estaba Bella con una extraña expresión en su rostro, había confusión, sorpresa y ternura en ella.

Hasta ese momento fue que me di cuanta que una lagrima corría por mi mejilla, rápidamente la limpie, no me gustaba mostrarme débil ante las personas.

Bella entró lentamente y se acerco al escritorio, una vez limpio todo rastro de debilidad en mi rostro, me quede mirando sus ojos. Recordé mi absurdo razonamiento de niño sobre el chocolate en sus ojos, aunque no era absurdo, era verdad, sus ojos parecían dos lindos chocolates. Ella se iba acercando cada vez más, yo no retire la mirada de sus ojos y ella tampoco lo hizo.

-Estas bien? Porque llorabas?- preguntó cuando estaba a escasos pasos del escritorio.

-Si, mmm... bueno estaba viendo viejas fotos y recuerdos vinieron a mi cabeza.- confesé, no valía la pena mentirle, seria absurdo, o que le iba a decir? _"ah esque con el aire se me metió una basurita" _seria muy tonto_._

-Amm… y haber que fotos veías?- preguntó mientras camina hasta estar detrás de mi.- ohh que lindos, hace años que no veía esas fotos, ya ni recordaba que tu y yo nos habíamos llevado bien alguna vez.- dijo riendo.

-Pues si aunque parezca imposible eso paso alguna vez. Mira hasta jugábamos juntos, que pasó cuando dejamos de llevarnos bien? Eso tampoco lo recuerdo.

-Bueno pues…- se quedo pensando unos segundos.- talvez cuando te volviste un patan egoísta.- respondió.

Sus ofensas dolían aun más ahora que yo sabía que eran ciertas.

-Si, lo se.- acepte.

Bella me volteo a ver sorprendida.

-Que!? Ahora lo aceptas o me estas tomando el pelo?

-No. Es enserio, lo se, lo acepto.- respondí sinceramente. Se me quedo viendo recelosa tratando de descubrir la mentira en mis palabras, no encontraría nada. Relajo un poco su expresión.

-Vaya, parece que lo dices enserio. A que vino el cambio?- preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

-Pues simplemente mirando las fotos me di cuenta de lo que deje atrás con mi egoísmo.- le explique.

Se inclino para ver la foto que señalaba. Era en donde estábamos los 3.

-Tu padre te extrañaba muchísimo.- comentó.

-Y yo a él.- dije tristemente.

-Y entonces porque lo abandonaste tanto?

-Yo no me daba cuenta. Yo creía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien. Yo me concentre tanto en ser el mejor de mi clase y ser el mejor en mi trabajo para que estuviera orgulloso de mi, pero al final lo olvide a él, me quede estancado en una imagen.- dije con rabia y frustración en mi voz.

-El ya estaba muy orgulloso de ti. Supongo que no pudiste hacer un equilibrio.- dijo y puso su mano en mi hombro para tranquilizarme. Funcionó.

-Si y todo eso trajo terribles consecuencias. Lo extraño tanto y estoy tan arrepentido, ni siquiera pude decirle cuanto lo amaba, ni siquiera recuerdo la ultima vez que se lo dije.- dije dolido, podía sentir que las lagrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos.

-Ya tranquilo, yo también lo extraño, todos lo extrañamos.- me siguió masajeando el hombro a modo de consuelo.- En verdad estas arrepentido y eso cuenta algo, además el sabia que lo querías, a veces no se necesita decirlo, uno simplemente lo sabe… quiero pedirte una disculpa por lo mal que me porte contigo, por juzgarte y tratarte así y quiero decirte que si algún día tienes ganas de platicar puedes confiar en mi, yo comprendo el dolor que sientes. Te ofrezco mi amistad sin más rencores ni reclamos.- prometió.

Esto me sorprendió. Jamás pensé que Bella cambiaria la forma en que me veía, ella es muy terca. Pero me alegraba que por lo menos con ella iba a poder arreglar las cosas. Le sonreí sinceramente y le dije.

-Gracias Bella, en verdad lo aprecio mucho y no tengo nada que perdonarte, tenías razones para reclamarme todo.

Coloque mi mano encima de la suya que aun estaba en mi hombro. Nos quedamos mirando por un tiempo, no se cuando exactamente , podrían haber pasado horas y ni siquiera lo hubiera notado, lo único que note fue como quede encantado y me sumergí en sus hermosos ojos. Ella sostuvo mi mirada hasta que la apartó, al igual que sus manos, las mías se sintieron extrañas sin su toque.

-Esta es una foto preciosa.- comentó mirando el álbum en el escritorio y señalando en donde los dos estábamos abrazados y sonrientes.

-Si, aunque es extraño vernos así, son pelear.- dije con una risita.- recuerdas lo que platicábamos ese día?- pregunté, sentía curiosidad.

Bella se quedo pensando unos momento, luego bajo la mirada un poco sonrojada.

-No, la verdad es que no.- respondió con la mirada baja, porque sentía como que estaba mintiendo?

-Mmm... que mal. –dije desilusionado. Tenía ganas de sacar el tema de los novios, quería ver que decía ella.- bueno… pues entonces, estamos en paz?

-Pues si, si así tú lo quieres, yo estoy dispuesta. Ah pero por favor ya deja eso del exhibicionismo.- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo.

-Mmm... esta bien… aunque si que era cómodo.- dije riendo, ella reía también.

-Bueno, pues tengo que volver a estudiar, solo venia por un libro que necesito.- dijo y se separó caminando rumbo al librero.

-Que tal te va con el estudio?- pregunté.

-Pues bien, aunque me enredo un poco con calculo, los números nunca han sido mi fuerte.- dijo haciendo una mueca.

-Pues si quieres te puedo ayudar.- ofrecí.

-OH que tu estudiaste algo de números verdad. Pues creo q te tomare la palabra, bueno solo si eso no interfiere con tu trabajo.

-No claro que no. Cuando tengas alguna duda y yo con todo gusto te ayudaré.

-Gracias. En cuanto tenga alguna duda correré con el experto. Dijo, luego se volteo y siguió buscando.

-Bueno voy a bajar a la cocina por un refrigerio. Quieres algo?

-No gracias.- respondió dándose la vuelta y sonriendo.

Me quede como bobo admirando su sonrisa, me estaba volviendo fan de ella. Creo que estoy comportándome como un tonto, bueno no creo, definitivamente me comporto como un tonto. Solo espero que Bella no se de cuanta.

-Que? porque me miras así?- preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa, al parecer le parecía gracioso. Demonios! Tengo que comportarme y no hacer el ridículo frente a ella, parezco todo un adolescente enamorado… Esperen!! Dije enamorado? No pero que cosas estoy diciendo. Enamorado?!?!?

-Pues porque tienes una linda sonrisa y te ves aun mas linda sonriendo.- confesé.

-Gracias.- dijo y bajo la mirada (como odiaba que hiciera eso) un lindo rubor invadió sus mejillas.

-Bueno voy a bajar, te veo en una rato.

-Sip.- dijo me miro rápidamente antes de que siguiera con su búsqueda.

Baje a la cocina y busque cualquier cosa en el refrigerador.

Era extraño el giro que había dado todo, pero era agradable. Me agradaba la idea de que con Bella todo resultaría mejor.

Ya que no pude arreglar las cosas con mi padre, por lo menos no lo arruinaría con Bella. Pondría todo de mi parte para mejorar.

...

...

Aquí estaba otra vez, si exactamente de nuevo estaba en la habitación de Bella. Me sentía como todo un loco con mi actitud y digo quien consideraría cuerdo a alguien que se escabulle en las noches solo para ver dormir a su hermanastra. Pero esque esta actividad me resultaba tan placentera, verla tan rodeada de paz me tranquilizaba a mi, además de que me parecía cómico e interesante escuchar sus balbuceos en sueños.

Me preguntó como reaccionaria ella ante esto? Seguramente olvidaría todo acuerdo de tregua y estaría enojada conmigo nuevamente, digo si yo fuera ella me molestaría muchísimo. Pero prefería no averiguarlo.

-Edward…- empezó con su balbuceo, mi corazón dio un vuelvo al escucharla. Normalmente menciona muchas veces mi nombre, lo cual me agradaba aunque viniera seguido de unos cuantos "idiota" no me afectaba ni me molestaba, porque en lo único que pensaba es en que ella soñaba conmigo.- Perdóname…

Esto me sorprendió, aparte de que había roto con su costumbre de insultarme, no entendía porque decía que la perdonara, yo le dije esta tarde que no tenía nada que perdonar, que todo lo había hecho con razones verdaderas. Me acerque más para escucharla.

-Cuando… seamos grandes…- mmm... ya no soñaba conmigo- seremos novios…

Un momento, seguía soñando conmigo. Ella si recordaba ese día, me había mentido, aunque yo lo había sospechado. Porque lo hacia, le incomodaba?

-Edward… mi novio…- comencé a sentir cosquillas en mi estomago. Eso se escuchaba tan bien, Bella y yo siendo novios. Me gustaba y me alegraba.

En ese momento, sentí unas ansias de cumplir con la promesa que le había dicho cuando éramos niños. Quería que Bella fuera mi novia. Que diablos me estaba pasando?!?

...

Bella POV.

Me desperté de nuevo con esa sensación de ausencia y abandono. No encontraba una explicación lógica de esto, bueno solamente que tenía algo mal en la cabeza y por eso imaginaba cosas, si esa era la única explicación que tenia.

Ya me había bañado y arreglado, así que baje a desayunar. Me encontré con Edward en la cocina.

-Buenos días.- saludé. Edward estaba leyendo el periódico, en cuanto escucho mi voz lo bajo y me dedico una sonrisa torcida, una muy bonita sonrisa que hacia que mi estomago se sintiera extraño.

-Buenos días.- me correspondió.- en el sartén hay un poco de huevo, por si quieres desayunar.- me ofreció y me pareció un lindo detalle.

-Gracias. No sabía que cocinabas.

-Bueno pues para preparar huevo no se necesita ser un profesional.- me dijo.

-Bueno yo no hablaba de alguien profesional.- dije mientras avanzaba hacia la estufa y me servia el huevo, también me serví un poco de jugo de naranja fui hasta la mesa y me senté al frente de Edward.- pero resulta que hay algunas personas que ni un huevo sabes hacer.

-Mmm... Bueno tienes razón. Emmett es uno de ellos.- dijo y soltó una risita.

-No se porque no me es difícil creerte.- dije e igual reí.- por cierto ya no lo he visto desde el incidente de las escaleras. Porque no ha venido de visita?

-Bueno pues seguro su novia lo trae muy ocupado.- dijo esto rodando los ojos.- pero hoy vendrá, me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar algunas cosas.- hice una mueca al escuchar las palabra "comprar" era alérgica a esa palabra y sus derivados.- que? porque pones esa cara?

-Ah, lo siento esque cada vez que escucho algo que tenga que ver con compras- me estremecí- hace que me de escalofríos.- él me sonrío extrañado.

-Y eso porque?

-No te ha contado Alice sobre su obsesión por las compras?- Edward negó con la cabeza.- bueno pues como es lógico a Alice le gusta la ropa, por eso estudia diseño. Adora todo lo que tenga que ver con, ropa, centros comerciales y todo ese tipo de cosas. A mi no me gusta nada de eso, como te podrás dar cuenta y ella no conforme con esto, me lleva a interminables excursiones al centro comercial. Insiste en cambiar mi guardarropa cada mes y si por ella fuera lo cambiaria cada semana.- Edward comenzó a reír.- oye! No es gracioso, no te reirías tanto si a ti te trataran como una Barbie. - dije y esto lo hizo reír aun más. Le lance una mirada envenenada, se tranquilizo.

-Perdón, pero esque también te parecería divertido si estuvieras en mi lugar. Siempre supe que la pequeña Alice tenía algo demoniaco. Pobre de ti, es lo malo de ser chica.

-No pues no bajes la guardia, porque esa actitud no es solo con las chicas. A su hermano mayor, lo asesoraba en todo, era su Barbie pero en versión masculina. Se salvo de sus garras porque se fue a la universidad a New York, pero cada vez que lo visita, le dice como tiene que vestir. Si Alice no aprueba tu forma de vestir y piensa que estas pasado de moda te lo dirá y cambiara eso de inmediato.

Edward se me quedo viendo incrédulo.

-Bueno pues entonces cada vez que venga me vestiré lo mejor que pueda.

-Pues suerte y ojala que cumplas con sus expectativas.

Seguimos desayunando y platicando, le platique algunas anécdotas de mis torturas con Alice, por supuesto se burlo de mi pero cuando el me contó todas las bromas y burlas que Emmett le hacia llego mi turno de burlarme.

Cuando terminamos Edward dijo que subiría a arreglarse para su salida. Cuando estaba lavando los trastes recibí la llamada de Alice.

-Hola.- dije.

-Hola Bella, pude salir antes de la escuela, así que fui a comprar la utilería, estaré en tu casa como en 20 min.

-Ok, ya me vas a decir cual es el plan?- pregunté ansiosa.

-Ay Bella aguanta, para decirte el plan tengo que enseñarte algo, por cierto Edward esta en casa?

-No, va a salir con Emmett. Anda Alice, sabes que no me gusta quedarme con la duda.

-Que bien, es mejor que no ande rondando y pueda ver algo. Bella ya voy para tu casa, espera un momento, además sabes como es mi forma de conducir y si tienes suerte y el tráfico es favorable llegaré antes.- explicó. Suspire derrotada.

-Oh, esta bien. Pero apresúrate!- se escucho una risita del otro lado de la línea.

-Esta bien te veo en un rato Bella.

-Si chao.- me despedí y colgué.

Odiaba que me dejaran con la duda de algo, era demasiado desesperada.

...

A los 15 min. Llegó Alice, traía varias bolsas consigo, me asuste un poco y me arrepentí de pedir su ayuda.

-Lo ves, te dije que llegaría antes. – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si, entonces ya dime cual es el plan.- exclame ansiosa.

-Edward sigue aquí?- preguntó.

-Si aun no se va. No, no, ahora no me vayas a salir con que Edward tiene que irse para que me digas el plan. No se a que hora llegara Emmett, por favor Alice, ya dime.- le pedí.

-Si, esque podría por accidente ver lo que tengo pensado, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Bien pues entonces vamos a mi recamara y cerramos con seguro, si?- dije haciendo un puchero. Alice me miro dudando, genial ya la había convencido.

Para mi mala suerte, Edward en ese preciso momento iba bajando las escaleras. Quede en shock, se veía guapísimo, si no me molesta aceptarlo, era la absoluta verdad, vestía un pantalón de mezclilla oscura, zapatos casuales, una camisa azul claro con delgadas líneas blancas verticales, traía sueltos los botones de arriba, por lo que dejaba a la vista parte de su pecho bien formado, me quede aun mas embobada. Alice me dio un codazo, lo que hizo que despertara de mis ensoñaciones, baje la mirada avergonzada y me sonroje, raro no?

-Hola Alice.- saludó acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Edward, luces bien.- le halagó. Demonios el maldito había pasado la prueba de inspección, voltee a verlo, me dedico una sonrisa torcida y me guiño un ojo, yo le saque la lengua lo que hizo que riera.

-Gracias Alice, es todo un halago viniendo de una experta.- genial y todavía estaba de lambiscon. Rodee los ojos.

-Hay no es para tanto, así como experta experta aun no lo soy.- dijo Alice haciéndose la modesta. – Me decía Bella que Emmett va a venir.

-Ah si, quiere que lo acompañe a comprar algo, ya no debe tardar.- explicó.

-Que bien, tengo ganas de verlo. Porque no lo esperamos.- dijo mientras dejaba las bolsas a un lado y se sentaba.

-Alice, no se suponía que iríamos a mi habitación?- pregunté exasperada.

-Vamos Bella, ya oíste a Edward, Emmett no tarda en llegar. Que mas dan unos cuantos minutos.- dijo e hizo gestos con la mano para que la acompañáramos a sentarnos.

Derrotada fui hacia el sillón frente a ella y me senté, Edward hizo lo mismo y se sentó a mi lado.

-Esas bolsas son lo que creo que son?- me preguntó Edward bajito.

-Si te refieres a mi tortura embolsada si.- el sonrío-Así que recibiste el visto bueno en moda, eres un traidor.- le dije.

-Porque? Yo te dije que aria mi mayor esfuerzo, si querías que me torturara a mi también no debiste advertirme.- dijo con cara de inocencia.

-Esque no es justo que yo sea su única muñeca.- eso era cierto que acaso yo era la única sin sentido de la moda? Bueno tampoco es como si me interesara, para mi la moda era estar cómoda, la comodidad es primordial para mi y todos esos vestiditos y zapatos altos que están de "moda" no son nada cómodos.

-Yo no creo que necesites todos esos consejos, a mi me gusta tu estilo y te ves linda con él. Si te vistieras como las modelos de la televisión no serias tú, ya no seria mi Bella.- … un momento acaba de decir SU Bella?!

Abrí los ojos como platos y lo mire sorprendida, el tenia cara de culpabilidad, no planeaba decirlo en voz alta, pero lo dijo y mi corazón se acelero, el color subió a mis mejillas y en mi estomago revolotearon miles de mariposas.

- Esperen un momento, no hay gritos, porque ustedes no se gritan el uno al otro?- preguntó Alice sacándonos de nuestra burbuja.

-Digamos que tenemos un tipo de tregua.- contestó Edward.

-Wow, no creí que eso pasaría, o por lo menos no tan pronto, ustedes son un par de tercos.

-Bueno, pues pasó, ya ves se puede llegar a un acuerdo.- dije esta vez yo.

-Pues si es sorprendente, pero es agradable, mi odios estaban empezando a resentirse con todos esos gritos. Es encantador esta paz y convivencia.- dijo.

En ese momento sonó el timbre, vaya por fin había llegado Emmett, por fin Alice me contaría el plan y mi ansiedad se calmaría. Edward fue a abrir y pronto volvió con Emmett siguiéndolo.

-Hola Emmett.- saludo Alice.

-Hola enana, Bella.

-Hola Emmett. Tanto tiempo sin verte.

-Si esque mi Rosie me tiene ocupado.- dijo con voz picara, Edward rodó los ojos.- creo que no me daba una vuelta por aquí desde tu incidente, como va esa cabeza?

-Bien, les dije que no era grave.- aclaré.

-Bueno pues veo que no ha habido mas percances, así que seguiste mi consejo eh?- me dijo guiñándome un ojo en complicidad, yo me sonroje. Edward y Alice nos miraron estañados.

-Si Emmett.- dije simplemente.

- Oye Emmett, linda camisa.- observo Alice. Genial otro más con aprobación, definitivamente yo no estaría a la moda nunca, pero bueno la idea ya no me desagradaba tanto por lo que acaba de decir Edward, por cierto este se rió de mi al ver la mueca que hice.

-Gracias, me la regalo Rose.-

-Vaya pues entonces tu novia tiene un buen sentido de la moda. Estaría genial conocerla.- como siempre Alice haciendo planes.

-Si, talvez podríamos salir a algún club para que la conozcan. – sugirió Emmett.

-Si eso estaría estupendo. No tiene algún hermano o amigo que me pueda presentar?- me reí, mi amiga siempre en busca de su príncipe.

-Pues tiene un hermano, pero es casado, no creo que te quieras liar con un hombre casado.- Alice negó rotundamente.- pero talvez pueda llevar a unos amigos.- mi amiga salto emocionada.

-Entonce tenemos una cita, va a ser divertidísimo. Oye Emmett no notas algo extraño?

-Si, como que a esta casa le hacen falta gritos e insultos.- comento Emmett.- que apoco por fin paso lo que se veía imposible?

-Si, puedes creerlo.- le contesto Alice.

-Wow! Pues que bien, talvez así dejen de ser tan amargados y puedan desestresarme. Oye Bella, te gustan las bibliotecas?- me preguntó Emmett, yo no entendí por que lo preguntaba y ahora que lo recuerdo lo mismo había mencionado el otro día y Edward lo había regañado. Cuando iba a preguntar el porque, Edward me interrumpió.

-Ya Emmett, no tenia mucha prisa.- ahora tenia curiosidad, que era todo eso de la biblioteca?

-Bueno si, vamos entonces. Un gusto verte Alice, igual tu Bella, luego hablamos sobre las bibliotecas.- dijo riendo.

-Emmett!- lo regaño Edward.

-Esta bien, vámonos. Adiós chicas.

-Bye Emmett. – respondimos Alice y yo al unísono.

-Nos vemos en un rato Bella, adiós Alice.- despidió Edward.

-Nos vemos.

Y así desaparecieron, yo estaba extrañada por todo eso de la biblioteca, tendría que preguntárselo a Edward tan solo lo recordara.

-Bueno ahora si vamos a tu habitación y te cuenta el plan.- dijo Alice mientras tomaba las bolsas y se encaminaba a las escaleras, yo la seguí. Entramos y Alice dejo las bolsas en mi cama.

-Bueno antes de contarte, recapitulemos los hechos. Lo que paso fue que viste a Edward en ropa interior y tus hormonas hicieron una revolución y te hicieron quedar en vergüenza frente a él, Edward se dio cuenta y se aprovecho para su diversión y lo repitió por otro día. Estoy en lo correcto?

-Si, eso paso.- respondí.

-Bueno, pues el plan es hacerlo quedar en vergüenza a él, es injusto que solo él se divierta y bueno para eso necesitamos utilería.- se volteo y saco una prenda de la bolsa, solo vi que era fiusha, pues no me lo mostraba completamente.- tienes que usar esto.

Era una diminuta pijama – si es que se le puede llamar así, mas bien seria ropa interior- fiusha, conisistia en un pequeñísimo short y una blusa de tirantes con es escote rodeado de encaje negro.

-Estas loca? Yo no usare eso y menos enfrente de Edward.

-Oh, vamos Bella, se te vera genial, tienes un cuerpo asombroso. Además recuerda que tu pediste mi ayuda- de la cual me estaba empezando a arrepentir- ya veras que lo dejaras babeando y seguramente reaccionara igual o peor que como tu lo hiciste.

-Pero, como voy a usar eso frente a él. Tampoco es como si yo le gustara o algo y le gustara verme así.

-Ay Bella, nunca te das cuenta de nada pero bueno ya lo veras. Los hombres son visuales y con un cuerpo como el tuyo y esta linda pijama puesta cualquiera comenzaría a híper ventilar y quien no lo haga es porque o es ciego o gay.

-Pero eso ni es una pijama es como pasearme en ropa interior.- Alice rodó los ojos.- además no le veo el caso, Edward y yo ya nos llevamos bien, eso de las venganzas quedo atrás, ya no tiene caso.

-Pero la vergüenza que pasaste nadie te la quita él merece sentir lo mismo. Solo hazlo una vez si quieres, luego pueden seguir con su papel de lindos y amorosos hermanastro.- sabia que no me iba a dejar negarme.

-No vas dejar que te diga que no verdad?- negó con la cabeza.- Esta bien, talvez tu intención es ridiculizarlo a él, pero sospecho que la que se ridiculizara seré yo.

Alice rodó los ojos. Definitivamente tenia que grabarme en la cabeza que no tendría que volver a pedir ayuda a Alice.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Que tal les pareció el capitulo? Espero les haya gustado, si es así por favor déjenme un lindo review, que me suben el animo.**

**Tuve un buen de líos para subir este capitulo, lo iba a publicar el jueves pero aun faltaba transcribirlo y me fui a un concierto ( que por cierto estuvo genial, vi a los Kings of Leon!! Bueno ejem ejem, prosigo) y no pude, luego el viernes que si tuve tiempo ya lo había pasado a Word, pero mi computadora se puso loca y me borro la mitad del capitulo, casi me doy un tiro y ya era muy tarde y tenia un buen de sueño, así que tampoco pude y ayer fui a una fiesta y pues ni hablar, hasta hoy lo pude pasar, se supone que estoy haciendo tarea pero bueno jeje.**

**Como ven ya los líos pasaron, para todas aquellas que no les gustaba verlos pelear, ya esta, no más peleas. Ahora su relación va a tomar otro rumbo, espero les siga gustando.**

**Bueno por ultimo, les quiero agradecer a todas las que me han dejado review, sus alertas de favoritos. Muchas gracias.**

**Pues ahora si las dejo, ojala les haya gustado y me dejen un review. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Chaoo…**


	8. Cercanía

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. **_

.

**Cercanía.**

**.**

Como diablos me iba a poner esto? Bendita la hora (nótese el sarcasmo) en que pedí la ayuda de Alice.

Ya era de noche, no tenia más de 1a hora que Alice se había ido y Edward aun no regresaba de su salida con Emmett. Decidí probarme la dichosa "pijama" para verificar que no se veía más de la cuenta…De acuerdo, no se veía tan mal. Lo único era la vergüenza de mostrarme así frente a Edward.

Estaba empezando a llover y caían unos cuantos relámpagos, me asustaba un poco tengo que reconocerlo y mas estando yo sola en esta gran casa. Esperaba que Edward llegara pronto.

Bajé por un vaso con agua, tenia que admitir que la pijama era liberadora, se sentía cómoda, talvez en un clima más calido seria perfecta. Me serví el vaso de agua, y me acomodé en la barra a tomármelo…

…

Se fue la luz!!

Demonios, una cosas es que llueva y relampaguee con luz y otra es cuando este oscuro, los rayos se ven tétricos así, y si con luz me da un poco de miedo, sin luz estoy perdida.

Por favor que regrese pronto, por favor que regrese pronto!

Ok, cálmate Bella, respira y tranquilízate, no pasa nada, solo es lluvia y relámpagos, son obras de la naturaleza. No te harán daño.- me decía a mi misma –Ve a la sala y siéntate, tranquila.

Esta bien le haría caso a mi voz interna. Me dispuse a ir hacia la sala, pero en ese momento escuche ruidos, _OH por dios, OH por dios!! _Acaso podría pasar algo más?

Inhala, exhala Bella. Puede ser Edward, si exacto es él, pero para estar seguros mejor toma algo para defenderte. Saque el rodillo de la alacena y camine lentamente hacia la sala.

Se escuchaban pasos mojados, seria bueno hablar para saber si es Edward? No, no mejor me acerco más. Unos cuantos pasos más de parte mía y ya no se escucho nada… silencio… a donde había ido?

Voltee en todas las direcciones, esperando que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y alcanzaran a ver algo… nada, ni una imagen, ni un ruido. De acuerdo, esto estaba empezando a asustarme.

Un relámpago cayó en ese momento, el cual me asusto e hizo que brincara y perdiera el equilibrio, el rodillo calló de mis manos, hubiera sido malo caer, pero me asusto más que unos brazos empapados me detuvieran, grité del susto y forcejee. Aun no sabia de quien eran esos brazos, hasta que escuche esa voz aterciopelada.

-Cálmate Bella, soy yo. Edward.- al instante me tranquilice.

-Ay Edward, gracias a dios. Me asustaste.- dije con voz agitada.

-Lo siento, yo pensé que estabas en tu recamara.- explicó.

-Bajé a la cocina y en ese momento se fue la luz. Estas empapado.

-Si, esta lloviendo a cantaros.- dijo.

-Deberías de ir a cambiarte, te puedes refriar.- mi lado protector salio a flote. Para hacer mas firme mi postura en ese momento Edward estornudo.- o ya te estas resfriando.- rectifique.

-Bueno, creo que es una buena idea, aunque va a ser difícil encontrar mis cosas en la oscuridad.- otro estornudo.

-No hay alguna vela o linterna?- pregunté

-Velas, no. Linternas, en el sótano.-

-De acuerdo, nadie podrá bajar al sótano sin luz, es peligroso. – de nuevo el instinto protector.- aquí en el sillón ay algunas mantas- dije acercándome lentamente a donde creía estaba el sillón, bien, lo encontré, tome una manta y se la alargue.- quítate la chamarra y la camisa.

-Hey! Yo pensé que habías dicho que nada de exhibicionismo.- dijo tratando de bromear, pero sus dientes castañeaban de frío lo que lo hizo gracioso. Reí.

-Solo por esta vez, además no creo que pueda verte nada, mis ojos no son para ver en la oscuridad.- dije siguiéndole el juego. De repente recordé que lo único que traía puesto era la mini pijama, agradecía que no hubiera luz, por precaución tome otra manta y me tape con ella, además me estaba empezando a dar frío.

-Que hacemos en lo que vuelve la luz, a mi se me hace imposible andar por la casa así y mas subir escaleras.

-Si, a mi igual. Con mi poco sentido de equilibrio para mi es una caída segura y un hueso roto.- aseguré.

-Entonces nadie se moverá de aquí y menos tú.- ordeno tomándome del brazo y sentándome en el sofá- voy a prender la chimenea.- anunció.

Me entro pánico, con la luz de la chimenea iba a poder ver mi diminuta vestimenta, definitivamente no iba a hacerle caso a Alice, no me iba a mostrar así frente a Edward, me ganaba el pudor. Me acurruque más en el sillón y me tape toda con la manta.

Edward prendió hábilmente la chimenea, solo traía puestos sus pantalones, me obligue a desviar la mirada de su torso descubierto cuando considere había pasado el tiempo necesario. Al poco tiempo vino a sentarse a mi lado y se cubrió con la manta, cosa que le agradecí y a la vez maldije en mi fuero interno.

- No tienes frío?- pregunté.

-Un poco, pero con la chimenea se me quitara. Y tú?

-También un poco.- confesé y como no si casi estaba en ropa interior, definitivamente mala idea esto de las mini pijamas.

-Ven, te puedo abrazar, bueno solo si quieres claro.- sugirió, en su voz note un poco de bochorno.

Instantáneamente reaccione, me moví hacia donde estaba, con más entusiasmo del necesario, espero no lo halla notado. Edward pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me abrazo. Se sentía tan bien, estar así.

-Esta mejor?- preguntó. Solo asentí , desconfiando de mi tono de voz.

Nos quedamos así varios minutos, en silencio, pero era un silencio muy cómodo, y placentero. Al poco tiempo Edward comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, definitivamente esto se sentía muy bien.

-Como te fue con Emmett?- inquirí para distraerme. Mi voz sonó temblorosa.

-Bien, fuimos a comprar algunas piezas para su auto, su novia arregla autos y va a darle mas potencia. También lo acompañe a comprarle un regalo para Rose, va a ser su aniversario de novios.- me contó.

-Y que le compraron?

-Algo de joyería, un collar de perlas.

-Wow, muy esplendido- comenté.- yo nunca aceptaría algo así, mas bien yo no aceptaría ningún tipo de regalo costoso.- corregí.

-Cierto, que no te gustan los regalos.- me sorprendió que lo recordara.- recuerdo el día que te traje un osito de peluche y no lo querías aceptar, hasta que te dije que no había gastado nada en él, que me lo había ganado.

-Eddie.- recordé él nombre.

-Si, decías que era nuestro hijito.- me sonrojé por el recuerdo, ay las ocurrencias que uno dice cuando se es niño.

-Si que tienes buena memoria, yo no lo recordaba hasta ahora.

-Yo tampoco, pero últimamente muchos recuerdos han estado de vuelta en mi cabeza.- dijo.

La razón de que todos los recuerdos de mi niñez no los tenga en mente, es que muchos en donde estaba Edward presente los bloquee, por el dolor que sentí cuando se alejo. Ayer también me avergoncé un poco cunado vi la foto de nosotros dos abrazados, el me preguntó si recordaba nuestra conversación ese día, yo le dije que no. Pero la verdad es que si, lo recordé, pero éramos unos niños, planeando ser novios cuando fuéramos grandes, en verdad que son muchas las ocurrencias a esa edad.

-Que paso con nuestro hijo?- preguntó divertido, pude sentir como el calor subía a mis mejillas.

-No recuerdo, se perdió, creo.- conteste. La verdad es que lo había tirado por el enojo que sentía hacia Edward. Pero no se lo podía confesar.

-Que mala madre, debieron acusarte con servicios infantiles.- dijo en broma riendo. No pude evitar sonreír también.

-Bueno, pero el padre nos abandono.- dije sin pensar. Sus risas cesaron, al igual que las caricias en mi cabello "bravo Bella y su gran bocota".

-Mmm... cierto.- dijo serio.- creo que me llevaría la peor parte con servicios infantiles.- dijo después de unos segundos en silencio y con el tono de voz mas relajado y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza. – Bueno, y a ti como te fue con Alice?- preguntó cambiando de tema, lo agradecí enormemente en parte.

-Pues… me trajo algunas cosas que paso a comprar. No fue tan mal.- mentí. No podía contarle.

-Me alegró, aunque te veías ansiosa por algo cuando bajé.- comentó.

-Si, esque me tenía que contar algo.- simplemente dije, esperando que no hiciera mas preguntas.

-Amm…- dijo entendiendo.

Seguimos platicando de algunas cosas por un rato, la luz no volvía y la lluvia no se calmaba ni un poco, los relámpagos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes, me asuste y salte en varias ocasiones, en todas ellas Edward me apretó contra su pecho y siguió acariciando mi cabello, para tranquilizarme lo que funciono exitosamente.

-Como vas a poder dormir, si sigue lloviendo así y tú te sigues asustando con los relámpagos.- me dijo.

-No lo se, lo único que me ha distraído hasta el momento eres tu.- confesé. Me sonrojé luego de decirlo. Porque me estaba comportando así? Y diciendo esas cosas.- tampoco se si voy a querer subir a mi cuarto con la oscuridad, aquí por lo menos esta la luz de la chimenea.

-Bueno, pues si quieres podemos quedarnos aquí, hasta que vuelva la luz, si es que vuelve. Así matamos dos pájaros de un tiro, tu miedo a la oscuridad y yo te distraigo por lo del miedo a los relámpagos.- propuso. Una sonrisa tonta se extendió por mi rostro, la idea me agradaba a sobre manera, me golpee mentalmente por mi reacción, que me estaba pasando?

-Esta bien.- simplemente conteste aun con la sonrisa tonta.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo solo para él pero claramente lo pude escuchar. Me atrajo más hacia su pecho. Podía quedarme así toda la noche y no abría problema por mí.

Seguimos platicando, la lluvia seguía sin cesar, la verdad a mi no me importaba mucho, así podía seguir en los brazos de Edward. Mas entrada la noche, mis parpados comenzaron a sentirse pesados y empecé a hundirme en la inconciencia, a lo lejos escuche una melodía tarareada por una aterciopelada voz.

…

…

POV Edward.

Bella acababa de quedarse dormida, ya estaba acostumbrado a esto, a verla dormir, era mucho mas fascinante estar tan cerca de ella y sin estar cuidando cada movimiento para q no me descubra. Suavemente pase mi mano por su frente y la acaricie cuidando de no despertarla, ella soltó un suspiro suave ante mi toque.

-Edward…- susurro. Que bien mi parte favorita de sus sueños había comenzado, los balbuceos.- porque me pasa esto cuando estoy… contigo?- mi corazón comenzó a latir mas fuerte, algo le pasaba conmigo y esto me emocionaba.- Edward…eres tonto… pero eres… muy lindo…-

Una sonrisa entupida se alojo en mi rostro, me encantaba escuchar eso de los labios de Bella aunque fuera inconcientemente.

Los balbuceos cesaron para mi desventura, pero con lo que había dicho, me había bastado. Me sentía cansado, mis parpados se empezaron a cerrar sin mi permiso, la ultima imagen que tuve fue el dulce rostro de Bella, una imagen que me encantaba.

…

…

-Wow! Pero q pasa aquí!! Y yo que pensé q perdían su tiempo.- dijo la atronadora voz que reconocí de inmediato. Emmett.

Abrí mi ojos lentamente para que se acostumbraran a la luz de la mañana, Emmett estaba frente a nosotros, voltee a ver a Bella, extrañamente no se había despertado con los gritos de Emmett.

-Cállate!! La despertaras,- dije bajito.

-Esta bien. Pero esque no puedes impedir que comente algo después de encontrármelos así.

-Por dios Emmett, no empieces a delirar. Nos quedamos dormidos.- explique.

-Aja, bueno venia a ver si querías salir a desayunar, pero veo q estas muy cómodo.

-Que hora es?- pregunté desorientado, tratando de no moverme bruscamente.

-Las 10:30.

-Vaya, si que me quede dormido.- nunca despertaba tan tarde, mi reloj interno siempre hacia que me despertara no mas de las 8 de la mañana.

-Bueno voy a buscar algo que comer en tu cocina, mientras despiertas a Bella durmiente.- dijo y desapareció en la cocina.

Voltee nuevamente a ver a Bella, estaba profundamente dormida, me dolía tener que despertarla, pero sabia que era mejor despertarla así a que se asustara por los gritos de Emmett, para mi hermano era imposible tener un tono bajo en su voz.

-Bella…- la llame, moviendo suavemente su hombro, se removió adormilada y hundió su rostro en mi pecho.- despierta ya es de día.

De repente de levanto sobresaltada y desorientada, me miro y luego miro a su alrededor.

-Amm… que hora es?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño, tenia expresión de sueño aun, su labios tenían una tonalidad roja y unas ganas enormes de tocarlos y besarlos me embargaron. Me aclare un poco y respondí.

-Según Emmett, son las 10:30.- le dije.

-Mmm.... Emmett esta aquí?- pregunto restregándose los ojos, yo asentí. Toco su cabello y trato de aplacarlo.

-Tu pelo es una maraña, pero me gusta _(NT. Adoro cuando Edward le dice eso a Bella_) no lo alacies.

-Te gusta porque estas acostumbrado a que el tuyo este así, hecho una maraña.- dijo bromeando, recargando su espalda en el respaldo a mi lado.

-Oye no te metas con mi cabello.- dije con falsa indignación, comencé a reír y ella hizo lo mismo.

-A mi también me gusta tu maraña de pelo.- dijo, estas simples palabras me pusieron feliz, me quede mirando sus ojos, estos me miraban divertidos, mi mirada se desvío a sus labios y de nuevo aparecieron esas ganas de besarlos, que me esta pasando?

-Pues a mi no me gusta, siempre he pensado que deberías de peinarte.- interrumpió la voz inconfundible de Emmett.

-Nadie te preguntó Emmett.- le regañé.

-Hay y yo que pensé que estaría de mejor humor hoy.- rodee los ojos.- bueno días Bella, te preguntaría como pasaste la noche, pero creo q mi pregunta estaría fuera de lugar.

Vi como Bella empezaba a sonrojarse y bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Se veía tan linda. Luego volteo a ver a Emmett y sonrío.

-Buenos días Emmett, yo igual preguntaría como pasaste la noche, pero viendo que traes la misma ropa de ayer también mi pregunta esta fuera de lugar.- replicó, yo sonreí.

-Touche, buena esa Bella. Pero creo que mi noche estuvo más entretenida, Edward aun viste sus pantalones.- dijo con fingida decepción.

-Ya, deja de insinuar cosas, ya te dije que solo nos quedamos dormidos.- intervine.

-Bueno me voy a bañar, tengo que ponerme a estudiar.- anuncio Bella.

Se levanto en un salto, lo que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero se agarro del brazo del sofá. Esta acción hizo que la cobija que la cubría cayera y mi mundo girara en torno a lo que vi.

Bella vestía solo unos pequeños shorts fiushas y una blusa de tirantes con encaje. Yo sabia que Bella tenia un cuerpo hermoso, pero verlo así, me dejo totalmente embobado y fascinado. Escuche un silbido por lo bajo, recompuse mi expresión, seguramente me veía como un tonto.

-Wow! Bella quien lo diría. Hermano me decepcionas, Bella vestida así y tu permaneciste con tus pantalones. De verdad que me decepcionas como hermano mayor.- declaró Emmett.

Bella hasta este comentario no se había dado cuanta de que la manta había caído, pues miro extrañada su cuerpo y luego rápidamente tomo la manta y se cubrió nuevamente, siguiendo de un notorio rubor en sus mejillas. Yo aun no podía hablar de la impresión.

-Este… bueno… me voy.- dijo y rápidamente salio disparada por las escaleras.

Sacudí mi cabeza para aclararme un poco.

-Si que te impresiono verdad?- preguntó mi hermano.

-No empieces Emmett.- le advertí levantándome del sofá y dirigiéndome a la cocina, Emmett me siguió.

-Que? si hubieras visto tu cara. Debí tomarte una foto.- dijo. Solo esperaba que Bella no halla notado lo entupido que me vi.

Rodee los ojos restándole importancia.

-Hola chicos- dijo una voz cantarina. La pequeña duendecillo había aparecido.- de que hablan?

-Hola enana. Hablábamos de la cara de tonto que puso Edward al ver la sexy pijama de Bella.- explicó mi hermano. Yo abrí los ojos como platos y le lance una mirada envenenada a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros y sonrío.

-OH, entonces lo hizo?!- preguntó Alice emocionada. La voltee a ver extrañado.

-A que te refieres?- pregunté curioso.

-Amm, bueno, esque yo le regalé esa pijama a Bella, pero nunca pensé que la usaría.- explico.

-Pues si que lo hizo e impresiono a Edward.- intervino el oportuno Emmett.

Alice soltó una risita, esperen un momento porque apareció de repente y como diablos había entrado? También Emmett había entrado solo.

-Como entraron ustedes dos así como si nada?- los dos se voltearon a mirar.

-Bueno sacamos una copia, solo para emergencias.- explicó Alice.

-Y que emergencia hay hoy?

-Bueno yo venia a verificar algo con Bella. Por cierto subiré a verla porque tengo que irme a la escuela.- anunció y desapareció.

Voltee a ver a Emmett, esperando su respuesta.

-Yo toque, pero nadie abrió. Estaban demasiado cómodos para preocuparse por abrir.

-Nunca escuche el timbre.

-Pues porque toque la puerta, aun no vuelve la luz. Parece que por la tormenta algunos cables se averiaron.- explicó.

-Ok, te creo.- concluí.

Emmett se fue al poco rato, tenía que regresar a la universidad. Lo mismo paso con Alice, así como aparecían de repente se iban.

Bella, bajo ya arreglada, vestía igual que siempre con unos jeans y camiseta, pero la imagen de ella con esa pijama no salía de mi cabeza. Ella aun parecía avergonzada por eso.

-Se te veía muy bien esa pijama.- le dije sinceramente, aunque el verdadero fin en decirle esto era para avergonzarla.- veo que el verdadero motivo para que me dejara de exhibir era para que tu lo pudieras hacer sin ninguna competencia.- bromee.

-Claro que no!!- exclamó- y yo a diferencia de ti vestía una pijama tu solo traías tu ropa interior.

-Pues, tu pijama podría pasar fácilmente por otra cosa.

-Sigues siendo fastidioso, sabes.- replicó mientras se levantaba e iba a la cafetera.

-Pues no pensabas lo mismo mientras dormías y decías que era lindo.- recordé. Bella volteo a verme con los ojos como platos y con el rostro teñido de un rojo intenso.

-Pues, no te lo dije a ti. Si no mal recuerdo soñé con Robert Pattinson y a él le dije que era lindo.- dijo. Sonreí ante su respuesta.

-Entones piensas que ese tal Robert es mas lindo que yo?- pregunté divertido mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a donde estaba.

-Claro, mucho más lindo.- respondió de inmediato.

-Pero si piensas que soy lindo no?

-Ya te dije, el lindo es Rob.

-Vamos Bella, admite que piensas que soy lindo, eres pésima mintiendo. Que tiene de malo que lo aceptes, si yo soñara contigo te lo diría sin ningún problema e igual te diría que eres linda. Te lo digo ahora me pareces muy linda.- admití y me encontré preguntándome porque me urgía tanto que Bella me dijera que era lindo. Bella se sonrojó, me acerque más a ella.

-No bromees por favor.- dijo bajando la mirada. Esto me molesto.

-Por favor no hagas eso- dije haciendo que me mirara otra vez.- me disgusta no ver tus ojos. Créeme Bella eres muy linda.- otro sonrojo mas y antes de que bajara la mirada nuevamente coloque mi mano en su barbilla para impedirlo.- tus ojos son lindos, tu sonrojo es lindo- declaré acercándome peligrosamente. No sabia que era lo que me estaba moviendo a actuar así, su mirada iba de mis labios a mi ojos, temí que se alejara pero no lo hizo.- te veías muy linda con esa pijama. Tus labios son muy lindos y me he estado muriendo por hacer esto desde esta mañana.- coloqué mis cada una de mis manos en sus mejilla es me acerque más, podía sentir su aliento agitado.

Me paré a escasos centímetros evaluando su reacción, no quería besarla si ella no quería. Mire fijamente sus ojos, estos me miraban de igual forma, nada pasó. Estuve a punto de alejarme pero en ese momento Bella acorto distancias e hizo que nuestros labios se tocaran.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí otro capitulo, es lo mas rápido que he actualizado, una semana cuando normalmente lo hago en dos. Pero bueno ya saben tiempo de sobra con los días feriados.**

**Que tal que les pareció? Espero les haya gustado. Ya hubo Beso!! Pensaba alargar este momento más, pero cuando estaba escribiendo me dije "porque no?" y ya lo puse, espero no decepcione a nadie.**

**Ya esta también lo de la dichosa pijama, también hizo que los nervios de Edward se alteraran, pienso que esto fue un detonante para que se atreviera decirle que era linda y se atreviera a acercarse, así que fue algo bueno. **

**Como ven Bella sueña con Robert Pattinson, jaja, me pareció algo gracioso y pues lo puse jeje.**

**Ahora un anuncio para lectors sin cuenta en fanfiction, en el capitulo pasado una lectora me hizo ver que tenia bloqueada la opcion de Review anónimo. Yo ni me había dado cuenta, así que en cuanto me dijo lo desbloquee. Esto lo digo por si alguien quiere dejar su opinión y comentario, si es así se los agradeceré, me encantan los reviews jeje.**

**Por cierto Angeles, el concierto estuvo genial. Tocaron super bien y el hambiente estuvo bueno, Caleb es todo un amor. Me encanto ver a Jared de cerca es tan guapo. pero bueno ya acabando con mis delirios mentales. Si, angeles estuvo muy bueno.**

**Bueno ahora solo me falta agradecer a todas las que han dejado review´s, favoritos, alertas. Gracias a todos.**

**Ahora si me voy, no olviden dejarme sus impresiones sobre el capitulo.**

**Saludos, qidence. Nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Chaoo…**


	9. Temores

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Temores.**

.

-Me he estado muriendo por hacer esto desde esta mañana- sentía su aliento rozándome los labios, comencé a hiperventilar y parecía que mi corazón se saldría de mi pecho.

Traslade mi mirada de sus labios a sus ojos, estos me miraban expectantes, como si esperara mi acción, me estaba dando a elegir, pero yo estaba petrificada, que debía hacer? Vi nuevamente sus labias, yo también deseaba besarlos.

Sentí que se alejaba. No, no, no puede alejarse, así que actúe, acorte los pocos centímetros que nos separaban y nuestros labios chocaron.

Eran tan suaves.

Parecía sorprendido por mi acción, pues se quedo estático por unos segundos, moví mis labios lentamente tanteando el terreno y evaluando su respuesta, inmediatamente reacciono y al primer movimiento todo hizo clic, como si nuestros labios se conocieran y estuvieran destinados a estar así empezamos a movernos al mismo ritmo, uno dulce y tierno. Una de sus manos se movió hacia mi cintura y la otra acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla y hacia que una placentera corriente recorriera mi piel. Mis manos estaban en sus cabellos, revolviéndolos aun más de lo acostumbrado.

La mano que antes se encontraba en mi mejilla, se traslado a mi nuca, acercándome mas, mi corazón estaba desembocado. Sentí su legua delineando mi labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso, se lo concedí y nuestras lenguas comenzaron su danza.

Sentía que el aire me faltaba, al parecer él pensó lo mismo, pues se separo de mi no sin antes dar un sexy mordisco a mi labio inferior, aun así no le dio descansó a mi acelerado corazón, siguió con un camino de besos que iban desde mi mejilla, mi barbilla hasta mi cuello. Ese era mi punto débil, me estaba volviendo loca.

No se como, pero mi mente se despejo por un momento, el momento perfecto para que asimilara lo que estaba sucediendo. Como es que llegamos a esto? Yo besando a Edward en la cocina así nada más?

No, no, esto no esta bien. Sentí una mordida en mi cuello casi, pierdo el sentido nuevamente, casi.

Suavemente pero decidida, coloque mis manos en su pecho para separarlo, no necesite hacer esfuerzo, ya que de inmediato comprendió lo que trataba de hacer y se separo, dejando nuestras frente en contacto.

-Que pasa?-preguntó con la respiración agitada, al igual que la mía.

-Esto… no debía pasar…- musite recuperando el aliento.

Su ceño se frunció y dio un paso atrás mirándome fijamente.

-Como dices?- inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

-Si, esto esta mal.- dije firmemente.

-Pues no pensabas lo mismo cuando empezaste el beso y lo seguiste.- acusó. Me sonroje levemente, pero trate de que mi expresión se mantuviera firme.

-Eso solo fue un impulso y uno que debe repetirse.

-Un impulso!?!?- rió amargamente- Por dios Bella, no te engañes, eso no fue solo un impulso y tu bien lo sabes.

Si lo sabia, pero no podía permitirme sucumbir ante esto.

-No, no se nada.- mi voz no sonó tan firme como hubiera querido- y solo fue un beso, nada mas y por el bien de la buena relación que estábamos llevando hasta el momento, debemos olvidarlo. Solo nos quedan dos semanas Edward, es fácil, luego tu te iras y todo como siempre.

Estaba tratando de convencerme más a mí que a él en realidad. "_Él se ira Bella, no cometas el mismo error"_

_-_Entonces solo fue un beso para ti?- solo asentí, desconfiando de mi voz y desviando la mirada- Bella mírame y dime que fue un simple beso, sin sentimientos ni nada de por medio y que me equivoque.

A regañadientes lo miré, sus ojos se veían dolidos y por un momento mi voluntad flaqueo, pero luego recordé que esto era mejor. Tome mi tiempo para responder, hasta que estuve segura que mi voz no me delataría.

-Fue un simple beso.- _el mejor beso que he recibido en mi vida. _Pensé para mis adentros. Sus ojos se ensombrecieron, en verdad esto le afectaba tanto?

-Esta bien, no se volverá a repetir.- prometió.

-Bueno…- se extendió un silencio demasiado incomodo, lo mejor seria huir.- me voy a mi habitación, tengo que seguir estudiando.

Edward simplemente asintió. Tome una taza de café y camine hacia la salida.

-Bella?- llamó. Voltee a verle.

-Si?

-Yo… este…- lo mire curiosa- yo… yo te…- OH por dios, no estaba a punto de decir lo que yo creo verdad? Estaba expectante e inconscientemente di un paso hacia delante- te… te quería preguntar, si puedo ocupar tu baño en un rato.

Solté el aire que tenia contenido, que tonta soy y que imaginación la mía. "_Tonta Bella"_ , reí nerviosamente.

-Si, claro.- dije.

-Gracias.

-Te veo en un rato.- concluí y salí de la cocina rodando los ojos.

No podía permitirme hacerme este tipo de ilusiones tontas, no de nuevo. Talvez era tonto comparar la situación de ahora, teniendo 24 años a cuando tenía 12, ese fue un enamoramiento de niños, si, yo estuve enamorada de Edward en ese entonces y aunque nadie lo supo sufrí mucho cuando dejo de escribir y venir. Por lo mismo yo ya había madurado, aunque sabia que había quedado frágil desde esa vez y sabia que si me dejaba llevar pasaría algo similar. Cuando él se fuera yo me quedaría sola y con el corazón roto, talvez hasta en mayor medida.

Él se iba a ir dentro de 2 semanas a seguir con su vida como antes, yo no pertenecía a ella. Así que era mejor no involucrar los sentimientos esta vez, por el bien de mi recuperado corazón.

Me recosté en mi cama pensando. Claro que me había gustado ese beso, es el mejor beso que me han dado –aunque realmente no han sido muchos- y claro que sentí algo, mi corazón me delataba, casi salía de mi pecho, seguramente si el tuviera la capacidad de escucharlo, enseguida se daría cuenta de mi mentira.

Al poco rato Edward vino a ocupar el baño, yo baje a la cocina con todo y mis cuadernos par evitar cualquier incidente, pero antes me di cuanta que había algo extraño con él, se le veía triste, decepcionado. Acaso era por mi? Y si para él significó lo mismo ese beso y si sentía algo por mi? _No Bella, no empieces._ En todo caso si así fuera, eso no cambiaria el hecho de que él se ira, el tiene un trabajo, una vida. Bueno ya debo de dejar esos pensamientos, ahora no vale la pena pensar en eso, ya los dos quedamos que lo que paso por la mañana no se repetiría, ahora a concentrarse en estudiar.

..

Juro que trate de concentrarme, pero era imposible, llevaba media hora intentándolo, mi mente divagaba, analizando todo lo sucedido. Para variar no podía distraerme en otra cosa, la luz aun no volvía, no había ni tele, ni música. Agg! Sacudí mi cabeza y la coloque entre mis manos.

-Estas bien?- preguntó esa voz tan familiar. Levante mi mirada, su expresión había cambiado un poco, ya no se le notaba tan desilusionado, hasta se le veía divertido y expectante. Por una parte me alegraba y por otra me daba curiosidad.

-Si.

-Amm, iba a salir a comprar algunas cosas al súper mercado- hice una mueca al escuchar la palabra, él soltó una risita.- vaya, en verdad pones esa cara cada vez que escuchas algo de compras, pensé que solo era broma.-

-Pues ya ves, es real.- dije riendo igual.

-Bueno te decía, iba a ir al supermercado a…- se detuvo y quedo pensativo.- adquirir algunos alimentos faltantes.- reí ante su esfuerzo por evitar mi mueca.- así esta mejor?- solo asentí.- bueno y quería ver si me querías acompañar?

-Amm, tengo que estudiar.- dije.

-Oh vamos Bella, solo es comida y no soy Alice,- solté un risita- además desde cuando que no sales? Debes despejarte, tampoco es todo estudios, te vas a saturar.

-Pero…

-Pero nada,- interrumpió.- así que vas conmigo o llamaré a Alice para q nos acompañe.- amenazó, puse cara de horror.- así que vamos?- dijo extendiendo su mano. Lo mire con duda y luego a mis cuaderno, esta bien, lo de estudiar no estaba funcionando, talvez estar fuera de casa ayude un poco.

-Ok, vamos.-dije tomándole la mano, un cosquilleo me recorrió pero trate de no inmutarme- voy por mi chamarra y regreso.-anuncie huyendo de su toque eléctrico.

Subí, me mire en el espejo, me puse algo de brillo labial, no necesitaba rubor, mi sonrojo era natural, me acomode un poco el cabello, toma mi chaqueta de mezclilla y baje de vuelta. Edward me esperaba, tomo sus llaves y salimos, decidimos viajar en el volvo, era el menos llamativo, Edward caballerosamente, me abrió y cerro la puerta, subió de su lado y arranco el auto.

Al principio permanecimos en silencio, solo se escuchaba la música y el motor.

-Cuando crees que regrese la luz?- pregunté.

-No lo se, pero si no regresa hoy y si quieres podemos repetir lo de anoche.- sugirió. Que mas querría yo, pero no.

-Edward.- le advertí. El soltó una risita.

-Bueno, yo nada mas decía.- se excuso encogiéndose de hombros- pero la oferta sigue abierta.- concluyó riendo, yo rodee los ojos.

Comenzó a sonar una canción conocida.

-Claro de luna.- murmure- aun la tocas?- pregunte recordando cuando la tocaba para mi.

-Si, aunque tiene tiempo que no practico.- dijo.

-Es una lastima, me encantaba cuando la tocabas.

-A mi me gustaba interpretarla para ti- dijo y sentí como el calor subía a mis mejillas.- talvez algún día lo vuelva a hacer.

-Eso seria genial.- coincidí.

-Sigue siendo tu favorita?- inquirió.

-Si y la tuya?

-También.

Claro de Luna nos encantaba a ambos, siempre que venia la escuchábamos hasta cansarnos o Edward la interpretaba en el piano de la familia. Esa canción me trae muy buenos recuerdos.

El resto del camino la pasamos hablando sobre música, llegamos al supermercado y entramos. Yo iba manejando el carrito en que íbamos escogiendo comida.

-Recuerdas estas galletas, yo pensé que ya no las fabricaban.- dijo.

-Yo igual, son buenísimas. Toma unas para recordar viejos tiempos.- me hizo caso y las coloco en el carrito.

-Oh, olvide algo, tu sigue, enseguida regreso.- dijo y desapareció por el pasillo.

Recorrí el pasillo tarareando la canción que sonaba de fondo. Di la vuelta y divise a Mike – si mi exjefe morboso- en el siguiente pasillo.

-Mierda- dije por lo bajo y rápidamente trate de regresar por donde venia sin que me viera, pero como mi suerte es nula, claro que me vio. Doble mierda!!

-Bella!- dijo, mas bien grito con una sonrisa, hipócritamente trate de devolvérsela. Se acerco.

-Hola Mike.- salude.

-Como has estado? Que has hecho? Te extrañamos mucho en el restaurante.- ja si como no, sobre todo tu no?

-Pues ya sabes nada importante, solo que voy a entrar a la universidad.

-Ah, que bien, me alegro por ti. Escucha, me quiero disculpar por lo que paso la ultima vez, esque me deje llevar y te vi tan desprotegida.- aja, ahora resulta que es un buen samaritano.

-No, te preocupes, ya paso.- dije hipócritamente.

-Que bien, me quitas un gran peso de encima.- dijo suspirando dramáticamente- y bueno… dime…- Oh, Oh.- ahora que ya no existe la relación Jefe- empleada, quisieras salir algún día a cenar o a comer?

Tiene que estar bromeando, que este chico no entendió la negativa y el golpe? Al parecer no.

-Mike, no creo que sea una buena idea.- respondí con paciencia.

-Anda Bella, si quieres salimos solo como amigos, es para recompensar lo que paso la ultima vez.- que me cree tonta o que?

Demonios, yo que quería mantenerme serena, tendría que ser aun mas directa y cruel para que entendiera. En el momento en que iba a responderle, sentí una mano calida en mi cintura, yo conocía esas manos.

-Ya volví, amor- Oh dios, eso se escuchaba endemoniadamente bien con su dulce voz- Oh, disculpa, no me presentaras a tu amigo.

Voltee a verlo, me guiño un ojo, me quede deslumbrada por un momento pero recompuse mi expresión. Ok, me estaba tratando de ayudar, seguiría la corriente.

-Si, mira cariño. – Me recorrió un escalofrío al llamarlo así- El es Mike, mi exjefe, Mike él es Edward- dirigí mi mirada hacia Mike, quien se veía ligeramente sorprendido y abochornado.

-Su novio- repuso Edward estirando su mano, Mike se la estrecho.

-Vaya, no sabia que estuvieras en una relación.- comentó Mike notablemente sorprendido y decepcionado.

-Si pues ya vez, somos un poco discretos, incluso algunos de nuestro amigo no lo sabían.- dije. Mi voz sonaba segura, por alguna extraña razón, en esta ocasión esto de mentir se me estaba dando bien.

-Si, pero la discreción murió cuando nos mudamos juntos.- siguió Edward, aunque me sorprendió que mencionara esto, mantuve mi sonrisa.

-Entonces, si que va enserio.- menciono Mike con una risita nerviosa.

-Si, estamos muy contentos.- dijo Edward, besándome la frente, mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse y el calor subió a mis mejillas.

-Bueno… me alegro por ustedes… y pues tengo que seguir con las compras y los dejo seguir a ustedes.- dijo ligeramente incomodo.

-Si, cuídate Mike.- Me despedí, el asintió y se despidió con la mano, nos miraba receloso, yo seguí con mi sonrisa, se alejo, pero estaba a la vista, voltee a ver a Edward.

-Gracias por la ayuda.- dije sinceramente.

-No es nada, es un placer hacerse pasar por tu novio. Quien era él? Un exnovio incomodo?- preguntó con tono celoso? Reí.

-No eso quisiera él.- rodee los ojos y Edward rió- es simplemente mi exjefe que nunca asimilo la negativa.

-Pues no es por nada, pero tu exjefe nos sigue mirando, al parecer no creyó del todo nuestra puesta en escena.- iba a voltear a verificar pero Edward me lo impidió, aprisionó mis rostro entre sus manos y me obligo a verlo- no voltees, se vera demasiado obvio.

-Ay, si no lo creyó, me seguirá molestando.- me lamente.

-Bueno pues hay una manera de que sea mas creíble.- me miro fijamente- Quédate quieta Bella.

-Edward, - le advertí, sabia lo que tramaba y aunque la oferta era tentadora, tenia que resistirme.

-Oh, no, vine de nuevo hacia nosotros!- exclamó con alarma.

Mierda! Esta bien, al diablo todo!

Lo bese, esta vez correspondió de inmediato. Yo solo tenia planeado un beso sencillo para la apariencia, pero mi voluntad flaqueo y deseo mas. Enredé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y el coloco las suyas en mi cintura. Nuestro labios se movían al mismo compás, debes en cuando el le daba pequeños mordiscos a mi labio inferior, esto me volvía loca. El beso se profundizo, casi podía sentir como mis piernas se volvían de gelatina.

No se exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvimos en nuestra burbuja y la verdad no me interesaba. Pero empezó a faltarme el aire y recordé que nos encontrábamos en medio del pasillo del supermercado. Así que muy a mi pesar me fui separando de él poco a poco, Edward resignado hizo lo mismo, pero mantuvo sus manos en mi cintura.

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos, Edward tenia una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro. Demonios! Este hombre me volvía loca. Voltee a donde se suponía estaba Mike y ya no había nadie.

-Ya no esta.- dije.

-Si, supongo que fuimos muy convincentes.- dijo acercándose más. Pose mis manos en su pecho deteniendo sus intenciones.

-Gracias y esta vez si es la ultima.- le aclare, suspiro pesadamente.

-Esta bien- dijo resignado- solo ten en cuenta que te estas engañando y que para mi no fue un simple beso o unos simples besos- rectificó.

-Edward, por favor, no quiero que esto se torne incomodo.

-Esta bien, esta bien- dijo separándose- solo tenlo en cuenta, de acuerdo?- rodee los ojos, pero asentí- sigamos- sugirió, tomándome de la mano, lo mire interrogante- tu admirador todavía puede seguir por aquí- se escuso y avanzo manejando el carrito- mira lo que te traje- me paso un contenedor, era helado, pero no cualquier helado. Era helado con galleta Oreo, mi favorito.

-Oh, gracias, lo recordaste.

-Te digo, los recuerdos vienen a mi. Recuerdas cuando te comiste no se cuantos litros y enfermaste.

Oh, si que recordaba ese día, es un malestar que no quiero volver a repetir.

-Si, -dije con una mueca- te quedaste conmigo y faltaste a clases.- recordé.

Me había sentido tan importante esa vez, él, Edward se había quedado y había faltado a sus labores por mi, porque estaba preocupado por mi salud, no paraba de preguntarle a Carlisle si ya me iba mejor cada 5 min. Fue tan lindo y lleno de atenciones.

-Así es, estaba muy preocupado por ti y si te pasara de nuevo, me volvería a quedar.- afirmo, mi pecho se inflo de emoción.

-No te preocupes, ya aprendí la lección, nunca mas he comido tanto helado. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento.- dije y baje la mirada, me encontré con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Todo esto se sentía tan bien y tan natural. Lo sabia, me estaba dejando llevar nuevamente y me odiaba por eso, porque no simplemente podía seguir lo que había dicho esta mañana, porque me era tan difícil. Bueno si se porque, porque el es tan encantador, todas esas miraditas y sonrisas torcidas me volvían loca, luego vino el beso, que aunque lo había disfrutado enormemente, me había confundido aun mas.

Que debo hacer? Haber analicemos las opciones.

Opción uno: tratar con todas mis fuerzas de alejarme (por lo menos sentimentalmente) de él, eso significa, nos mas besos, no mas abrazos, nada que me pueda trastornar.

Mi yo interior no se sentía muy feliz con esta decisión.

Opción dos: Dejar que las cosas pasen como tengan que pasar, ósea disfrutarlo estas dos semanas faltantes, pero estando conciente de lo que pasaría al final. Nos mas retenciones, advertencias, prohibiciones, simplemente que todo pasará, ya me las arreglaría con el dolor después.

Esta opción claro que le gustaba mas a mi yo interior y débil.

Que hacer? Ahh! Mi mente esta tan complicada. Bueno por lo menos lo voy pensar, esta decisión no se puede tomar a la ligera como tirar un pañuelo a la basura. _"Pero recuerda Bella que solo tienes dos semanas, no puedes tardarte tanto" _me recordó mi voz interna, demonios tiene razón, bueno esta bien, lo voy a pensar hoy por la noche, ya luego vería.

-Bella? Estas bien?- pregunto Edward sacudiendo mi mano aun entrelazada con la mía.

Salí de mi trance y le dedique una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Si, estoy bien.- le aseguré.

-Bueno, vámonos.

No me había dado cuenta que ya había pagado la comida. Ahora íbamos rumbo al Volvo, cuando llegamos subimos las bolsas y cerró la cajuela.

Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas y a mi me agradaba, no me molestaba.

Opción uno: 0

Opción dos: 1

* * *

**Hola::**

**Aquí otro capitulo, que tal les pareció? El momento post-beso.**

**Bella tiene miedo y bueno es normal o al menos eso creo yo. Aunque bueno con el segundo beso ya dudo un poco. **

**Se suponía que tenia que actualizar ayer, pero esque bueno ayer fue un día lleno de emociones, LA PREMIERE!!! Por fin, ya solo 2 días par ver la película, que emoción!! Y pues bueno como comprenderán no hubo tiempo para pasar el capitulo a Word. **

**Pero bueno solo fue un día de retraso. Ahora, en el capitulo anterior le agradecí a una lectora por avisarme por lo de los reviews anónimos, pero no mencione su nombre, porque andaba a las prisas y no me dio tiempo de revisar el nombre. Pero bueno, gracias nuevamente a ****lkdv**** por avisarme.**

**Pues solo me falta agradecerles a todos los que han dejado reviews, favoritos, alertas. A todos muchas gracias, no saben la emoción que me da cada vez que veo un correo de FanFiction.**

**Bueno pues ahora solo me queda despedirme, esperando que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**

**Saludos a tods, qidence, nos leemos.**

**Chaoo…**


	10. Celos

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Celos.**

**.**

**POV Edward.**

**.**

**-**Vamos Edward, ya habíamos quedado con Alice que saldríamos a un club, hoy es perfecto, es sábado.- me decía Emmett.

-Esta bien, ya voy, contento?- me rendí, Emmett llevaba como media hora con sus ruegos.

-Si y mucho, ya veras como no la pasamos bien. Nunca he salido de fiesta contigo hermanito, será divertido.- dijo entusiasmado.

-No lo creas tanto, a decir verdad soy muy aburrido.- comenté

-Pero vas a ir conmigo y yo le quito el aburrimiento a todo- rodee los ojos, pero era verdad, con Emmett cerca no podías estar aburrido- además va a estar Bella, así que por eso no te preocupes.- es era una de las razones por las que aceptaba, Bella iba a estar ahí.

El timbre sonó en ese momento, me levante y abrí la puerta.

Frente a mi me encontré con una chica joven, rubia y bonita, aunque no para mis cánones.

-Hola me llamo Lauren- dijo con voz que trato de sonar sensual, aunque mas bien se oía cómica con su voz nasal, trate de contener una risita- vengo a dejarte los papeles que mando el señor Marks.

Debido a que no había podido ir a Francia a hacer el papeleo de un negocio, había acordado con el Sr. Dubois – el cliente – en que todo lo arreglaría aquí, por lo que mi jefe me mando todo lo necesario.

-Ha, si. Soy Edward, adelante.- le indique haciéndome a un lado. Me miro sugestivamente y luego entro contoneando sus caderas exageradamente, contuve una risa de nuevo.

Llegamos a la sala, Emmett había desaparecido, seguro estaba asaltando el refrigerador. Le indique que se sentara, continuaba con sus silenciosas insinuaciones, las cuales me resultaban graciosas, se sentó y cruzo las piernas lentamente, dándome una clara vista de sus torneadas piernas descubiertas por su corta falda. Para evitar riesgos, me senté en otro sillón. Subió el maletín que traía consigo a la mesa y empezó a sacar folder.

-Bien, pues te traigo todos los papeles necesarios para el negocio del Sr. Dubois,- dijo pasándome un folder, se levanto y se sentó a mi lado, me desconcerté- mira, estos- saco un par de hojas- aun los debes de revisar, son sobre la propiedad. Aquí esta el contrato, solo falta tu firma y la del cliente. Los demás papeles ya los conoces, ya sabes puros formalismos. Además me han dicho que eres muy bueno en tu trabajo.- dijo con tono "seductor" y se acerco más, como acto reflejo me aleje.

-Eso piensan?- dije nervioso, no porque ella me pusiera nervioso, bueno si, pero no de esa forma.

-Si, tienes muchas admiradoras en la empresa, ahora veo porque- avanzo otro tramo hacia mí- y creo, no, no creo, te has ganado una mas- dijo inclinándose hacia mi, diablos, que les pasa a estas mujeres, justo cuando me iba a retirar escuche un carraspeo a espaldas de Lauren. Mierda, ya sabia quien era y me imaginaba lo que estaba pensando, esta escena no se veía muy inocente que digamos.

Ladee mi cabeza, para cerciorarme y me encontré con Bella parada detrás del sillón, con los brazos cruzados, los puños fuertemente cerrados y el ceño fruncido. A sus espaldas estaba Alice, cargando unas bolsas, las dejo en el suelo y me saludo con la mano.

-Hola Edward, Emmett esta en la cocina, su auto esta afuera.- solo asentí- ok, voy a hablar con el sobre lo de esta noche.- y se fue dando saltitos. Voltee a ver a Bella quien no había relajado su postura ni un ápice. Parecía molesta, celosa y eso me agradaba, aunque tampoco quería hacerla enojar más, así que me levante de un salto dejando a Lauren en silencio.

-Lamento haber interrumpido su charla de…- volteo a ver los papeles en la mesa- negocios?- concluyo ácidamente.

-No, no te preocupes, ya Lauren cumplió con su trabajo, tienes algo mas que decirme?- pregunté a Lauren.

-Mmm...- se acomodo la falda- solo que el Sr. Marks quiere esos papeles lo antes posible en las oficinas y por cierto que no lo tienes muy contento con eso de que rechazaste irte de viaje, según él antes no rechazabas nada.- agregó. Si, era cierto, pero antes había estado ciego y no había visto las razones para quedarme.

-Si, lo se, escuche sus gritos por teléfono.

-Ejem… me voy a la cocina.- dijo Bella. No, no quería quedarme solo con esta chica.

-No, espera!- dije mas efusivo de lo recomendado- quédate, quiero hablar contigo, Lauren ya se iba- ups creo que eso sonó un poco descortés, aunque a Bella la hizo sonreír y Lauren hizo una mueca.

-Esta bien, pues si tienes alguna duda o necesitas algo no dudes en llamar.- dijo en el tonito cómico de nuevo y el doble sentido rodeando su ofrecimiento. Bella volvió a fruncir el ceño, le lanzo dagas con los ojos y puedo jurara que escuche un gruñido.

-Gracias, ven te acompaño.- la acompañe hasta la puerta y la despedí de lejitos, no quería ser victima de sus insinuaciones nuevamente, no es que fuera fea, pero no era para nada mi tipo. Regrese con Bella, seguía en el mismo lugar y las bolsas que antes traía Alice estaban a su lado, eran muchas.

-De compras?- inquirí extrañado, a Bella no le gustaban y su mueca lo decía todo.

-Si, fui raptada.- contó- querías hablar conmigo sobre algo?

-No, de nada en especial. Solo quería que no me dejaras solo con esa chica.- confesé. Bella soltó una risita, pero su ceño seguía fruncido, se veía adorable.

-Pues te veías muy cómodo con ella encima de ti.- dijo en broma, pero su tono molesto arruinaba la broma.

-Créeme que no, gracias por salvarme. Y dime Bella es mi imaginación o noto un poco de hostilidad en tu voz, respecto a lo sucedido hace un rato,- se puso nerviosa y bajo la mirada- créeme cuando te digo que hubiera matado porque hubieras sido tu la que estuvieras en lugar de ella.- le dije evaluando su expresión, puso los ojos como platos.

-Haber niños, ya hablaran mas tarde. Bella, tenemos que ver que te pondrás para esta noche.- interrumpió la voz cantarina de Alice, quien apareció a lado de Emmett. Tomo las bolsas del suelo y jalo a Bella por el brazo, esta puso cara de horror mientras era arrastrada escaleras arriba.

-Pobre Bella, si que la torturan- comentó Emmett riendo.- dice Alice que la chica que vino estaba encima de ti hermano?

-Uy si, de no ser porque llegaron seguramente si hubiera estado encima de mi.

-Pero cuanto tiempo estuvo aquí, menos de 10 min.? Si que es directa. Que hizo Bells cuando te vio así?

-Creo que se enojo- conteste con una sonrisita tonta- creo que estaba celosa.

Emmett soltó una sonora carcajada.

-Uyy, Bells celosita, me hubiera gustado verla.

-Se veía adorable.- solté sin pensar, Emmett rió mas.

-Hay, pero si los dos están hasta el cuello con el otro. Mira que tu que rechazaste ese viaje por ella.- dijo en un tono muy alto.

-Shh, recuerda que esta arriba.- le calle.

No quería que se enterara, ya era suficiente su rechazo y su constante negación, como para que se enterara de estar y la hiciera alejarse mas, yo quería que se acercara, mi objetivo es hacerla ver que ya no era igual que antes, se lo iba a contar, pero no ahora.

…

**POV Bella.**

**.**

-Bella te hubieras visto, casi pude ver que te salía humo de las orejas, como pasa en las caricaturas.- dijo Alice. Me ruborice.

-Enserio?- asintió- ayy, que pena.- enterré mi cara en mi almohada.

-Porque pena Bella? Es normal, si te gusta y si sientes algo por el.

-Si, pero no puedo dejar que se de cuanta, sabes mi posición al respecto.- le recordé.

-Si y sabes que estoy en completo desacuerdo.- rodee los ojos, pero antes de replicar, escuchamos una fuerte carcajada, era Emmett, claramente.

Alice y yo, siempre curiosas, salimos de la habitación y nos asomamos por la escaleras, recordé la ultima vez que había hecho lo mismo y de nuevo escuche algo que me deja impactada, lo bueno que Alice estaba conmigo, porque o si no hubiera tenido el mismo final y esta vez estaba mas alto.

-Se veía adorable.- dijo Edward, Emmett comenzó a reír mas.

-Hay, pero si los dos están hasta el cuello con el otro. Mira que tu que rechazaste ese viaje por ella.- dijo alto y nos lanzo una mirada, demonios, nos había visto, sonrío y me guiño un ojo.

-Shh, recuerda que esta arriba.- dijo Edward. Emmett me sonrío.

Me quede paralizada y de repente sentí que era arrastrada hacia mi habitación, los pequeños bracitos de mi amiga me tomaron por los hombros y me sentaron en la cama.

-Lo ves, tú eres una cabeza dura. Edward dejo sus asuntos de trabajo por quedarse contigo.- dijo Alice dando saltitos. No dije nada.- Bella reacciona!

-Escuche bien verdad?

-Hay Bella, porque no puedes creer nunca las cosas buenas. Eres una fatalista, cuando es algo malo, luego luego vas y lo crees y piensas lo peor, pero si es algo bueno, nunca lo crees y sigues pensando lo peor.- me regaño- despierta Bella- dio un chasquido frente a mi rostro y me sobresalto- el chico se quedo por ti, ahora vas a aceptar tus sentimientos hacía el- iba a protestar pero me detuvo- hoy te vas poner linda y vas a conquistar a alguien en el club para restregárselo en la cara y que se ponga igual de celoso que tu esta tarde.- concluyó.

-Haber haber acabas de decir que tengo que aceptar mis sentimientos y lo primero que dices es que tengo que conseguirme a alguien para darle celos?- pregunté confundida.

-Si, para empezar no se puede quedar sin que sienta un poco el dolor de los celos, además se como eres y se que no podrás dar ese paso de confesarte- bueno por lo menos me conocía- así que así le darás mas razones para que el de ese paso.

-Tu planes siempre me han dado miedo.- dije.

-Pero sabes que funcionan y este no será la excepción, anda vamos a empezar.

-Alice, no estoy segura.- dije indecisa, mi amiga me miro mal.

-No empieces, te obligare si es necesario y sabes que lo haré.- me amenazo, trague pesado y solo asentí.

…

Me la pase el resto de la tarde viendo que vestido le parecía el mejor a Alice, luego ella se fue alegando que tenia una reunión familiar antes pero que me vería en el club y me dejo indicaciones exactas de cómo tenia que arreglarme.

Así lo hice, ya eran las 9:30 y habíamos acordado encontrarnos a las 10 en el club, así que me ví por ultima vez en el espejo, había quedado bien. El vestido era azul aqua, con detalles con lentejuelas en el busto, strapless y me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, los zapatos eran un poco altos y plateados. Era un punto neutral entre los gustos de Alice y los míos, tardábamos en encontrarlos pero siempre lo hacíamos.

Baje cuidadosamente las escaleras, cuidando cada uno de mis pasos, casi me pongo a saltar por mi victoria de bajar sin tropezar calzando tacones. Camine hacia la sala y me encontré con Edward, vistiendo lo mismo que en la tarde y rodeado de papeles, me escucho y subió la mirada. Su expresión hizo que me sonrojara, abrió los ojos como platos y me recorrió con la mirada.

-Bella… es- estas… hermosa.- concluyó, baje la mirada apenada.

-Gracias.- agradecí y luego repare en lo que traía puesto- que haces vestido así, sabes que a Alice no le gustara nada.

-Amm… lo que pasa es que no voy a ir. Tengo una montaña de trabajo.- genial, de que servia que no se fuera de viaje, si de todas formas tendría que trabajar lo doble aquí.

-Supongo que los viejos hábitos no se olvidan no?- dije un poco resentida.

-Perdón, pero tengo que entregarlo lo antes posible, prefiero deshacerme de esto.- se excuso.

-Bueno, como sea. Me voy, se me hace tarde, yo les aviso a los chicos. Diviértete.- dije tratando de sonar indiferente, pero estaba molesta.

Salí sin voltearlo a ver ni una vez me subí a mi auto y grite. Talvez había rechazado un viaje, pero seguía pegado al trabajo. No le veía sentido ir al club ahora que no iba él, pero tampoco quería quedarme en casa a contemplar como se hundía en trabajo. Así que conduje hacia la dirección que me había dado Alice. Llegué y me estacione, habíamos acordado encontrarnos todos aquí, mire el reloj que marcaba las 10, no tardarían en llegar.

A los pocos minutos tocaron a mi ventanilla voltee y estaba Emmett sonriendo calidamente, baje y solo hasta ese momento me percate de la persona que estaba a su lado, seguramente esta era Rosalie. Emmett no había exagerado con todos los halagos cada vez que nos contaba sobre ella. Era alta rubia, rasgos finos, ojos azules y un cuerpo con el que fácilmente podría modelar trajes de baño para Sport Illustrated. Me sonrío tímidamente, de igual manera le sonreí yo.-

-Mira Bella, te presento a Rosalie mi novia, Rose ella es Bella.- presento Emmett.

-Mucho gusto Rosalie, he oído hablar tanto de ti.

-Para mi también es un gusto y también he escuchado de ti y tu pequeña amiga.

-Por cierto donde esta ella y Edward?- inquirió Emmett.

-Edward no viene, al parecer tiene una cita mas importante con sus miles de papeles de trabajo.- dije molesta.

-OH, ya veo. Ya me las pagara ese hermano mío y Alice, no me digas que también cancelo, Rose le presentara un amigo.

-Ella si viene, no debe tardar, tenia un compromiso antes.- conté, en ese momento sonó mi celular, mire la pantalla- hablando del diablo,- dije sonriendo y conteste.- Que pasa Alice, donde estas?

-Amm… estoy atorada en una aburridísima cena familiar, ya sabes como son mis padres, insisten en que seria una grosería irme sin cenar, así que en cuanto acabe salgo para allá no te preocupes, tú consíguete un bombón y dale celos a Edward, sigue con el plan.

-Mmm... eso no va a poder Alice, Edward no viene.- le conté alejándome para hablar mejor.

-Que?! como que no va? Mmm... ese hombre que se cree para intervenir en mis planes, ash, bueno pues otro día será entonces… o sabes que sigue con el plan, consigue a alguien , yo en cuanto llegue te digo lo que sigue.

-Esta bien, pero no tardes, Emmett dice que te presentaran a alguien.- mi amiga soltó un chillido al otro lado.

-Comeré lo más rápido que se pueda. Te veo al rato Bella y sigue el plan- me advirtió.

-Si Alice, nos vemos.- me despedí y colgué. Me acerque nuevamente con Rosalie y Emmett- Alice llegara mas tarde.

-Ok, su galán tendrá que esperar, entremos entonces.- nos dirigimos a la puerta, donde se extendía una gran fila, pero no fuimos hasta el final de esta en vez de esto, fuimos directo a la puerta, el tipo enorme que la cuidaba en cuanto miro a Rosalie abrió la cadena y nos dejo pasar.

Yo iba siguiéndolos, no tenia ni idea de hacia donde ir, no frecuentaba mucho ir a clubs, las pocas veces que había ido era porque había sido arrastrada por Alice. Nos sentamos en un gabinete cerca de la pista de baile, Emmett se ofreció ir por las bebidas, me decidí por algo suave, así que pedí una piña colada, Rosalie pidió una margarita. En lo que Emmett iba por los tragos mantuve una charla animada con Rose, era una chica agradable y dulce, seguramente a Alice le caería muy bien, sentí que alguien se paro a mi lado, creí que era Emmett, pero al voltear me encontré con un chico desconocido.

-Oh, mira Bella, el es mi amigo Tyler, al que le presentaremos a Alice.- dijo levantándose, hice lo mismo.- Tyler ella es Bella, una amiga.- el chico me ofreció su mano y yo iba a estrechárselo pero en vez de eso me tomo por sorpresa tomándola y depositando un beso casto en ella, totalmente un cliché.

-Es un gusto conocer a una chica tan linda esta noche.- dijo en tono empalagoso, estuve a punto de hacer una mueca, pero seria muy descortés, solo sonreí y retire mi mano suavemente.

Emmett volvió con las bebidas, en recién llegado se sentó a mi lado, una mala idea totalmente, pues se la paso diciéndome cosas empalagosas y sin sentido, a mi me gustaba el romanticismo, pero esto era pasarse de la raya. Mas de una vez me ofreció bailar, pero de manera cortés me negué, lo único que deseaba es que Alice llegara, pero así pasaron 2 horas y no se apareció. Decidí ir al baño a llamarla, Rose y Emmett estaban bailando así que me disculpe con Tyler y me fui al baño. Saque mi celular de mi bolso y marque el número.

-No me mates Bells.- respondió mi amiga en lugar del saludo habitual.

-No te matare si me dices que vendrás y no me dejaras sufriendo sola.

-Juro que llegare, lo que pasa es que mi abuela se puso sentimental y esta contando todas las anécdotas, me tiene aferrada a su lado, apenas y me pude escapar para contestarte. Me safaré Bella, lo prometo. Pero dime como va el plan, ya tienes a alguien?

-No he tenido tiempo, eh tenido a tu cita pegado a mi.- explique.

-Mi cita? Te ligaste a mi cita? Bueno, ya, eso me pasa por no apurarme, no importa, tú sigue con el plan, ahora mataras a dos pájaros de un tiro, ya tienes al chico.

-No, no, yo no pienso liarme con este tipo, me tiene fastidiada. Además no me lo ligue, se pego a mi desde que nos presentaron.

-Hay Bella que quisquillosa, pero entonces busca a alguien mas, ahora me tengo que ir, la abuela me llama, te prometo que me safaré de esto.

-Apresúrate.- dije a modo de despido y colgué.

Bien, ahora que hago? Alice me metió en esto, Edward no vino por lo cual estoy muy molesta y para variar tengo que aguantar a Tyler, bonita noche la mía. Salí del baño y en lugar de regresar a la mesa me dirigí a la barra, si iba a estar con Tyler el resto de la noche por lo menos me tomaría una copas para que se hiciera todo mas fácil, me senté en el primer lugar que vi libre.

-Hola, hermosa, que te sirvo.- el chico era guapo, pero por una extraña razón ninguno me parecía lo suficientemente guapo como… sacudí la cabeza, el chico me miraba expectante por una respuesta.

-Dame una margarita de fresa por favor.- pedí el chico me sonrío y fue a prepararla. Voltee hacia la pista de baile, había demasiada gente, me puse a meditar si seguir con los planes de Alice, ya todo me parecía absurdo y como dije antes ningún chico me parecía suficiente.

-Aquí tienes.- ok, este chico parecía agradable, _no Bella que estas pensando, esto es demasiado absurdo, solo tomate la bebida y luego vuelves para despedirte y te vas a casa. _

-Gracias..- le dije y me gire.

Me tome la margarita lentamente, retrasando mi regreso a la mesa, esto estaba un poco fuerte, yo no acostumbraba tomar mucho alcohol, pero que mas daba. Me di cuenta que alguien se había sentado a mi lado, voltee y me encontré con un chico rubio, ojos azules y muy guapo, tenia una expresión fastidiada, como la que seguramente tenia yo.

-Me das un vodka tonic, por favor.- pidió, noto que lo estaba mirando y me dio una sonrisa amable, se la devolví. – Hola.- me saludo, pero su tono no era de "galán" como el chico de la barra, era simplemente cortés.

-Hola.- le respondí.

-Disfrutando de la noche?- cuestionó.

-La verdad no mucho.- confesé. Le entregaron su bebida.

-Ya somos dos.- me sonrió.- me llamo Jasper por cierto.

-Bella, mucho gusto.- estreche su mano.- y que es lo que te hace pasarla mal?- inquirí.

-Para empezar, fui obligado a venir, no salgo mucho, no me gustan los lugares tan concurridos y mis amigos me planearon una cita y ahora hay una chica tonta esperándome en la mesa.- contó, comencé a reír.

-Se parece mucho a mi noche. Yo estoy escapando. – rió, el chico era agradable.

-Que te parece si nos escondemos juntos aquí.- ofreció, pero aun así no se notaban segundas intenciones.

-Me parece bien.

Mantuvimos una platica agradable, me contó sobre él, estaba estudiando psicología en la universidad, solo le faltaba un año para terminar, tenia la misma edad que yo, teníamos gustos afines en música y literatura. Me la estaba pasando bien, era un chico en verdad agradable, fácilmente podíamos ser buenos amigos. Seguimos bebiendo y platicando.

-Así que ahora vives con tu hermanastro y están en contienda por la casa?- cuestionó.

-Contienda? Esa palabra se escucha muy dura, tampoco es como si nos estuviéramos peleando por ella, bueno al principio si, pero no somos avariciosos, simplemente no queremos que la casa se pierda por no cumplir el trato del testamento, esa casa tiene mucha historia.- conté.

-Entonces las cosas mejoraron con tu hermanastro, como dijiste que se llamaba, me parece grosera llamarlo tu "hermanastro".

-Edward.- le recordé.

-Ok, entonces las cosas marchan mejor con Edward, cuanto falta para que se cumpla el plazo?

-Dos semanas.- mi tono de voz sonó un poco nostálgico, esperaba que con lo alto de la música no se diera cuenta.

-Porque lo dices con tanta pesadez?- demonios!

-No, es que ahora que nos llevamos bien, se acaba el tiempo y el se ira de nuevo.- genial ahora me estaba poniendo sentimental.

-Tu no quieres que se vaya.- no era una pregunta.

-No.- confesé, creo que alcohol con confusión sentimental no se llevaban muy bien.

-Bueno hablemos de algo más. Oh no, ahí viene la chica de la que te hable. Escóndeme!- dijo con desesperación. Lo jale del brazo y camine hacia nuestra mesa, solo que se me olvido un pequeño detalle meloso llamado Tyler, estuve a punto de dar la vuelta, pero me di cuenta que ya no estaba ahí.

-Bella, donde has estado, Tyler se canso de esperar y se fue muy dolido por tu abandono.- dijo Emmett con falso dramatismo.- quien es tu amigo?

-Ah, si el es Jasper, esta huyendo de alguien, así que lo traje. Jasper ellos son Emmett y Rosalie.- se saludaron y luego nos sentamos.

-Así que te escondes de alguien eh, - Jasper puso cara de horror.- wow pues que te hizo la chica para que pusieras esa cara?- dijo Emmett.

-Digamos que es un poco persistente.- contesto Jasper, comenzamos a reír por su expresión.

-Esta bien, chico aquí te puedes esconder.

Estuvimos los cuatro entre bromas y platicas, a todos nos cayo muy bien Jasper, seguimos tomando y creo que el alcohol hizo estragos en mi, ya empezaba a ver un poco borroso y sentía mis mejillas arder. Alice nunca se apareció, ya eran las 1:30 así que decidí que era hora de marcharse.

-Chicos, me voy.- mi voz sonaba un poco distorsionada, definitivamente fueron demasiadas margaritas.

-Como Bella? Apenas son las 1:30, es tempranísimo.- reprocho Rose.

-Ya es suficiente para mí, yo no soy como ustedes, mi resistencia es poca.

-Esta bien. – me levante pero mi equilibrio estaba por los suelos, casi me estampo en el suelo si no es porque Jasper me sostuvo.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien.- dije cuando me levanté.

-No puedes conducir así Bella. -Me regaño Emmett.

-Claro que puedo.- refuté, di un paso y me tambalee, los brazos de Jasper me volvieron a sostener.

-Si quieres yo te llevó.- se ofreció.

-Si esa es una buena idea, Emmett se puede llevar tu auto y dejarlo mañana en tu casa.- dijo Rose. Emmett concordó con ella.

-Esta bien,- me rendí. Me despedí de los chicos y salí tomada del brazo de Jasper.

-Gracias, no era necesario- dije, nos detuvimos frente a lo que reconocí como un Mercedes por el logotipo.- lindo auto.- observé.

-Gracias y claro que era necesario, no podía dejar que te fueras así, soy el conductor designado.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero tú también bebiste.

-Si, pero como dijiste, tu resistencia es poca.- solo sonreí y me subí al auto.

Le indique la dirección y en el camino estuvimos platicando sobre música, me enseño su repertorio y me contó que tocaba la guitarra. Llegamos rápido, me ayudo a bajar.

-Quieres pasar un rato, para tomar algo.- le ofrecí.

-No creo que tu puedas tomar algo mas Bella.- dijo riendo, rodee los ojos.- además no crees que Edward se moleste si llevas a un desconocido a casa?- un foco en mi cabeza se predio, no era que me agradara mucho usar a Jasper, pero podía darle celos a Edward, las luces seguían prendida, debía estar trabajando aun, así que si llego con Jasper, ya veremos que cara pone mi hermanastro.

-No, para nada, vamos.- se veía indeciso.- hazlo por mi carente equilibrio, no estoy segura de poder llegar hasta la puerta por mi cuenta.

-Esta bien.

Cuando llegamos abrí la puerta con dificultad y lo hice pasar. Caminamos hacia la sala y como dije Edward seguía rodeado de papeles. Levanto la vista y la expresión que tanto deseaba apareció. Primero abrió los ojos como platos, después frunció el ceño hasta que casi sus cejas se juntaron y miro receloso a Jasper.

-Hola.-Saludo amablemente mi nuevo amigo. Edward entrecerró los ojos.- lo vez esta molesto.- me susurro.

-No te preocupes,- dije solo para él- Edward te presento a un amigo, él es Jasper, Jasper él es mi hermanastro Edward.

-Mucho gusto.- dijo Jasper sin acercarse, Edward solo asintió con la cabeza a manera de saludos.- creo que es mejor que me vaya.

-No, claro que no- mi celular comenzó a sonar.- espera un momento, ni se te ocurra irte, enseguida vuelvo.

Camine hacia la cocina y conteste.

-Bueno.

-Ay Bella, por fin me pude escapar, espera… porque no se escucha ruido, no me digas que te fuiste, voy para haya.

-Alice, no te iba a estar esperando toda la vida, estoy en mi casa y cumplí con tu plan, hice un nuevo amigo y se ofreció a traerme, acabamos de llegar y hubieras visto la cara de Edward.- conté.

-Genial, el chico es guapo? No, no me cuentes, lo quiero ver por mi misma, voy para haya, llego en 10 min.

-Ok, apresúrate, no estoy segura de poder retenerlo mucho.- concluí y colgué.

Regrese a la sala, Jasper seguía en donde lo deje, se veía incomodo y Edward estaba recogiendo sus papeles.

-Quieren tomar algo?- hice mi ofrecimiento en plural para aligerar el ambiente.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya Bella.-

-Solo quédate un rato Jasper, mi amiga Alice viene para acá y me encantaría que la conocieras, no debe tardar. Por favor.

-Bien.- se rindió.

-Ok, voy por algo para tomar, creo que hay un poco de vodka, tu quieres algo Edward?

-No, creo que me voy a dormir.- dijo.

-No, ni lo creas, pase muy mala noche hoy antes de encontrarme con Jasper y fue por tu culpa así que ahora te quedas.- dije en tono autoritario, Edward se quedo pasmado y solo asintió.- ok, enseguida vuelvo.-

Tome algunas botellas que había en la cocina, no se si era buena idea seguir tomando, pero bueno, no tenia nada de sueño, ni estaba cansada. Tome unos vasos y volví a la sala para encontrarme con una escena totalmente diferente a la anterior, Edward y Jasper platicaban amablemente y no se veían incómodos por al presencia del otro, eso era algo bueno aunque mi plan de los celos había durado muy poco. Deje lo que traía en la mesa y cada quien se sirvió lo que deseaba. La charla siguió incluyéndome a mí, nos la estábamos pasando muy bien, el timbre sonó.

-Yo voy.- dije y camine hacia la puerta tambaleándome un poco. Abrí la puerta y ahí estaba mi pequeña amiga con su habitual sonrisa.

-Sigue aquí?- solo asentí- wow Bella apestas a alcohol, cuantas copas te has tomado?

-La verdad no estoy segura.- dije con una risita tonta.- pasa.- Al llegar a la sala algo muy extraño paso.

Jasper se levanto de inmediato al ver a Alice y se acerco a ella embelezado, Alice tenia una sonrisa que casi abarcaba todo su rostro, el rubio tomo su mano y le dio un dulce beso en esta, su gesto no se vio como cuando lo hizo Tayler conmigo, este se vio sincero y lindo, mi amiga se ruborizo.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo.- dijo mi amiga. Jasper agacho la cabeza y respondió.

-Lo siento señorita.-

-No te preocupes, solo estoy aliviada, pensé que no ibas a aparecer jamás.

Yo solo tenía la boca abierta por el acontecimiento, me senté al lado de Edward, tome un caballito con tequila y me lo tome de golpe.

-Tranquila, no puedes tomar así solo por una desilusión amorosa.- se burlo, lo mire molesta y le saque la lengua.- te confieso algo, cuando apareciste con él, me moría de lo celos.

Mi corazón comenzó a bombear más fuerte, Edward se estaba acercando peligrosamente.

-Ah, si?- fue lo único que pude decir.

-Si, ahora se lo que sentiste en la tarde.

-Yo no sentí nada, puedes enredarte con quien querías.- mentí.

-Ya vas otra vez a negarlo. Eres pésima mintiendo Bella, porque no simplemente lo aceptas, tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti , solo quiero que me correspondas y se que así es, solo dilo- cerré los ojos, todo esto me lo estaba susurrando en el oído y me estaba volviendo loca- dilo en voz alta, dilo.

Definitivamente no volvería a tomar, sentí la gran necesidad de decirlo y sabia que esto era culpa del alcohol, en mis cincos sentidos ni siquiera lo dudaría, no se lo diría.

-Yo…- sus ojos verdes me miraban expectantes, mi mirada iba de sus labios a sus ojos.- yo… te…

* * *

**Chan chan chan.**

**Hola::**

**Siento dejar el capitulo así, se que me querrán matar, pero con algo tengo que hacer que me lean al próximo, jeje.**

**Bueno pues aquí otro capitulo, que les pareció. No es tan trascendental, solo es para que Alice conociera a Jasper y Bella escuchara unas cuantas cosas y sintiera a los malos celos. Pero les prometo que algo bueno viene en el próximo.**

**Les agradezco a tod****s las que han dejado review, favoritos y sus alertas.**

**Porfa, déjenme un lindo review esta vez, no saben lo feliz que me pone ver el correo y leerlos.**

**Saludos, qidence, bss y abrzs.**

**Ha, lo olvidaba, la historia ha sido cambiada a categoria "M" , sospechan algo? jeje**

**Chaoo…**


	11. Noche de copas

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Noche de copas.**

**.**

**POV Edward.**

-Eres pésima mintiendo Bella, porque no simplemente lo aceptas, tu ya sabes lo que siento por ti, solo quiero que me correspondas y se que así es, solo dilo- Bella cerro los ojos y note como se estremecía- dilo, en voz alta, dilo.

Bella abrió los ojos, no pude descifrar por primera vez lo que había en ellos, era una mezcla de muchas cosas, me limite a mirarla expectante.

-Yo…- su mirada recorría mis labios y mis ojos, - yo… te…- lo iba a decir!! Solo faltaba otra palabra…

-Bella, muchas gracias por invitarme en verdad, te lo agradeceré eternamente.- interrumpio la voz de Jasper, Bella inmediatamente giro a encararlo y yo solo quería gritar de frustración.

Bella tomo otro caballito con tequila y se lo tomo de golpe.

-no hay que agradecer, debió ser el destino o alguna cosa de esas.- dijo muy rápido- saben que, voy por limones para el tequila.

Rápidamente salio hacia la cocina, me impresiono que no tropezara y mas con las copas que traía encima y su carente equilibrio. Al igual que lo hizo ella tome un caballito me serví la bebida y me lo tome de golpe, necesitaba algo para calmarme.

-Vaya, parece que algunos si que quieren seguir la fiesta.- comento Alice, yo solo le sonreí.- bueno pues sigamos sus pasos- sirvió 3 caballitos y nos lo entrego.- Salud chicos!

Levanto su trago y se lo tomo, nosotros hicimos lo mismo. Si que lo necesitaba, la sensación de resquemor en la garganta apaciguaba la frustración.

-Hay que poner un poco de música.- dijo Alice y se levanto hacia el aparato de música, buscando entre los discos, Bella volvió a los pocos minutos con un plato lleno de limones y el salero, los dejo en la mesa y se sentó en el sofá continuo a donde estaba yo, sin hacer contacto visual conmigo en ningún momento.

Perfecto, ahora se alejaba. Ahora como haría para volver a tenerla como hace un momento. Me tome otro trago de golpe.

…

…

-Salud!!- dijimos los 4 a la vez. Ya habíamos acabado con 1 botella y media de tequila.

Me sentía un poco mareado, pero no ebrio, al contrario Alice era la que mas mal se encontraba o la que más lo daba a notar, estaba más hiperactiva que de costumbre, a cada rato hacia a Jasper bailar con ella. Sospechaba que Bella también se encontraba un poco mal, solo que ella lo disimulaba mejor, solo de repente soltaba risitas de la nada o se burlaba de Alice y sus bailes extravagantes. Ahora estaba bailando sola en medio de la sala y cantando "Shut up and let me go" de The Thing Things.

-I ain't freakin', I ain't Fakin' this, I ain't freakin', I ain't Fakin' this, I ain't freakin', I ain't Fakin' this, Shut up and let me go, Hey!!- Se veía muy graciosa.

A mi lado Bella se reía de ella a carcajada abierta.

-No te burles de mi.- dijo Alice ofendida aunque su reproche sonaba gracioso debido a su embriaguez.- Mejor ven a bailar conmigo, anda.- la tomo por el brazo y sus risas cesaron para abrirle paso a su expresión de horror.

-No Alice, mejo baila con Jasper, el tiene muchas ganas de bailar contigo.- dijo y aventó a Jasper hacia Alice, él solo entrecerró los ojos. Bella se sentó a mi lado nuevamente y le dio un trago a su bebida.

-Si te ofrezco bailar conmigo, también me rechazarías?- cuestione.

-Bueno si y haría a Jasper bailar contigo también.- dijo entre risitas, no pude evitar reírme también.

-No creo que eso le agrade y menos a Alice.

-Hay Alice como esta, ni se dará cuenta.

-Bueno, pues no es la única con unas copas de más.- comenté.

-Que, te refieres a mi?- inquirió, solo asentí.- yo estoy bien, o que acaso me vez bailando en medio de la sala?

-Si tuvieras la capacidad de bailar, talvez si lo harías.- dije.

-Yo si puedo bailar,- dijo ofendida- bueno puedo hacerlo decentemente- la mire con la ceja levantada.- te lo mostrare ven.

Y me jalo levantándome, me tomo las dos manos y comenzó a moverse torpemente al ritmo de la música, ahora sonaba _"Great DJ"_ del mismo grupo, Bella no lo hacia tan mal, empecé a seguirle el juego e igualmente me moví con la música, la tome por la cadera y la acerque mas, ella subió sus brazos a mi cuello y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello.

-Tienes un cabello tan sedoso, sabes?- dijo, definitivamente el alcohol hacia efectos en ella, a quien se le ocurría hablar del cabello. – te aplicas algo?

-No Bella, nada.- conteste conteniendo una risa, su voz también sonaba afectada.

-Que cool, así esta perfecto.- se recargo en mi pecho.- Y haces ejercicio? Porque tu cuerpo esta verdaderamente bien.-

Me reí de lo absurda que era su conversación, ella lo noto y me volteo a verme.

-Que?

-Nada, bueno, es que no se que te dio por hablar de mi cuerpo y mi cabello.- aclaré.

-Bueno, pues no tiene nada de malo aceptar lo obvio no? Tu cabello es sedoso y tu cuerpo muy bien. O que acaso te avergüenza?- inquirió y alzo una ceja, se veía sexy cuando hacia eso.

-No, para nada, simplemente que no sueles ser así de comunicativa respecto a mi físico, recuerda la vez que me pasee en ropa interior casi te da un ataque de nervios, eres un poco pudorosa.- se ruborizo y bajo la mirada.

-Bueno, una cosa es alagar tu cabello y otra es verte en ropa interior, pero fue en esa ocasión cuando note tu buen cuerpo.- dijo esto ultimo mas bajo.

-Perdón, no te escuche.- mentí. Bella alzo la mirada y se ruborizo.- que ahora te gana la pena?-

-Dije que fue en esa ocasión cuando note tu buen cuerpo.- repitió, solo pude sonreír.- eres muy engreído sabes?- acuso y me dio un golpe en el pecho, sonreí mas, se aparto ofendida y se sentó de nuevo, no pude evitar reírme, justo cuando iba a sentarme a su lado, escuche un golpe, gire a ver que había sido y me encontré con Alice en el piso riendo. A mis espaladas escuche las risas de Bella.

-Alice, estas bien?- cuestiono Jasper, Alice solo pudo asentir, seguía riendo- perdón iba por tu trago como me dijiste y te solté, lo siento.

-No te preocupes Jazz, ni me dolió. Bueno talvez me duela mañana…

-Hoy.- corrigió Bella a mi lado. Tenía razón, ya eran las 3, el tiempo se pasaba rápido.

-Wow, ya es hoy?- preguntó Alice desconcertada, todos asentimos y Bella y yo reímos.- bueno, el tiempo se pasa rápido cuando te diviertes, creo que es hora que me vaya.- anuncio tratando de levantarse, Jasper se adelanto para ayudarla.- Hay Jasper, siento tanto que me veas así, creo que estoy haciendo el ridículo.

-No, te preocupes fue divertido.- aseguró Jasper, quien la veía con ojos de alguien enamorado.- será mejor que te lleve a tu casa, no seria correcto dejarte ir así.- Alice solo asintió.

-Deja tu auto aquí y cuando estés mejor pasas a buscarlo.- sugerí.

-Esta bien.- acordó tomando su chaqueta mientras era ayudada por Jasper.- Nos vemos chicos, la pase muy bien en verdad.- se despidió con la mano y salio del brazo de Jasper.

-Bien, supongo que es hora de irnos a dormir.- declaré girándome a encarar a Bella. Su rostro denoto decepción y dijo.

-Que?! No, pero si es temprano y no tengo sueño.- hizo un puchero, parecía una niña haciendo un berrinche, no pude evitar reír.

-Esta bien, señorita berrinchuda que quieres hacer?

-Mmm... bueno pues…- se quedo pensativa llevándose el dedo índice a los labios- que te parece si jugamos a hacernos preguntas, pero por cada respuesta nos tomamos un trago.- propuso, reí.

-Porque se necesita el alcohol?- cuestione.

-Bueno, solo para hacerlo mas divertido y seguir con la fiesta.- contesto animada.

-Bella no creo que puedas tomar más…

-Claro que si- refutó- o que acaso tienes miedo de quedar borracho y revelarme tus oscuros secretos?- retó. Al demonio!

-Esta bien.- me senté y ello hizo lo mismo a mi lado, subiendo sus pies en la postura de flor del oto.- primero la damas, empieza.

-Bueno, bueno, déjame ver… Empecemos con algo sencillo para romper el hielo, dime que haces para relajarte?

-Bueno, pues una de las cosas que me gusta hacer es escuchar mi música favorita, cuando tengo cerca un piano me gusta tocar.- dije, pero recordé algo que seguramente la haría reír o se abochornaría- a y también pasearme en ropa interior.- concluí.

Como dije Bella comenzó a reírse pero también se ruborizo, sirvió mi trago y me lo paso, me lo tome rápidamente, la sensación en la garganta estaba desapareciendo.

-Es tu turno, Sr. engreído.

Sonreí, decidí no hacerla sufrir por el momento, tenía unas cuantas preguntas personales que me moría por hacerle pero decidí esperar.

-Tu libro favorito?

-Bueno, es difícil escoger un favorito, ya que hay infinidad de libros que me han parecido geniales, pero podría decirte que algunos de ellos son Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio y talvez Romeo y Julieta, aunque no con esto le quito crédito a muchos otros, pero principalmente son esos, son de los cuales puedo leer infinidad de veces sin aburrirme.- contesto.

-Una respuesta contundente , toma.- le corrí su trago y se lo tomo sin hacer gestos.

-Ahora es mi turno, mmm..... cuéntame algo bochornoso que te haya pasado.

-Bueno… hubo una situación un tanto bochornosa, cuando tenia 16 años decidí arriesgarme un poco y ser rebelde- Bella rió- así que me salte las clases, pero necesitaba una escusa para la escuela, así que falsifique una nota "firmada por mi madre" diciendo que estaba enfermo, le pedí a un compañero que la entregara y me fui a la playa. Todo hubiera salido bien de no haber sido por una chica-de la cual no recuerdo el nombre- que me acosaba y después de eso supe que me seguía. Iba caminando por la playa tranquilamente cuando sentí que alguien me seguía, voltee y era la chica, así que camine mas rápido, pero no me dejaba tranquilo. Fui hacia el bosque cercano, pensé que con los árboles la perdería y por un momento pensé que así había sido, pero la chica salio de la nada e hizo que me cayera en una zanja llena de hierba y lodo, te imaginaras como acabe, cuando salí de la zanja con mucha dificultad, había mas gente, al incorporarme la chica se lanzo a abrazarme con demasiada fuerza y por el impacto me rompió la nariz- Bella silbo por lo bajo- aparte de estar lleno de lodo, hierba, quede ensangrentado y adolorido, para terminar con mi mal día, resulta que la gente que acababa de llegar eran chicos de la escuela quienes estaban haciendo un segmento para un programa de la escuela y que era en vivo, en cuanto se percataron de nuestra presencia me enfocaron y toda la escuela pudo ver como ni estaba enfermo y si ensangrentado, sucio y con mi acosadora a un lado. Fue muy vergonzoso los días siguientes, todos se burlaban de mí y obtuve un gran regaño y castigo de mi madre y del director.- concluí.

Bella comenzó a reír, me uní a sus risas. Esa fue la vez que prometí a mi madre y a mí que no me volvería a saltar clases, Bella me paso mi trago aun riendo y me lo tome.

-Muy buena tu historia y que paso con tu acosadora?- inquirió.

-Oye, esa es otra pregunta y es mi turno.

-Anda, responde, solo tengo curiosidad.- puso ojitos suplicantes, me rendí.

-Pues, al principio no paraba de disculparse pero después dejo de fastidiarme poco a poco, encontró a alguien más, pero esta vez el chico si le hizo caso, tuvo un final feliz.- contesté.- Ahora es mi turno, cuéntame el beso mas vergonzoso o asqueroso que te han dado?- pregunté. Bella se sonrojo.

-Bueno, tampoco es que haya besado a muchos chicos, pero hubo uno, eran de los primeros. Iba en preparatoria y había un chico que me había insistido en que saliéramos hasta el cansancio, era algo así como la versión masculina de tu chica pero un poco menos radical- comento, yo sonreí, prosiguió- bueno, pues acepte harta de su insistencia y ese día había una fiesta, así que fuimos, el chico se puso muy ebrio y bueno, si sobrio era insistente, ebrio era lo doble, hubo un momento en que me tomo desprevenida y me beso de una forma tan asquerosa, todo lleno de baba y luego el aliento alcohólico, no fue nada agradable tener su lengua en mi boca casi tocándome las amígdalas, iug! Me da asco solo de recordarlo.- contó estremeciéndose yo solo me reí- no te rías, en verdad fue asqueroso y traumante.-le pase el trago y se lo tomo- esto ayuda con el asco. Mi turno! Ahora cuéntame una de las mejores experiencias que has vivido.

Oh, Oh, me iba a poner en evidencia ya que muchos de los mejores momentos han sido con ella. Pero, bueno que mas daba, ya la bese, prácticamente le había confesado lo que sentía por ella, esto podría ayudar para que ella pudiera aceptar la realidad.

-Bueno, pues la mejor experiencia o momento fue cuando nos reconciliamos y nos la pasamos viendo fotos y recordando. Fue la mejor sensación, estar bien contigo y que cambiaras tu imagen de mi. Aunque fácilmente desbancaría ese momento el día en que aceptaras tus sentimientos.- agregué, Bella abrió los ojos como platos y se tomo el trago que era para mi- Bella ese era mío.- le recordé.

-Oh, si lo siento, toma.- me tome el trago y me preparé para atacar.

-Ahora dime Bella, en contraste con tu peor beso. Cual ha sido el mejor?- pude notar en su expresión que había acertado en mi pregunta, se puso un poca nerviosa y mantuvo su mirada en su regazo pero no dijo nada- Bella, responde, tu propusiste esto, responde mi pregunta y no mientas.- le advertí.

-Esta bien, calificare esto como un momento vergonzoso. Mi mejor beso fue el de ayer en la cocina. - respondió rápidamente y totalmente ruborizada y con la cabeza agachada, en mi cabeza di un grito de victoria y felicidad. Tomo su trago rápidamente y no hizo contacto visual conmigo. – debo admitir que estoy un poco ebria ahora, así que espero que la embriaguez me ayude a que mañana no recuerde lo que acabo de confesar. Es mi turno…con cuantas chicas de has acostado? preguntó. Eso era demasiado directo, definitivamente el alcohol había hecho influencia en eso.

-Bueno, no es como si las contara, eso es demasiado descortés.- conteste, Bella me miro interrogante.- enserio no las cuento, pero tampoco han sido muchas.

-Un aproximado?

-Pues… no más de 10.- respondí, tomando mi trago.

-Ok, esta bien, no se si creerte mucho pero lo tomare como valido, tu turno.

-Pues aunque no lo creas es real, ahora veamos tu pregunta- mi mente trabajo rápidamente- Bella despertaste mi curiosidad y talvez esta pregunta no sea muy cortés, pero mi curiosidad gana. Con cuantos chicos te has acostado tu?- Bella casi se atraganta con su bebida.

-Cero.- respondió sencillamente, la mire con duda igual como ella lo había hecho anteriormente.- es enserio, soy virgen. Dios esto nunca lo diría en voz alta contigo presente, esto- dijo señalando su trago- es la culpable- y se lo tomo.

-Porque?

-Porque que?

-Porque eres virgen?- Bella comenzó a reír.

-Bueno no se con que chicas te acuestes, pero en estas épocas aun hay algunas que si les importa todo este asunto, estoy esperando al indicado, no quiero desperdiciarlo con alguien que no valga la pena.

-Disculpa, esa pregunta fue demasiado descortés.- me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, no me molesta confesarlo, me siento orgullosa de ello. Ahora es mi turno, mi pregunta es… de las chicas con las que has andado, a quien es a la que has amado realmente?

Otra pregunta peligrosa.

-Bueno, pues esa pregunta no la puedo responder así como tú la has formulado. Porque de la única chica de la que me he enamorado no ha sido mi novia, aun- esto último lo dije solo para mí- así que la pregunta seria a quien has amado realmente? Y mi respuesta es a ti.- respondí fuerte y claro.

Bella se puso muy nerviosa y no sabía a donde desviar la mirada, me entrego el trago con el pulso alterado, sabía que no iba a decir nada así que continúe con mi pregunta.

-Así que… Bella, te are dos preguntas, después puedes cobrártela, mis preguntas son, de quien te has enamorado y sigues amándolo?

Su reacción era todo un poema para mí, sus acciones la delataban, yo sabía esa respuesta o al menos eso creía yo, solo quería que me lo dijera en voz alta. Por fin me volteo a ver y en sus ojos vi algo raro, desconcertante y que a la vez hizo que me excitara. En sus ojos había deseo. Sin previo aviso se aventó sobre mi y me beso con insistencia, caímos sobre el sofá, ella encima de mi.

Deje atrás el shock de su sorpresiva acción y le correspondí el beso, poniendo una de mis manos en su cintura y la otra en su nuca para acercarla mas, ella coloco las suyas en mi cabeza enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

El ambiente se estaba calentando, Bella seguía sobre mí, podía sentir sus pechos en mi pecho y como se movía para profundizar el beso, su roce me excitaba peligrosamente. El beso se profundizo y nuestras leguas comenzaron su juego. Ella acariciaba mi rostro tiernamente pero a la vez apasionadamente. Mi mano viajaba de su cintura a su espalda y Bella se arqueaba sexymente ante mi roce. Me moví hacia un lado queriendo revertir nuestra posición, pero el sofá era incomodo y era imposible lograrlo, Bella lo noto, rompió el beso, se acerco a mi oído y susurro.

-Vamos arriba.- su voz jadeante era endemoniadamente sexy. Dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos y cuestione su decisión, no muy seguro de lo que podía pasar.- Ahora.- sentencio con esa voz y no lo dude ni un segundo.

Coloque mis manos en su trasero y la levante, ella enredo sus piernas en mi cintura. Camine hacia la escalera mientras Bella me besaba el cuello, estuve a punto de rendirme y tirarnos al suelo, pero seguí con mi camino, al llegar a la puerta me detuve un momento para pensar a que habitación ir, como la de Bella era la que tenia la puerta abierta no lo pensé mas y entre llevándola hacia mi destino, la cama. La recosté suavemente, baje mi mano hacia su pierna y la acaricie, mientras ella se corría al centro de la cama, la seguí besándola de nuevo. Bella introdujo sus manos debajo de mi camisa y empezó a acariciar mi espalda y mi pecho, me estaba volviendo loco. Con una mano seguí acariciando su pierna recorriéndola de principio a fin. Me estaba costando respirar así que deje sus labios no sin antes dar pequeños mordiscos en estos y me abrí camino hacia su cuello besándolo, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, estaba haciendo un buen trabajo ya que Bella soltaba pequeños gemidos, los cuales me excitaban cada vez mas, mi pantalón estaba siendo un problema.

Bella, traslado sus manos hacia el cuello de mi camisa y empezó a desabrochar los botones, cuando acabo con su trabajo la ayude a quitármela y volví a mi trabajo con su cuello, ella me tomo por los hombros y me movió hacia un lado, entendí enseguida lo que trataba de hacer, me voltee tumbándome en la cama y ella quedo sobre mi. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi y su mirada desbordaba pasión y deseo, la mía seguramente decía lo mismo, levanto una ceja sugestivamente como si supiera que eso me encantaba y llevo sus manos hacia su espalda, supongo que quería bajar el cierre de su vestido, así que me levante un poco y la ayude, cuando el cierre estuvo abajo, hizo que me volviera a acostar y se quito el vestido lentamente dejándome ver su conjunto de encaje y de un bonito color azul, pero mas bonita era la persona que lo vestía, siempre he dicho que el color le queda perfecto y ahora aunque estábamos en la oscuridad, la poca luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana la hacia verse preciosa. Creí que ver a Bella en ropa interior era lo mas precioso que mis ojos podían contemplar, pero me equivoque, sin previo aviso se quito hábilmente el brasier y dejo a la vista sus hermosos pechos, me quede embelezado contemplándola, sus pezones estaban erectos.

-Eres tan hermosa.- murmure, Bella se sonrojo, pero sonrío. Me volvía tan loco, esa combinación que tenia, podía ser inocente y sexy a la vez y eso le quedaba genial.

La atraje hacia mi para besarla de nuevo y con un rápido movimiento revertí nuestra postura, Bella llevo sus manos hacia mi pantalón y comenzó a desabrochar mi cinturón, algo me decía que teníamos que parar, pero rápidamente mi voluntad se iba a la basura, me quite el pantalón y sinceramente no se como le hice sin despegar mis labios de los de Bella, tampoco supe en que momento Bella se desprendió de sus pantaletas, solo supe que los dos nos encontrábamos desnudos, jadeantes y con pasión de sobra.

Deje de besarla y clave mi mirada en la suya, permanecimos unos momentos así solo mirándonos, su mirada me decía que quería hacerlo, pero lo que dijo después detuvo toda intención.

-No se exactamente que hacer.- murmuro sonrojada.

En ese momento lo recordé, Bella era virgen. No podía dejar que perdiera su primera vez así, yo la amaba, si y nunca le aria daño, yo también quería seguir, pero no podía dejar que ella lo hiciera así, Bella no había admitido que me amaba, además de que tenia unas copas encima y talvez ni siquiera lo recordara por la mañana. Me golpee mentalmente por dejar que esto llegara tan lejos en su estado, pero es que me deje llevar, como dije la amo y la deseo.

Me separe de Bella quien me miro con evidente interrogante en el rostro. Me tumbe a un lado de ella.

-Que pasa?- cuestiono, levantándose y recargándose en un codo.

-No puedo dejar que esto pase, tomaste demasiado alcohol, no sabes lo que haces y seguramente ni lo recordaras, no voy a dejar que desperdicies tu primera vez así.- respondí llevándome las manos a los cabellos.

-Pero quiero hacerlo.- debatió colocando su mano en mi mejilla, el toque hizo que miles de sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo.

-No Bella, tú dijiste que estabas esperando al indicado, no creo que yo lo sea, ni siquiera me amas.- dije a mi pesar.

-Por eso mismo. Tu eres el indicado, yo te amo.- me quede en shock total. Bella no podía estarme diciendo esto.

-Bella…- toque su mejilla, ella cedió ante el roce cerrando los ojos y volvió a recostarse, me incline para susurrarle al oído.- yo también te amo y precisamente no puedo permitir que hagas esto así, necesitas estar completamente lucida y yo necesito que me repitas esto en tus 5 sentidos, en verdad lo necesito.

Levante la mirada y note que Bella se había quedado dormida, suspire pesadamente. Me había costado no sucumbir ante mis emociones y tomarla en el instante en que dijo que me amaba, pero sabía que había hecho lo correcto.

Me levante y fui hacia mi recamara, me coloque la pijama y volví al cuarto de Bella para recoger el desorden de ropa que habíamos dejado, busque la pijama de Bella y se la coloque, fue un tarea difícil teniéndola desnuda entre mis brazos, pero trate de ser un caballero y cumplí mi tarea rápidamente. Bella no despertó en ningún momento como era de esperarse, mire el reloj que marcaba las 4:30 y se suponía que mañana me tendría que levantar temprano para terminar el trabajo, ya lo haría mas tarde.

Corrí las cobijas de la cama de Bella y la recosté para arroparla, antes de poder levantarme para irme a mi recamara Bella tomo mi brazo con tanta fuerza que pensé que había despertado, pero me di cuenta que seguía profundamente dormida, trate de soltarme, pero su agarre era fuerte. Decidí quedarme unos minutos hasta que cambiara de postura y me dejara libre.

-Edward…- murmuro claramente. Se veía tan apacible, con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla y claramente vi como una sonrisa se alojaba en su rostro angelical. Para haber tomado tanto alcohol estaba muy tranquila, pobre mañana le esperaría una resaca muy mala.- Te amo.- susurro casi intangiblemente.

Esta vez fue mi turno de sonreír, Bella lo había dicho, pero yo necesitaba que me lo dijera sin alcohol de por medio. Esperaba que recordara lo sucedido, aunque sinceramente lo dudaba y lo repitiera.

Mi intención fue quedarme solo unos minutos, pero su agarre no aflojo ni un ápice y la inconciencia me atrapo. Me quede dormido rememorando la voz de Bella diciendo que me amaba.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Aquí otro capitulo, lo hice muy rápido, me tarde menos de una semana, un gran logro personal, es que Edward me visito para inspirarme (jeje si sueña)**

**Bueno pues aquí vemos a una Alice ebria aunque divertida, imagínense si es un torbellino en sus 5 sentidos, no me la quiero encontrar borracha, seguramente me burlaría igual que lo hizo Bella. **

**Uff, las cosas se pusieron candente entre Bella y Edward, solo fue una pequeña probadita, pero tampoco soy tan malvada para hacer que Bella tenga su primera vez ebria, ella se merece algo mejor y el caballero de Edward lo sabe.**

**Ahora les agradezco a tods los que han dejado review, alertas, favoritos, muchas grax.**

**Y bueno si no es mucho pedir déjenme un review, porfis, seguramente me servirán de inspiración para publicar tan frecuentemente como esta vez.**

**Ya vienen las vacaciones y me esforzare por dejarles un gran capitulo antes de irme a pasear, no se exactamente cuando me voy, pero prometo hacer algo bueno.**

**Ahora si me voy, saludos, qidence, mil bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	12. Amnesia

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Amnesia.**

**.**

**POV Bella.**

Un sonido agudo hizo que despertara, pero aun así no abrí los ojos, el sonido de lo que reconocí era el timbre me taladraba la cabeza que de por si me estaba matando. Me removí en mi cama hundiendo más el rostro en mi almohada, sentí movimiento a mi lado, pero mi pereza y malestar fueron más y no me levante para ver si en verdad hace un momento había alguien a mi lado.

Trate de dormirme nuevamente, pero el dolor de cabeza definitivamente me estaba matando, abrí lentamente los ojos y la luz me lastimo un poco. Me incorpore lentamente para no marearme pero no funciono aun así sentí que la cama se movía como cuando Alice me despierta dando saltos en la cama. Por cierto, como estaría la enana, borrosamente recuerdo que Jasper la llevaba a su casa en un mal estado, después de eso todo se vuelve confuso.

Me levante y fui al baño, me di una ducha rápida y la ve mis diente para quitar el sabor de alcohol, "_nota mental: no volver a beber demasiado", _las lagunas mentales y la resaca no era nada bueno.

Me vestí y trate de verme lo menos dañada aunque la imagen que veía ante el espejo solo decía una cosa _"Esta chica estuvo de fiesta anoche"_. Me puse un poco de maquillaje para disimular las ojeras que traía y baje ya que mi cabeza imploraba unas aspirinas urgentemente.

Me sorprendí al entrar en la cocina y encontrarme a Esme, la madre de Edward sentada en la mesa con su hijo sentado frente a ella, en cuanto notaron mi presencia giraron su mirada hacia mí. Edward se sonrojo y bajo la mirada como si estuviera avergonzado o algo por estilo, porque? _"Nota menta 2: preguntárselo mas tarde". _Esme por su parte me dedico una gran sonrisa dulce y se levanto para saludarme, me acerque y me recibió con un calido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Bella. Me da tanto gusto verte, la ultima vez que nos vimos no tuvimos la oportunidad de platicar mucho.- dijo con voz un poco mas seria, aunque después su sonrisa volvió.- le decía a Edward,- prosiguió volteando hacia su hijo- que estaba un poco aburrida en casa por que mi esposo esta de viaje y decidí venir a visitar a mis hijos y bueno también quería verte a ti.

-Que bien Esme, a mi también me da gusto que hayas venido, tu visita es muy agradable.- dije sinceramente.

-Le acabo de ofrecer a mi madre que se quede con nosotros, opino que seria innecesaria que se quedara en un hotel teniendo habitaciones disponibles aquí.- explicó sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, que le pasaba?- espero no te importe.

-No para nada, - dije desenfadadamente, Edward por fin volteo a verme aunque se veía sorprendido, como si esperara que ocurriera algo distinto, que acaso creía que me iba a negar? – eres mas que bienvenida Esme.

-Gracias querida, no quiero causar molestias solo serán unos días.

-No es ninguna molestia, así espero que me ayudes a controlar a tu hijo.- dije bromeando, Esme rió al igual que Edward, solo que la risa de este era un poco nerviosa.

-Lo siento pero el contrato decía que me deslindaba de esas obligaciones cuando cumplía la mayoría de edad, ahora toda la responsabilidad es de su pareja.- comento siguiéndome el juego. Sonreí.

-Bueno, pues tendremos que buscarle una, si no quien se hará cargo de él?- continúe. _"Yo quiero hacerme cargo de él"_ dijo una voz en mi cabeza _"calla"_ le dije.

Las risas de Esme cesaron y nos recorrió con la mirada a Edward y a mí.

-Oh, yo pensé que… bueno no importa.- dijo. Que fue lo que pensó? Acaso yo era tan evidente? _"Nota mental 3: disimular mejor frente a la madre de Edward."_

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, pasos se escucharon para después darle paso a Alice que entró en la cocina con parsimonia, traía unos grades lentes de sol, seguramente disimulando las ojeras que se cargaba por la fiesta de anoche.

-Que alguien me de unas aspirinas por favor, el dolor de cabeza me esta matando.- exclamó apenas paso el marco de la puerta masajeando su sienes, luego reparo en la presencia de Esme.- Hola Esme, que gusto verte.- saludó acercándose y abrazándola, Esme le correspondió.

-Hola Alice, también es un gusto.- dijo.

Vi como Edward se movía y sacaba el frasco de pastillas de la alacena, luego lleno dos vasos con agua, uno se lo paso a Alice junto con las pastillas y luego vino conmigo.

-Supongo que también las necesitas.- dijo, sonriendo tímidamente, definitivamente estaba extraño, fruncí en ceño confundida.

-Si, gracias.- simplemente conteste tomándome las pastillas y rogando que hicieran efecto pronto.

Aparentemente nos saltamos el desayuno por el desvelo y Esme insistió en preparar el almuerzo o comida, Alice la ayudo mientras platicaba animadamente con ella, aun con todo y resaca mi amiga seguía siendo tan animada como siempre. Yo me senté y Edward hizo lo mismo a mi lado encendiendo la televisión. Los dos permanecimos en silencio, a veces le lanzaba rápidas miradas confundida por su actitud y a veces lo sorprendía mirándome igual, aunque rápidamente desviaba la mirada. Me canse y le pregunté.

-Te sucede algo?

-No nada, porque preguntas?- inquirió sin apartar la vista del monitor.

-Estas muy extraño, hice algo vergonzoso anoche o algo así?.- insistí. Se giro para verme y me estudio con la mirada.

-Que acaso no recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?- cuestionó. Trate de hacer memoria pero después de que se fue Alice todo se vuelve confuso.

-Se que baile contigo, si te molesto lo que dije de tu cabello y tu cuerpo, discúlpame.- dije sonrojándome y bajando la mirada.

-No, no me moleste, después de eso que recuerdas?- insistió esta vez él.

-Pues recuerdo que Alice se fue con Jasper y que seguimos bebiendo, algo sobre unas preguntas, a partir de allí todo se vuelve confuso y no recuerdo nada.- confesé.

-Ya lo suponía yo.- dijo solo para él, lo mire aun mas confundida.

-Entonces si hice algo no?- cuestioné alarmada, el negó con la cabeza, pero antes que pudiera decir algo, la voz atronadora de Emmet resonó en la cocina.

-Mami! Que alegría que estés aquí.- dijo antes de abrazarla fuertemente e incluso levantarle unos centímetros del suelo.

Hice una mueca de dolor por mi cabeza y me queje.

-Emmet, aquí algunos tenemos resaca, te agradecería si bajaras un poco la voz.- se quejo Alice, Emmett sonrió.

-Veo que siguieron la fiesta eh y no me invitaron que mal.- nos reprocho tratando de hacer un puchero ofendido pero su risa le gano al mirar nuestra expresión.- si que tienen mala cara chicas.- agregó señalándonos.

-Hijo, no seas grosero.- le reprendió Esme.

-Lo siento mami.- se disculpó Emmett, resultaba gracioso ver a ese gran muchacho siendo reprendido como un niño pequeño.

-Oye mamá. Creía que tus obligaciones terminaban en la mayoría de edad.- dijo Edward.

-Bueno Edward, recuerda que tu hermano se quedo estancado en la infancia.- dijo Esme entre risitas, todos reímos.

-Oigan!- se quejo el aludido.- pero no importa, tengo a mi Rosie para que me cuide.

-Pobre Rose, en lugar de ganarse un novio se gano un hijo antes de tiempo.- dijo Edward haciéndonos a todos reír.

-Ya basta de burlarse de mi.- hizo un puchero frunciendo el ceño, todos reímos mas.

-Bueno, ya todos a desayunar chicos.- anuncio Esme sirviendo los platos y pasándoselos a Alice. Nos pasó nuestro respectivo plato a cada uno y luego se sentó.

-Auch! Alguien sabe si me caí o algo anoche, mi retaguardia esta muy resentida.- dijo.

La caída de Alice la recordaba perfectamente, voltee a ver a Edward y nos dimos una mirada de complicidad para luego reírnos, Emmet, Esme y Alice nos miraron extrañados, esto hizo que riéramos más.

Desayunamos tranquilamente, con una charla agradable. El dolor de cabeza gracias al cielo cedió rápidamente. Cuando terminamos insistí en lavar los trastes yo, aunque Esme debatió mucho, insistí y le sugerí que se fuera a la sala a pasar más tiempo con sus hijos. Alice se quedo ayudándome, yo lavaba y enjuagaba y ella secaba.

-Y que paso con Jasper?- cuestioné después de unos minutos.

-Hay, ni me lo recuerdes, que vergüenza. Por fin conozco a un chico decente y yo hago el ridículo, seguramente no me volverá a llamar.- se lamentó.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo, si tan solo recordaras como te veía, estaba encantado contigo con todo y tu embriaguez.- le alenté, Alice abrió los ojos esperanzada.

-Enserio?- solo asentí- pues espero que tengas razón, en verdad me gusto mucho, no es como los otros chicos que te he contado, es tiene algo diferente, siento como que es el amor de mi vida.- dijo soñadoramente.

-Alice, eso lo has dicho otras veces.- le acusé.

-Pero esta vez es enserio. Por eso le reclame por hacerme esperar tanto.- la mire con duda.- enserio Bella, es él. Solo espero no haberlo arruinado.

-Ya veras que te llamara.- dije.

-Bueno ya veremos. Que paso contigo cuando me fui? Siguieron con la fiesta?- cuestionó cambiando de tema.

-Pues… creo que si.- contesté.

-Crees?

-Es que no recuerdo mucho, creo que también me pase un poquito.- dije haciendo una mueca.

-Eso es feo, todo eso de las lagunas mentales. Mira que yo ni recuerdo cuando me caí.- sonreí, yo si lo recordaba y había sido gracioso.- y ya le preguntaste a Edward? El no estaba tan mal.

-No me dio una respuesta concisa, se la paso haciéndome preguntas sobre lo que yo recordaba, he notado que esta mañana esta muy extraño, me angustia no recordar y me da miedo que halla soltado la lengua o haya hecho algo atrevido.- confesé.

-Como confesarte?- inquirió mi amiga.

-Si eso.

-Bueno, pues eso es tu culpa por querer ocultar lo obvio.

-No empecemos Alice.- le advertí.

-Ok, ok.- se sobresalto y la mire confundida, luego rápidamente saco su móvil y miro la pantalla para darle paso a su expresión emocionada y saltitos.- es Jasper!!- exclamo emocionada.

-Pues que esperas, contesta.- dije alentándola, soltó un suspiro antes de abrir su teléfono y contestar, se alejo hablando.

Lave el ultimo plato y lo seque, tenia que averiguar lo sucedido la noche anterior, en verdad estaba angustiada. Seque mis manos y me dirigí a la sala, donde estaban Esme y sus hijos hablando animadamente, en cuanto entre Esme me dedicó una sonrisa dulce, me agradaba mucho, nunca fue grosera conmigo ni con mi madre, aunque halla sido la primera esposa de Carlisle, siempre fue muy linda y atenta.

Me senté a un lado de Edward para poder sacarle el tema de anoche nuevamente.

-Le comentaba a Edward que me alegra que ustedes se estén llevando mejor.- dijo Esme.

-Si, costo un poco soportarlo, pero lo manejo bien.- comente bromeando.

-Hubieras visto ma, sus peleas eran campales. Alice y yo temíamos por la seguridad e la casa, temíamos que la destruyeran en una de sus peleas.- dijo Emmett riendo. Esme también se rió.

-Por cierto donde esta Alice?- me preguntó Edward, mientras Emmett le narraba una de nuestras tantas peleas a su madre.

-Le llamo Jasper- contesté.

-Wow, no se asusto? Que valiente.- dijo riendo, le di un golpe en le hombro aunque también reí.

-Calla, que la pobre estaba angustiada por haberlo echado a perder, dice que es el amor de su vida.- dijo rodando los ojos por las tantas veces que había escuchado a mi amiga decir eso.

-Si recuerdo todo ese rollo de _" me has hecho esperar demasiado"_ o algo así, fue algo… inusual.- dijo.

-Si supongo que se le puede llamar así.- acorde.- supongo que Alice es… inusual.

Los dos reímos, justo iba a preguntar de nuevo sobre la noche anterior cuando Alice irrumpió en la sala dando saltitos y mas que emocionada. Que hoy todos insistían en interrumpir?

-Me tengo que ir.- anuncio despidiéndose con un beso de Esme y Emmett.

-Vas a tener un cita con Jasper?- inquirí cuando se despidió de mi.

-Si, al parecer no lo espante tanto.- dijo con una sonrisita.

-Las llaves de tu auto están en el cajón de la mesa de la entrada.- le aviso Edward.

-Gracias, nos vemos luego.- se despidió mientras salía dando saltitos.

-Bueno, pues creo que también me voy, Rose quería que la acompañara a un lugar.- dijo Emmett.

-Ves mamá, te cambia por su novia.

-Si lo estoy viendo.- dijo Esme con falsa indignación.

-Madre, ya te dije que tu eres mi chica numero uno y como dijiste me quede estancado en la infancia, aun necesito a mi mami para que me consienta.- le explico, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Como dije la imagen de Emmett era graciosa.

-No te preocupes hijo, ve y diviértete.

-Mañana vengo y salimos a comer esta bien?

-Esta bien, cuídate y salúdame a Rosalie.- le dio un beso maternal en la mejilla.

-Nos vemos Bella, tu auto esta afuera y aquí están las llaves.- dijo entregándomelas y dándome un abrazo. Se despidió de Edward y desapareció por donde minutos antes Alice también lo había hecho.

-Creo que será mejor que me valla a descansar. – dijo Esme levantándose.

-Déjame que te muestre las habitaciones.- ofrecí levantándome también, ella hizo un gesto con la mano para que me detuviera.

-No te preocupes cariño, quédate. Recuerda que alguna vez viví aquí, se como llegar.- me dijo dándome una sonrisa.

-Te ayudo con la maleta mamá?- inquirió Edward.

-No amor, solo es un pequeño bolso, quédense seguramente tiene cosas que hacer.- se dio la vuelta tomando su bolso, pero volteo antes de subir.- Ah y Bella, ni se te ocurra preparar la cena.- me advirtió, nos recorrió con la mirada nuevamente como lo hizo en la mañana, como si observara o esperara algo, se volteo y se retiró.

-Voy al estudio a terminar el trabajo de ayer.- anunció Edward.

-Bueno, creo que puedo desalojar una habitación sin problemas.- dije. Edward rió.

-Es que quiero terminar este proyecto cuanto antes.- se excusó.

-Tranquilo solo era broma.- me dedico una sonrisa antes de encaminarse hacia la escalera.- Oye Edward!- lo llamé. Volteó a verme interrogante.

-Enserio no hice nada o dije algo anoche, te agradecería que me contaras, es angustiante no acordarse.- dije.

-No hiciste nada, simplemente seguimos bebiendo y platicando. Luego te quedaste dormida mientras en el sillón y te subí a tu recamara y no despertaste.- contó.

-Ah bueno, yo pensé que había hecho el ridículo o me había puesto pesada.

-No para nada, no te preocupes. Ahora si me disculpas me voy.

-Si adelante, nos vemos mas tarde, también tengo que estudiar.- dije. Me sonrió de manera torcida antes de desaparecer por las escaleras.

Me tumbe en el sillón aliviada por el relato de Edward. Entonces según él no había hecho ni dicho nada. No podía mentirme o si?

No claro que no. Luego recordé que cuando me desperté llevaba puesto mi pijama, seria acaso que el me había vestido, yo no recuerdo haberme despertado en toda la noche, eso si lo recordaría no? Seria acaso que_… "Nota mental 4: hacerle caso a la nota mental uno y enserio por ningún motivo volver a beber así para que por lo menos recuerde si estuve semidesnuda frente a Edward" _

Si el no mentía porque la angustia aun me embargaba y sentía como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo?

…

…

…

Ya Esme levaba aquí 5 días, a veces salía con Emmett, incluso una vez salimos a comer todos incluyendo a Rosalie, a Alice y a Jasper, si, dije bien Jasper. Aparentemente todo iba viento en popa entre ellos dos, me alegraba por mi amiga, podía ver en la mirada de él que estaba encantado con mi ella y era un buen chico, Alice igual estaba mas que encantada.

Hoy se iba Esme, ya que su marido regresaba esta noche. Se le había visto muy feliz estos días en compañía de sus hijos. Ahora estábamos lavando los trastes de la comida juntas mientras Edward atendía unas llamadas en la sala.

-Hace tanto que no pasaba tanto tiempo en compañía de mis dos hijos. Me la pase tan bien.

-Se notaba Esme y me alegro mucho.

-Eres un amor querida y déjame decirte que también te considero como otra hija.- dijo y no pude evitar emocionarme.

-Oh Esme.- dije abrazándola, ella me devolvió el abrazo y me beso una mejilla.

-Tu madre estaría tan orgullosa de ti, te convertiste en una mujer encantadora y muy hermosa.- una lagrima recorrió mi mejilla al mencionar a mi madre y recordarla, Esme la limpio con su dedo.- aunque hace falta un poco de amor en tu vida, me encantaría verte enamorada.

-No Esme, el amor no es para mi.- dije volviendo a mi trabajo de lavar trastes.

-El amor es para todos y una chica tan dulce como tu se lo merece mas que nunca.- dijo, reí amargamente, si tan solo supiera.- porque como que noto un poco de hostilidad al respecto, Bella de quien te has enamorado?- cuestionó y esa pregunta se me hizo vagamente familiar como si alguien recientemente la hubiera formulado.

Entonces todo un flash back vino a mi cabeza.

_Flash Back_

_-Así que… Bella, te are dos preguntas, después puedes cobrártela, mis preguntas son, de quien te has enamorado y sigues amándolo?_

_Me puse tensa al momento ante su pregunta, que debía contestar? Debía confesarle todo? Pero que pensaría después? Miles de preguntas se arremolinaron en mi cabeza y la siguiente acción vino espontáneamente como queriendo dar mi respuesta no verbalmente. Me lance a besarlo con insistencia, caímos sobre el sofá y me correspondió después de dejar a un lado la sorpresa…_

…

_Fin Flash Back…_

Todo un tumulto de imágenes vinieron a mi cabeza. Besos apasionados, caricias insistentes, los dos tumbados en mi cama y prendas siendo removidas. Expectación, pasión, deseo y confesiones hechas.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al recordar mi confesión. "_Le_ _dije que lo amaba"_ me repetí. Esme que aun se encontraba frente a mi me miro preocupada.

-Te sucede algo querida?- cuestionó colocando su mano en mi hombro.

-Si…digo no… me disculpas un momento?- asintió y salí de la cocina corriendo tan rápido como mi torpeza lo permitía.

Al pasar por la sala me encontré con la mirada extrañada y preocupada de Edward, pero no me detuve y seguí corriendo escaleras arriba, solo escuche que Edward preguntaba a su madre que me sucedía y ella le respondía que no sabia, me metí en el estudio y cerré la puerta tras de mi, me recargue en la puerta mientras me agachaba y me abrazaba las rodillas.

Que diablo había hecho? Ahora con que cara lo iba a ver de ahora en adelante? Bueno él no había mencionado nada, porque? Acaso le había molestado? _"hay Bella, has memoria, recuerda que sucedió después"_

_Flash back_

_-No puedo dejar que esto pase, tomaste demasiado alcohol, no sabes lo que haces y seguramente ni lo recordaras, no voy a dejar que desperdicies tu primera vez así.- dijo llevándose las manos a los cabellos._

_-Pero quiero hacerlo.- debatí colocando mi mano en su mejilla, pequeñas cosquillas se extendieron por esta. _

_-No Bella, tú dijiste que estabas esperando al indicado, no creo que yo lo sea, ni siquiera me amas._

_-Por eso mismo. Tu eres el indicado, yo te amo.- confesé tan natural como debía ser._

_-Bella…- acaricio mi mejilla dulcemente y yo cedí ante su roce cerrando los ojos y me volví a acostar en la cómoda cama. Pude sentir como se inclinaba y susurraba a mi oído.- yo también te amo y precisamente no puedo permitir que hagas esto así, necesitas estar completamente lucida y yo necesito que me repitas esto en tus 5 sentidos, en verdad lo necesito.- concluyo. Su voz se iba desvaneciendo mientras decía estas palabras y me entregue al sopor involuntario sin dar una respuesta a cambio._

_Fin flash back._

… Mi mente no me estaba engañando o si? Edward había sido todo un caballero y me había dicho que me amaba. Ahora podía comprender todo, no me había recordado lo sucedido por simple caballerosidad.

Entonces ahora que debía ser? Me levante del suelo recorriendo la habitación, hasta que llegue al escritorio y me encontré con el álbum que el otro día veía con Edward abierto en la foto donde estábamos los dos tumbados en el césped sonriendo, me senté en la silla mirando la foto.

Era una imagen muy linda, en ese momento mi infantil enamoramiento ya estaba presente, estaba enamorada del encantador niño de cabellos cobrizos que siempre era lindo y atento conmigo y ahora estaba enamorada del hombre igualmente encantador – aunque a veces testarudo- en que se había convertido.

O tal vez –y muy en el fondo lo sabia- el enamoramiento nunca se había ido y solo había sido eclipsado por el enojo y el distanciamiento de él.

Escuche que la puerta se abría lentamente y alguien entraba, luego los pasos acercándose- no tuve que levantar la vista para saber quien era, lo reconocía. Se detuvo a mi lado y permaneció en silencio.

-Buenos tiempos.- dije para romper el hielo.

-Si.-contesto simplemente mientras se inclinaba poniendo su rostro por encima de mi hombro.

-Aquí ya estaba enamorada de ti, sabias?- comente girándome en la silla para encararlo. Sus ojos denotaban sorpresa.

-No…no lo sabía.

-Supongo que esos sentimientos volvieron.- sorpresa en su ojos otra vez- porque te sorprendes Edward? Eso ya lo sabias.

Esta vez el entendimiento llego a su rostro, se irguió y comenzó a pasear por la habitación.

-Bella… yo, lo siento, esa noche me deje llevar- paso su mano por su cabello nervioso- no planeaba aprovecharme de tu estado ni nada parecido.- balbuceo atropelladamente.

-Tranquilo. Lo se, lo recuerdo todo. Pero porque no me lo dijiste?

-No seria correcto recordarte algo así y menos si después te arrepientes.

-Y quien dijo que me estaba arrepintiendo?- pregunté. Me miro confuso.

-Ah no?

-No. Lo que dije era verdad, que no has escuchado eso de que los niños y los borrachos dicen la verdad.

-Bueno si, pero yo me refería que te arrepintieras a lo que casi paso.- dijo posicionándose frente al escritorio.

-Pues tampoco. Aunque si me hubiera gustado recordarlo al otro día.- dije bajando la mirada sonrojada.

- No has entendido que me disgusta no ver tus ojos- dijo alzando mi rostro, el suyo estaba a escasos centímetros.- y ahora?

-Creo que necesitabas que te dijera algo no?- inquirí. Me mira confuso.- y el que no recordaba lo sucedido y dicho era yo? – bufe rodando los ojos.- bueno, tu me dijiste que necesitabas que te repitiera mi confesión cuando estuviera lucida- le recordé.

-OH eso.- comprendió y me miro expectante.

-Bueno pues…- el pánico me embargo, era lo correcto? No había quedado en no involucrarme por miedo a sufrir cuando se fuera, su mirada seguía clavada en mis ojos, de nuevo mi cuerpo reacciono espontáneamente y lo bese.

Edward estaba inclinado sobre el escritorio y para hacerle la postura mas cómoda me levante y hundí mis manos en su cabello atrayéndolo y hizo lo propio con mi rostro acariciando mis mejillas con toda la delicadeza que solo el podía tener.

-Creo que esto ya lo vivimos antes.- dijo con una sonrisa contra mis labios.

-Y que esto no te da una respuesta?- cuestione abriendo los ojos y mirándolo.- bueno pues…- otra vez el pánico, _"pero Bella si prácticamente ya se lo dijiste. Al demonio!"_- Te amo.- dije al fin ruborizándome, el sonrío satisfecho y me beso de nuevo… esperen un momento, aun falta algo.

Coloque mis manos en su pecho y lo aparte. Lo mire interrogante y el tardo unos segundos en comprender, casi pude oír como el clic resonó en su cabeza.

-Por si no lo recuerdas yo también lo dije esa noche. Pero te lo puedo repetir las veces que quieras ahora que se que me correspondes. Te amo… te amo… te amo.- declaró dándome besos cortos. Dicho todo me lance a besarlo con entusiasmo.

Afortunadamente para mí ahora no estaba ebria y este beso lo recordaría en su totalidad. Coloque mis manos en su nuca y el en mi cintura, dio mordiscos a mi labio inferior antes de pedir permiso para profundizar el beso, sin titubear se lo concedí. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron a danzar, mientras nuestros labios se movían al mismo compás.

El ruido de la puerta hizo que nos separáramos, volteamos sobresaltados y estuve a punto de carme encima del escritorio si no es porque Edward me detuvo. Esme estaba parada en el marco de la puerta con una sonrisa en su rostro, claramente se veía que contenía una risa también, yo abrí los ojos como platos y me incorpore bajando la mirada avergonzada por la imagen que acababa de encontrar.

-Mamá…- empezó Edward pero Esme le corto.

-Tranquilos no pasa nada, estaba esperando que esto sucediera desde que llegue.- dijo y soltó una risita.- bueno, hijo ya me tengo que ir, tu hermano no tarda en llegar para llevarme.

-Bueno pues vamos abajo.- dijo Edward extendiendo su mano a través del escritorio invitándome a tomarla, le dedique una sonrisa y se la tome, note como la sonrisa de Esme se ensanchaba.

Bajamos a la sala, Edward cargando la maleta de su madre, no esperamos mucho hasta que Emmett llego y ya que se había tomado la libertad de sacar una llave al igual que Alice, entró sin tocar.

-Bueno mami, lista?

-Si hijo.- contestó se volteo hacia nosotros y abrazo a su hijo primero.- me encanto pasar un tiempo contigo después de que estuviste ausente, te extrañaba.- rozo su mejilla y le dio un beso, luego se volteo hacia mi e igual me abrazo.- también me encanto pasar tiempo contigo Bella, recuerda lo que te dije y ojala me hagan una visita pronto eh.

-Claro Esme y fue un gusto tenerte aquí.- le dije.

Nos encaminamos hasta la puerta, Edward y yo tomados de la mano, cuando Emmett se volvió para despedirse su mirada rápidamente se enfoco en nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Wow, wow! Que pasa aquí?

-Déjalos hijo.- le regaño Esme.

-Eso- señalo nuestras manos y Edward me atrajo mas- quiere decir que entre ustedes…- dejo la frase inconclusa, yo sonreí y estuve segura que Edward también, no necesito una confirmación, nos delatábamos solos.- demonios perdí mi apuesta con Alice, le debo mucho dinero saben. Que les costaba esperar una semana mas.- se lamento.

Edward y yo comenzamos a reír y él me beso el dorso de la mano. Emmett se despidió aun lamentándose aunque aseguro que aun con el dinero perdido se alegraba por nosotros. Esme y él se fueron y entramos a la casa.

-Voy a extrañar a tu madre.- dije cuando nos sentamos y me recargue en su pecho.

-Ella se gana el corazón de todos. Por cierto que fue lo que te dijo para que corrieras así?- inquirió, yo sonreí.

-Digamos que fue el detonante de los recuerdos.- conteste.

-Bueno, pues entonces debería agradecérselo la próxima vez que hable con ella.- coloco su mano en mi mentón y lo levanto para darme un corto beso.

-Deberíamos.- dije. Al sentir toda esta felicidad que me embargaba, los temores se hicieron presentes, mi rostro debió ensombrecerse, pues me miro confundido.

-Que sucede?- cuestionó. Hundí mi rostro en su pecho.

-Tengo miedo.- admití.

-Miedo? De que?

-De que todo se vuelva a repetir, - levante la vista y Edward me miraba sin comprender.- recuerdas que te dije que de niña estaba enamorada de ti?- solo asintió- pues tu te fuiste y yo me quede triste, talvez es una tontería de niños. Pero créeme, me deprimí por tu ausencia y no estoy segura de poderlo manejar otra vez.- concluí hundiendo nuevamente mi rostro en su pecho, Edward me abrazo fuertemente.

-Oh Bella, no sabia que mi ausencia te había afectado tanto- me beso la cabeza- pero no te quiero hacer sufrir, quiero cambiar, incluso lo estoy haciendo, rechace un viaje por quedarme a tu lado cuando me di cuenta de los sentimientos que despertabas en mi.

-Lo se.- dije.

-Como que lo sabe?- inquirió

-Bueno…- titubee- el otro día Alice y yo escuchamos, por accidente- mentí- una conversación entre tú y Emmett, donde lo mencionaron.

-Ah, bueno pues ya lo sabes entonces.

-Si, pero que pasara cuando el plazo de un mes termine, ten en cuenta que solo nos queda poco mas de una semana, tu tienes que volver a trabajar, tu ya tenias una vida antes de todos esto, no quiero interferir en eso.

-Bella- me tomo por los hombros me aparto colocando mi frente contra la suya- lo que tenia antes de esto, no era una vida, yo pensé que así era, pero no. Solo era una ocupación, una "vida" completamente vacía y material, solamente trabajo, trabajo y más trabajo, no era feliz, aunque así lo pensara. Prefiero mis veces una vida aquí, contigo, porque se que estar contigo me garantiza la felicidad, hace un momento cuando me dijiste que me amabas era completamente feliz, soy completamente feliz por el simple hecho de estar contigo. – concluyó, casi estuve a punto de echarme a llorar por lo lindo de su discurso.

-Pero no puedes dejar tu trabajo.- señale.- has trabajo mucho por eso.

-Con tal de estar contigo lo dejaría, pero se que habrá una solución correcta.- dijo yo solo asentí y el me sonrío de la forma que tanto me gustaba.- te amo.- me encantaba como sonaba con su voz. Coloco sus manos a los cotados de mi rostro y me beso.

-Yo también te amo.- dije contras sus labios y pude sentir como una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

Podía pasarme todo el día besando a Edward, podía ser mi hobbie favorito y no me importaría. Sus labios eran tan suaves y calidos, sus manos recorriendo mi rostro y mi cuello me volvían loca, la forma en que me trataba no se podía igualar. Lo amaba, siempre lo ame, solo como dije, el rencor había hecho sombra a este sentimiento, ahora era mas intenso sabiendo que me correspondía.

Estaba empezando a hacer calor en la sala, lo atraje mas hacia mi y me recosté en el sofá, él llevo sus manos a mi cintura lentamente y dejando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas a su paso. Mi respiración se estaba volviendo difícil, como si pudiéramos comunicarnos o el me entendiera a la perfección dejo mis labios para adentrarse a seguir besando pero esta vez mi cuello. Entonces el sonido de mi celular que se encontraba en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans resonó, bufe por lo inoportuno de la interrupción, lo saque con dificultad para ver quien era, Edward seguía besándome y casi aviento el pequeño aparato, la pantalla decía que era Alice.

Rodee los ojos y corte la llamada dejando el celular en la mesa de centro. Edward levanto el rostro y me sonrío, luego volvió a besarme, esto era el cielo.

Esta vez el sonido del teléfono de la casa fue el que interrumpió, Edward se aparto de mi, igual de exasperado que yo, sabía que era mi dulce amiguita y también sabia que no dejaría de molestar hasta que le contestara. Tome el teléfono que se encontraba a mis espaldas y conteste.

-Que pasa Alice?- mi tono fue un poco brusco.

-Tranquila amiga, solo llamaba para decirte gracias.- dijo riendo. Fruncí el ceño.

-Gracias?

-Si, Emmett me acaba de llamar y me acaba de decir que he ganado mi apuesta y que tu y Edward están juntos, ese dinero me servirá de mucho, ahora que lo pienso pronto iremos de compras para gastarlo, te comprare algunas lindas prendas para compensarte.- rodee los ojos.

-Solo para eso llamabas Alice? No podías decírmelo en otro momento, eres muy inoportuna sabes.- le reclamé.

-Oh! No me digas que tu y Edward están recuperando el tiempo perdido.- dijo entre risitas tontas, volví a rodar los ojos.

-Adiós Alice.- me despedí despegando el teléfono de mi oído.

-Espera, espera, tienes que contarme los detalles antes de colgarme, soy tu amiga Bella.- escuche antes de colgar. Voltee hacia Edward quien me miraba divertido.

-Que te dije la enana demoníaca que te enfado?- cuestionó.

-Hablarme sobre su apuesta con Emmett y agradecerme.- dije rodando los ojos.

-Que mal que te haya hecho enojar.- dijo bajando la mirada.

Lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y lo atraje hasta mi.

-Ahora que lo pienso no estoy tan enfadada.- le di un beso- dijo que iríamos de compras y me compraría lindas cosas como recompensa.- concluí con el sarcasmo inundando mis palabras.

-Huy eso te encantara, todo un sueño.- me siguió el juego depositando besos en todo mi rostro.

-Ojala hubiera alguien que me salvara de tan atroz acontecimiento.- dije con dramatizo, Edward rió.

-Siempre puedo salvarte cuando quieras.- me prometió sinceramente.

-Oh mi héroe!- dije riendo antes de lanzarme a besarlo nuevamente.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno pues aquí un nuevo capitulo y uno largo, es algo así como mi regalo de navidad para ustedes y en agradecimiento porque la historia ha llegado a los 100 review. Muchas gracias a la gente linda que siempre deja comentarios.**

**Bueno pues en este capitulo pasan muchas cosas. Esta el momento post- embriaguez, Bella no recordaba mucho y que mal porque quien olvidaría el haber tenido a Edward desnudo frente a ella jeje, pero bueno, luego lo recordó. Ya hubo declaración, espero les haya gustado, los miedos de Bella fueron expuestos, que creen que pasara?**

**Pues ahora los agradecimientos, gracias a todos los que han dejado review´s, como dije llegamos a los 100 y no saben que feliz me pone eso. También a los que han hecho de esta historia de sus favoritos o la han puesto en sus alarmas.**

**Pues me voy, no sin antes desearles Feliz Navidad a todas y también Feliz Año Nuevo!! Espero se la pasen muy bien en estas fiestas. Los mejores deseos para ustedes y sus familias.**

**Qidence mucho, saludos, miles de abrzs y bss.**

**Chaoo…**


	13. Te vas

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Te vas.**

-Lo ves Bella, no eres tan mal con las cuentas.- me dijo dándome un apretón dulce en la mano que descansaba en mi regazo.

-Bueno, creo que no.

-No, no creas, no lo eres te ira bien en tu examen, ya veras que te quedaras.- me alentó.

-Eso, espero.- dije suspirando.

-Bella, no seas tan pesimista.- me reprendió- eres muy lista y lo harás muy bien.

-Hay, tu solo lo dices porque eres mi…- esperen un momento, eso aun no lo aclarábamos, me quede buscando lo que seguía de la oración pero no pude.- amm… bueno…- incomodidad total. Edward sonrió y me acaricio la mejilla.

-Talvez fue desconsiderado de mi parte no aclarar esto. Pero me pareció que las declaraciones sobraban, te dije que te amaba, tú me correspondiste, así que…

-Bueno, si tienes razón. Tal vez son cosas de adolescentes.- dije restándole importancia y sacudiendo mi mano.

Si eran cosas de adolescentes, pero yo me moría porque lo dijera- lo se soy cursi y boba-. Edward me tomo la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara fijamente, me hundí en esa mirada verde que tanto me encantaba.

-Bella, tu quieres que lo diga.- no era un pregunta. Baje la mirada.

-No, como dijiste, todo eso sobra.- mentí, Edward rió.

-Tonta Bella, eres pésima mintiendo. Por favor nunca ocultes lo que sientes o quieres Bella, a mi me hace feliz complacerte y lo que te haga feliz a ti, me hace feliz a mi.- dijo aprisionando mi rostro entre sus manos.- Bella, me harías el honor de ser mi hermosa novia?- inquirió, sentía su aliento golpeando mi rostro y estaba intoxicada por su aliento, tanto que estuve a punto de dejarme llevar y arrojarme sobre él en ese instantes, pero sabia que antes tenia una respuesta que dar.

-Claro que quiero.- dije con la voz entrecortada.

Entonces Edward estampó sus labios contra los míos, el beso comenzó suave y tierno, aunque sonara tonto ahora que sabia que era su novia este beso significaba algo diferente para mí. El beso siguió su curso profundizándolo cuando él pidió permiso delineando mi labio inferior con su lengua, nuestras lenguas comenzaron a jugar y nuestros labios seguían moviéndose al mismo ritmo. Coloque mis manos en su pecho y comencé a subir por sus hombros, acariciando su músculo, Edward libreo mi rostro y coloco una de mis manos en mi cintura acariciándola y la otra en mi nuca acercándome mas a él. Mi respiración se estaba dificultando y la de Edward también, soltaba pequeños jadeos en mi boca. El ambiente se estaba calentando y estuve a punto de decirle que subiéramos a mi habitación, cuando un celular comenzó a sonar, no reconocí el tono así que supe que era el de Edward. La melodía siguió sonando, pero no nos separamos, dejo de sonar y me sentí feliz porque la interrupción se había ido, pero a los pocos segundos volvió.

Edward siguió besándome bajando por mis mejillas, mi mentón y mi cuello, así pude respirar otro poco. El maldito celular seguía sonando, en momentos como estos odiaba la tecnología. Edward volvió a ignorar el sonido, pero nuevamente siguió y siguió.

-Crees que sea algo importante? Talvez… deberías contestar.- dije con la voz entrecortada y llena de jadeos muy a mi pesar.

Edward bufó contra mi cuello pero se separo de mí para tomar su celular que estaba en su bolsillo, estuve a punto de arrepentirme y tomar el maldito aparato y aventarlo al otro lado de la cocina, pero deje que contestara.

-Diga.- aun sostenía mi cintura por eso me di cuenta que se tensaba.- si espera un momento.- se despego la bocina y volteo a verme con una sonrisa.- es del trabajo, enseguida vuelvo.- solo asentí y el salio a la sala.

Una sensación nada agradable se alojo en mi pecho y no supe descifrar exactamente a que se debía. Sacudí mi cabeza para sacar esas ideas y me concentre en los libros que tenía frente a mí.

A los pocos minutos Edward regreso, parecía molesto o frustrado, pero en cuanto noto mi mirada, se recompuso y me sonrío, trate de devolverle la sonrisa, pero sabía que algo andaba mal.

-Como vas?- preguntó señalando mis libros.

-Bien, ya estoy entendiendo un poco mas.- aun seguía escrutándolo con la mirada. – sucedió algo?- cuestioné preocupada.

-No, nada, lo mismo de siempre.- dijo sacudiendo la mano haciendo menos el asunto.- haber déjame ver esos ejercicios.

Le pase el cuaderno y el se dedico a observar mis notas detenidamente, mientras yo lo miraba a él tratando de descifrar que le sucedía. Sabía que algo le pasaba y no sabía porque no confiaba en mí, que podría ser? "_Talvez solo seas una maldita paranoica "_ me regañó mi voz interior. Ok, si talvez tenga razón esta vez. _"siempre tengo razón_" . Cállate egocéntrica!

-Perfecto, ya tienes todo correcto. Están más que preparada.- me dijo atrayéndome a él y dándome un beso en la frente.- no tienes hambre?

-Bueno, si un poco.- admití.

-Pues que te parece si vamos a comer algo y pasamos al supermercado, quiero hacerte la cena.- me dijo depositando mas besos en mi frente.

-Amm… pues si. Pero a que se debe esa disponibilidad a cocinar para mi?- inquirí recelosa.

-Tiene algo de malo que quiera cocinar para mi dulce novia y consentirla?- inquirió, negué y solté una risita.- que?

-Nada, es que me agrada cuando me llamas tu novia.- dije sonrojándome, Edward levanto una ceja.

-Ah, pues eso eres, mi linda… dulce…hermosa y sonrojada novia.- me halagó alternando cada palabra con besos cortos en mi frente mejillas y al final en mis labios, rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y prolongue el beso otro poco, pero él se separo.- anda vamos a comer.

Me tomo de la mano y fuimos hacia la puerta, tomamos nuestras chamarras y salimos, hacia un poco de frío aunque apenas eran las 3 de la tarde, me abrió la puerta del Volvo y entre, cuando el estuvo a bordo arranco el auto y emprendimos el viaje.

-Que deseas comer?- me preguntó.

-Mmm...- tome mi barbilla pensando.- tengo unas ganas locas de una hamburguesa de McDonals.- dije de repente, después de unos segundos de pensarlo,- podemos ir?- pregunte, parecía una niña chiquita emocionada. Edward soltó una risita.

-Claro, amor.- dijo acelerando el auto.

Llegamos al McDonals más cercano y gracias al cielo no había mucha gente como habitualmente, seguramente el frío era el responsable, fui a sentarme a una mesa mientras Edward iba a pedir la orden. Me quede viendo a Edward mientras esperaba en la pequeña fila, no podía creer que es hombre tan guapo fuera mi novio, además de mi hermanastro, pero esa palabra ya no tenia sentido. Ahora solo era mi novio, que bien se escuchaba eso. Edward sintió mi mirada y volteo, guiñándome un ojo y sonriéndome de esa manera que tanto me gustaba. Volvió con nuestra comida y se sentó frente a mí.

-Listo señorita.- me dijo pasándome la charola.

-Gracias.- dije mientras tomaba la hamburguesa y le daba un mordisco.

Comimos platicando sobre cosas sin sentido, solo pasando el rato.

-Papa.- le pedí. Estábamos dándonos papas entre nosotros. Me sonrió y me puso una papa enfrente de la boca y la mordí.

-Sabes, te ves sexy cuando comes papas.- me dijo y yo no pude evitar reír y al mismo tiempo sonrojarme.

-Calla!- le dije bajando la mirada y aventándole el pedazo de papa que quedaba.

Se levanto y se sentó a mi lado tomándome de los hombros.

-Porque te da pena? Es la verdad, me pareces sexy, que hay de malo en ello?- inquirió haciendo que lo mirara.

-Supongo que nada, simplemente me da pena, sabes que mi autoestima no es la mejor.- conteste.

-Pues eres una tonta si crees que no lo eres.

-Solo lo dices porque eres mi novio.- le reproche.

-No, claro que no,- lo mire- bueno si influye por eso me encantas. Pero mira el tipo de la caja no para de mirarte, así que no soy el único que lo piensa- voltee a la caja y efectivamente había un chico adolescente mirándome cunado se dio cuenta que lo miraba, se removió en su puesto y me sonrío- y aunque me dan ganas de ir a golpearlo por mirar a mi novia y sonreírle, espero que sirva para que veas que a muchos chicos les pareces bonita y sexy.- agregó, no pude evitar reírme.

-Que bien que tengas tanto autocontrol en ti mismo, el pobre chico no saldría bien parado si te pusieras a pelear con el.- le dije delineando su labio con mi dedo, Edward sonrío y lo mordió.

-Bueno, se una forma de hacerle saber que eres mía.- insinúo alzando la ceja y sonriendo juguetonamente, se acerco hasta casi tocar mis labios.

-A si?- cuestioné aunque claramente sabia a donde iba todo.

Pero no contesto simplemente estampo su labios en los míos, el beso no fue tan intenso como otras veces, por obvias razones, estábamos en un lugar publico. Nos separamos me sonrío.

-Listo, ahora nadie se quedara viéndote, lo pensaran dos veces.

-Que posesivo me resulto señor Cullen.- le dije jugando.

-No me digas señor, se oye muy mal, me siento viejo.- hizo una mueca.

-Problemas con la edad señor Cullen? Se supone que eso problemas solo los tienen las mujeres.- me termine mi hamburguesa.

-Bueno, soy joven aun, pero Señor Cullen se oye más a mi papá. Y bueno para no sentirse viejo siempre es bueno salir con mujeres más jóvenes. Papa.- pidió, pero antes de acercársela lo finte.

-A si que para eso sales conmigo eh?- lo rete- bueno pues creo que iré a pedirle su numero al cajero adolescente, supongo que esa regla también sirve para las mujeres no?- hice ademán de levantarme pero me tomo por la cintura para impedirlo.

-No, claro que no. He vivido demasiado tiempo sin ti como para perderlo por un puberto.- me estrecho mas y repartió besos por todo mi rostro.- toma una papa.- dijo dándomela.

-Te aprovechas porque soy adicta a las papas y a tus besos. Así no puedo irme con alguien mas.- le recrimine empujándolo un poco.

-La combinación perfecta, besos y papas. Y gracias al cielo que no te puedes resistir a ellos y yo tampoco así que ven acá.- dijo atrayendo mi rostro para besarme de nuevo.

-Debemos irnos si planeo tener la cena antes de la media noche, tengo que comprar algunas cosas, ten la ultima papa.- me dijo acercándola.- no me cansare de decirlo, totalmente sexy, creo que comprare algunas para hacer en casa.- yo solo sonreí y sacudí la cabeza mientras salíamos al frío.

…

-Creo que llevare este helado de chocolate, de repente me dieron unas ganas locas de comérmelo.- dije tomando el tarro mas grande del refrigerador.- OH y mira esas galletas.- agregue tomándolas también.

-Wow, Señorita golosinas.- se rió.

-Todos tenemos debilidad por las golosinas, a poco tu no?- inquirí.

-Claro sobre todo por el chocolate, me encanta el chocolate. Por eso me encantan tus ojos son como dos pequeñas gotitas.- dijo haciéndome sonrojar, pero mi atención se desvío al ver mi nuevo objetivo.

-Hablando de chocolate, mira- le enseñe la caja.- chocolate. También lo llevare, estos son mis favoritos.- Edward solo rodó los ojos.- y bien señor que me preparara esta noche?

-Deja de llamarme "señor" y bueno la cena de hoy será…chocolate!- anuncio con emoción fingida, después comenzó a reír cuando rodee los ojos- bueno será un simple espagueti a la boloñesa y carne, nada espectacular, tampoco soy un chef profesional.

-A mi me parece perfecto, ya quiero probar tus cualidades culinarias. La fruta con yogur para el desayuno te queda muy bien, quiero ver como te las arreglas con algo mas complicado.- bromee.

-Ja, ja muy graciosa.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos y debo aceptar que tengo un problema grande con los dulces, seguí tomando algunos o más bien muchos.

-Mira recuerdas estos dulces.- le enseñe la caja multicolor, el negó con la cabeza- son esos que cuando lo viertes en tu boca empiezan a tronar.- le recordé.

-OH, si. Recuerdo que cuando te los di a probar te pudiste a llorar y me acusaste con papá.- me dijo riendo. Hice una mueca.

-Tenía 6 años. Llevare unos cuantos.- dije poniéndolos en la cinta transportadora de la caja. Edward solo rodó los ojos y se rió.

Llegamos al auto y empezamos a meter las cosas a la cajuela, saque el paquete de chocolates en cuanto lo vi.

-Para el camino.- dije, Edward rió.

-Edward Cullen?- preguntó una voz de mujer a nuestras espaldas, los dos volteamos a la vez.

Una chica se acercaba a nosotros, era delgada , de tez morena y con gafas, bonita. Se notaba que estaba sorprendida y emocionada de ver a Edward, los celos estuvieron a punto de aparecer pero luego note la pequeña protuberancia en su vientre, debido a su complexión no me había dado cuenta hasta que la ví bien.

-Si,- dijo Edward simplemente y con cara de confusión, se notaba que no la recordaba.

-Soy Angela, de la preparatoria de Forks, no me recuerdas?- Edward se quedo pensativo unos segundos y llegó el entendimiento a su rostro.

-Oh, si, Angela, te recuerdo, bueno mi nariz te recuerda.- dijo tomándose el puente de la nariz y haciendo una mueca, yo no estaba entendiendo nada. La chica bajo la mirada avergonzada.

-Si, lo siento. Aun siento vergüenza por eso.- dijo.

-No te preocupes, solo bromeaba, ya paso.- sigo sin entender nada.- pero dime como has estado? Veo que con un poco de carga extra.

-Si, todo ha ido fenomenal, trabajo como editora y bueno tengo cuatro meses de embarazo.- dijo tocándose el abultado vientre y con una gran sonrisa de adoración en el rostro.

-Y quien es tu afortunado marido?- inquirió Edward.

-Recuerda a Ben? A quien perseguí después de ti?- Edward asintió.

-No me digas que…

-Si!- respondió extasiada.- solo que aun no somos marido y mujer, estamos comprometidos pero descubrimos mi estado y decidimos esperar.- explicó.

-Pues entonces ya tienen mucho tiempo juntos.

-Si y él es fenomenal. Todo es fantástico.- rebosaba de felicidad.

Por fin alguien reparo de mi presencia, incluso yo me había olvidado escuchándolos. La chica me miro con curiosidad y me sonrío, le devolví la sonrisa. Edward levanto mi mano y la beso.

-Lo siento amor, mira como supiste ella es Angela, una vieja amiga de la preparatoria. Ella es Bella, mi novia.- insisto, es palabra se escucha tan bien.

-Mucho gusto.- dije.

-Igual Bella. Eres preciosa- me sonroje y le agradecí con la mirada- hacen una linda pareja, tendrán bebes tan lindos.- su comentario hizo que abriera los ojos como platos y Edward se tenso a mi lado.- Uy lo siento, no quise ser indiscreta, es que ahora estando embarazada en lo único que pienso es en bebes.- se disculpo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes.- dijo Edward.

-Si, no hay problema.- le secunde.

-Bueno, suficiente vergüenza por un día, tengo que irme a prepararle la cena a Ben. Me dio tanto gusto verte Edward.- dijo avanzando y abrazándolo.

-Igual Angela, dale mi saludos a Ben y cuídate mucho.

-Por supuesto, me dio mucho gusto conocerte Bella y disculpa lo de hace un rato.- me dijo abrazándome también.

-No hay nada que disculpar, cuídate mucho.

-Edward porque no me das tu número y así salimos a comer algún día.- propuso.

-Claro.- respondió Edward.

Intercambiaron números y luego Angela se fue, era una chica muy bonita y dulce, el embarazo la hacia verse radiante. Metimos a la cajuela lo que faltaba y luego entramos para irnos a la casa.

-Que fue todo eso de la nariz.- pregunté curiosa cuando ya íbamos rumbo a la casa.

-No se si recuerdas sobre la chica que te conté, la que me persiguió el día de mi rebeldía.- me dijo.

Hice memoria y recordé el día de mi borrachera.

-Ah, si. Ella es tu acosadora?- recordé el asintió.- se ve que es una chica dulce, no me la imagino de rompe narices.

-Ya ves, lo que hace la pubertad.- dijo riendo, me reí con él.

Luego recordé lo que dijo, de nuestros bebes. Me imagine a un bebe, con cabellos cobrizos, ojos verdes, toda una preciosidad. Seria que alguna vez tendría hijos con Edward? Ya me veía con un lindo niño de mejillas sonrojadas a mi lado o una niña con mis ojos. Toda esta situación me causo nostalgia, solté un suspiro.

-Te doy un dólar por tus pensamientos.- dijo sacándome de mis ilusiones.

Voltee a verlo y me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa.

-No es suficiente dinero.- dije.

-Oh, déjame ver cuanto tengo en mi billetera.- hizo ademán de de buscar en su bolsillo, yo reí.- ya enserio que te tiene en las nubes?- preguntó volviendo sus manos al volante.

-Nada importante.- dije como si nada.

-Bella…- me advirtió. Me daba vergüenza decirle que pensaba en nuestros hijos.

-Bueno… es que… me quede pensando en lo que dijo Angela.- me quede mirando a la ventana.

-En que?- no respondí- OH- comprendió- en lo de nuestros lindos hijos?- solo asentí.- Y bueno que pensabas sobre ello?- porque no podía dejar de hacer preguntas sobre el tema?

-Es una tontería, pero me puso a pensar en como serian nuestros hijos.- conteste completamente avergonzada.

-Ah si y como serian según tu?- demonios, porque, porque?

-Me imagino un lindo niño con tus ojos y tu cabello cobrizo y despeinado.

-Bueno un niño estaría bien, pero que me dices de una hermosa niña parecida a su madre, con tus rasgos y tus preciosos ojos chocolates y con su cabello largo castaño cayendo en ondas, una pequeña Bella. Toda una princesita.- me enterneció escucharlo hablar así, mi vergüenza no fue tanto después de eso.

-Yo pensé que todo hombre quería a un descendiente varón.- le dije.

-Bueno seria genial tener a un niño, pero una princesita a quien consentir, no me quejaría.- lo mire con toda la ternura y solté un suspiro.- que?

-Es que me da ternura. Hasta me dan ganas de tener una niña para ver como te comportas con ella.

-Pues tengámosla!- dijo entusiasmado, me quede de piedra, Edward volteo alarmado a verme.- OH lo dije en voz alta?

-Si, lo hiciste.- conteste aun asombrada.

-Lo siento, no quise asustarte, solo me entusiasme con el tema.

-Si, lo se. Pero bueno no podríamos hacer tus planes realidad, ni siquiera hemos tenido nada que ver.- eso parecía mas a un reproche, me arrepentí inmediatamente de haberlo dicho.- y bueno nadie sabe que pasara en el futuro, talvez se pase el tiempo y no tenga hijos.- me alarme, nunca lo había pensado.

-Como dices eso Bella?- inquirió volteándose completamente hacia mi, ya había estacionado el auto en la casa.

-Bueno, mira a Angela, ella ya esta comprometida y va a tener un hijo y yo es la primera vez que me enamoro y aun soy virgen.

-Bella, tienes 24 años por dios! Pensé que eso de ser virgen no te molestaba.- me dijo.

-Bueno no, no me molestaba, hasta que vi a Angela y vi que no he hecho nada de mi vida, ni siquiera tengo una carrera!- me estaba alarmando de verdad.

-Bella, cálmate.- me tomo de las manos.- eres muy joven, Angela tiene 26 igual que yo, el que debería de estar alarmado seria yo, también es la primera vez que me enamoro. Tengo 26 años, mi hermano menor tiene mucha mas experiencia que yo, así que no te alarmes por cosas que no vienen al caso. Y tú decías que yo estaba traumado con la edad.

-Ok, si perdón. Es que me entusiasme con el tema.- repetí sus palabras.

-Tenemos toda una vida por delante, ya veras que tendremos hijos preciosos a su debido tiempo, ahora lo mas próximo a hacer es tu cena, creo que me estoy atrasando mucho.- abrió la puerta para luego abrírmela a mi, me ayudo a salir y me atrajo hacia él.- tonta Bella.- negó antes de besarme.- mmm, con sabor a chocolate.- agregó volviéndome a besar.

…

-Edward la cena estuvo magnifica, me dan celos, en que no eres perfecto.- le reproche.

-Ja, ja, Bella. Nadie es perfecto, tu lo dices porque talvez me amas.

-Como que talvez? Claro que te amo.- le dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Lo se, solo quería asegurarme, me gusta que me lo digas.- me abrazo y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Y bueno, enserio no hay una razón para todo esto?-señale los platos sucios sobre la mesa.

-No.- su negación me pareció extraña, lo cuestione con la mirada- Agh! Siento que me vas a matar Bella.- se lamento escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

-Edward que pasa? Me estas asustando.

-Bella sabes que te amor verdad.- estaba dándole demasiadas vueltas al asunto.

-Edward.- le advertí. Suspiro derrotado.

-Bella, recuerdas la llamada de esta tarde?- ya decía yo que había algo raro, solo asentí entrecerrando los ojos.- bueno pues eran del trabajo.

-Edward sin rodeos por favor.- le suplique me estaba impacientando.

Tomo una larga respiración, me tomo las manos y clavo su mirada en la mía.

-Tengo que irme urgentemente de viaje a Vancouver.- soltó rápido pero pude entenderlo perfectamente.- mañana.- agregó cerrando los ojos.

-Que?!- exclame sorprendida, enfadada, dolida. Todos los sentimientos los sentía en este momento.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Bueno aquí otro capitulo, un día en la relación de estos dos, nada trascendental excepto lo último. Ustedes dirán, "a esta chica como le gusta el drama y como se complica" (ya me lo dijo una vez anyreth, una de mis lectoras) pero lo acepto me encanta el drama.**

**Aun así no se preocupen, no hay tanto drama. Solo es para que se extrañen un poco, jeje. Bueno el mes de plazo de el testamento se acaba, y por consiguiente también el fic. No estoy segura de cuantos capítulos quedan, siempre cambio de opinión, así que mejor no digo nada.**

**Bueno ahora les agradezco a tods las que han dejado reviews, sus alertas, favoritos. Muchas gracias de verdad.**

**Y pues déjenme un lindo review, para saber que piensan. También anunciando que hice un One Shot, por si se quieren dar una vuelta, es una adaptación de una historia que me gusta mucho. **

**Qidence mucho, saludos, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**Chaoo…**


	14. Te extraño

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Te extraño.**

**.**

-Tengo que irme urgentemente de viaje a Vancouver.- soltó rápido pero pude entenderlo perfectamente.- mañana.- agregó cerrando los ojos.

-Que?!- exclame sorprendida, enfadada, dolida. Todos los sentimientos los sentía en este momento.

Edward no volteo a verme, en cambio se jalo los cabellos frustrado. Me quede viéndolo esperando una respuesta de su parte, yo ya no podía decir nada mas, sabia que todo esta claro pero no podía decir nada mas, las palabras no salían de mi boca. Me levante y comencé a recoger los platos de la cena, fui a la cocina y los deje en la tarja, escuche los pasos de Edward acercándose.

-Lo siento, lo siento...- levante la mano para que no siguiera con sus disculpas.

-Deja de decir "lo siento".- le corte.- no tienes porque hacerlo, es tu trabajo.- agregué.

-Pero estas molesta.- dijo acercándose y rodeando mis cintura con sus brazos atrayéndome.

-No, no lo estoy.- me voltee para tenerlo frente a mi.

-Si, si lo estas, mírate estas sonrojada, conozco tus sonrojos y se que precisamente no es uno de vergüenza, así que si, estas molesta. – iba a replicar pero coloco un dedo en mis labios impidiéndolo. – No lo quieras negar.- retire su mano de mi rostro.

-Déjame hablar.- le pedí, él asintió.- no estoy molesta, puede que un poco, pero no por el hecho de que te vayas, si no porque me lo ocultaste- esta vez fue mi turno de callarlo.- no debiste ocultármelo, se que en el pasado por eso han sido nuestras peleas porque tu te ibas y todo lo demás, pero ahora es diferente y aunque me duela, se que tienes un trabajo y quedamos en que íbamos a buscar la solución esencial, para esto, yo comprendo que te tienes que ir y te esperare. Lo que tengo es tristeza porque te voy a extrañar.- concluí e inconcientemente hice un puchero.

-OH, Bella- me acerco mas- créeme que no es de mi agrado el irme, pero es estrictamente necesario y acepte porque no es lejos, si me necesitas no lo dudaría y tomaría el primer vuelo. – se separo de mi y rozo mi labio inferior que sobresalía- no quiero que estés triste eso me pone triste a mi.

-Yo tampoco quiero que estés triste, tampoco es como si no fueras a regresar no?- inquirí.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, te amo demasiado y como dije por la tarde he estado demasiado tiempo sin ti como para dejarte ir tan fácil. Te amo.-declaró.

-Yo también te amo. Aunque te extrañare a sobremanera, te estaré esperando.

-Es lo único que pido.- dijo antes de besarme.

Enrede mis manos en su cabellos acercándolo, sus labios era insistentes y los míos no se quedaban atrás, los dos danzaban al mismo compás, sus manos viajaban por mi cintura, mis espalda, mi nuca, acariciaba mis mejillas tiernamente y yo me estremecía ante su toque. El beso se profundizo y nuestras lenguas imitaron el baile de nuestros labios. Mis manos viajaron desde sus cabellos a su pecho y lo recorrí completamente, llegue a los botones de su camisa y me debatí si desabrocharlos o no, no es difícil adivinar el camino que elegí. Nuestra respiración se estaba haciendo difícil, decidió darle una tregua temporal a mis labios para seguir con mi cuello, iba repartiendo besos, mordiscos y lamidas por todo este, haciéndome jadear y gemir en respuesta, sin darme cuenta llegue al ultimo botón de su camisa, subí de nuevo mis manos para deleitarme nuevamente de su pecho esta vez desnudo. Sentí los jadeos de Edward en mi cuello, su respiración me hacia estremecerme, volvió a mis labios y su manos viajaron a mi cintura rozando casualmente mis pechos en el camino, solté un gemido en sus labios y el sonrío. Era un fanfarrón.

Estaba subiendo la temperatura en el ambiente, coloco sus manos en mi trasero y yo rodee su cintura con mis piernas, nuestros sexos se rozaron ante el movimiento, haciendo que los dos gimiéramos por la sensación, él estaba más que excitado, lo pude sentir, esta vez era mi turno de ser fanfarrona. Me coloco en la barra, quedando así mi rostro a su altura, era mas fácil besarlo de esta manera sin tener de por medio la diferencia de estaturas. Volví a rodear su nuca con mis brazos, pero recordé su camisa desabotonada y ya era tiempo de retirarla, tome el cuello de esta y se la quite, Edward me ayudo en el trabajo dejando libres sus brazos para pasarla por estos, después tomo el borde inferior de mi blusa e iba a retirarla pero se detuvo de repente, colocando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro y me separo.

-No llegaremos mas lejos si no lo quieres, respetare lo que tu quieras.- me dijo y su mirada tenia un brillo de deseo combinado con comprensión y adoración, amaba a este hombre, fue al que tanto había estado esperando, estaba lista para entregarme completamente.

-Se que la vez anterior no estaba completamente lucida, pero lo que dije era verdad, tu eres el indicado, aquel al que estuve esperando. No lo haría con alguien que no fueras tu.- aseguré, sonriéndole- vamos arriba.

-Te amo.- dijo sonriéndome, le devolví la sonrisa y di un grito ahogado cuando me levanto como lo hacen los recién casados.

-Lo se.- acordé, besándolo nuevamente. Me siguió el beso, pero después sonrío.

-Bella, nos vamos a caer si no dejas de hacer eso.- murmuro contra mis labios, me separe y levante una ceja. Empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras y yo aproveche para apoderarme de su cuello, Edward jadeo pero no dijo nada.

Cuando me di cuenta sentí una superficie mullida en mi espalda, habíamos llegado a mi cuarto. No era la primera vez que estábamos en esta situación, en este lugar. Pero era la primera vez que los dos nos entregaríamos completamente.

Edward recorrió mis costados con caricias tiernas y a la vez ansiosas, mientras me quite la blusa para estar igual que él, por suerte llevaba un buen conjunto de ropa interior, Alice me había regalado muchos últimamente, tendría que agradecérselo después. Edward levanto la mirada y se mordió el labio, me sonroje un poco, me corrí hasta quedar con al cabeza recargada en las almohadas, él me siguió y me beso nuevamente. Poco a poco nuestras prendas faltantes fueron desapareciendo, hasta que solo quedamos yo en pantaletas y él con sus boxers. Sus manos tocaron el encaje de mi ropa interior, pero de repente se detuvo, mi respiración estaba agitada y no creía formular una oración coherente así que decidí no hacerlo, solo lo mire esperando una explicación.

-Estas completamente segura?- inquirió. Yo rodee los ojos, y baje mis manos hasta encontrarme con el elástico de sus boxers, los fui bajando poco a poco, esperando que con esto entendiera que esta segura, me maraville por la parte de su cuerpo que quedo expuesta, él estaba completamente listo, igual yo.

-Hazme el amor Edward.- pedí con mi voz jadeante, él sonrío de la manera que tanto me gustaba y bajo mi ropa interior.

Se colocó encima de mi y me dio miles de dulces besos cortos por todo el rostro, clavo su vista esmeralda en la mía y me dijo.

-No quiero causarte daño.

-Lo único que me dañaría seria que me dejaras.- le conteste segura.

-Eso nunca.- aseguró, me dio otro corto beso en los labios- prometo hacerlo lentamente, pero si te causo algún daño dímelo de inmediato si?- solo asentí- Te amo.

-Te amo.- dije y coloque mis manos en su espalda.

Se adentro poco a poco, si sentí un poco de dolor, pero por esa razón no retire mi vista de su rostro, concentrándome en sus facciones hermosas, fruncí un poco el ceño por la nueva sensación, Edward se detuvo, pero le dedique una sonrisa indicándole que todo estaba bien, el me sonrío a medias y me beso. Esto sirvió para distraerme un poco hasta que pasara el dolor, comenzó a moverse dentro de mi y el dolor dio paso a una sensación desconocida, pero muy placentera, comenzó a besar mi cuello mientras comenzaba a dar pequeñas embestidas, gemí y al parecer esto lo alentó y sonrío contra la piel de mi cuello. Clave mis uñas en su espalda y mordí mi labio para contener los gemidos que no paraban de salir de mi boca.

En la habitación resonaban los gemidos y jadeos de ambos, definitivamente el dolor había quedado atrás, avente mis caderas al mismo ritmo de sus embestidas. Esa sensación placentera se estaba intensificando a cada momento, sentía que iba a explotar de placer, cuando sentí que el orgasmo llegaba, tome el rostro de Edward con mis manos e hice que me mirara. Le di un beso corto en los labios.

-Edward… OH…- no pude evitar soltar un gemido, el muy fanfarrón sonrío de satisfacción, tenia que lograr decir algo coherente.- Edward… te amo.- declaré, nunca me cansaría de decirselo.

-OH… Bella, tu eres… mi vida.- me alegre que a él también le costara formular una oración, le sonreí y lo bese apasionadamente esperando que el momento final llegara.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y me sentí en el cielo, solté un último gemido, para abrir paso a mi respiración jadeante, Edward embistió unas cuantas veces más y sentí como se vino dentro de mí. Dejo caer algo de su peso sobre mí, su respiración chocaba en mi cuello.

-Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.- susurro en mi oído.

-Yo aun no creo que me hallas elegido a mí.- dije. Revirtió nuestras posiciones esta vez yo quedando sobre él y levanto mi rostro.

-Como que no? Te lo dije eres la mejor y te agradezco que me hallas dado una segunda oportunidad, te juro que esta vez no lo echare a perder.- declaró con la sinceridad desbordándose de sus ojos.

-Lo se.- acordé acurrucándome en su pecho.

Acaricio mis cabellos y así nos quedamos por un largo tiempo, ni siquiera se cuanto. Pero esta tranquilidad post-sexo, era maravillosa, me sentía en las nubes.

-Te voy a extrañar.- dije haciendo un puchero.

-créeme que yo igual, no se que voy a hacer sin ti. Pero te llamare cuando tenga cualquier tiempo libre, tanto que te hartarás de mí.

-Bueno, nunca pasara eso, nunca me hartare de ti. Aunque bueno también espero me des un respiro para estudiar, recuerda que mi examen es a final de semana.- le recordé.

-Uy otra de las razones para sentirme fatal, yo quería estar aquí para apoyarte. Soy un fiasco como novio.- se lamento.

-Bueno si te sirve de algo, eres mejor novio que hermanastro.- le bromee, él sonrió.

-Me alegra saberlo. No soy un fracaso después de todo.

-Claro que no tonto.- le di un beso en el pecho, dibuje pequeñas figuritas contra su piel.- oye… me preguntaba, a que hora sale tu avión?- me sonrojé.

-Mmm... A las 8 de la mañana, porque?- voltee a ver el reloj que descansaba en el buró, marcaban las 1 de la mañana.

-Bueno pues… nos quedan 7 horas para despedirnos como se deben.- propuse completamente sonrojada.

-Bella, te das cuenta de que tenemos que dormir.- levante la vista y me acerque poco a poco a su rostro, tratando de parecer sexy, no se como lo hice pero funcionó, Edward se mordió el labio.

-Eso lo podrás hacer en el avión.- dije, levantando una ceja.

Edward gruño y se lanzo a abrazarme posesionándose sobre mí nuevamente, solté un grito ahogado combinado con risas por mi triunfo.

…

-Te voy a extrañar muchísimo- le dije repartiendo besos por todo su rostro.

Estábamos en el aeropuerto, su vuelo salía en 30 minutos. Después de no se cuantas rondas de placer, nos quedamos dormidos exhaustos por tanta quema de calorías, dormí acurrucada en su pecho y descubrí que era el mejor lugar para dormir en el mundo. Ahora lo tenia que despedir por no se cuantos días y me estaba costando mucho, pero sabia que era necesario y no tenia que ponerme en plan de novia celosa, desconfiada. Confiaba en el plenamente y sabia que había cambiado.

-Yo mas, prometo volver tan pronto me sea posible, te juro que haré todo lo posible para llegar a tu examen y darte apoyo.- me prometió.

-Si no puedes no hay problema, con solo una llamada es mas que suficiente, oír tu voz me tranquilizara.- le asegure.

-De todas formas haré lo que pueda.- dijo.

Por el altavoz sonó la voz de una mujer anunciando a los pasajeros que abordaran, lo abrace muy fuerte no queriéndolo dejar libre, él me beso la cabeza y me apretó mas.

-No sabes lo difícil que se me hace esto.- dijo.

-Bueno eso es algo bueno.-anunciaron la segunda llamada para abordar, hice un mohín.- anda ve, antes de que cambie de opinión y no te deje tomar ese avión.

Levanto mi rostro por mi barbilla y se acerco lentamente sin despegar su mirada de la mía y me beso. Fue un beso muy dulce y lleno de nostalgia por la despedida, talvez piensen que soy muy dramática, pero es que en verdad se me hacia difícil dejarlo ir, aunque no fuera para siempre. Finalmente se aparto y me dedico esa sonrisa que era mi favorita.

-Te amo.- dijo.

-Yo también te amo. Cuídate mucho y vuelve.

-Claro que si. Te llamare tan pronto llegue.- asentí. Me dio un corto beso acariciando mi mejilla y se separo caminando para mostrar su pase de abordaje.

Antes de desaparecer volteo a verme y se despidió con la mano, yo le mande un beso al aire y lo despedí con la mano, me sonrío y lo vi desaparecer por el pasillo. Solté un suspiro y me encamine al estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Subí al auto y emprendí el viaje, poco después mi celular sonó. Lo saque y vi que era un mensaje, abrí la carpeta de mensajes recibidos, era de Edward, sonreí.

"_Ya te estoy extrañando. Te amo, cuídate mucho. _

_E."_

Mi sonrisa se ensancho por su detalle y me dispuse a responderlo.

"_Si supiera que te ibas a poner así tan pronto no te hubiera dejado ir, yo también te extraño ya, supongo que nos consideraran todo un caso no? No se como haré para sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ti. Te amo._

_B."_

Una vez que llegue a la casa, me puse a estudiar. Era un poco difícil porque me la pasaba recordando a Edward, pensando cuanto tiempo tardaría en llegar a Vancouver, si llegaría pronto, si me llamaría apenas aterrizando, que haría al llegar. Miles de cosas pasaban por mi cabeza.

Pero aun así trate de concentrarme, mi examen era dentro de dos días, tenia que concentrarme en verdad.

Salí a la terraza para ver si estar al aire libre ayudaba a mi concentración, al parecer estaba funcionando un poco, pero en eso sonó mi celular, debí de haberlo apagado, pero quería recibir la llamada de él. Mire la pantalla y me complací al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola!-conteste animadamente.

-Ese tono me gusta, acabo de leer tu mensaje. Si, nos pueden considerar un caso, seguro mi hermano se burlaría de nosotros.- dijo.

-Bueno, Emmett de que no se burla.- dije yo rodando los ojos, escuche una risita del otro lado.- y bueno que tal Canadá, mucho frío?

-No creo que haya una diferencia con el clima de Seattle.

-Bueno talvez y que hay con los habitantes, te has cruzado con alguna chica con la que quieras remplazarme?- bromee.

-Bueno a decir verdad, la azafata era muy bonita, era rubia.- bufe y su risa resonó por el audífono- claro que no tonta, no se si te lo he mencionado, pero prefiero las morenas y mil veces te prefiero a ti.- murmuró aun riendo.

-Ya vera el escarmiento que le tengo preparado para cuando regrese Señor Cullen.- le advertí.

-Uy espero que no sea muy severa señorita Swan.- replicó.

-Unas cuantas prohibiciones no estarían de más, así que espero que hayas disfrutado nuestra noche juntos, porque la extrañaras.

-OH no por favor.- suplico con falso dramatismo, comencé a reír.- aunque Emmett se burle de mi, lo digo enserio Bella te extraño.- sonreí emocionada.

-Te creo y yo también te extraño.- parecía una niña llorona y berrinchuda, pero no me importaba.

-Bueno me tengo que ir, cuídate mucho, te amo.

-Te amo. Adiós.- los dos colgamos.

Solté un suspiro, iba a ser una larga ausencia.

…

Los días pasaban rápido, gracias al cielo. Alice de vez en cuando venia ayudarme a estudiar, pero se aburría rápido, me proponía ir de compras pero como yo me negaba, se disculpaba diciendo que necesitaba su dosis diaria de compras y me dejaba, a mi no me molestaba incluso me parecía gracioso, mi amiga si que tenia un problema.

Hoy era el día del examen y estaba completamente nerviosa, había estudiado mucho solo esperaba que mi mente no se quedara en blanco cuando tuviera el examen enfrente, mi ensayo ya lo tenia terminado desde hace mucho, fue lo primero que hice, me entusiasmaba escribir.

Edward me había estado llamando cada que tenia un tiempo libre, talvez parecíamos tontos, pero me agradaba nuestra relación cursi y todo, me gustaba que Edward me dijeras cosas lindas y me repitiera una y otra vez cuanto me amaba, me hacia sentir bien y segura, lo extrañaba tanto. Pero hoy lo vería, me dijo que llegaría para cuando acabara mi examen, que quería por lo menos ayudarme con mis nervios post-examen. Así que también estaba nerviosa y ansiosa por eso. _"Bien Bella respira, inhala, exhala"_ me decía mi voz interna. Eso hice mientras terminaba de cepillar mi cabello. Tome mi bolso y baje las escaleras.

-Lista Bella?-dijo la voz cantarina de mi amiga que estaba esperándome en el marco de la puerta, se había ofrecido a llevarme. Asentí mientras me acercaba y salíamos rumbo a su auto.- que bien que ya no tengas toda esa presión sobre ti, al fin podremos salir y hacer algo, también que bien que Edward vuelve, si no estabas estudiando pensabas y hablabas de él- me avergoncé un poco- tu ya no eres mi amiga,-sonrío- el amor te ha cambiado, pero me alegro amiga.

-Gracias Alice, yo también me alegro que las cosas vayan bien con Jasper.

-Si, el es tan genial, es todo lo que he estado esperando. Pero recuerda que todo es gracias a ti, eres nuestra cupido.- me agradeció antes de subir a su auto, subí también abroche mi cinturón.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, incluso al que tienes que agradecer es al chico que me presentaron ese día, gracias a que fue tan fastidioso me senté en la barra y conocí a Jasper.

-Bueno pues agradezcámosle a…

-Mmm...Tyler creo que se llamaba.- le dije no muy segura completando su frase.

-Bueno pues gracias Tyler donde quiera que te encuentres.- dijo con solemnidad mirando por la ventana. Comencé a reír y ella igual.

El resto del camino platicamos de cosas sin sentido y de vez en cuando Alice me decía frases de animo y apoyo, era fácil sentirse bien con Alice, siempre me distraía y decía las cosas correctas, lo podía hacer cuando se proponía y no se ponía toda hiperactiva.

Legamos a la universidad y mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse por los nervios. Alice me estrecho la mano apoyándome.

-Tranquila Bella, todo ira bien, eres muy inteligente.- me alentó. Le sonreí en agradecimiento, inhale y exhale profundamente antes de salir de auto.

Caminamos hacia el edificio, Alice me guío por los pasillos hasta un gran salón, me dio un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo antes de que entrara y me aseguro que estaría esperándome.

Entre al salón, ya había unas cuantas personas sentadas pero el salón aun no estaba lleno, fui hacia el escritorio que se encontraba al frente le indique mi nombre al profesor, me pidió mi redacción y se la entregue me entrego mi examen y hojas de respuestas y me indico donde sentarme. Aun teníamos que esperar a que unas cuantas personas más llegaran.

Cuando el salón estuvo completo, el profesor nos indico el tiempo que teníamos y nos deseo suerte. Desee haber llamado a Edward para escuchar su voz antes de comenzar, era una de las cosas que me tranquilizaban, respire profundamente cerré los ojos y lo visualice en mi mente, esos ojos verdes, esa sonrisa torcida y su voz, aunque no le hacia justicia a la real, inconcientemente se dibujo una sonrisa en mi rostro y supe que estaba preparada.

…

-Háblame, Bella, habla. Me preocupas, como te fue?- me decía Alice zarandeándome.

-Tranquila todo fue bien, eso creo.

-Como que eso crees? De seguro te fue genial, siempre eres demasiado modesta. Pero bueno esto hay que celebrarlo, en la noche hay que salir y emborracharnos por tu éxito.- propuso.

-Segura que tu trasero esta listo para otra caída.- le bromee.

-No te burles, pero por si las dudas esta vez llevare zapatos de piso.- dijo sonriendo.

Aparco frente a la casa y antes de que dijera algo, abrí la puerta y corrí, rezando para no caer esta vez, hacia la casa esperando encontrarme con Edward y abrazarlo besarlo y ser cursis juntos.

Abrí la puerta desesperada y pase a la sala, no había nadie, corrí por toda la casa esperando encontrarlo.

-Edward?- llame, ninguna respuesta recibí.

Lo único que recibí fue una casa vacía.

* * *

**Hola::**

**Aquí otro capitulo, se que me tarde dos días, pero estaba súper estresada, estuve en exámenes finales y bueno sabrán estrés al máximo. Pero bueno aquí esta.**

**Mi segundo lemmon, me gusto como quedo. Espero también les guste a ustedes y me digan su opinión. **

**Gracias a las que han dejado review, o han puesto esta historia en sus favoritos y alertas. Son geniales, me encantan sus comentarios.**

**Bueno me despido, mandándoles muchos saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Qidence chaoo…**


	15. Llegada

**_Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD_**

.

.

**Llegada.**

**.**

Lo único que encontré fue una casa vacía. Él dijo que estaría aquí, que había pasado?

-Bella, donde esta Edward?- preguntó Alice llegando a mi lado.

-No lo se, o talvez si, parece que vuelve a sus antiguos hábitos y decidió no llegar.- dije con el ceño fruncido.

-Tranquila Bella, no has pensado que su vuelo se retrazo?- me sugirió me quede pensativa y luego me alarme por algunas perspectivas.

-Que tonta soy! Y si le paso algo?!? Voy a llamarlo inmediatamente.- anuncie sacando el celular de mi bolsillo.

Busque entre los contactos hasta que lo encontré, puse llamar y pegue el teléfono a mi oído mientras esperaba, un tono, dos tonos, tres y no contestaba. Empecé a alarmarme en serio, siguió sonando y si me mandaba al buzón pensé en dejar un mensaje, pero alguien contesto y ese alguien no era Edward.

-Diga?- contesto una voz femenina y nasal que se me hacia conocida, bueno eso en realidad no interesa, que diablos hace una chica contestando el teléfono de mi novio!?

-Amm… esta Edward?- pregunté confundida, enojada.

-Si, quien le habla?- pregunto, bufe y rodee los ojos.

-Soy Bella, me lo pasas.- le ordene enfadada, escuche su risita.

-Ah hola Bella, soy Lauren estuve el otro día en tu casa.- ya sabia yo que la conocía y que acaso le dije "oye nos conocemos platiquemos" no!

-Ajá, me pasas a Edward.- repetí talvez estaba siendo un poco antipática pero estaba muy molesta.

-Ok, espera un momento.- se escucho movimiento, luego su voz llamándolo.

-Bueno.- contesto por fin Edward.

-Por lo visto no te paso nada, tienes buena compañía y yo preocupándome, solo llamaba para ver si estabas bien.- mi tono fue frío.

-Estas molesta.- no era una pregunta, no respondí.- te juro que iba a viajar para llegar, pero tuve algo importante que hacer…- le corte.

-Vuelves a las mismas justificaciones, te das cuenta?

-Lo siento Bella, pero te prometo que en cuanto arregle este asunto volare en el primer avión hacia Seattle.

-No prometas nada Edward. Bueno como verifique que estabas bien, me voy, voy a ir a celebrar con Alice así que si llamas no creo que conteste, la música del club estará muy alta.

-Espera Bella, no te enfades. No quiero que estemos enfadados.- yo tampoco, pero cuando estoy enfadada no pienso con claridad.

-Como quieres que no lo este, tan siquiera pudiste llamar para avisarme en lugar de llegar ansiosa a la casa y encontrarme con nada. Sabes lo mal que me sentí, luego me preocupe por que te hubiera pasado algo, pero no solo estas en compañía de esa… bueno ni siquiera me has preguntado como me ha ido en mi examen.- dije alterada.

-Lo siento, dime como te fue en tu examen.

-No tomaste la iniciativa, talvez cuando vengas si es que vienes te cuente.

-Enserio si no fuera importante este asunto no me hubiera quedado, es un gran beneficio para ambos.- explico.

-Sabes que no me interesa el dinero Edward, ya me voy. Solo espero que mañana si llegues porque si no recuerdas tenemos la cita con el abogado, debes alegrarte el mes acabo, estarás libre.

-Bella…

-Nos vemos Edward, diviértete.- no lo deje contestar y colgué.

Avente el celular al sofá y pase mis manos por mis cabellos, voltee y Alice me esperaba sentada y cautelosa.

-Puedes creerlo?- dije exasperada aventándome al sofá.

-Bella no crees que exageraste un poco?- inquirió aun cautelosa, rodee los ojos.

-Alice, porque no puedes ponerte de mi parte por una vez?

-Si lo hago Bella, pero también mi trabajo como amiga es decirte cuando te estas equivocando.

-Hay Alice, mejor vamos a seguir tu plan y vamos a emborracharnos.- propuse.

-Bella…

-Alice por favor apóyame.- le corte.

-Esta bien Bella.- dijo resignada.

Me levante y tome mi bolso y mi chamarra.

-Bueno pues vamos.

-Que ya?- inquirió.

-Pues si, hay que aprovechar y celebrar lo de mi examen.- dije con entusiasmo, aunque no sonó muy convincente, camine hacia la puerta, oí como sus pasos me seguían.

Estaba exagerando como decía Alice? La verdad no lo se y como dije cuando estoy enfada no pienso con claridad, ahora quiero olvidarme un poco de esto.

…

-Otro vodka tonic por favor.- pedí arrastrando un poco las palabras al camarero, ignorando sus insistentes guiños e insinuaciones, no estaba para aguantarlo, decidí ignorarlo.

-Bella, tengo que decir que aunque al principio no estuve de acuerdo con esto, me estoy divirtiendo.

-Te dije Alice, es relajante.

-Mas bien yo te lo he dicho, nunca querías salir de fiesta y ahora hasta piensas que es relajante.

-Las personas cambian Alice.- dije.

-Entonces ya te gustara ir de compras no?- inquirió emocionada.

-No tienes tanta suerte Alice.- dije riendo, ella me saco la lengua.

Me trajeron mi trago, Alice pidió otra margarita y al poco rato Jasper llegó. Él y Alice se pusieron a bailar, a mi me daban ganas ahora con unos tragos de mas, pero no quería hacer el ridículo bailando yo solita y tampoco quería hacer mal tercio con Alice y Jasper.

Como si con el pensamiento hubiera puesto un letrero encima de mi cabeza diciendo "esta chica tiene ganas de bailar" varios chicos se me acercaron a ofrecerme bailar. Iba a aceptar pero luego Edward venia a mi mente y sentía como que lo traicionaba, molesta con él o no, éramos novios, bueno se que solo es un baile, pero no me sentía cómoda aceptando. Amablemente me negué a todas las propuestas, me quede sentada tomando mi trago y seguí el ritmo de la música con mis pies contra el piso. Ciertamente no era tan aburrido, además veía a la gente bailando, unos lo hacían muy bien que digamos y me burlaba de su descoordinación, debería de ser más considerada con los de mi tipo, pero bueno, yo no era la que intentaba bailar no? Ahora mismo veía un chico que mas bien parecía forzado a venir, bailando con una chica que tampoco se veía muy cómoda, la razón, el chico que ponía mucho empeño en su danza ya había golpeado a dos vecinos y se movía frenéticamente, la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando él la piso, pude sentir el dolor de la chica y luego el dolor de él cuando la chica lo golpeo.

-Pobre chico.- murmuro una voz a mi lado.

Voltee a ver de quien se trataba, la voz no se me hacia conocida. Me encontré con un chico moreno, cabello largo y fuerte, me sonreía de forma agradable, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Si, pero lo comprendo yo sufro del mismo mal, déficit de coordinación.- le dije, el rió. Era verdad, en el pasado había pisado a muchos chicos.

-No creo que alguien pueda ser tan malo como él.- comento, sonreí pero no dije nada.- Soy Jacob.- se presento extendiéndome la mano.

-Bella.- dije estrechándosela.

-Y dime Bella, quieres bailar, así podré creer que sufres de ese mal.- me ofreció.

Dude un poco, el chico me extendió la mano esta vez para que lo acompañara a la pista de baile, me sonreía, parecía muy simpático y no como los otros tipos fanfarrones que se acercaron anteriormente. Decidí aceptarlo, asentí y tome su mano. Fuimos al centro de la pista, enredo sus dedos entre los míos y comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, me lanzo una mirada alentadora para que lo siguiera, creo que no era tan buena idea arriesgarme, seguramente lo pisaría en el primer momento, fruncí el ceño a punto de decirle que no era buena idea que regresaba a mi mesa, pero antes que hiciera nada, me tomo por la cintura y comenzó a moverme con él, me tomo por sorpresa. Él seguía sonriendo y a decir verdad no era tan malo, me deje llevar y en verdad me estaba divirtiendo.

-Lo ves, no eres nada comparado con aquel chico. Te mueves bien.- dijo acercándose para que lo escuchara. Solo le sonreí.

Bailamos un par de canciones, me contó que había venido con unos amigos a celebrar el cumpleaños de uno de ellos, me ofreció ir a su mesa, pero en ese momento divise a Alice quien me hacia señas cuestionándome.

-Vengo con unos amigos, y ya me están llamando. – me disculpe.

-Umm, bueno tan siquiera puedo obtener tu numero?- inquirió.

Hice una mueca pensándolo, pero como si obtuviera mi respuesta mi celular que se encontraba en el bolsillo trasero de mis jeans comenzó a vibrar, lo saque para ver quien era, era Edward, allí estaba mi respuesta.

-No creo que sea buena idea, tengo novio.- respondí disculpándome con la mirada.

-Es él?- cuestiono señalando el celular en mi mano, asentí.- pues no debería dejar que su hermosa novia ande por ahí sola, si yo fuera él no me separaría de ti. Pero bueno, él es el suertudo. Me dio un gusto conocerte Bella.

-Igual Jacob, - el teléfono seguía sonando- tengo que contestar.-

-Si, ve. Espero que nos encontremos en un futuro. Cuídate Bella.- dijo finalmente dándome un abrazo amistoso y desapareciendo entre el mar de gente.

Camine hacia nuestra mesa, cuando llegue Alice y Jasper estaban en una de sus sesiones de besos, me senté y pedí otro trago. El celular seguía sonando, tenía que hacerlo sufrir otro poco, corte la llamada y lo metí en el bolso para ya no escucharlo. La noche siguió, las bebidas siguieron llegando y las seguí tomando. Me divertí el resto de la noche, pero las bebidas ya se me estaban subiendo y por consiguiente me estaba dando sueño, estaba recargada en la mesa y los ojos casi se me cerraban.

-Bella, ya vámonos.- me dijo Alice, levante la vista.

-Pero si nos estamos divirtiendo.- debatí, mi voz denotaba sueño pero no diversión.

-Ya te estas quedando dormida Bella.- dijo Jasper riendo.

-Ok, ya vámonos.

Nos levantamos, como era lógico perdí un poco el equilibrio, Alice me tomo del brazo y me ayudo a no caer. Salimos del establecimiento y el aire me despejo un poco, trayendo a mi mente a Edward, abrí mi bolso y tome el celular, tenia muchas llamadas perdidas. Talvez ya era momento de dejar de ser tan testaruda, demonios soy tan débil. Solté a Alice mientras caminábamos hacia el auto y marque el número, enseguida me mando al buzón. Me entristecí un poco, pero talvez me lo merecía, seguro ya estaba dormido.

Desilusionada, me subí al auto de Alice, en el camino no dije nada, solo me quede mirando hacia le ventana y en algún punto del trayecto me quede dormida.

…

Sentí un leve cosquilleo en mi mejilla, moví mi mano ahuyentando a lo que sea que me molestaba, me voltee al otro lado y me tape con la sabana hasta la cabeza. Después de un momento sentí como la sabana se iba deslizando hacia mis pies, desconcertada y un poco alarmada me levante de golpe, analizando la habitación aunque con la oscuridad se hacia difícil. En que momento llegue a mi habitación, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en el auto de Alice, bueno seguramente Jasper me había traído hasta acá, también note que traía mi pijama puesta, me recordé de agradecérselo a Alice.

Me restregué los ojos esperando que se acostumbraran a la oscuridad y encontrar algo, escuche una risita al pie de la cama, me destape los ojos y me encontré con Edward sonriéndome de esa forma que tanto me gustaba. Estaba soñando no es así? Disimuladamente me pellizque para verificar, auch! Definitivamente no estaba soñando. Con algo mas q entusiasmo traspase la cama y me avente a sus brazos, besándolo. Me devolvió el beso rodeándome por la cintura, yo enrede mis piernas en la suya para no caer.

-Pensé que estabas enfadada.- murmuro contra mis labios sonriendo.

-Eso puede esperar.

-Por mi no hay problema.- me dio un beso- te extrañe.- murmuro contra mis labios.

-Yo también.- susurre enredando mis manos en su cabello atrayéndolo más.

Sabia que había mucho que decir y preguntar, pero no quería preocuparme de eso ahora, no tenía ganas, lo necesitaba. Hábilmente desabroche los botones de su camisa para luego quitársela, el paseaba sus manos por mi espalda, dio unos cuantos pasos y me recostó en la cama. Quitándome el top del pijama, traslado los besos a mi cuello, él sabia que era mi punto débil y como recompensa escucho unos cuantos jadeos de mi parte.

Mis manos llegaron a su pantalón y comencé a desabrochar su cinturón y el botón del pantalón, mientras Edward fue bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos, bajo mi sostén y comenzó a besar mis pechos, mas jadeos y gemidos salían de mi boca, me desconcentre un poco en mi tarea de su pantalón, pero después recupere el hilo y termine con el trabajo cuando los pantalones junto con sus boxer estuvieron fuera de acción, él también se deshizo de las prendas que me sobraban. Tomo mis manos y entrelazo sus dedos en los míos mientras colocaba cada una a cada lado de mi rostro, me miro fijamente también estaba jadeante, me dedico una sonrisa torcida para después lanzarse a besarme con insistencia, tomo mis dos manos con una suya y con la otra fue a acariciando mis pechos sutilmente y mis costados bajando hasta mi intimidad, rozo esa parte haciéndome gemir en su boca, comenzó acariciando la parte externa y adentrándose por los pliegues, se sentía muy bien y mis gemidos amortiguados en su boca lo decían todo, trate de zafarme, no fue necesario poner mucha fuerza, pues me soltó para bajar lentamente, sus manos fueron remplazadas por su boca, si antes dije que sus manos se sentía bien ahora tengo que decir que estoy en el cielo. Repartió pequeños besos y lamidas por mi centro, los gemidos no paraban de salir de mi boca, pero yo necesitaba más de él así que tome su rostro e hice que subiera de nuevo y me mirara.

-Te necesito ahora.- le hice saber, Edward me sonrío.

-Solo tenias que pedirlo.- dijo antes de pegar sus labios a los míos.

Se posesiono en mi entrada y de una sola estocada entro en mi, jadee en su boca, esta vez no había dolor solo placer. Se movió dentro de mí con rudeza pero sin ser agresivo.

-Te amo Bella, te amo. Te extrañe tanto.- susurro en mí oído con voz entrecortada.

Sus movimientos se fueron haciendo mas rápidos, las sensaciones se iban arremolinando en la parte baja de mi estomago, él también estaba cerca pues iba cada vez mas rápido al igual que su respiración.

-OH, Edward. Te amo, te amo, te amo.- dije poco antes de sentir todo el placer llegar, Edward llegó poco después de mi.

Se quedo en la misma posición unos segundos mientras su respiración se recuperaba, después se tumbo a mi lado, abrazándome y atrayéndome a su pecho. Se extendió un silencio por la habitación, pero era un silencio reconfortante. Después de unos minutos pregunte.

-Porque llegaste a esta hora?

-Bueno, te dije que tomaría el primer vuelo, tan solo me fuera posible. Arregle lo que tenia que arreglar así que no tenía más que hacer el Vancouver.

-Y que fue lo que te retuvo?- inquirí.

-Bueno de eso te quería hablar, mi jefe estuvo en la reunión a la que acudí y decidí aprovechar la ocasión para hablar con él sobre mi situación laborar.- levante la mirada curiosa por lo que seguiría- Le estuvo dando largas a nuestra conversación, por esa misma razón me quede, necesitaba esa conversación, cuando al fin tuvo tiempo le expuse mi situación y le dije lo que me gustaría obtener.

-Y que fue eso?- le alenté.

-Bueno, pues que ya no quería viajar para quedarme contigo-dijo como si fuera obvio.

-Y que te dijo?- pregunté curiosa y conmovida, yo acusándolo y él solo estaba siendo lindo y considerado.

-Renegó un poco, diciendo que me necesitaba y cuestionando el porque de mi decisión repentina si todo este tiempo estuve funcionando bien con todos los viajes. Le conté sobre ti y mis nuevas prioridades, es un hombre de familia y pues se conmovió un poco, aparte me comento que mi semblante se veía diferente y se veía que algo importante había cambiado en mi vida y para bien. Al final pues acepto mi propuesta.- concluyó.

-Enserio?!- pregunte emocionada y un poco incrédula.

-Si voy a estar de planta en la sucursal de aquí, aunque si voy a viajar pero no será con tanta frecuencia, me vas a tener cerca de ti, tanto que talvez te artes y me dejes.

-Tuvieras tanta suerte, en todo caso con hartaremos mutuamente. Bueno entonces tengo que pedirte disculpas.- confesé bajando la mirada pero no por mucho tiempo, pues Edward tomo mi barbilla haciendo que lo mirase.

-Porque?

-Bueno, debo decir que me extralimite en mi actitud, me puse a reclamarte tu ausencia cuando en realidad estabas ausente por algo bueno, Alice tiene razón exageré.

-No, no tienes porque disculparte, comprendo totalmente como te sentías, iba a explicarte, pero preferí dejarlo como una sorpresa para cuando regresara.

-Bueno aun así, no me comporte de la mejor manera.

-Pues a decir verdad si estoy molesto.- dijo removiéndose en su lugar, me extrañe por el cambio de actitud.

-Y eso que fue?- inquirí.

-Pues tienes que hacer algo para que se me olvide tu actitud no te puedo perdonar así como así.

-Mmm... Y que puedo hacer?

-Bueno, pues si me das un beso.- me reí por su juego, sabia que estaba fingiendo pero le seguí la corriente, me acerque seductoramente a él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y me lance a besarlo.

-Ahora me perdonas?- cuestione.

-Mmm... No lo se.- dijo fingiendo, le di un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

-No seas embustero, sabes que no necesitas hacer eso para besarme, te pertenezco.

-Bueno, entonces…- se lanzo a mí tumbándome en la cama besándome apasionadamente, nos esperaba una larga bienvenida.

…

-Acaba de hablar el abogado nos vera a las 2 de la tarde.- me anuncio Edward entrando a la cocina. Yo mientras masajeaba mis sienes- como te sientes?

-Solo me duele la cabeza.- admití, al parecer los tragos de la noche anterior si hicieron estragos en mi.

-Pues no tenias resaca cuando llegue o por lo menos no me di cuanta.- comento en tono juguetón.

-Esque tú me haces olvidar todo.- admití.

-Eso es algo bueno.

-Deja de ser tan fanfarrón.- le regañe el solo rió, se acerco y me abrazo.

-Quieres hacer algo mientras da la hora de nuestra cita?- cuestionó.

Lo pensé por un momento.

-Porque no simplemente salimos a caminar por el centro.- propuse.

-Lo que desees.

Subí por mi chaqueta y mi bolso y subimos al volvo. Cuando llegamos aparco en una pequeña calle y fuimos a pie al pequeño parque que estaba cerca, pasamos un buen rato juntos, paseando tomados de la mano sin ninguna preocupación. Edward se veía muy guapo con sus gafas oscuras, debes en cuando me quedaba mirándolo mas de la cuenta, embelezada por su perfección.

Compro dos helados de chocolate, nos lo estuvimos comiendo hasta que Edward decidió que tendría un mejor sabor si se lo comía de mis labios.

-Edward, estamos en un lugar familiar.- lo regañe aunque lo estuviera disfrutando.

-Que? no te puedes quedar con todo ese helado en la boca.- se excuso.

-Ajá, pero es necesario quitarlo así?- sabia su respuesta apenas formule la pregunta.

-Claro, no tenemos servilletas.- solo rodee los ojos jalándolo de la mano para continuar con el paseo.

Cuando íbamos de regreso al Volvo, pasamos enfrente de una tienda de mascotas y algo capto mi atención, solté la mano de Edward y me acerque más al aparador. Había un lindísimo cachorro de labrador color miel en una canasta y me miraba con ternura, solté un suspiro por la imagen.

-Que te detuvo?- pregunto Edward acercándose.

-No es tiernísimo?- inquirí.

-Un perro Bella?

-No Edward es un mapache.- dije rodando los ojos, Edward rió.

-No me refería a eso, sino que no sabia que tuvieras ganas de tener un perro.- aclaro.

-Bueno de hecho, ni me había pasado por la mente. Pero míralo, estoy enamorada.

-Oye, me voy a poner celoso.- bromeo.- lo quieres?- cuestionó y me emocione por la perspectiva de tener una mascota.

-Si!!- exclamé con entusiasmo, luego me puse seria- pero solo si tu quieres, como que no te veo con muchas ganas de tener una mascota.- comenté.

-No es eso, seria genial tener una mascota, seria como nuestro hijo hasta que tengamos los nuestros y bueno como dijiste te enamoraste de él o ella, no podemos separarte del amor de tu vida.- siguió jugando.

-Eres un tonto. Pero enserio lo tendremos?

-Si, anda vamos.

Entramos a la tienda y preguntamos al encargado por el perro. Nos dio el precio y nos hizo un descuento por ser el último que quedaba de la camada, lo trajo con su pequeña canasta. Le di la canasta a Edward y lo cargue, enseguida se acurruco en mis brazos, era adorable, levanto el hocico y me lamió la mejilla.

-Ha Alice le va a encantar.- comente mientras me subía al volvo con el perrito aun entre mis brazos.

-Solo no dejes que haga nada dentro del auto si?- suplico Edward arrancando el auto.

-Los hombres y su fijación por los autos.- dije.

-Las mujeres y su fijación por las mascotas.- contraataco él, en un gesto infantil le saque la lengua y el cachorro en mis brazos le gruño, yo reí por su acción.- perfecto creo que me odia.

-Solo se agradable.- sugerí. El cachorro me lamió la mejilla como secundando mis sugerencia.

-Oye deja de besar a mi novia.- le ordeno jugando el perro lanzo un ladrido y Edward rodó los ojos mientras yo reía.- y que vamos a hacer con el señor gruñidos mientras estamos con el abogado?

-Crees que haya mucho problema si entramos con él, no nos da tiempo de regresar a dejarlo en la casa y ni loca lo dejare encerrado en el auto.

-Bueno pues solo esperemos que el señor Welsh no sea alérgico a los perros.- concluyó.

-Te llamaras Yakko.- declare tocando su pequeña nariz fría.

-Yakko?

-Si ya sabes como la caricatura.

Él solo se encogió de hombros mientra aparcaba el auto. Entramos al despacho con Yakko en la pequeña canasta, la secretaria a la que ya conocíamos nos me miro mal por el perro, pero a Edward casi se lo come con la mirada. Tuve que carraspear y fulminarla con la mirada para que dejara de mirar así a mi novio, Edward solo me dio un beso corto para que me tranquilizara.

-Pueden pasar.- anunció, Edward me tomo de la mano y entramos a la oficina ya conocida.

-Buenas tardes chicos.- saludos el señor Welsh detrás de su escritorio, regresamos el saludos y se que do mirando a Yakko.

-Siento la intromisión, es que Edward me lo acaba de regalar y no podíamos dejar en el auto, espero no le moleste.- me disculpe.

-Para nada, es muy bonito. Quise comprar un perro pero mi esposa es alérgica a ellos.- contó,- siéntense.- nos invito, le hicimos caso, coloque al perro a mi lado, se estaba quedando dormido, no causaría mucho lío.- Bueno pues por fin acabo este mes y necesito su solución respecto a la casa.

Demonios ni siquiera habiamos pensado en ello, voltee a ver a Edward esperando que el estuviera igual de preocupado por no tener un respuesta, pero en vez de eso me sonrío tranquilizándome, lo mire interrogativa, me guiño un ojo y se dirigió al abogado.

-La casa será de Bella.- declaró.

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, cuando habíamos llegado a esa solución?

* * *

**Hola::**

**Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo mucho antes de lo esperado, soy rara cuando estoy en exámenes es cuando mas rápido los entrego jeje, quien sabe la presión ayuda a mi inspiración o quien sabe. Afortunadamente los exámenes acabaron, les agradezco a las que me desearon suerte en estos, son muy lindas.**

**Pues anuncio algo, a este fic solo le queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo. Es raro acabarlo, pero bueno, ya vendrán nuevos proyectos. Este tuvo buena aceptación y me alegro mucho, este solo era mi pasatiempo y es reconfortante que a muchas les guste y se den el tiempo de dejar un comentario para hacérmelo saber. Bueno pues como es el penúltimo capitulo merezco un review no? Saben que me encanta saber sus opiniones, además seria genial que llegáramos a los 200 antes de que el fic culmine, así que por favor ayúdenme a llegar a los 200 con que dejen un review con "me gusta" "no me gusta" "saludos" "yo estuve aquí" estaría muy feliz siempre se les agradece, respecto a los review del capitulo pasado no pude responderlos, no tuve mucho tiempo para eso, pero los de este si los respondo ok.**

**Ahora los agradecimientos para todas las que han dejado review, favoritos, alertas, muchas gracias.**

**Por cierto el nombre del perro viene del personaje de _Animaniacs_, uno de los hermanos Warner se llama Yakko, me encantaba esa caricatura. También si alguna quiere agregarme al MSN o a Twitter, estos se encuentran en mi perfil por si quieres darse una vuelta y hacer una nueva amiga jeje.**

**Saludos, qidence, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	16. Plan bien logrado

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los hago sufrir XD**_

.

.

**Plan bien logrado.**

**.**

-La casa será de Bella.- dije decidido.

Bella me volteo a ver con expresión confundida y de sorpresa, pues nunca habíamos llegado a ese acuerdo, ni siquiera lo habíamos platicado, a decir verdad ya ni siquiera importaba tanto, al fin y al cabo íbamos a vivir juntos en esa casa.

-Ok y bueno se que no me interesa un poco su vida, pero tengo curiosidad, veo que se llevan mucho mejor, en que situación están actualmente? – cuestionó.

Voltee a ver a Bella quien también me miraba, tome una de sus manos que descansaban en su regazo y le di un apretón amoroso.

-Bella y yo somos novios.- dije orgulloso sin despegar la vista de la de mi novia quien me miraba sonriente.

Lo que me desconcertó e hizo que despegara mi vista de esos ojos chocolate, fue la risa del abogado Welsh, lo vi desconcertado e inquiriendo que era lo gracioso.

-Lo siento, pero es que me parece tan gracioso que Carlisle haya tenido tanta razón.- aclaró riendo todavía un poco.

-Como dice?- inquirió Bella formulando lo mismo que tenia en la cabeza.

-Creo que todas sus respuestas las encontraran en esta carta.- nos dijo mientras sacaba un sobre blanco de el cajón que estaba frente a él.- por favor léanla al salir de aquí, en la comodidad de su nueva casa, porque lo único que les puedo decir es que esa casa es de los dos, todo estuvo arreglado desde un principio.

Bella y yo nos miramos sorprendidos.

-Pero entonces, que fue todo eso de el mes de convivencia?- inquirí, Bella asintió queriendo saber la respuesta.

-Como dije todas las respuestas las encontraran es este sobre, le prometí a mi buen amigo no decir nada.- se disculpo entregándole el sobre a Bella.

-Pero… pero.- balbució.

-Por favor señorita Swan no me haga romper esa promesa.- pidió.

Bella simplemente asintió sonriéndole, pero podía ver la confusión y curiosidad en su rostro.

-Bueno, si la casa es de los dos y todo esta arreglado, que mas tenemos que arreglar hoy?- pregunté.

-De hecho nada, mi deber para el día de hoy solo era hacerles entrega de esa carta, así que se pueden marchar.- nos dijo.

-Bueno pues estoy un poco confundido por todo esto, pero si usted dice que las respuestas están ahí- señale el sobre en las manos de Bella- le creo y estoy ansioso por saber. Así que mas vale irnos a despejar nuestras dudad.- dije levantándome.

-Me parece bien.- concedió el señor Welsh levantándose también al igual que Bella.- me dio mucho gusto verlos nuevamente y saber que ahora están felices juntos. Hacen una muy linda pareja.

-Gracias señor Welsh y muchas gracias por todo.- le dije.

-Si muchas gracias.- dijo Bella.

-No hay de que, fue un gusto conocerlos y llevar el caso de mi amigo. Los dejo irse, deben de estar ansiosos.

-Hasta luego.- se despidió Bella estrechando la mano del abogado, yo hice lo mismo.

Cuando todos nos despedimos Bella tomo la canasta del perro que ahora estaba dormido, la ayude cargándola por ella y salimos del despacho, trate de no mirar a la secretaria para evitar sus coquetas miradas como las que me lanzo cuando llegamos.

Cuando íbamos rumbo a la casa, Bella estaba muy callada mirando el sobre en sus manos, paso un dedo por la abertura y supe sus intensiones.

-Porque no esperamos hasta llegar?- le dije.

-Es que los nervios y la curiosidad me están matando.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Imagina que diga algo demasiado impactante y sea tan tan impresionante que pierda el control manejando y nos estrellemos, no creo que te guste ser galleta de Volvo.- le dije bromeando.

-No seas dramático, además tú eres un excelente conductor, no creo que nada te pueda desconcertar a ese grado.- me dijo.

-Solo tu eres demasiada distracción.- le dije.

La voltee a mirar por un segundo, tenia una mirada traviesa y una ceja levantada.

-Así que soy una distracción eh?- inquirió.

-Bueno pues…- pero no pude terminar debido a que sentí su mano en mi pierna y poco a poco iba subiendo a mi miembro que enseguida con el roce decidió despertar.- Bella.- le advertí pero ella solo sonreía juguetona y sexy.- en verdad quieres ser galleta de Volvo verdad?- logre decir.

-Talvez.- simplemente dijo mientras su manos seguía subiendo.

Cuando llego a su destino se inclino hacia mi y me beso el cuello dándole pequeñas mordidas, solté un gemido. Afortunadamente íbamos dando la vuelta en nuestra calle, aceleré para estacionarme antes de estrellarme por el deseo que había despertado en mí, rápidamente aparque en la entrada de la casa, la tome del rostro y la bese apasionadamente.

Bella se levanto y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, nuestros sexos se rozaron y un gemido de parte de los dos resonó en el auto, coloque mis manos en su cintura y por debajo de la blusa fui subiendo por su espalda, Bella enterró sus manos en mi cabello acercándonos mas mientras yo profundizaba el beso. Se levanto un poco pero coloco mal su rodilla en el asiento e hizo que trastabillara rompiendo el beso, trate de sostenerla pero su trasero se encontró con la bocina del auto. Nos quedamos quietos cuando sonó, nos miramos y luego comenzamos a reírnos, un ladrido de Yakko en el asiento trasero hizo que nos riéramos más.

-Creo que es mejor entrar.- le dije mientras acomodaba su cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Si es lo mejor.- concedió dándome un corto beso para después bajarse de mi regazo.

Abrió su puerta, fue a la trasera para bajar al perro, cerro la puerta pero como yo no bajaba se asomo por la ventana.

-Vienes?- inquirió.

-Enseguida voy.- le dije sonriendo.

La razón por la que no bajaba, era un gran problema en mi entrepierna, Bella entrecerró los ojos pero no dijo nada y solo la vi alejarse hacia la puerta. Bien ahora Edward, piensa en cualquier cosa que no sea Bella, más tarde podrán continuar sin el inconveniente del poco espacio, ni las bocinas indiscretas, piensa en algo sustancial, piensa en algo sustancial. Después de unos segundos, decidí que ya no había problema en que si me encontraba con un vecino me consideraran un ninfomano. Fui hacia nuestra casa y al entrar me encontré con Bella hincada jugando con el perro, su trasero estaba frente a mi dándome una placentera vista de este, demonios mi entrepierna se sentía incomoda de nuevo.

-Bella, podrías levantarte por favor.- le pedí casi rogándole.

Me hizo caso pero me mira confundida.

-Que pasa?- inquirió.

-Solo que me bajaste un poco mal en el auto y esa vista no es la mejor para mi libido.- le expliqué. Bella sonrío satisfecha acercándose a mí.

-Mas tarde.- dijo mientras me rodeaba el cuello con su brazos y me daba un beso corto.- ahora es tiempo de leer la carta de tu padre.

-De nuestro padre.- le corregí, Bella me sonrío enternecida.

-Ok- concedió tomándome de la mano y caminando hacia el sofá.- vamos a leer la dichosa carta, la lees tu?- me preguntó sentándose, la levante y la senté en mi regazo.

-Como tu lo prefieras.- dije ella asintió.

Tome el sobre y lo abrí sacando la hoja, solo era una cuartilla, de inmediato reconocí la elegante letra de mi padre, sonreí al recordarlo, lo extrañaba y al parecer no era el único pues Bella soltó un suspiro nostálgico.

-Bueno empecemos.- dije y me aclare la garganta. La carta decía así.

_Queridos hijos:_

_Espero se encuentren de lo mejor, disfrutando de esta maravillosa carta que les dejo con todo el placer del mundo. Se que tendrán muchas preguntas al respecto, pero vallamos por partes._

_Seguramente mi buen amigo y abogados James Welsh les dijo que la casa les pertenecía a los dos, estoy seguro que se preguntaran, a que vino todo eso de la condición de convivencia por un mes?_

_Para empezar espero no haberme equivocado y en estos momentos ustedes estén juntos mas que como hermanastros o amigos, si no es así pues será un gran golpe a mi ego y a mi intuición, aunque confío demasiado en estos y se que así será. Recuerdan las tantas veces que trate de juntarlos en las dichosas cenas? La razón era porque sabia que ustedes eran el uno para el otro, me pueden llamar cupido o casamentero frustrado- o tu Bella puedes decir que me estoy robando el papel de Alice- pero así es, desde niños tenían esa conexión, pero las circunstancias los separaron y nunca pude lograr reunirlos nuevamente en vida, así que decidí intentarlo nuevamente, mi ultimo intento._

_Espero de todo corazón no haberme equivocado y que ahora estén juntos, también espero que eso haya sido por mi causa y no que Alice haya intervenido quitándome el crédito- por cierto Bella, dale mis saludos y mejores deseos a esa enana demoníaca-. Se que harán una hermosa pareja, se complementaran y serán muy felices en esa casa que tantos recuerdos tiene. Me hubiera gustado vivir toda esa felicidad con ustedes, pero ya ven las circunstancias no siempre ayudan y aunque tu Edward no creas en la vida después de la muerte sabes que yo si y estaré muy feliz por ustedes vigilándolos desde el mas allá._

_Saben que los amo, les deseo toda la felicidad del mundo, todo el éxito, disfruten la vida, vívanla al máximo._

_Los ama siempre su padre:_

_Carlisle Cullen._

_P.D. Los estaré vigilando._

Me reí por lo último, sonaba un poco extraño, pero así era mi padre. Me dio tanta nostalgia leer sus palabras plasmadas por su puño y letra y no era el único, Bella sollozaba en mi regazo.

-Que pasa amor?- inquirí tratando de hacer que subiera la mirada, cuando al fin pude ver su rostro sollozaba pero a la vez sonreía.

-Nada simplemente me puse melancólica.

-Nuestro padre hizo toda una puesta en escena, no es así?- observé riendo.

-Así era él, pero donde quiera que este se lo agradezco de todo corazón, gracias a su plan ahora te tengo conmigo.

-Toda una mente maquiavélica había detrás de Carlisle, seguramente pasó mucho tiempo con Alice.- bromee.- y seguramente no le agradara mucho a la enana que le hallan ganado en el plan de cupido.- reí y Bella rió conmigo.

-Creo que el alumno supero al maestro.- comentó, pero la nostalgia volvió a su voz.- lo extraño tanto y lamento no tenerlo aquí para que disfrute la felicidad que me embarga.

-Lo siento Bella.- le digo, ella me mira extrañada.

-Que sientes?- cuestiona.

-Pues que si yo hubiera tenido la decencia de acudir a las cenas, me hubiera dado cuanta antes de que estaba enamorado de ti y hubiéramos podido disfrutar con él.- le aclaré.

-Calla tonto, ya no hay mas que decir sobre ese asunto, no te sigas culpando.

-Pero…- coloco un dedo en mis labios antes que continuara.

-Shh. No digas mas, yo te perdone y estoy seguro que él igual. Las cosas pasan por algo, ya no te lamentes por favor o me enfadare.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Me acerque y capture su labio inferior entre mis labios, Bella abrió la boca dándome permiso de adentrarme mas, cuando terminamos de besarnos solo nuestras frentes se tocaban, Bella me sonreía.

-Gracias amor, te amo.- dije.

-Yo también te amo.- dijo y se lanzo a besarme nuevamente, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello.- ya es mas tarde.- dijo, no entendí a que se refería.

-Como dices?- cuestione contra sus labios.

-Si, te dije "más tarde", ya es mas tarde.- enseguida lo capte y gruñí por el deseo que por fin seria liberado.

Coloque mis manos en su trasero para cargarla sin despegar nuestros labios, ella enredo su piernas en mi cintura haciendo que nuestros sexos rozaran, Bella gimió contra mis labios y para mi era el sonido mas sexy que podía existir. Subí las escaleras con dificultad. Cuando al fin llegue arriba, la puerta de mi cuarto estaba abierta, mejor para mi solo faltaba llegar a la cama, estaba ansioso, pero un ladrido dentro de la habitación me distrajo completamente, Bella sonrío contra mis labios, me separe de ella rodeando la habitación con la mirada para encontrarme con el culpable de la distracción, que estaba acostado en mi cama.

-OH, no eso no, en mi cama no. Bájate.- le ordene bajando a Bella al suelo quien se reía de la situación.

-Ya me estaba preguntando a donde se había metido.- dijo. El perro no me obedecía.

-Bella, es tu perro dile que tiene que bajar de mi cama y salir de la habitación.

Yakko usando artimañas, se acostó en la cama y puso ojos tristes y suplicantes.

-Míralo, pobre debe de estar cansado.- la mire sin poderlo creer.

-Cual cansado, si se la paso durmiendo todo el camino, además Bella estábamos en algo importante recuerdas? – Bella seguía mirando el ruego en la mirada del perro, bien si es usaba artimañas, yo también podía jugar ese juego, me acerque lentamente a ella y me coloque detrás, me acerque a su cuello y repartí pequeños besos en este, enseguida sentí como se estremeció.- no me puedes dejar así otra vez, primero la bocina y ahora él? Anda Bella, sabes que lo estabas disfrutando.- le susurre con el tono de voz mas persuasivo que encontré y mordí el lóbulo de su oreja, Bella gimió y supe que había ganado.

-Yakko, bájate, anda ve al jardín o has algo.- se encamino hasta la cama y ayudo al perro a bajarse y salir de la habitación, cerro la puerta a sus espaldas y se aventó a besarme con insistencia volviendo a nuestra postura anterior.- eres peor de manipulador que Yakko, sabias?- dijo riendo contra mis labios.

-Es uno de mis múltiples talentos.- repliqué llevándola por fin hasta la cama y recostándola colocándome arriba de ella.

Su manos fueron hábiles y rápidamente me desprendieron de mis prendas y yo hice lo mismo. Recorrí su cuerpo desnudo con mis manos deleitándome de la suavidad de su piel, hice lo mismo con mi boca, besando cada rincón de su glorioso cuerpo hasta, Bella gemía con cada beso y eso hacia que mi excitación creciera.

-Te necesito ahora.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Subí de nuevo, siguiendo con el camino de besos, cuando llegue a sus pecho me detuve y me dedique a besar uno de ellos y dar pequeñas mordidas en este.

-Edward…- gimió mas como una petición.

Decidí complacerla, termine mi camino hasta sus labios y la bese con pasión a lo que ella me respondió gustosa, tome mi miembro y me dispuse a introducirme lentamente, pero Bella me tomo por sorpresa aventando sus cadera y haciendo que entrara de una sola embestida, los dos gemimos de placer, acaricio mis espalda y mi pecho mientras seguía embistiéndola, ella hacia que estas fueran mas profundas aventando su caderas y rodeando mi cintura con sus piernas, esto estaba siendo endemoniadamente placentero, cada vez que hacia el amor con Bella descubría una nueva sensación, eso era lo que ella provocaba en mi.

Supe que iba a llegar a su orgasmo, pues sus gemidos eran mas audibles, intensifique el ritmo y sentía como yo la estaba alcanzando, unas ultimas embestidas y Bella se libero.

-Bella… te amo… tanto.- declare mientras me liberaba también.

Solo nuestras respiraciones erráticas resonaban en la habitación, una sonrisa boba se formo en mis labios, levante la vista y Bella también sonreía, supongo que eran nuestras sonrisas post-orgasmo. Su frente estaba sudada y su cabello se pegaba a esta, con una mano aparte su cabello y bese su nariz, para después quitarme de encima. Tan pronto estuve tumbado en la cama Bella se acurruco contra mi pecho y yo corrí una de las sabanas para taparnos. Permanecimos en silencio unos minutos, luego escuchamos unos ladridos en el primer piso y ambos reímos.

-Supongo que tendremos que ir a comprarle comido no?- pregunte.

-Pero no ahora, puede esperar.- dijo enredando sus brazos en mi torso como si no quisiera dejarme ir y yo me alegre porque no prefiriera al perro antes que a mí.

-Ahora él se pondrá celoso.- bromee.

-Tu estabas celoso del perro?- inquirió burlándose y levantando la vista, yo rodee los ojos.

-Es que estás tan enternecida con él y me odia, así que no puedo participar en su juego.- admití.

-Solo se agradable con él.

-Esta bien, además es un perro lindo.

-Es nuestro hijo.- dijo riendo.

-Ahora nuestros hijos se pondrán celosos.- dije siguiendo con la broma.

-Nuestros hijos?- inquirió.

-Bueno ya sabes, cuando los tengamos. Aunque si te incomoda la idea…

-Claro que no, un pequeño Edward.- dijo soñadoramente.

-O una pequeña Bella.- refuté, frunció el ceño.

-Creo que esta discusión ya la habíamos tenido.- me recordó.

-Bueno entonces tendremos los dos para que nadie quede inconforme.- dije. Ella sonrió.

-Te imaginas nuestra vida en un futuro?

-Si y va a ser genial, teniéndote a ti a mi lado nada puede faltarme.- dije.

-Te amo.- me dijo besándome.

-Yo también.

-Gracias Carlisle.- dijo de repente mirando al techo.

-Y de pensar que todo esto inicio peleándonos y jugándonos esa herencia.- musite.- ahora me muero por vivir toda una vida junto a ti,- se escucho un ladrido- y Yakko.- concluí, Bella rió.

Se pudo a la altura de mis ojos y clavo su mirada en la mía.

-Juntos?

-Por siempre.- aseguré.

-Y para siempre.- concluyó besándome de nuevo.

Amaba a esta chica que tenia entre mis brazos, al principio creí que era la persona mas cabeza dura y enojona que podía haber en la tierra y me lamente por tener que vivir con ella. Pero ahora amaba a esta cabeza dura y enojona, porque era _mi _cabeza dura y enojona, _mi_ Bella. Y no podía esperar por vivir toda mi vida junto a ella.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Creo que voy a llorar en estos momentos, este es el final. Aunque aun falta el epilogo, pero les tengo un anuncio. (Que suenes los tambores) habrá dos epílogos! Ustedes dirán y porque, bueno pues la razón de hacerlo así es para abarcar dos épocas de la vida de esta parejita, ya tengo la idea de los dos en la mente, espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todas las que han dejado review a lo largo de la historia. Les agradezco en verdad todo el apoyo, son geniales, las amo por apoyarme, también a los favoritos y alertas o a las que simplemente se dieron una vuelta y lo leyeron. Ahora si no es mucho pedir dejen un review, lleguemos a los 200 –y si se puede mas- antes de que termine definitivamente, ya saben un simple "hola" "me gusto" "me encanto" "yo estuve aquí" basta, se los agradeceré infinitamente.**

**Hay soy malísima con los finales, siempre me pongo triste, pero todo tiene un final y este es el final justo.**

**Las quiero, saludos, qidence, bss y abzs y aunque no festeje mucho el 14 de febrero espero que se la hayan pasado bien a las que si lo festejen.**

**Chaoo…**


	17. Epilogo 1

_****_

Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.

.

.

**Epilogo 1.**

**.**

_3 años después._

_._

Estuve a punto de caer de nuevo, algo húmedo en mis labios me había despertado, otra vez. La primera vez que paso esto, pensé que Bella me estaba despertando de una forma muy sexy y placentera, pero en cuanto estire mis manos para abrazarla no me encontré con la delgada figura y tersa piel de mi novia, no, me encontré con el peludo cuerpo de Yakko.

Bella por supuesto se había reído hasta el cansancio con el escándalo que hice por recibir un beso de su perro y yo me la pase como 1 hora lavándome los dientes, fue asqueroso. Ese perro siempre hacia cosas de las cuales Bella, en lugar de reprenderlo se reía. Tuve que comprar calcetines nuevos ya que al perro le parecieron sabrosos o entretenidos, robo mi comida en varias ocasiones, en esta ocasión Bella si lo había reprendido, ahora en lugar de robar ponía cara de perrito triste frente a Bella y ella le daba la comida voluntariamente. Era increíble lo consentido que estaba ese perro y bueno aun con todas sus travesuras no me caía del todo mal, mantenía a Bella feliz y riendo a cada instante aunque fuera a mi costa. Si Bella estaba feliz yo lo estaba.

Dormía con nosotros en variadas ocasiones, solo cuando Bella y yo no nos poníamos cariñosos y Yakko tenia complejo de despertador o algo así ya que me despertaba con un dulce beso – nótese el sarcasmo- de su parte, como esta mañana.

-Yakko, cuando dejaras de hacer eso.- me queje cubriéndome con las sabanas hasta la cabeza y removiéndome al otro lado.

Sentí como los frágiles brazos de Bella me rodeaban.

-Que mal Edward, te gustan tanto los besos de Yakko que ya no reconoces mis labios?- inquirió quitando la sabana de mi cabeza y depositando un dulce beso en mi cuello.- Yakko ni siquiera esta aquí, pero si quieres lo traigo para que recibas tu dosis diaria de babas.- bromeo fingiendo levantarse.

Reí y la tome de la cintura para volverla a tumbar en la cama, ella se dio la vuelta y se posesiono arriba de mí.

-Los besos de Yakko son tentadores, pero prefiero por mucho los tuyos.- le dije tomando su rostro con mis manos y acercándola para besarla como se debía.- Buenos días.- dije contras sus labios.

-Muy buenos días.- replico también contra mis labios y bajando sus manos peligrosamente por mi torso.

Las tome las manos antes que continuara y me fuera más difícil detenerla, ella de dejo de besarme solo dejando en contacto nuestras frentes.

-Sabia que preferías los besos de Yakko.- bromeo, yo rodee los ojos.

-Sabes que no podemos continuar, tenemos un viaje por delante.- le recordé, Bella bufo resignada.

-Si lo se. Disculpa a mis revolucionadas y embarazadas hormonas.- se escuso.

-Buenos días para ti también pequeño.- murmure poniéndome a la altura de su estomago y dando un dulce beso en este.

Había olvidado mencionar que Bella estaba embarazada? OH, pues bueno si, vamos a tener un hijo o hija, aun no lo sabemos. Apenas tiene 4 meses y medio, fui el hombre mas feliz sobre la tierra cuando me entere, aunque después repare en que talvez no era el mejor momento para ella de ser madre, apenas iba a terminar la Universidad y no iba a dejar que disfrutara su carrera plenamente. Me disculpe y ella me dijo que no fuera tonto y no arruinara su momento de felicidad, que ya habría una solución para eso, que había muchas mujeres trabajadoras y madres.

Después de que todo estuvo aclarado y tuvimos de nuevo la discusión de quien quería tener niño o niña, desfrutamos de la inmensa felicidad que nos embargaba a los dos, íbamos a ser padres, todavía se me hacia inverosímil aplicar ese concepto a mi persona, todavía tenia 4 meses y medio para hacerme a la idea.

La primera que supo de la noticia fue Alice y como no si cuando no estaba con Jasper o en la escuela se la pasaba en la casa o salía con Bella, se puso contentísima y comenzó a hacer planes sobre la habitación, los muebles y toda la ropita que compraría y por supuesto diseñaría, "no podía desperdiciar su dotes como diseñadora y menos con su sobrinito", decía ella. Luego hablamos con mi madre, al igual se puso muy contenta, mi hermano como siempre no dejo de ser él y salio con su comentario de que por fin la había llevado a la biblioteca, como dije era Emmett.

-Me muero por ver a Esme.- dijo Bella sacándome de mis recuerdos.

Este fin de semana era el cumpleaños de Esme e iba a hacer una pequeña reunión con la familia. Iba a ir Emmett, Rosalie, también Alice y Jasper, porque aunque no lo fueran todos los considerábamos familia.

-Pero si la acabas de ver hace un mes.- le dije.

-Exacto, un mes!-exclamo como si se tratara de toda una vida, yo solo pude reír de su exageración.- Además le quiero mostrar mi pancita.- sonrío acariciando su vientre.

Esme venia de visita muy a menudo y también en variadas ocasiones la visitábamos en Forks, decía que quería disfrutar de cada momento que le fuera posible del embarazo de Bella. Ella y Bella se habían vuelto muy cercanas, cuando mamá venia salían y de vez en cuando se les unían Rose y Alice, muy al pesar de Bella la llevaban de compras, aunque no podía renegar mucho, necesitaba ropa de maternidad y también compraban cosas para el bebe, cosas de chicas decían ellas.

Aparte de esa maravillosa noticia estos dos años habían sido maravillosos, Bella paso lógicamente el examen de la universidad, aunque bueno eso nunca lo dude, ahora estaba contentísima en la universidad le encantaba su carrera, aunque a veces se estresaba cuando estaba en exámenes, pero siempre estaba yo a su lado apoyándola y ayudándola en lo que podía, como dije le faltaba poco para terminar. Respecto a mi trabajo todo estaba resultando bien, ya no viajaba con tanta frecuencia y cuando lo hacia extrañaba muchísimo a Bella, aunque hablábamos a cada momento que tenia libre, incluso cuando ella estaba de vacaciones me había acompañado a mis viajes, habíamos ido a Canadá, España, Londres etc., ella estaba encantada conociendo nuevos lugares y yo también solo por tenerla a mi lado.

Nos bañamos y arreglamos, después bajamos a desayunar para emprender el viaje a Forks, nuestro equipaje ya estaba en el Volvo que era mi auto favorito, aunque tenia el otro mas lujoso, me gustaba la comodidad de mi plateado vehiculo.

-Bella trae la cobija para ponerla en el asiento trasero para Yakko.- le dije a Bella quien estaba en la planta alta recogiendo unas cosas.

Si, Yakko iría con nosotros, no creo que les sorprenda o si, ese perro era como otro mas de la familia.

-Sabes que nunca quiere irse atrás y que además no es necesario, no le hace nada a tu preciado auto.- me dijo bajando las escaleras.

-Ah no? Recuerdas la ultima vez que fuimos a Forks?- le recordé.

Por si fuera poco se había metido con mi Volvo, el lindo perro se había vomitado en el, tuvimos aparcar en la gasolinera mas cercana para limpiar.

-Si, lo recuerdo-dijo haciendo una mueca- pero esta vez le di el medicamento para el mareo que me dio el veterinario.

-Bueno, pero si vuelve a suceder esta vez te toca limpiar.

Subimos al auto con Yakko atrás y arranque rumbo a la casa de mi madre, tan pronto salimos de la ciudad el perro se paso adelante con Bella, siempre lo hacia.

-Yakko, ten cuidado con el pequeñín.- lo regañe.

-Tranquilo, sabes que cuida muy bien al pequeñín.- lo defendió Bella.

Bella abrió un poco la ventana y el perro fue feliz sacando la cabeza sintiendo el aire en su cara el hocico abierto y la lengua de fuera, lo chistoso era que después de un rato se ponía a mover el hocico como si quisiera atrapar el aire, eso me hacia reír. Coloco sus patas lejos del poco abultado vientre de Bella.

El viaje fue sin contratiempos hasta que a Bella le entraron unas ganas locas de comer pepinillos.

-Bella, en donde voy a conseguir pepinillos en medio de la carretera?- inquirí.

-Anda, probemos en la próxima estación de gasolina, talvez en la tienda haya.- dijo.

-Lo dudo mucho, pero bueno.- acepte.

-Tiene que haber, no querrás que tu hijo tenga cara de pepinillo.- bromeo.

En cuanto divisamos la gasolinera Bella me ordeno que parara, la obedecí y en cuanto estacione bajo del auto rumbo a la tienda, el perro la siguió pero no entro quedándose en la puerta. Aproveche para cargar gasolina, al los pocos minutos Bella salio sonriente con una bolsa de papel en su manos y entro al auto seguida por Yakko, subí después de ella arrancando el auto.

-Mira lo que encontré!- exclamo entusiasmada sacando un gran frasco de pepinillos en conserva.

-Bella, son muy grandes, enserio te los comerás?- cuestione.

-Son para todo el camino.- dijo y saco otro paquete.- Mira Yakko lo que te traje, son tus favoritas.- abrió el paquete y saco una galleta y se la ofreció al perro este la devoro de inmediato para luego volver a su postura en la ventana.

-Y a mi no me trajiste nada?- me queje haciendo un puchero, Bella sonrío por mi gesto y con su dedo toco mi saliente labio inferior.

-Traje muchas cosas que se antojaron, puedo compartir contigo, traje chocolates- iba sacando las cosas de la bolsa conforme las nombraba- las paletitas que truenan en la boca, seguro las recuerdas- asentí- galletas de chispas de chocolate, agua, coca-cola.

-Esa es mía.- pedí estirando la mano.

Bella abrió la lata y me la paso.

-Lo ves, si pensé en ti.- aseguro.

-Si, seguro.- le dije.

Seguimos en camino a Forks, esta vez sin contratiempos. 2 horas después estábamos entrando al pequeño pueblo y nos dirigíamos a la casa de mi madre. Tan pronto como la vislumbramos la casa Bella se emociono y empezó a removerse en su asiento. Acababa de estacionar cuando Bella toco con sus pequeñas manos la bocina.

-Bella que haces?- pregunté.

-Es para que sepan que llegamos.- explico emocionada yo solo pude reír.

Debido al gran escándalo de la bocina mi madre se dejo ver en al puerta principal sonriente e igual o mas emocionada que mi novia. Rápidamente Bella abrió la puerta y salio corriendo al encuentro con Esme quien abrió sus brazos recibiéndola.

-Que gusto que estén aquí.- dijo cuando me acerque también a saludarla.- pero mira esa pequeña pancita que tienes, te ves preciosa.- observó tocando la pancita de Bella.

-Edward lo llama el pequeñín.- le contó.

Al parecer todos habían llegado antes que nosotros, salieron de la casa y nos saludamos unos a otros para luego entrar en la casa. Las chicas se fueron a la cocina platicando animadamente sobre el embarazo de Bella y el bebe, de un tiempo acá era de lo único que hablaban y los chicos mejor nos alejábamos de eso.

-Hey chicas que van a preparar.- inquirió Emmett, bueno él era la excepción porque no le importaba escuchas conversaciones de chicas si la comida estaba involucrada.

Jasper y yo nos reímos y rodamos los ojos al salir al jardín, note que estaba nervioso incluso prendió un cigarrillo ansioso. Lo mire extrañado pues no sabia que él fumara.

-Perdón, que desconsiderado, quieres uno?- pregunto ofreciéndome la cajetilla.

-No gracias. No sabia que tu fumaras.- comente.

-No lo hago mucho solo cuando estoy de verdad muy nervioso, como hoy.- contesto.

-Y porque estas nervioso?

Se quedo pensativo unos minutos mientras fumaba su cigarro, iba a dejar el tema cerrado pues pensé que no quería hablar de ello, pero después de unas fumadas me contesto.

-Puedes guardar un secreto?- me pregunto.

Yo solo asentí curioso, llevo su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita negra de terciopelo, enseguida reconocí de lo que se trataba, abrí los ojos como platos sorprendido y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando abrió la pequeña caja y dejo al descubierto el anillo con un gran diamante blanco, rodeado por otros mas pequeños y de un tenue color rosa.

-Le pediré a Alice que se case conmigo esta tarde.- explico como si no fuera obvio.

-Si, ya lo veo.- murmure sorprendido y sin decir nada mas.

-Es muy pronto no es así? O porque no dices nada, dios ella me rechazara y no podremos ser mas novios pues estas de acuerdo que será incomodo y ahora estoy teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, genial.- dijo rápidamente visiblemente nervioso, coloque mi mano en su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Tranquilo Jasper, primero inhala y exhala, me parece que te estas poniendo morado- bromee para romper el hielo, al parecer tuvo un efecto contrario pues me miro alarmado- es solo broma- aclaro y me hizo caso controlando su respiración, cuando lo vi mas calmado continúe.- No se en que realidad alterna crees todas esas tonterías, Alice nunca te rechazaría por dios, ustedes están tan enamorados, estoy seguro que aceptara encantada.

-Enserio?

-Si, no te preocupes por cosas innecesarias.- le tranquilice.

-Gracias.- dijo sinceramente respirando más tranquilo.

-Para eso están los amigos, además el anillo es precioso, no se que chica se negaría ante algo así.- bromee él sonrío mirando el anillo soñadoramente.

-En cuanto lo vi pensé en ella.

-Pues entonces es el correcto.- asegure y el me sonrío agradecido.

Seguimos charlando y acepte fumar un cigarrillo con él, me había contagiado sus nervios y mas hablando de mi pronta paternidad, estaba aterrado por ello y todavía faltaba tiempo ya me imaginaba como estaría para entonces.

-Hey chicos, fumando a escondidas cual adolescentes o que?- inquirió Emmett a nuestras espaldas comiendo un gran sándwich.

-Solo calmando los nervios, pensé que tu estabas muy a gusto platicando sobre pintura para el cuarto, biberones y pañales.- bromee.

-Demasiadas hormonas en ese cuarto, tuve que salir cuando me di cuenta que participaba en su conversación.- confeso y Jasper y yo reímos.

Emmett se unió a nuestra conversación inverosímil, pasamos un buen rato de chicos. Hasta que la voz de mamá se escucho anunciando que la comida estaba lista, caminamos para entrar a la casa pero justo cuando iba a atravesar la puerta una fuerte mano me detuvo, voltee y era Emmett.

-Hermano, necesito hablar contigo sobre algo.- me dijo y me detuve frente a él para escucharlo, no dije nada para que prosiguiera.

En eso, llevo la mano a su bolsillo sacando una cajita esta vez azul, me sentía en un deja vu, esto tenia que ser una broma.

-Voy a pedirle a Rose ser mi esposa.- soltó con un gran suspiro, no pude evitar soltar una risita por la casualidad, él me miro extrañado.- que es lo gracioso, crees que no sea lo correcto?

-Porque todos hoy malinterpretan mis acciones? Pues es un poco raro puesto que tú eres mí hermano menor y te vas a casar antes que yo…

-Pero tu tendrás un bebe.- observó como tratando de consolarme, yo sonreí por su acción.

-Si, pero no lo decía de mala manera. No creo que vaya a ser una equivocación puesto que llevan mucho tiempo juntos, cuanto?

-5 años, casi 6.- respondió seguro.

-Lo ves, es mucho, Rose ya te aguanto todo ese tiempo, no creo que le importe soportarte el resto de sus vidas.- bromee, Emmett rió, me tomo de los brazos y me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias hermano.- dijo.

-Si por nada, pero te agradecería que me soltaras, esta bien que seas mi hermanito pero recuerda que tienes mas fuerza que yo.- le recordé y el me soltó sonriente.

Entramos a la casa, no podía creer que esta tarde tendríamos dos propuestas de matrimonio, debía avisarles? No, mi lado travieso salio a flote, ya veríamos como resulta esto. Aun reía al encontrarme con Bella en la entrada del comedor, se me quedo viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Que te tiene tan sonriente?- inquirió.

-Tu.- simplemente conteste y en cierto modo era verdad, le di un corto beso en los labios y acaricie su pequeño vientre.

-Ajá.- dijo recelosa pero en cierto punto complacida por mi respuesta.

La comida pasó sin contratiempos, comimos mientras manteníamos una charla divertida, contando anécdotas, Emmett haciendo bromas. Terminamos con el postre e hicimos sobremesa solo tomando una copa de vino y champagne, menos Bella quien solo tomaba soda. Me preguntaba que momento elegirían para hacer su propuesta los dos chicos frente a mí, cuando vi que los dos se levantaban con su copa y una cuchara, otra risita se escapo de mis labios. Los dos chocaron sus copas al mismo tiempo, todos los voltearon a ver y Jasper y Emmett se miraron entre ellos extrañados por su acción.

-Mmm... Bueno, habla tú.- le dijo Jasper, mala elección querido amigo.

Volví a soltar otra risita y Bella me cuestiono.

-Que sucede, porque ríes?

-Solo observa.- conteste señalando la escena frente a nosotros.

Ahora Emmett se había puesto nervioso por la mirada de todos y la interrupción de Jasper, respiro profundamente y saco la cajita torpemente arrodillándose frente a Rosalie, no pude evitar voltear a ver a Jasper quien tenia los ojos desorbitados.

-Rosalie, se que a veces puedo ser todavía un niño y puedo ser fastidioso, pero te querrías casar con este fastidioso niño?- le preguntó abriendo la cajita.

Rosalie llevo sus manos a su boca sorprendida y varios grititos ahogado y emocionados resonaron en la habitación.

-Claro que me gustaría.- contesto al fin echándose a los brazos de mi hermano y besándolo apasionadamente.

Pero el momento romántico se vio interrumpido por Jasper quien seguía sorprendido.

-Demonios Emmett, me robaste la idea.- se quejo.

Todos lo voltearon a ver de inmediato incluso los dos ahora comprometido quienes interrumpieron su apasionado beso.

-Me…me ibas…a pedir matrimonio?- logro cuestionar Alice sorprendida.

-Bueno, si, pero Emmett me gano. Esto ya no es tan especial.- dijo apesumbrado.

-Jasper Whitlock que acaso piensas desistir solo porque alguien se adelanto?- le regaño levantándose y colocando su manos en su cintura visiblemente enojada.

Jasper se quedo callado, sorprendido por la molestia de Alice, como no dijo nada ella salio del cuarto llendo rumbo al jardín. Jasper miro a todos como pidiendo ayuda.

-Ve por ella!- exclamo mi madre y enseguida él le hizo caso.

Todos los siguieron para no perderse lo que seguía, yo me reí por el drama que se estaba desatando, Bella me mira comprendiendo.

-Tu lo sabias, sabia que iban a proponer matrimonio al mismo tiempo y no les dijiste.- me acuso.

-Yo sabia que lo iban a hacer hoy pero no sabia que al mismo tiempo.- me justifique, Bella entrecerró los ojos.- no les digas nada si?- le pedí acercándome y rodeándola con mis brazos para besarla, sabia que eso siempre la hacia ceder.

-Ya, calla y vamos a ver como acaba esto.

Cuando llegamos al gran ventanal que daba hacia el jardín vimos como todo se había resuelto, Jasper le colocaba el anillo a Alice mientras esta sonreía feliz y por sus mejillas rodaban pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Lo que nos daba risa es que Yakko brincaba y corría a su alrededor, ladrándoles, aunque ellos estaban ajenos a la presencia del perro, era una escena graciosa.

Después de todo el drama, de lo único que se hablaba era de las bodas que se avecinaban. Las chicas elogiaban los anillos, mi madre estaba contentísima uno de sus hijos seria padre y el otro se casaría. Bella se veía aliviada de que no toda la atención se centrara en ella ya, pero en su mirada notaba algo, como nostalgia, no estaba seguro de que era eso.

En la noche cuando ya estábamos solos en nuestra habitación y acostados decidí sacar el tema a relucir, pues aun la notaba extraña.

-Sucede algo Bella?

Levanto su rostro que se encontraba descansando en mi pecho.

-No nada, porque?- negó.

-Desde la tarde te noto extraña. Desde que fue todo el drama del matrimonio.- le dije.

Bella bajo la mirada y entonces supe que algo andaba mal.

-Que pasa? Crees que esta mal que se casen?- aventure.

-No claro que no!- exclamo.- es solo que… bueno…

-Que Bella?- inquirí ansioso.

-Me sentí extraña, mis amigas se casaran y bueno, no lo se solo me sentí extraña.

Comprendí que es lo que pasaba, la tome entre mi brazos pero hice que me mirara.

-Discúlpame Bella. Yo no sabia que tú quisieras algo así, es desconsiderado de mi parte, que aunque nunca haya salido el tema yo no te haya tomado en cuenta, perdón.- le dije.

-No, no. No lo malinterpretes, créeme que yo nunca tome en cuenta algo así, no soy mucho de las que quieren un papel o una gran fiesta para que crean que su relación existe y no es que crea tampoco que el matrimonio sea malo, pero nunca he sentido que sea algo esencial en mi vida, yo estoy segura de lo que siento por ti. Te amo y no necesito nada de eso para demostrárselo a los demás.- me aseguró y yo sonreí ante sus palabras.

-Bueno, si esperas un mes mas tu vientre podrá demostrar lo mucho que me amas.- bromee, ella rió.- enserio esta bien?- insistí.

-Si, enserio, solo me sentí extraña y estoy feliz por ellas, son mis amigas y se cuanto deseaban que esos hombre pusieran un anillo en su dedo, estaban paranoicas porque no sucedía, créeme yo las escuche.

-Bueno, yo siempre puedo poner un anillo en ese dedo hermoso- tome su mano y bese su dedo- aunque no sea en ese sentido.

-Algo así como un anillo de promesa?- cuestionó.

-Algo así, pero creo que algo con más peso, de juramento.- dije.

-Yo creo en ti.- aseguró.

-Y yo en ti. Te amo mas que a mi vida, te amo por ser quien eres, por haberme hecho una mejor persona, por hacerme una mejor persona cada día, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz en la tierra, porque vas a ser la madre de mi primer hijo o hija y vas a ser una madre maravillosa y me ayudaras a ser un padre maravilloso. Porque tu eres maravillosa, por todo eso y mas te amo… te amo… te amo.- declare repartiendo besos por su rostro.

-Eso sonó a votos matrimoniales.- dijo soltando una risita.

Me quede pensativo y luego rodee por la cama hasta el buró, busque algo que sirviera para mis planes y lo único que encontré fueron unas tiritas de regaliz, tome una y volví a su lado tomando su mano. Enrolle una de las tiritas en su dedo e hice un pequeño movimiento para que quedara como un anillo.

-Listo, ahora esta completo.

Bella soltó una carcajada, pero luego llevo su dedo a su boca y mordió su "_anillo"._

-Oye no te comas mi juramento.- me queje con falsa ofensa.

Bella me rodeo con sus brazos y me dio un beso, sabia a fresa.

-Sabes que no soy tan buena con las palabras como tu y mi incapacidad para eso arruine el momento, pero se que tu sabes lo que siento por ti y lo intenso de mis sentimientos. Me has hecho muy feliz este tiempo, no puedo pedir nada mas y hasta a veces pienso que voy a despertarme y voy a darme cuenta que todo esto solo era un sueño. Todo es muy irreal y me alegro que así sea.- sentenció para besarme de nuevo, esta vez profundizamos mas el beso.

-Estabas equivocada, no arruinaste el momento, lo hiciste mas especial.- asegure contra sus labios, ella sonrío.

-Te amo.- dijo.

-Te amo.- replique.

A veces yo también pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría y me encontraría en una solitaria cama rememorando este maravilloso sueño, afortunadamente esto era real. Y todo gracias a mi padre, en ese momento recordé el posdata de su carta, _"Los estaré vigilando"_ y en mi cabeza le agradecía enormemente esperando que me observara y escuchara mi agradecimiento. Siempre había sido el mejor padre en vida y aun después de la muerte me había dejado lo más maravilloso, el amor de esta gran mujer y esta vida tan llena de felicidad, será que alguien puede morir de felicidad? Esperaba que no, aun me quedaba mucho al lado de Bella y el pequeñín.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Aquí el primer epilogo, espero les guste esta etapa que plasme en este capitulo. Me pone triste saber que solo queda uno más y ya, me ha encantado escribir este fic, pero bueno todo tiene que tener un fin. Quise poner mas de Yakko, ya que se que muhcas se quedaron con ganas de mas este perrito, jeje.**

**Aunque ahora estoy entusiasmada por mis nuevos proyectos, que por cierto anuncio que ya publique el prefacio de los 2 nuevo fics por si quieren darse un vuelta y dejar un review con sus impresiones y seguirme apoyando.**

**Ahora les agradezco nuevamente todo el apoyo dado a lo largo de este fic, por todos sus review, favoritos, alertas. Enserio no saben lo feliz que me hacían y me hacen cada vez que abro el correo y veo todos los mensajitos. Llegamos a los 200, wii! Muchas gracias enserio.**

**Ahora por favor, dejen un review, ya casi se acaba y bueno aun quiero saber su opinión.**

**Qidence mucho, saludos, bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	18. Epilogo 2

_**Los personajes mencionados en mi historia, son de la autoria de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados y los manejo para crear mis historias.**_

.

.

**Epilogo 2.**

**.**

_5 años después._

.

-Yakko, no te comas la papilla de Eddie de nuevo!- regañe al perro ahuyentándolo con la mano. Yakko se sentó en los cuartos traseros y puso su cara de chantaje, rodee los ojos y Eddie reía de la escena pegando con sus manitas en su sillita. – deja de hacer esa cara, ya te he advertido antes, además la manzana de hace daño.

Yakko parecía otro hijo más, tenía que estar pendiente de sus travesuras aparte de las de Carlie y Eddie, que para variar eran a veces peores.

-Guau, guau!- exclamo mi pequeño hijo ofreciendo su cuchara con papilla al perro, vi las intenciones de acercarse y arrebatársela, pero en seguida detuve a mi hijo.

-No, cariño. El perro tiene su propia comida, esa te la comes tu, haber abre grande esa boquita.- le pedí, tomando la cuchara e introduciéndola para que comiera.- mmm... rico verdad.

Mi hijo solo sonrío y abrió la boca pidiendo más. Seguí alimentando a mi hijo mientras él seguía soltando risitas y soltaba lindos mmm imitando mi expresión, era tiernísimo con sus mejillas sonrojadas, eso lo había sacado de mí, se sonrojaba a cada momento dándole un bello contraste a su piel pálida. De su padre había sacado sus ojos verdes y su peculiar tono de cabello, aunque se le veían pequeños rizos por lo que había visto en fotos iguales a los de mi padre Charlie. Estaba feliz de tener a mi pequeño Edward, aunque el se regocijaba porque primero había tenido a su pequeña Bella, mi hija Carlie de ahora 5 años, ayer los había cumplido y hoy tendría su fiesta de cumpleaños.

Mi hija se parecía a mi físicamente, tenia el mismo color de cabello y su padre había insistido en dejárselo crecer para tener mas parecido, decía que le recordaba mucho a mi y estaba feliz de tener su pequeña copia, sus ojos también eran del mismo tono que el míos, lo que afortunadamente no había heredado de mi era mi torpeza, gracias al cielo, era tan ágil como su padre, por eso estaba empezando a ir a clases de ballet. Era la consentida de papá, era su princesita, aunque tampoco es que no le prestara atención a Eddie, desde que llego a nuestras vidas hace 1 año y medio había dividido sus atenciones por igual, Carlie se puso un poco celosa al principio, pero luego le tomo cariño a su hermanito y ahora lo adora y es muy protectora con él.

-Mami, mami! Mira el vestido que me compro mi tía Alice, parece de bailarina!- exclamo mi hija entrando dando saltitos acercándose y enseñándome un vestido de tul rosa.

-Que lindo, te lo pondrás hoy?- pregunté, ella asintió con emoción en su rostro.- y por cierto donde esta tu tía?- inquirí.

-tía esta afuera sacando las miles de compras de hoy, papi le ayuda.- me respondió, luego comenzó a soltar risitas tapándose la boca y la cuestione con la mirada, señalo a donde estaba su hermanito y agrego- Yakko lame la sillita de Eddie.

Enseguida voltee y efectivamente, allí estaba Yakko haciendo de las suyas. Lo agarre del lomo e hice que saliera al jardín cerrando la puerta, mis hijos no paraban de reír por las travesuras del perro.

-Mami puedo comer galletitas?- inquirió mi hija.

-Claro, pero te las tienes que comer con leche.- le advertí ella solo asintió.

Tome un plato y saque varias galletas de chispas de chocolate, el un vaso serví un poco de leche y los puse frente a mi hija que ya se había sentado en el desayunador, cargue a Eddie y me senté a su lado comiendo también una galleta. Mientras comía me contaba emocionada todo lo que había hecho en el centro comercial con Alice, esa era otra de las cosas que no había heredado de mí, le encantaba salir de compras con Alice aunque eso más que herencia era un hábito adquirido.

-Mira me pintaron las uñas.- me enseño su pequeña manita con las uñas de un tenue color rosa.

-Cuando aprenderá tu tía que solo tienes 5 años y no 17.- dije negando con la cabeza.

-Un poco de barniz no le hace daño a nadie Bella.- dijo Alice entrando en la cocina.- además el barniz es especial para niños, no es toxico ni nada.- aclaró.

-Además donde esta tu hijo? Creo que pasas más tiempo con Carlie que con Alan.

-Claro que no, solo que bueno no le agrada mucho salir de compras conmigo, entiende la moda porque deja que lo vista bien y no ensucia la ropa de diseñador, pero nada más. Lo deje con su padre y por cierto ya deberían de haber llegado.- recordó.

-Deberías de intentar tener una niña.- le dije.

-Mmm... Bueno talvez te de la buena nueva pronto y mas pronto de lo que piensas.- contó riendo, yo solo rodee los ojos.

Alice se caso con Jasper a los 3 meses de que le pidiera matrimonio, fue una boda preciosa y divertida. Mi amiga se esmero mucho organizándola y aunque fue en poco tiempo todo resulto perfecto, yo por supuesto fui dama de honor junto con Rosalie, me veía graciosa con el vestido de dama y mi gran barriga de embarazo, Edward me insistió a cada momento que me veía preciosa, pensé que me aburriría teniendo 7 meses de embarazo, pero él se esmero por hacer que me divirtiera y disfrutara de la velada y así fue. 8 meses después de la boda Alice anuncio que estaba embarazada y 9 meses después el pequeño Alan había nacido, era un niño precioso, con el cabello rubio pero un poco mas oscuro que el de su padre, tenia las facciones finas del rostro de su madre y afortunadamente había heredado el carácter tranquilo de Jasper, seria destrozo tener a un pequeño torbellino, suficiente teníamos con mi hija.

Tuve otra ronda de "relatos del centro comercial". Pero entonces Eddie decidió ponerse inquieto, aventaba su cadera como si se quisiera parar y con el movimiento hacia que se deslizara, sabia lo que quería. Ya estaba empezando a caminar, un tiempo estuvo reticente ya que en un intento de caminar sin ayuda se cayó y se asusto, así que no lo intento de nuevo si no es que alguien lo sostenía.

-Quieres dar un pasero cariño?- le pregunté.

-_Tsi!!-_ exclamo sonriente y aventando mas las caderas.

Deje a las chicas entretenidas con su platica y salí con Eddie al jardín, en seguida Yakko se acerco moviendo la cola feliz de tener compañía. Me puse en cuclillas y tome a Eddie de la cintura ayudándolo a incorporarse correctamente, empezó a dar pequeños pasitos muy confiado y yo lo seguía sosteniendo. Con su pequeña manita empezó a aventar la mía que seguía sosteniéndolo, sabia que quería que soltara, pero dude un poco, no quería que se volviera a asustar, pero él insistía aventando mi mano. Entonces afloje el agarre un poco aun manteniendo mis manos cerca para sostenerlo en dado caso que perdiera el equilibrio, pero me sorprendió que rápidamente diera grandes pasos alejándose de mi, iba a seguirlo cuando vi que se tambaleaba hacia un lado y me alarme. Yakko apareció en escena y con su cabeza sostuvo su costado para que mi hijo se recargara en el y no cayera, solté un suspiro aliviada, Eddie sostuvo al perro de la cabeza.

-Guau! Guau!- exclamaba mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-No siempre es tan malo ese perro.- dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Sonreí y voltee a ver a Edward quien sonreía y me ofrecía una mano para levantarme, la tome y me incorpore. Voltee a donde estaba mi hijo, aun seguía sosteniéndose de el perro y caminaba con él de apoyo.

-Si, con los niños es bueno.- concedí.

Y era verdad, si dejamos aparte que le gustaba comer papillas y comida de bebe, él se preocupaba y cuidaba a los niños, una vez cuando Carlie era mas pequeña la había dejado en la sala tomando su biberón, había puesto unas almohadas debajo de este para que el liquido llegara al cupón, ya que Carlie aun no podía sostenerlo, fui a la cocina a terminar la cena y cuando volví a la sala, la almohada estaba en el suelo, seguramente por los insistentes movimientos de mi hija, pero Yakko ahora ocupaba el lugar de la almohada y con su nariz sostenía el biberón. En otra ocasión, Carlie se puso histérica porque su peluche con el que jugaba se había caído, yo estaba al teléfono y le dije que me esperara un momento, pero Yakko me gano y le acerco nuevamente el juguete, muchas veces había arropado a Carlie e incluso a Eddie, como dije se preocupaba por ellos.

Después de que mi hijo tuviera su dosis diaria de caminata con ayuda de Yakko, entramos, teníamos muchas cosas que hacer para la fiesta de Carlie. Edward dijo que iría a comprar el pastel. Al poco tiempo Jasper llego junto con el pequeño Alan, en cuanto Alice lo vio pego un grito.

-Porque lo vestiste así Jasper?- le recrimino a su marido.

-Como? Es ropa no?- se defendió.

-No, sabes que el tema de la ropa me lo tienes que dejar a mi.

-Bueno, pero si te vas como diablos voy a saberlo.- se defendió y para mi gusto estaban alzando un poco la voz.

-Chicos tranquilos. Alice no exageres por favor, que tiene de malo la ropa de Alan?- inquirí.

El niño iba vestido con unos jeans común y corrientes, una playera de algodón roja con dibujos al frente y unos converse rojos también. Mi amiga respiro profundo tratando de tranquilizarse, jamás había visto que se alterara tanto, si se ponía loca con lo que tuviera que ver con la moda pero no a este punto.

-Discúlpenme, ya no importa compre unas cosas esta mañana para él, lo cambiare. Perdóname amor, por ponerme así.

-No te preocupes cariño, esta vez si que te exaltaste.

-Si, deben de ser las hormonas del embarazo.- dijo de repente mi amiga y en cuanto lo dijo puso una expresión que entendí como que eso no planeaba decirlo en voz alta.

Jasper abrió los ojos como platos y una gran sonrisa se alojo en su rostro.

-Estas… embarazada?- cuestionó.

-Demonios, no tenia que decírtelo aun, iba a preparar toda una puesta en escena para la noticia, malditas hormonas me hacen decir cosas que no quiero.- se lamento mi amiga.

Pero Jasper no la dejo continuar, enseguida la cargo al estilo novia y comenzó a dar vuelta con ella en brazos, mi amiga tenía una mueca de molestia pero no aguanto más y comenzó a reír junto con su marido.

-A _veshes_ los _adultosh_ son raros y _locosh_.- dijo el pequeño Alan a mi hija, los dos estaban sentados en el desayunador. Mi hija se puso a reír.

Después de todo el show de mi amiga y su embarazo, pusimos manos a la obra. Lleve a Carlie a su habitación para arreglarla, después de que estuviera bañada, la vestí y se sentó frente a su tocador para peinarla.

-Como quieres que te peine cariño?- inquirí.

-Podrías dejarme el cabello suelto?- sugirió.

-Si tú quieres.- concedí tomando el cepillo y comenzando a desenredarlo.

-Me gusta suelto, porque se parece al tuyo mami.

-Has hablado mucho con tu padre sobre eso verdad?

-Porque lo dices?- pregunto confundida.

-Él dice que eres igualita a mí cuando tenía tu edad.

-Y es cierto, el otro día papi me enseño fotos tuyas de pequeñita, eres muy bonita mami y me dio risa cuando reconocí a papi- soltó una pequeña risita- se parece un poco a Eddie, pero Eddie tiene el cabello distinto.

-Si, como el abuelo Charlie.- le aclare. Ella sabia a quien me refería, le había hablado y mostrado fotos de él, así como también de Renne y Carlisle.

-Me gusta parecerme a ti mami, quiero ser igual de bonita cuando crezca.- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio.

Le sonreí a través del espejo con ternura.

-Ya lo eres cariño, eres preciosa.- le asegure, inclinándome para besarle la mejilla y con mi mano acomode su flequillo en su frente.- lista señorita, es usted la bailarina mas hermosa.- halague haciéndole cosquillas Carlie empezó a reír y a decirme que parara.

También arregle a Eddie y me arregle yo, cuando baje ya lista y con Eddie en mis brazos, Esme ya estaba aquí platicando animadamente con Carlie, la salude y me pidió cargar a su nieto, se lo pase mientras iba a ver como estaba todo en la cocina. El pastel ya estaba aquí, pero no vi a Edward, me asome al jardín y lo vi colocando un inflable, mientras Jasper colocaba algunas sillas y mesas. A la fiesta solo iban a venir familia y algunos compañeros del colegio de Carlie, así como también algunas amiguitas que tenia en el vecindario.

-Por favor dime que tienes chocolate, de algún tipo, lo que sea pero por favor dame algo de chocolate.- pidió Rosalie entrando a la cocina.

-Primero hola, estoy bien gracias- dije sarcástica- y debes agradecer que Carlie sea adicta al chocolate igual que yo.

Fui al refrigerador y saque una barra de chocolate que mi hija y yo teníamos escondida de su padre. Se la di y ella impaciente rompió la envoltura con los dientes y rápidamente le mordió al dulce haciendo una mueca de satisfacción a continuación.

-El tonto de Emmett no se pudo detener en alguna tienda a comprar uno. Dice que ya no es tiempo de tener antojos ya que casi termina el embarazo, pero que se lo diga a mi organismo, yo no mando en ese sentido.- me contó, yo solo reí.

Rosalie y Emmett también se habían casado, pero fue después de dos años de que se comprometieran, primero querían establecerse y además Rosalie quería que sus dos madrinas estuvieran enteras y no a punto de parir o amamantando a su bebe de menos de un año. Alice con todo y Alan en brazos ayudo en todos los preparativos, casi como si estuviera organizando su boda nuevamente. Su boda también fue preciosa, muy divertida, Carlie no dio mucha lata, en esa época estaba muy apegada a su padre, mas que ahora y como estaba empezando a dar sus primero pasos, se la paso saltando y tratando de bailar con ayuda de Edward, me alegraba que Edward tuviera alguien mas con quien bailar aparte de mi, tome muchas fotos de ese momento se veían tiernísimos bailando, Edward agachado y Carlie saltando de un lado a otro. Rosalie tenía 8 meses de embarazo casi 9, iba a tener gemelos y estaba contentísima con la idea de ser madre, en cambio Emmett estaba asustado por el nuevo panorama y más cuando se entero que tendría 2, pero también estaba feliz

Rose me estuvo ayudando a hacer los bocadillos, luego llego Alice a ayudar también, note que Alan ya traía otra ropa, sus comunes pantalones habían sido cambiado por otros artísticamente deslavados, los converse seguían, pero en vez de la playera traía una camisa a cuadros roja, no veía mucha diferencia pero así era mi amiga.

Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando, mi hija estaba feliz y mas al ver que la montaña de regalos crecía, además que estaba feliz que todos sus amiguitos llegaran. Eddie estaba inquieto, pues al ver a tantos niños jugando de un lado a otro quería unirse a ellos, cuando fuimos a dar un paseo por el inflable se aventaba para brincar también lo coloque en la orilla pero insistía en adentrarse mas junto con los demás niños, estuvo a punto de hacer pucheros y llorar, pero llego su tío Emmett y se ofreció a meterse con el, como si se estuviera sacrificando, Emmett era otro niño mas en la fiesta. Cuando se metió se veía muy gracioso, el grandulon de Emmett saltando cual niño de 5 años, los demás infantes lo miraban extrañado, pero pronto se fueron acostumbrando y todos jugaban con él, mi hijo que se encontraba en sus brazos, reía contento.

-Creo que hiciste feliz a un niño hoy.- dijo Edward cuando llego a mi lado.

-A quien a Eddie?- inquirí aun mirando hacia el juego. Edward soltó una risa y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos.

-No, a Emmett- reí con él- pobre Rose en vez de 2 niños tendrá a 3.

-Ella lo sabrá manejar.- asegure.

La fiesta siguió, los niños no paraban de correr de un lado a otro. Pronto llego el momento de partir el pastel, que estaba decorado con unas grandes zapatillas de ballet en el centro, como es lógico. Todos corearon el feliz cumpleaños y era la hora de soplar las velitas, le dije que tenia que pedir un deseo y ella se concentro mucho pensándolo, tanto que tardo un poco.

-Vamos pulga ya pide el deseo!- exclamo Emmett, Rosalie quien estaba a su lado le dio un golpe en el estomago- Auch!- exclamo adolorido sobandose.

Por fin mi hija apago las velitas y todos aplaudimos. Empezamos a repartir las rebanadas de pastel, cuando todos los niños tenían su ración, fui a sentarme con Eddie en brazos para darle un poco de pastel, me senté en la silla al lado de Rosalie y Emmett.

-Emmett el pastel era mío, ya te lo terminaste.- se quejo Rose.

-Lo siento, quieren que te traiga mas?- cuestiono el aludido con una expresión culpable.

Edward llego sentándose a mi lado, tomo la cuchara con la que alimentaba a mi hijo y empezó a hacer mi trabajo, soltando risitas y balbuceos de Eddie.

-No, pero sabes que estaría genial? Un gran pedazo de pastel de moka.- dijo Rose con adoración.

Emmett rodó los ojos y Edward y yo reímos.

-No puede ser que aun tengas antojos Rosie, de hecho esos niños ya tendrían que haber salido, niños creo que se están tardando, si quieren comer todas esas cosas que hacen que a su madre se le antojen, salgan y cómanlas ustedes mismos.- le hablo a la gran panza de su esposa.

Edward y yo seguimos riendo hasta que Rosalie soltó un grito ahogado, volteamos a verla y tenía una extraña expresión en su rostro.

-Que pasa amor?- cuestionó preocupado Emmett tomándole la mano.

-Creo…creo que rompí fuente.- murmuro.

Todos abrimos los ojos como platos, le pase a Eddie a Edward y me agache, efectivamente, debajo de la silla de Rose había un gran charco.

-Oh, OH!- murmure.

-No digas oh, oh. Niños lo decía en broma, aun no es hora de salir, no salgan si por favor.- dijo Emmett de nuevo a la panza de Rose.

-No seas tonto, como diablos van a evitarlo. Ve inmediatamente por el auto!- exclamo mi amiga en voz alta pero conteniéndose de gritar.

Emmett se levanto alarmado y nervioso, dejo el plato que traía en las manos en la mesa, pero se puso a caminar alrededor como si no tuviera ni idea de a donde dirigirse.

-Emmett!!- le grito esta vez Rosalie.

Este reacciono y se dirigió a la salida, tome a Rose de la mano y con la otra masajee su barriga.

-Tranquila, relájate. Como te sientes?- pregunté tratando de tranquilizarla, yo ya había pasado por dos partos, tenia experiencia.

-Demonios, no sabia que las contracciones eran así de fuerte- hizo una mueca de dolor y yo seguí masajeando su barriga- gracias por eso, ayuda mucho.- agradeció refiriéndose al masaje.

Al poco tiempo llego Emmett aun con semblante nervioso, ayudo a Rosalie a levantarse y salieron. Les dije que en cuanto desalojáramos la casa iríamos al hospital, ellos asintieron y salieron rumbo a su auto.

Por lo visto todos estuvieron ajenos a lo sucedido, nadie se inmuto que a unos pocos metro una mujer había roto fuente e iba a parir dentro de poco. Pero Esme y Alice se acercaron al poco tiempo, preguntando por ellos, les comunicamos lo que se avecinaba.

Esme enseguida dijo que los alcanzaría y Jasper se ofreció a llevarla, Alice decidió quedarse para ayudar con los niños que aun estaban en la fiesta. Esperamos y esperamos, pero los niños no se cansaban y seguían jugando. Solo Eddie fue el que se rindió y se quedo dormido en los brazos de su padre. Alice y yo comenzamos a recoger la cocina, pronto algunos padres llegaron por sus hijos y poco a poco se fue vaciando la casa de gritos y juegos. Cuando todos se fueron Carlie vino a sentarse junto a mi rendida y coloco su cabeza en mi regazo, cerró los ojos.

-Están cansada cariño?- pregunte agachándome y acariciando su mejilla.

-Umm hum.- murmuro asintiendo.

-Vamos a cambiarte antes de que te duermas.- le pedí, abrió los ojos de inmediato.

-Puedo quedarme con mi vestido? Por favor, si?!

-Hoy no preciosa. Tenemos que ir al hospital, tu tía Rose tendrá a sus bebes.- abrió los ojos emocionada por la noticia.

-Lo gemelos van a nacer?- asentí.- wow eso es genial, vamos, vamos a cambiarnos para que vayamos a conocer a los nuevos bebes, vamos mami.- reí por su repentino entusiasmo.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a sonar cuando terminaba de ponerle sus flats a Carlie, conteste.

-Diga?

-Habla Esme cariño, como esta todo por halla? Ya se fueron los invitados?- preguntó.

-Si, estaba terminando de cambiar a Carlie para salir para el hospital.- le anuncie al tiempo que tomaba a mi hija de la mano para salir al encuentro de su tía, su primo, su padre y su hermano.

-_Rosalie esta en trabajo de parto_…- su voz fue interrumpida por un grito.

-_Ahhh! Dios, juro Emmett que si hubiera sabido que esto dolería así, no hubiera dejado que me tocaras!!!- _grito a todo pulmón Rosalie. Me reí imaginando la escena, me encontré con los demás en la sala y me preguntaron que pasaba, decidí poner el teléfono en altavoz para que escucharan.-_ Ahh! Te odio Emmett McCarty, te odio.- _todos soltamos risitas.

-_Supongo que lo escuchaste.-_ dijo Esme.

-Si, todos escuchamos, estas en altavoz.

-_Esperen creo que viene uno.-_ todos contuvimos la respiración y nos quedamos en silencio tratando de escuchar algo.

Rosalie seguía pujando y seguía gritando, Esme y Emmett la alentaban a seguir, hasta que se escucho un llanto.

-_Es una niña.-_ anuncio una voz masculina supusimos que era el medico.

-_Oigan pero si dijeron que serian gemelos hombres, esto es un fraude_.- se quejo Emmett, todos rodamos los ojos y reímos.

-Hay Emmett.- dijo Edward.

-_Que? Edward? Donde estas_?- inquirió Emmett desconcertado.

-_Están en altavoz chicos, saluden_.- dijo Esme.

-Hola!- dijimos todos al unísono y mi hija comenzó a reír.

-Tengo una nueva primita mami?- me pregunto.

-Si, amor.- afirme.

-_Animo señorita Hale, todavía falta uno.-_ le dijo el medico.

Rosalie comenzó a pujar de nuevo y nosotros la animábamos también por teléfono, era gracioso estar escuchando un parto por teléfono.

-_Creo que ya viene_.- dijo Esme.

_-Una vez mas Rosie, quiero a mi niño, por favor una vez mas_.- dijo Esme, yo si fuera Rosalie ya lo hubiera golpeado y parece que también ella pues se escucho el quejido de Emmett.

-_Cállate Emmett_!- le grito Rosalie mientras pujaba.

-Mami, polque la tía Rosh le grita al tío osho?- cuestionó Alan.

-Es que dice cosas que no le agradan. Y esta teniendo a un bebe.- no era una explicación adecuada para un niño de la edad de Alan, el niño asintió pero aun estaba confundido.

Iba explicarle en otras palabras pero de nuevo el llanto de un bebe resonó y me interrumpió.

-_Hay lo tiene señor, es un niño.-_ anuncio el medico.

Se escucho el grito de victoria de Emmett y casi lo pude ver bailando de felicidad.

-Bueno Esme?- inquirió Edward verificando que seguía pendiente.

-_Dime._

-Vamos para halla en un momento nos vemos.- anunció.

Nos despedimos y colgamos. Todos emprendimos el viaje rumbo al hospital.

…

Entramos a la habitación de Rosalie, quien se encontraba con uno de los bebes en sus brazos, mirándolo con adoración. Emmett estaba a su lado mirando a su hijo o hija – no alcanzaba a distinguir quien era quien- con la misma admiración. Esme estaba de pie con otro de los bebes en sus brazos caminando por la habitación arrullándolo. A Jasper nos lo encontramos en el pasillo y entro con nosotros.

Nos acercamos más y por fin repararon en nuestra presencia.

-Vengan a conocer a los niños.- dijo Emmett emocionado. – este de aquí es Ryan.

Apunto a el bebe que tenia Rosalie, ella lo inclino mas para que lo viéramos mejor, estaba dormido, su piel era pálida con pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, en su cabecita se veía apenas el existente cabello rubio, igual que su madre. Luego Esme se acerco para que conociéramos a la bebe, ella estaba despierta y se alcanzaban a ver sus inteligente y despiertos ojos azules, también en su cabeza se veía cabello rubio y el mismo rubor que su hermano.

-Ella se llama Lilian.- dijo Rosalie.

Permanecimos unas horas con los recién padres, Rosalie se quedo dormida en algún punto de nuestra conversación, seguramente estaba exhausta. Decidí que era hora de marcharnos, le dije a Edward y estuvo de acuerdo, nos despedimos y nos fuimos.

Eddie se quedo dormido en mis brazos mientras íbamos en el auto, por lo que parecía a Carlie se le había recargado la pila con el nacimiento de los mellizos, pues no paraba de hablar de lo emocionada que estaba por tener dos nuevos primitos y además porque ella seria la mayor de todos, se sentía orgullosa de eso.

Llegamos a la casa y acostamos a los niños, Carlie aun seguía muy entusiasta pero entre su parloteo cayo rendida de un momento a otro.

Baje a terminar de recoger el desastre de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Carlie, Edward apareció con una botella de vino en una mano y dos copas en la otra, se sentó en la barra y sirvió las dos copas.

-Que celebramos?- pregunté.

-La vida.- simplemente contesto.

-Bueno es una buena razón para celebrar, la vida que tenemos es maravillosa, además hoy llegaron dos nuevas vidas a la familia.

-Si…mmm... no crees que ya va siendo hora de tener un nuevo bebe?- inquirió Edward.

-Mmm... No sabia que querías tener otro.- dije sinceramente.

-Bueno no pero, pues seria muy genial tener otra niñita bailarina o un niño, así podríamos hacer un equipo de béisbol o fundar nuestra compañía de ballet.- en este punto sabia que estaba bromeando.

-Ja ja, muy gracioso Cullen.- tome un sorbo de vino- ya en serio, te gustaría tener un nuevo bebe?

-La verdad es que no lo se, me adapto a lo que suceda, si llega bien y si no, pues no hay problema, con nuestros dos hijos estoy muy feliz y sobre todo contigo.

Me acerque y me senté en su regazo, le di a beber de su copa y luego lo bese.

-Sabes que seria genial?- él negó- adoptar a Emmett, ya sabes para ayudar a Rosalie con el hijo mas latoso.- bromee, Edward rió.

-Hay que rogar porque Lilian y Ryan no hereden el carácter de su padre, dios nos salve de tres personas así, aunque creo que nadie superaría las niñerías de Emmett.

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo.- coincidí.

Estuvimos charlando de cosas sin sentido mientras nos bebíamos la botella de vino, pasamos un rato agradable, Edward en algún momento de la noche fue a poner música tranquila y me extendió la mano para que bailara con él.

-Creo que voy a despertar a Carlie para que baile contigo.- dije haciendo ademán de dirigirme a las escaleras.

-Muy graciosa, anda compláceme, además estamos solos, no tienes que esforzarte mucho, te doy permiso de pisarme 2 veces, no mas de acuerdo?

-Ja ja, ahora quien es el gracioso.- replique.

Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo hacia él, coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y comenzamos a balancearnos al ritmo de la música en un silencio cómodo.

-Eres feliz Bella?- pregunto Edward e repente.

Levante el rostro mirando el suyo extrañada por su pregunta.

-A que viene eso?- él solo se encogió de hombros- Creo que serias muy tonto si no lo notaras, claro que soy feliz, inmensamente feliz.- asegure.- porque tu no?- pregunte alarmada.

-No me malinterpretes Bella. Mi pregunta solo fue curiosidad y claro que soy feliz, no podría pedir nada más.

Tomo mi barbilla delicadamente y levanto mi rostro para después atrapar mis labios con los suyos, nunca me cansaría de sus besos. Seguimos bailando abrazados, yo tenía mi cabeza pegada en su pecho escuchando su corazón que bailoteaba a un compás rítmico.

-Te amo.- dijo después de unos minutos.

-Me seguirás amando aun cuando este viejita, arrugada y huela a medicamentos y mentol y eucalipto?- pregunté.

-Claro, además los dos estaremos en las mismas condiciones, oleremos juntos a eucalipto.- aseguro.- seguiremos juntos aun cuando los niños nos manden al asilo por volvernos insoportables.

-No creo que los chicos sean tan malos.

-Esperemos-dijo con falso dramatismo.

-Te amo.- dije de vuelta.- y espero que nuestra vida juntos no termine en el asilo, en lo que sea que haya en la otra vida, te buscaría, sabes que no te vas a deshacer de mi tan fácilmente verdad.

-Habrá muchos lugares en donde esconderse en el cielo?- le di un golpe en el pecho.

-Eres un tonto.- le dije.

-Sabes que estoy bromeando, te amo y nada nunca hará que me separe de ti.- aseguro, yo sonreí y me puse de puntitas para besarlo.

Hace 8 años me lamentaba con este hombre porque mi vida no iba para ningún lado, pero ahora lo tengo todo y no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte. Amo a mi familia con todo mi corazón, amo a mis hijos, sabia que en un futuro serian unos seres humanos maravillosos, de eso nos encargábamos Edward y yo. Amaba a mi esposo y así lo llamaba, porque aunque no estábamos casados eso era para mi y el ya era un ser humano maravilloso. Todo junto, incluyendo a toda la familia me hacían inmensamente feliz, de nueva cuenta no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte en la vida, pero me alegraba de tenerla.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Que tristeza terminar esto. Pero bueno, acabe! Espero les guste el final, este epilogo se explico mas que fue de los otros integrantes de la familia, ya vimos a los pequeños retoños de esta parejita y por supuesto a Yakko que no podía faltar.**

**Quiero agradecer todo el apoyo dado a lo largo de esta historia, muchas, muchas gracias en verdad, son maravillosas. Siempre me animaron a seguir escribiendo con su lindos review, ahora pues me merezco muchos muchos mas no creen, anden es el final y ya saben que con un simple "yo estuve aquí" "hola" "buen final" "me gusto" o " team Yakko" (jaja yo lo seria) basta. **

**Ya les había comunicado que subí los prefacios de mis dos nuevas historias y como ya termine esta y la otra, comenzare a subir capítulos en estos días, ya tengo varios adelantados, así que espero se den una vuelta y me den su opinión.**

**Gracias nuevamente por todo el apoyo, muchos saludos, cuídense, muchos bss y abrzs.**

**Chaoo…**


	19. Capitulo especial: La boda

_La historia es de mi invención y los personajes mencionados en ella son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer._

**Ustedes dirán: qué diablos pasa? No se supone que esta historia ya había terminado? Pues si señoras y señores, pero debido a que en muchos reviews que recibí después de terminarla en donde me decían que le había hecho falta su boda a Edward y Bella, pues decidí hacerla. Disfrútenla y nos leemos abajo.**

.

**Capítulo especial: Boda.**

Nunca pensé que estaría vistiendo un vestido blanco, por lo menos no en este sentido. No lo pensé porque así lo decidí, yo no quería casarme realmente, como se lo había dicho a Edward hace 19 años, para mí no era una necesidad el tener una gran ceremonia, ni ningún papel para demostrar que lo amaba con toda mi alma. Todos estos años lo mantuvimos así, tuvimos a nuestros dos maravillosos hijos, Carlie y Edward (a quien gracias a la pubertad ya no le gustaba que lo llamaran Eddie como en su niñez) y así mantuvimos nuestra vida, tranquila, segura y establecida.

Pero resulto que mi familia conspiro en mi contra, mis hijos y mi esposo prepararon toda una treta para que Edward me pidiera matrimonio.

_Flash Back_

_Estaba molesta, no, más que molesta. Ya no se puede contar con la familia en estos días, ni siquiera para cenar, un solo día les pedí para descansar de la cena en casa y primero dicen que sí y ahora resulta que ni el celular pueden contestar. _

_Apenas saliendo de la editorial, en donde había dejado unos manuscritos, les llame a sus celulares pero ninguno contesto. Todos se estaban portando demasiado extraño, para empezar Edward y Eddie iban a acompañar a Carlie a comprar ropa, eso es raro. Mi hija cuando entro a la pubertad se había deshecho de esos hábitos adquiridos gracias a su tia Alice, ya no le gustaba ir a sus interminables salidas de compras, ya no dejaba que Alice la tratara como a una muñeca, de hecho se parecía mucho a mi en esa época de mi vida y Al no paraba de reprochármelo cada vez que podía, pero mi hija tenía su propia personalidad, ella era más extrovertida, menos torpe y mas femenina, seguía yendo a sus clases de ballet, pero en cuanto colgaba las zapatillas lo más importante para ella era la comodidad. Y por esa misma razón se me hacía muy raro que le haya pedido a su hermano y padre que la acompañaran a comprar ropa y sobre todo más extraño es que ellos hayan aceptado, no les gustaba ir al centro comercial y tenía que arrastrarlos incluso cuando ellos eran los que necesitaban renovar su guardarropa._

_Volví a marcarle a cada uno de ellos y en cada uno recibía la misma respuesta, ósea nada. Deje de intentarlo y mejor me puse a conducir hacia casa, justo cuando iba arrancando el auto cuando un mensaje llego a mi teléfono, lo abrí, era de Edward._

_Nos detuvimos un poco viendo unas cosas, estamos un poco cansados, te importaría mucho posponer la cena y hacerla en casa? Carlie te pide que si puedes pasar a comprarle productos femeninos que no puedo nombrar porque entonces tendría que aceptar que mi niña creció. Te amamos y lo sentimos, te vemos en casa. Xoxo._

_Esto era el colmo, tenía ganas de hacer un berrinche como niña chiquita. Ni siquiera la consideración de llamarme, cobardes! Que si me importaría mucho posponer la cena? Que si me importaría mucho hacer yo la cena en casa? Claro que me importaba! Pero claro no podía decírselos y ese era su cometido al mandar un mensaje en lugar de una llamada. Refunfuñando me dirigí a casa sin olvidarme de pasar al supermercado en el camino a comprar algunos víveres para la cena y el encargo de Carlie. Que no podían consentir a su madre y esposa por un día? Solo les pedía salir a cenar? Seguí renegando mientras paseaba por los pasillos del departamento de frutas y verduras, los productos congelados y la farmacia. Para varias hoy se me había antojado arreglarme más que otros días ya que iba a ir a la oficina y a cenar, me había puesto una falda entallada a la cintura azul media noche en conjunto con una blusa blanca y mis zapatos favoritos, los cuales ahora me estaban matando por el tacón, que pocas veces usaba y por supuesto no estaba acostumbrada a usar. Por lo menos el cajero adolescente había apreciado mi atuendo. Rodee los ojos ante esto, diablos podría ser su madre, mi hijo tenía su edad y el chico no había parado de mostrarse según él seductor hasta que me retire._

_Maneje hacia la casa tratando de tranquilizarme, que más podía hacer ya? Pero ya me lo recompensarían en algún momento, de eso me encargaría yo. Aun no llegaba mi querida familia, el auto de Edward no estaba, aparque mi auto detrás del de Carlie un lindo BMW M6 Coupé plateado, regalo de su padre y mío por su 18 años. _

_Baje las pocas bolsas de la cajuela y me dirigí a la puerta, para rematar mi día la casa estaba hecha un asco. Qué diablos le pasaba a mi familia que no podían mantener la casa en orden, cuando me fui esto no estaba así, había un par de chamarras tiradas en el piso y zapatos? Cuando el recibidor se convirtió en su habitación o en su armario? Tome las bolsas con una sola mano, y con la otra fui recogiendo el desastre que llegaba hasta la cocina, deje las bolsas en el desayunador y al fijarme mejor en la habitación me confundí por completo, el horno estaba encendido y había unas cuantas ollas en la lumbre. Me acerque para mirar que es lo que se estaba cocinando que sinceramente olía muy bien, justo cuando iba a levantar la tapa un carraspeo que provenía de la puerta me detuvo, voltee y con lo que me encontré me causo asombro y un poco de diversión._

_Parado en el marco de la puerta estaba Edward Jr. Muy formal y serio, vestido con unos pantalones negros formales, camisa blanca, chaleco a juego con el pantalón y moño, parecía un mesero y creo que esa era la intensión._

_-Señora Cullen?- pregunto con voz seria, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír._

_-Que diablos pasa Edward?- pregunte._

_-Es usted la señora Cullen?- insistió, rodee los ojos._

_-Esto es absurdo sabes bien que sí, soy tu madre…_

_-Esta noche seré su mesero, pase por aquí por favor.- me interrumpió señalando con su mano hacia el comedor._

_Me quede parada observándolo, no me fiaba de esto, no sabía que estaba pasando. La comisura de su labio se movió resistiendo también soltar una sonrisa y así romper su puesta en escena, movió la cabeza alentándome a moverme. Volví a rodar los ojos pero me rendí temiendo que si no le hacía caso mi hijo me arrastraría hasta el comedor y también quería descubrir que era todo este cuento. Cuando entre al comedor después de Eddie me quede estática._

_El comedor estaba a media luz, iluminado solo por algunas velas colocadas en la mesa, que estaba montada elegantemente, había dos grandes ramos de rosas en cada lado de la mesa. Carlie estaba parada a lado de la hielera con una botella, vestida igual que su hermano. Pero me quede aun más estática al ver a Edward totalmente sexy vestido con un traje negro, con su cabello revuelto y sonriéndome de lado, con esa sonrisa que hacía que mis piernas se volvieran de goma._

_-Que es esto?- pregunte con voz ahogada, estaba conmovida y un poco arrepentida por renegar de ellos hace un momento._

_-Esto es una cena para dos, con meseros de lujo- señalo a los niños quienes inclinaron la cabeza ceremonialmente, solté una risita._

_-Señora Cullen, tome asiento por favor.- dijo Edward Jr. ofreciéndome la silla._

_-Insisto, esto es absurdo, mira que poner a tus hijos a nuestro servicio, nos pueden demandar por explotación infantil Edward.- murmure bromeando, todos rieron._

_-No te preocupes mamá vamos a ser muy bien remunerados por papá.- me aclaro Carlie._

_-Oh, ahora entiendo. Aunque eso está bien por hacerlos usar esos atuendos.- señale._

_-Yo opinaba que estaban de mas, pero Carlie insistió que debíamos hacer todo completo para la ocasión especial…- un carraspeo por parte de Carlie lo interrumpió, fruncí el ceño y voltee a ver a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados._

_-Es hora de servir la entrada.- anuncio mi hija llevándose a su hermano hacia la cocina._

_Seguía mirando a Edward con los ojos entornados tratando de descifrar a que se debía todo esto y de que ocasión especial hablaba Eddie, pero Edward siempre había sido bueno escondiendo su emociones y sus planes, permaneció serene e inescrutable. _

_-Ocasión especial ha?-inquirí totalmente curiosa._

_-Si… bueno por si no lo recuerdas en una semana es nuestro aniversario.- me explico aunque no lo dijo totalmente convencido._

_-Y esa es la ocasión especial?- insistí._

_-Si, te parece poco? Solo quería pasar una noche agradable contigo y los niños._

_-Y los pusiste a trabajar.- reí._

_-Se lo comente a Carlie y fue su idea._

_Los niños volvieron con los platos servidos de crema de 3 quesos, que tenía muy buen aspecto y olía deliciosamente, tome la cuchara y me atreví a probarla como supuse estaba muy rica._

_-Mmm... Quien cocino?- pregunte comiendo una nueva cucharada de la rica crema._

_-Todos tuvimos algo que ver.- respondió Edward._

_-Los hombres de esta casa se atrevieron a cocinar?_

_-Bueno aunque no lo creas es así mamá, pero Carlie fue la mente maestra de esto, ella nos dirigía y la tia Alice también nos ayudo un poco._

_-Alice?- cuestione sorprendida de que mi amiga también estuviera enterada y haya contribuido en la sorpresa._

_-Eddie porque no mejor vamos a ver cómo va el plato fuerte.- lo reprendió Carlie._

_-Deja de decirme Eddie.- se quejo caminando de vuelta a la cocina._

_-Porque siento que me estoy perdiendo de algo?- pregunte a Edward quien miraba la escena divertido._

_-No te pierdes de nada, ya sabes como son los niños.-me respondió restándole importancia._

_Entorne los ojos pero no dije nada, seguimos comiendo mientras manteníamos una conversación fluida, me pregunto cómo me había ido en la editorial y yo me dispuse a contarle. Fuimos interrumpidos nuevamente por mis hijos quienes traían el plato fuerte, que era terrina de cerdo con salsa agridulce, acompañada con verduras al vapor. Para empezar tenía una presentación preciosa, de esas en donde te sientes culpable de deshacerla para comértela. Todos se habían esmerado de verdad con esta comida, ahora si que me sentí culpable por haberme enojado con ellos, pero es que me habían dado la impresión equivocada, pensé que se habían olvidado de mi. _

_Mis hijos no se quedaron mucho esta vez y enseguida desaparecieron dejándonos solos degustando del maravilloso platillo. Alabe el esfuerzo por elaborar estos platillos cuando me lo termine, definitivamente estaba delicioso también, cuando pensé que ya no podía caberme más comida Edward me dijo que aún faltaba el postre, en ese momento mis hijos entraron con dos copas con lo que parecía mousse de chocolate, lo dejaron frente a nosotros y volvieron a desaparecer. Tome la pequeña cuchara ansiosa por probar el postre, si lo anterior había estado tan rico no podía esperar a probar esto y más porque tenía chocolate. Justo cuando iba a hundir la cuchara el mousse note un pequeño detalle, arriba se encontraba una pequeña sortija de chocolate, fruncí el ceño y voltee a ver a Edward._

_-Y esto? Tu también tienes uno?- pregunte inclinándome para ver su copa, en la de él no había nada- tienes fijación por los anillos hechos con dulce no es así?- me reí recordando nuestro anillo de promesa hecho de regaliz, el que me había dado cuando estaba embarazada de Carlie._

_-Digamos que si.- acepto tomando el anillo con su cuchara, note que en sus ojos había cierto brillo de emoción y eso me puso nerviosa.- abre la boca.- me pidió._

_-Para que?- inquirí._

_-Si no quieres comerte el anillo entonces lo hare yo.- se llevo la mano a la boca._

_-No!- Interrumpí, Edward sonrió satisfecho y espero a que abriera la boca, rodando los ojos la abrí, coloco el anillo arriba de mi labio inferior, cuando cerré la boca dispuesta a comérmelo no lo soltó, lo tome con los dientes dispuesta a quitárselo y aproveche para chupar el dulce, note que estaba un poco duro- oye! Dame ese chocolate!- exclame enfurruñándome._

_Aprovecho para levantarse y se arrodillo a mi lado, lo mire con los ojos como plato. Que diablos pasaba? Entonces lo descubrí, el dichoso chocolate que no me había dejado comer era un anillo de verdad y gracias a mi forcejeo con mis labios había quitado la fina capa de chocolate que lo cubría dejando a la vista el gran diamante verde. Me lleve las manos a la boca sorprendida._

_-Isabella Swan, he vivido los 22 años más maravillosos de mi vida a tu lado, gracias a ti. Tu eres la que hace cada día único, me has dado a dos hijos maravillosos, una vida con la cual soñaba pero que hace 23 años no pude siquiera pensar que sucedería. Sé que habíamos hablado sobre esto hace 19 años, dijimos que no necesitábamos una gran ceremonia ni demostrarle al mundo que estábamos juntos, los hecho hablan más que una fiesta, estamos juntos. Pero ahora vengo aquí a pedirte que te cases conmigo. Isabella Swan quieres casarte conmigo?- concluyo con la propuesta._

_Mientras decía todo esto las lágrimas de emoción se desbordaron de mi ojos, abrí la boca dispuesta a responder pero las palabras simplemente no salían. Un Edward radiante seguía arrodillado pacientemente esperando una respuesta, pero yo simplemente no podía decir nada así que decidí poner a práctica el dicho de que una acción vale más que mil palabras._

_Me lance a abrazarlo y besarlo con algo más que simple emoción, incluso con el impacto casi caemos al piso ambos. Edward pos supuesto me correspondió el beso, hasta que a ambos nos falto la respiración y tuvimos que separarnos._

_-Supongo que eso es un si?_

_-claro que si!- respondí esta vez- y porque ahora?- no pude evitar preguntar._

_-Me pareció una buena idea, los chicos ya están grandes y aunque no lo creas Carlie me ha insistido mucho sobre esto. También puedes tomarlo como un capricho por mi crisis de los cuarenta.- bromeo, yo reí._

_-No crees que estamos viejos para esto?-_

_-Viejos? De donde? Uff- bufo rodando los ojos- no estamos viejos y no necesitamos de una ostentosa ceremonia, puede ser algo intimo o que ya te estás arrepintiendo de haber respondido que si?- inquirió levantando una ceja._

_-No claro que no!- me apresure a aclarar- claro que quiero casarme contigo._

_Su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha iba a acercarse a besarme nuevamente, pero antes de eso me coloco el anillo todo lleno de chocolate haciendo todo más oficial. Después de eso ahora si me beso con toda la emoción contenida._

_Fin Flash back._

Ahora estaba en la misma situación con los labios de Edward sobre los míos, mientras la gente que había acudido a la ceremonia aplaudía. A regañadientes nos separamos para encarar a nuestras amistades quienes seguían aplaudiendo.

Pronto todos se acercaron para abrazarnos, besarnos y felicitarnos. Y poco a poco todos nos fuimos dispersando hacia donde seria la recepción. Alice se me acerco jalándome del brazo sin decir una sola palabra, Edward no quería soltarme la mano pero ante la mirada amenazante de mi amiga lo hizo.

-Gracias a dios que use un rímel resistente al agua, sabía que llorarías. Pero aun así tenemos que retocarte el maquillaje para que sigas viéndote maravillosa.- me dijo cuando entramos al baño, seguidas de Carlie y Ariana, la hija de Alice.

Afortunadamente la llegada de Ariana había amortiguado las constantes quejas por parte de Alice sobre Carlie y su perdida por el gusto de las compras y la moda. Ariana era igual a su madre, más que madre e hija parecían compañeras de compras y mejores amigas, aunque la hija de Alice tenía un poco mas de sensatez y era menos exagerada que du madre gracias al cielo. Alan era igual a su padre, los dos eran tranquilos y son los que ponían en su lugar a las mujeres de su familia cuando se pasaban un poquito con la efusividad.

-Tia la ceremonia fue hermosa, casi me hacen llorar de lo lindos que se veían.- dijo Ariana limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria- ojala algún día yo consiga un hombre como el tío Edward y tenga una boda tan bonita.- murmuro de forma soñadora, sonreí.

-Eres una chica preciosa estoy segura que así será. – le asegure.

Ariana era rubia como su padre, pero tenía los rasgos finos y la misma contextura de su madre, era como una pequeña hadita rubia. Aun con las diferencias de edades y de gustos a la hora de vestir ella y mi hija eran muy buenas amigas, Ariana veía a Carlie como un modelo a seguir y gracias a ella también practicaba ballet.

-Las dos son preciosas y seguramente encontraran a sus príncipes y ahí estaré yo para organizar su boda.- dijo Alice haciéndonos reír a todas.

-Aunque al parecer Carlie ya encontró a su príncipe.- murmuro Ariana por lo bajo, pero luego se tapo la boca pensando que había metido la pata yo solo reí.

-No te preocupes bocona, mi madre sabe sobre Nick. Mi padre es el que no sabe.- murmuro Carlie, Nick era el chico con el que estaba saliendo desde hace unos meses, Edward lo conocía pero quería hacerse el ciego con tal de no aceptar que Carlie ya había crecido y prefería pensar que el chico solo era su amigo.

- Pero hoy se va a enterar.- Ariana soltó varias risitas.

Le había dicho a mi hija que invitara a su novio que por más que no quisiera restregárselo a su padre y hacerle seguir pensando que era su amigo lo mejor era que poco a poco se diera cuenta. Ella ya tiene 19 años y claro ya no es una niña como Edward quiere pensar.

Salimos pronto del baño cuando todas estuvimos arregladas, todos cenamos y después de eso Edward enseguida me tomo de las manos para llevarme a la pista para nuestro "primer baile" como marido y mujer.

-Te estás divirtiendo?- me pregunto Edward dándome un beso en la nariz.

-Claro, esto es maravilloso.- le conteste recargando mi rostro en su hombro.

Del otro lado de la pista Emmett estaba bailando con la pequeña Margaret de 7 años, se veían muy tiernos y chistosos comparando la enorme contextura de Emmett con la de Margaret, mi cuñado le daba vueltas a su hija haciendo que su cabellera rubia ondeara, a cada vuelta iban a cercándose más hacia nosotros hasta que quedaros a nuestro lado. Margaret visiblemente mareada no paraba de reírse y se detuvo de la cintura de su padre para no caer, Edward y yo reímos.

-Por fin se redimieron y dejaron de vivir en pecado, me alegro que no sigan siendo unos pecadores!- se burlo Emmett y cargo a su hija para seguir bailando.

Edward y yo solo nos reímos antes su comentario, siempre se había burlado de nosotros por esa razón.

-Por cierto Edward, ya hueles a suegro eh!- dijo antes de irse con su hija en brazos.

Edward enseguida busco por toda la pista para saber de que hablaba su hermano y lo encontró. Carlie estaba bailando con Nick, era un chico muy guapo, su cabello era negro, el color de su piel blanca y por lo que me había fijado tenía unos lindos ojos grises casi azules. Los dos se veían muy bien, bailando muy juntos y sonriendo mientras platicaban, Carlie tenía sus manos en su cuello y él en su cintura.

Edward como el padre celoso que es en cuanto los vio se puso tenso y entorno los ojos. Le di un ligero golpe en el hombro llamando su atención.

-Deja de ser tan celoso Edward.- le reprendí.

-Pero es que míralos- señalo con la cabeza- está bailando y tocando a mi niña, así no se comporta un amigo.- se enfurruño, rodé los ojos riéndome.

-Tu niña, como tú la llamas tiene 19 años y tu bien sabes que no son solo amigos, eso es lo que tú quieres ver.

-Pff para mi desgracia lo sé- bufo, volteé a ver a Carlie quien acababa de recibir un inocente beso en los labios de su novio- la esta besando!- exclamo, entorne los ojos advirtiéndole que se comportara- está bien- acepto- está creciendo.- nos quedamos bailando otro rato, mi marido debes en cuando miraba de reojo a nuestra hija y murmuraba cosas por lo bajo, yo solo me reía de él- Se que está creciendo- dijo de repente- y aunque no lo quiera aceptar eso me hace sentirme cada vez más viejo.

-Viejo? De donde?- repetí sus palabras el día en que me pidió que nos casáramos.- no te preocupes por eso amor- murmure recorriendo sus facciones con mis manos- el ciclo de la vida, tenemos que ver crecer a nuestros hijos, guiarlos para que tomen buenas decisiones y alegrarnos por ellos. Además sabes que para ella siempre será la princesita de papá.- le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

Fuimos interrumpidos por Esme y Eddie, mi suegra me pidió bailar con su hijo. Esme aun con los años y unas cuantas canas se seguía viendo tan hermosa como en su juventud, la edad solo le daba más elegancia y sabiduría, adoraba a todos sus nietos, no solo los de nosotros y los de Emmett y Rose, también consideraba nietos a los hijos de Alice y Jasper, incluso ellos la llamaban abuela.

Me quede bailando con mi hijo que se veía muy guapo con su esmoquin negro. Mientras bailaba me quede mirando la pista, Alice bailaba con Jasper hundidos en su burbuja personal, Rosalie estaba con Emmett, los mellizos Lilian y Ryan bailaban a su lado aunque no se veían muy contentos seguramente Rose los había obligado. Alan bailaba con su hermana Ariana aunque ella parecía que ella lo estaba obligando a él, Margaret bailaba sola dando vueltas de un lado a otro, esa niña era muy hiperactiva y Carlie seguía con Nick ensimismados.

-Papá me pidió vigilar al chico.- menciono Eddie riendo y mirando a su hermana.

-Desde cuándo?

-Desde que empezaron a salir y lo llevo a la casa.

-Y lo has hecho?- cuestione.

-Al principio pero Nick me cae bien y es de fiar, trata muy bien a Carlie y además tiene un auto grandioso.- agrego, rodé lo ojos, hombres al fin y al cabo.

La velada prosiguió tranquila, todos se divirtieron mucho, la sorpresa de la noche o por lo menos para mí lo fue porque al parecer todo mundo está enterado. Edward Jr. nos deleito con una melodía tocada en el piano mientras Ariana cantaba, como era una canción lenta Edward me saco a bailar y nuestra familia se unió a nosotros.

-Porque siempre soy la ultima en enterarme de todo?- inquirí señalando hacia el escenario.

-Es que sabemos que te encantan las sorpresas.- contesto con sarcasmo dándome pequeños besos en los labios, estaba tratando de distraerme y lo había logrado.

Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal, solo mirándonos y disfrutando de la música y nuestro balanceo.

-Edward, eres feliz?- le pregunte de repente recordando nuestra conversación 14 años atrás en la cocina de nuestra casa.

-Por que me lo preguntas?

-No lose- me encogí de hombros- recordé nuestra conversación y me dio curiosidad de saber tu respuesta.- le respondí.

-No creo que tu pregunta tenga una respuesta que no sepas, o que parece que no lo sea?- negué con la cabeza, me dio un beso en los labios- si necesitas de mi respuesta, claro que soy feliz tengo todo lo que siempre soñé, una esposa hermosa a la que amo con toda mi alma- me dio otro beso mas y yo sonreí como una tonta por su declaración- unos hijos maravillosos de los que estoy muy orgulloso- volteo buscando a nuestros hijo Eddie estaba en el escenario y Carlie bailando nuevamente con su novio, mi marido frunció el ceño- algún día me tendré que acostumbrar a eso y lo sé. Pero en fin y tengo una familia unida, mi madre que nos apoya en todo y ama a sus nietos, mi hermano que siempre será un niño pero que siempre nos alegra con sus ocurrencias, Rosalie que gracias al cielo controla a mi hermano y muchas veces nos ayudo a cuidar a los niños para tener una noche solos- agrego levantando la cejas insinuante- Alice la pequeña torbellino que con sus hiperactividad ha ayudado demasiado desde el primer momento en que no nos llevábamos tan bien y también hemos tenido buenas noches gracias a ella, Jasper que a pesar de que no tuvimos un buen comienzo- reí recordando que había estado celoso de él cuando lo conoció- se ha convertido en un muy buen amigo y todos los sobrinos que solo vinieron a completar la maravillosa familia que hemos formado.

-Te olvidas de alguien.- apunte. Frunció el ceño confuso.

-De quien?

-Yakko.- le recordé con voz triste.

-Oh, ese perro bobo.- murmuro.

Yakko ya no estaba con nosotros pero tuvo una plena vida soportando a todos los niños, cuidándolos, haciéndonos reír y haciendo refunfuñar a Edward debes en cuando. Ahora descansaba debajo del gran abeto del jardín de nuestra casa.

-Tuvo una larga vida y nos dejo a su sucesor.- señalo hacia donde estaba Margaret quien tenía a Alf tomado por las patas y trataba de bailar con él entre tanto el perro trataba de zafarse sin éxito. Alf era el hijo de Yakko, era igualito a él tanto física como el carácter, otro torbellino mas, pero lo queríamos igual que a su padre. Me reí por la graciosa imagen y suspire soñadoramente.

-Tenemos una familia tan peculiar.- murmure mirando alrededor a todos.

-Así es.- admitió Edward. Me aferre más a su cuello- pero todos somos muy felices.

-Te amo.- susurre acercándome a su boca y casi rozando mis labios con los suyos.

-Yo te amo más.

-No sé si se pueda lograr eso, pero te reto a intentarlo.- bromee.

Se acerco para besarme y yo me deje llevar por la sensación que nunca me cansaría de experimentar. Porque si, aunque se creyera imposible todos éramos felices, claro que teníamos cada familia teníamos nuestras pelear, diferencias, sobre todo teniendo hijos en la adolescencia, cada pareja a veces peleaba. Pero el amor que nos teníamos le ganaba a todo eso, todo esto parecía irreal, si, y a veces cuando me levantaba aun esperaba tener la decepción de darme cuenta que todo esto había sido un sueño. Pero por mi podía seguir aquí, en los brazos de mi ahora esposo disfrutando con toda mi familia el gran sueño de nuestra vida.

* * *

**Hola:::**

**Pues como dije, hubo algunas que pedían la boda entre Edward y Bella y bueno me llego la inspiración y decidí escribirlo, ya tenía la mitad hace tiempo, pero quería que mis otros fics llegaran a los 100 reviews y así entregarlo como regalo y aquí está como lo prometí.**

**Espero les haya gustado, siento que me salió un poco meloso pero bueno que boda no es melosa? Para aclarar desde el 2 epilogo que escribí han pasado 14 años.**

**Les comento que este fic está nominado en un concurso si les interesa apoyar todos los datos están en mi perfil, así como si quieren agregarme al MSN mi correo también se encuentra ahí. **

**De todos los fics que he publicado este es el que más aceptación tuvo y saben que siempre les agradecí todo el apoyo, si gustan ya saben que pueden dejar un review y saben que yo no me opongo, que me encanta saber sus opiniones.**

**Ahora sí, este fic ya está terminado a no ser que quieran un capitulo mas con Edward y Bella en un asilo oliendo a eucalipto y medicinas jeje, solo bromeo.**

**Muchos saludos, bss y abrzs. Chaoo…**


End file.
